Dreams On Fire
by silveroaks
Summary: She was the future, he was the past. It would be strictly verboten, forbidden. But then again, that was human nature wasn't it? Always wanting what you can't have.
1. Unrequited Love

**A/N- **First off, this is my first story ever but that doesn't mean I'm demanding you to be nice or anything. I'm open to suggestions and criticism. Secondly, yes the pairing is weird and impossible but for some reason I love it, it amazes me actually. Thirdly, I've tried to avoid spelling mistakes and grammatical errors as much as possible, so if there are any, I apologize because I'm no expert. Lastly, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)

* * *

**Dreams On Fire**

** Chapter 1: Unrequited Love**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I'm really confused on how to describe life as an ANBU. It's unpredictable but thrilling (when you're not outnumbered by enemy ninja).

But I hate these freaking masks. They're sick.

At first when I passed the ANBU exam I was overwhelmed with joy. After all it had been my life long dream to make it as an ANBU. But I really couldn't believe it, I was after all the weakest link in Team 7. It was frustrating those days. But then I became Tsunade's apprentice, and now people believe me to have surpassed her. And Kakashi- sensei helped out a lot too. But the main motivation for everything I did was definitely him.

The guy jumping from branch to branch in front of me. Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh that dumb blonde. My best friend, my motivation, my teammate, my caretaker, my constant companion, that ramen loving idiot, was my everything. Yeah we're tight and yeah we fight (a lot actually, I must have punched him like a million times already), but through all of it, there's one thing that'll never change: we'll be friends forever.

Well, that's what I thought until… well until last night. Oh god... not again. I'm on freaking S-class mission! I can't afford to relive yesterday, _again. _It was a scene I tried not to replay in my head over and over again but failed miserably, _again_.

* * *

YESTERDAY.

_Team Kakashi were now assembled in front of their Hokage. As usual waiting for their forever late team captain._

"_Seriously, I really wonder what takes him so much time," said Sakura sighing. Her former sensei was now her ANBU team captain. Good thing he decided to join ANBU again. Sakura was really glad, this guy was not good but fantastic when it came to captaincy. _

"_We should just follow him about and see where he goes and what he's up to," said Naruto smirking. _

"_Yeah, I remember the last time we followed him," said Sakura laughing._

"_I still don't get how he found out, I mean, I was in stealth mode" mumured Naruto thinking back on the incident. _

"_Maybe because you suck at being quite, you can't shut up even for a second," Sai pointed out bluntly, with his usual expressionless face. He didn't even bother looking at Naruto when he said that._

_That guy will never change, thought Sakura. Of course, Sai had come a long way; he wasn't an emotionless freak any longer. In fact, Sakura had caught him making out with Ino sometime last week. Although a kiss can't be really be called an emotion, at least in Sai's perspective._

_As expected the two started bickering with each other. Naruto was throwing random insults at Sai who didn't seem to care. It reminded Sakura about the old team 7 with a certain missing nin. The good old days. Sakura hastily pushed away her thoughts on the matter before she would risk herself from staying awake the entire night thinking about the other teammate. She made the choice to move on, but still she couldn't help but wonder about a big fat 'IF'. If 'IF' was placed before a lot of sentences, life would actually be perfect. Absolutely. But of course it came down to the 'ifs'…_

_Their bickering was getting irritating so Sakura decided to step in but this time Tsunade beat her to it._

"_Shut the hell up before I strip both of you out of your ABNU rank!" she yelled. The frown on her face was horrendous. One thing that Tsunade couldn't tolerate was definitely noise._

"_Okay grandma Tsunade, but he started it," said Naruto accusingly pointing at Sai, who simply smiled a fake smile in return._

"_What did I tell you about calling me a grandma, you shithead!" screamed Tsunade. Sakura knew if Naruto retorted something really smart-ass, he would be in deep neck trouble. He just had to dsay something really brainless, like..._

"_No matter what youth jutsu you use, you aren't going to get any younger" stated Naruto in a matter-of-fact voice._

_like... THAT. _

_Now that idiot had done it, he's in for it big time, Sakura groaned to herself._

_And sure enough, ten minutes later, Sakura found herself supporting a limping, bruised Naruto to the hospital._

_Sakura didn't understand how Naruto could still be so dense sometimes. Naruto was perfectly aware of the Hokage's infamous temper coupled with her monster strength._

"_Seriously Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" growled Sakura angrily, "You know how she is when she get's mad and yet you provoke her!"_

"_Sorry," pouted Naruto._

"_Just shut it."_

_Naruto grumbled and limped ahead. _

_Finally they reached the hospital and Sakura helped Naruto onto the bed. She quickly put up her hair up in a loose pony tail and began her medical ninjutsu._

_She started with his shoulder which had been dislocated. She sighed. As much as she loved her teacher, sometimes she wished she would take it easy. Unfortunately, Sakura had no right to say so; she knew pretty well that her teacher's bad temper had rubbed off on her as well._

"_What do you think the mission is Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto starting at her. _

"_No idea," said Sakura with a blank expression, "now shush I'm trying to concentrate," she added before he opened his mouth again._

_Naruto winced at his dislocated shoulder. When Sakura poured her chakra into Naruto, he visibly relaxed. As the process continued, Sakura felt Naruto's eyes constantly on her. Sakura then wondered how Naruto was able to unwaveringly stare at her with out boredom. It didn't make any sense as they saw each other almost every day. _

_Sakura snuck a small glance at her gloden haired team-mate. Naruto gave her one of his trademark grins. _

"_What are you grinning at, Naruto?" asked Sakura, returning her gaze back to his shoulder._

"_Nothing." He said, continuing to stare at her. _

_Poof. There was some white smoke and Kakashi and Sai were standing before them._

"_Great timing sensei!" exclaimed, Naruto "come right after I get beaten up." Kakashi simply smiled from behind his mask._

"_I ran into an old lady who needed help with – " began Kakashi._

"_Save it!" the three of them screamed together. Even after all these years, Kakashi's time sense hadn't seen a least bit of improvement. _

"_Okay okay," said Kakashi smiling sheepishly, "let's talk about the mission."_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's an escort mission, we'll be escorting the feudal lord." Kakashi said becoming serious. _

"_Oh," said Sakura in a small voice. Feudal lord means definite encounter with the cloud ninja, thought Sakura. That bastard had done something to piss off the Raikage. _

_Team Gai had the task of bringing him to Konoha to meet the Hokage to discuss some political matters. Team Gai came back battered and half dead. Sakura remembered healing Lee for hours and hours and struggling to keep his heart beating. They were ambushed continously by _that_ many._

"_When are we leaving?" asked Naruto disrupting Sakura's thoughts. _

"_Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn." Said Kakashi._

"_Tomorrow?" asked Sakura surprised. "It's the feudal lord we're talking about, how come we weren't given further notice? To get prepared or something?"_

'_Prepared' in ninja terms usually meant bidding goodbye to your loved ones before a dangerous mission. After all, you never know… But Sakura didn't have any family left apart from her team._

"_Point," agreed Kakashi, "he decided to leave earlier than expected and Team Gai are obviously in no position to carry on the mission". Grim looks broke on everyone's faces thinking about how they nearly lost Lee. There was thick tension in the air._

"_He has his own bodyguards but you know how rough it gets out there," murmured Kakashi breaking the silence. _"_The cloud ninja won't have mercy on the feudal lord or anyone who has anything to do with them, I guarantee you, courtesy of their Raikage."_

"_Two of us will start a little ahead and clear the path from any trouble," he continued, "the other two will be with the feudal lord. We will have constant radio contact, and keep updating our positions, got it?"_

_The three ANBU's nodded. _

"_Naruto and Sakura, the both of you will start ahead by an hour, so I expect you to leave the gates at 6 am," ordered Kakashi. Sakura sincerely hoped that her ex-sensei would show up on time for the mission. _

"_Sai and I will accompany the feudal lord and his bodyguards." He finished. Sakura high-fived for not being stuck with Sai. Misssion or not, Sakura would always prefer Naruto over Sai. She just couldn't help it._

"_Who is our back up team?" enquired Naruto._

"_Team Shikamaru will be accompanying Sai and I with the feudal lord," replied Kakashi, "so he'll have a total of five ninjas with him and his bodyguards as well."_

"_Should be okay I guess," said Sakura. But she could hear a little bit of uncertainty in her voice._

"_Oh and by the way Sakura, don't waste too much chakra on Naruto; you know how he heals really quickly." With that Kakashi and Sai poofed out of the room again._

_Sakura then finished healing his dislocated shoulder and left the rest to the Kyuubi's chakra._

_Sakura took a deep breath and took a seat beside Naruto. _

"_What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, "you seem unusually nervous."_

"_I have a bad feeling, those cloud ninja, they're really powerful," said Sakura looking at the ceiling. "And not to mention their numbers..." _

"_Yeah, I remember, with Lee almost dead," said Naruto nervously. "But don't you worry Sakura-chan; I'll protect you with my life!" _

_Sakura laughed. Naruto still hadn't seemed to have grown out of his childishness. "Yeah sure, you do that." A small part of Sakura sincerely wished he wasn't exactly meaning what he said. She also wished that he didn't take her words of approval to heart. But knowing Naruto..._

"_You know Sakura-chan, I'm itching to get something off my back," said Naruto looking at her thoughtfully. _

"_Shoot."_

"_I'm saying this because... I honestly don't know but... __The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name, it's beautiful, wonderful, and don't you ever change."_

_Sakura was surprised and not to say a little touched. It's not everyday people said such stuff about her, but it felt kind of wrong at the moment, to Sakura. It almost sounded like a goodbye, like a final message. She didn't like where it was going, not one bit. _

"_Naruto, you don't have to get all sentimental," murmured Sakura, "we're going to come back, just like we do from every mission." Gut instinct told her otherwise._

"_Of course we are!" yelled Naruto in agreement. _

"_Then what's with all the fluff?" Sakura asked a little irritated. _

"_I guess, I'm just beating around the bush," he muttered, "but I did mean it, I never say stuff I don't mean." Naruto closed his eyes._

_Sakura took in his peaceful features. Naruto had undeniably grown in a handsome young man. But his boyish charm seemed to be a permenant part of him. Sakura had grown very accustomed to this. She re-processed what he's just told her._

"_Well, okay then, I won't change" Sakura giggled. Give it to Naruto for making her feel good about herself. _

"_But I would suggest some anger management," said Naruto smirking. "And a punching bag which does not happen to be my head,"_

"_Naruto-"started Sakura angrily but she was cut off. Sakura knew she didn't need anger management. Simply put, she just needed people to stop making her angry. _

"_I need your help," he said looking her straight in the eyes._

"_With what?" Sakura met his eyes._

"_How exactly do you confess your love for someone?"_

_Sakura felt a whole lot nervous in a split second. That was sudden and out of no-where. She softly gulped while silently praying that ten minutes from now, Naruto and her would be the same as ever. With no complications. _

_Sakura pried on his question. When she came up with the apt answer, she spoke, "Well, you just go to her, look her in the eyes and say it."_

_With that Sakura tore her eyes away from Naruto and looked out the window. The bright afternoon sun was beating down hard. She ignored Naruto and strained her ears to listen to the faint chirping of the birds. _

"_Sakura-chan?" _

"_Yeah?" She said not turning to face him. _

"_Sakura-chan?" he called a little more impatiently this time._

"_Yeah?" replied Sakura, in her own impatient voice still refusing to look at him._

"_Look at me, will you? It's not like I'm going to look you in the eye and tell you that I love you and add that that I've always have, and always will, no matter how far apart we are, no matter what people say, no matter how hopeless it is for me to expect you to love me back, no matter what, I always will."_

_Sakura froze. She slowly turned her head to look into Naruto's blue eyes. Oh god, no. He done it. He'd done it at last. _

"_I think I just confessed without actually wanting to confess," he said slowly thinking back on what he just said. "You have no idea, not even a slightest clue about… how much… I love you…" _

_Sakura pursed her lips and dejectedly looked at her best friend. _

* * *

Yup, that's what he said. I'd known this day was coming. I mean every idiot knew Naruto had feelings for me. Bu t I never really thought of how I was going to respond to it.

How I responded? I hugged him and left. I mean it took me some time to process the insensity of his emotions but when it did, that's what I did, hugged him and left.

Naruto must have been crushed. If I did love him, I would have said something on the spot. I felt a wave of guilt washed over me. But I never rejected him, I told myself. Who knows maybe I will fall for him. Eventually.

And this morning when I saw him, he just smiled brightly. Then I knew instantly he never regretted what he said yesterday. I don't know why but I felt happy thinking that there was no regret. I also knew he didn't expect any response. Because the both of us knew something was bound to go wrong. Our shinobi instincts told us so.

We adjusted our radio frequency to Kakashi's and Sai's, put on our ANBU masks and broke into a run.

And I'm staring at the guy jumping from branch to branch in front of me- Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The first sign of impending disaster struck about two hours later.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sounded serious.

"I know," said Sakura sweating through her mask. "The two of us against the ten of them."

The radio crackled and they heard Kakashi's voice. "Keep off you two, we're going to take a detour and so are you."

Swoosh. Naruto had barely missed a kunai to his head. They turned around to see that they were surrounded._ Wow_, mused Sakura. That was certainly quick.

"It's too late for that sensei, we're surrounded and we're going to need back up," Sakura murmured quietly.

"Copy that."

Naruto and Sakura pulled out their kunai and leapt to the ground. They knew they could fight better on solid ground than on a tree top.

The two of them stood back to back in a defensive stance.

"Let's kick some ass, Sakura-chan," said Naruto determinedly. As expected, Naruto's enthusiaism always ended up getting to her as well. "You got it." She matched his tone.

And the battle began.

Kunais and shureikens flew from every direction. Sakura dodged most of them but some were inevitable. She quickly glanced at Naruto to see him in the same state. These cloud ninja's were mostly long-range and mid-range fighters. That would explain the kunais and the non-frontal attacks.

_That's fine with me_, thought Sakura.

"Naruto get up on the tree," Sakura instructed urgently. Naruto nodded and obeyed.

Kakashi's voice crackled again "Guys, we need your location and with accuracy, if you want us there quicker."

Sakura mustered up chakra in her fist and slammed it against the ground. A Sakura-trademark earthquake followed. The ground instantly split and the unknowing cloud ninjas fell in.

"Never mind." said Kakashi.

Sakura grinned. Naruto once again had her back and they we fighting like crazy. Naruto conjured up a massive amount of shadow clones. As they continued, the number of cloud ninja's suddenly increased out of nowhere.

Five cloud ninjas were racing towards her, kunais drawn. _Shit, this is so not good,_ she thought. Sakura punched the ground with her hand again, but this time, only two idiot ninjas fell for it, three of them jumped to avoid the force.

Sakura focused chakra on her feet and jumped avoiding a direct assault with the three ninjas. She knew she had no chance against three close range fighters. All she could do was evade. They immediately started their kunai assault again.

Sakura now had so many cuts on her hands and legs. She suspected some of them were poison coated. She could feel the sting and the burn it caused.

Freaking awesome.

The next half an hour was spent painfully dodging the kunais and shureikens. There were just too many of them and it wasn't possible to attack easily. One ninja decided to take on Sakura in a taijutsu match. _What a naive idiot,_ thought Sakura as she began throwing chakra enhanced punches at him. Her back was completely exposed, Naruto was a little bit away in his own sticky situation. The kunais still kept coming and one caught Sakura in her thigh. She pulled it out and quickly and delivered the death blow to her opponent. Crunch, she heard his skull crack.

It was not even a second before three fresh ninja appeared before her and started attacking her. They threw kunai mercilessly and she could barely dodge them.

"Rassen shuriken!" she heard Naruto scream somewhere behind her. She glanced back for one second to see five ninjas getting hit by Naruto's attack.

But she regretted looking back, even if it was only for a second. The three cloud ninja effortlessly pinned her to the ground. Then after they had safely in her grasp, they yanked her up.

She struggled violently in their grasp which caused them to tighten their hold on her. One ninja drove a katana through her stomach. Sakura let out an agonizing scream. The katana went into her body and was sticking out her back.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto running toward her.

"Get him." ordered a ninja. The other nodded and raced towards Naruto.

"Like hell you will" said Sakura. In a quick blur, Sakura went over very familiar handsigns for a genjutsu which she's mastered with the help of Kakashi. They were instantly trapped and fell on the floor.

_I love gen jutsu,_ thought Sakura. She silently thanked her ex-sensei for all the training he'd given her on genjutsu.

She turned around to find Naruto taking on three ninjas. Not good, it looked like Naruto would lose at any second. The poison was showing its effects. It drastically slowed down Naruto. The poison made them feel like they were drunk, they're senses were getting slightly blurry.

She just had to help him. But of course, the poison was affecting her as well. Sakura sent chakra through her ugly wound. If she didn't the stop the blood from flowing like water, she would die in a matter of minutes. Without a second's hesitation, she quickly drew out the katana. Quick and painful, she decided, rather than slow and... well, still painful.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto driving the spinning ball of chakra toward the enemy. Sakura could see a gaping hole in the ninja's stomach. She shuddered and was glad she wasn't the recipient of the deadly Rasengan. Two more to go.

Sakura masked whatever remaining chakra she had and stealthily sneaked up behind a cloud nin. She concentrated chakra on her thumb and placed it right where his heart would be inside his body. Concentrated short jolts of charka to the heart, could literally give the person a heart attack. He dropped down like a puppet.

"Thanks Sakura," said Naruto gratefully, "you really saved my ass."

Just one more, thought Sakura. She saw him eyeing the both of them carefully. Suddenly he dropped down to reveal Naruto standing behind him. Or at least Naruto's shadow clone.

"We did Naruto it," grinned Sakura, behind her mask. Naruto nodded. Sakura sat down immediately holding her badly wounded stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and started sending in pale green chakra. She didn't have much chakra left; the battle had taken a majority of it, now she had little to heal herself and Naruto.

"Naruto, are you badly hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly. Of course, he was.

"Quit wasting your energy and heal your self first!" yelled Naruto. Even though she's couldn't see his face, she knew he was fuming behing his mask. He slowly started to make his way toward her, the poison drastically reducing his speed. It looked like even tortoise would make it to Sakura before he did.

Sakura turned around to hear footsteps. "Oh god, please let that be back up," said Naruto, still moving unbelievably slow.

"It is!" yelled a cloud nin appearing out of no where with a Katana drawn. "But it's just not for you!"

He raced full speed ahead towards Sakura with a wild look. _Crap,_ thought Sakura. She should move! She struggled to get up. But she barely managed to stand up; the effect of the poison was too much. Her movements were just too slow. The ninja was still charging towards her.

She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable death blow.

But instead of the pain she heard a voice. Naruto's voice.

"I told you I would protect you with my life." Naruto dropped to the floor, the katana was fully inserted in his stomach. _What the hell? How did this happen? How did he get here so fast when he could barely move? _thought Sakura utterly confused.

"You bloody idiot!" she screamed at Naruto. She had to give it to Naruto for effectively getting on her nerves. Stupidity was something in which he would never be surpassed in. "I'm going to kill you when we get back!"

Naruto did not move. He was unconscious. _Not only am I going to kill him, but I'm going to do it slowly. Really slow, _thought Sakura evilly.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" said the cloud nin in a sing song voice. He reached out and punched Sakura hard in her stomach where she was stabbed. She literally flew and hit her head hard on a tree. Her sight was becoming really fuzzy and blurry.

_This is bad,_ she thought. At the rate she was losing blood, she would die in a matter of minutes. But no, she was a _medical_ nin, not an ordinary one, she could keep herself alive.

The cloud nin slowly drew out the katana from Naruto who now looked kind of dead from Sakura's angle.

Sakura looked at Naruto's limp form and felt her blood boiling. _That freaking cloud bastard is going to pay_, she told herself. _Freaking poison!_

Sakura knew if it weren't for the posion, Naruto and her have easily had the situation under control. But no, something had to go wrong, didn't it? She the feeling ever since she'd left for this mission.

Sakura eyed the cloud nin with disgust, as she very slowly got on her feet, using the tree as support. The katana in the cloud nin's hand was completely soaked in Naruto's blood. He started racing toward her again; Sakura mustered up her chakra in her foot and slammed it on the ground. It was not powerful enough, but he did falter and get his foot trapped between the cracks on the ground. It made it impossible for him to move; at least temporarily.

He quickly pulled his foot out and glared daggers at her. She sighed; so much for resticting his movement.

"Just give up will you? Ask your stupid Raikage to just let it go," said Sakura icily, "what kind of a leader is he, if he sends out his shinobi for some personal revenge?!"

"Shut up! How dare you insult Raikage-sama?!" he yelled angrily.

"I dare to insult to him because he is a naive useless leader who lets his emotions get ahead of himself." Sakura shot back.

"That's it, you bitch, I'm going to make sure you suffer!" He performed some quick hand signs and yelled "Time portal jutsu!"

Sakura waited. And waited. When she couldn't hold it anymore, Sakura burst out laughing. Nothing seemed to be happening. "Time portal jutsu?!" exclamied Sakura, in utter disbelief and amusement. "Are you as dumb as you look?"

"Look again, bitch!"

And to Sakura's surprise, and utter horror, a portal opened up in front of her, she could feel herself being pulled in. She tried to resist but it was as though her body and portal were like two big magnets. Behind her, the tree was beginning to uproot. The so called portal had an extremely strong pull.

She screamed. This could not be happening! Time travel jutsus just did not exist. It was impossible. There were time scrolls, yes, but no jutsu that could make you time travel.

"Die!" The cloud snickered.

"Sakura!" She heard a frantic voice. She barely turned around in time to see Kakashi racing toward her.

"You're late again sensei," Sakura whispered, before being fully sucked into the portal with the huge uprooted tree following her lead. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

_**Posted on: 13/10/12**_


	2. The Struggle

**A/N:- I **forgot to mention that I don't own Naruto! Obviously you all know that but still... To all of those who reviewed my story, I'd give you a big hug but since we're separated by vast oceans and huge continents, I'll just stick to a thank-you.

And to dramatize the situation I've used some bad language but I've censored it. So if you're one of those nerds who take the usage of bad language seriously I suggest you don't read this story. **  
**

* * *

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 2: The Struggle**

* * *

KAKASHI POV

I was running full speed ahead, not caring if Ino and Sai were catching up. There's no time! I have to get there pronto! I can't bear to lose them too, I just can't. Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, everyone…

I could feel the pain, it was overwhelming. Come on Kakashi! They need you! I pep talked myself and started running even faster.

Shit. I can feel their chakra, it's very faint. Crap!

There was some bright light coming from up ahead. Oh no, it could definitely not be good.

When I reached the light, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

"Sakura!" I yelled. There was some kind of weird portal in front her. It was sucking her in. I was racing toward her, full speed.

I faintly heard her say "You're late again sensei".

And that was it; the portal ate her up and the huge tree that was behind her. I was shocked. What kind of jutsu is that? I've seen anything quite like it. My sharingan couldn't make out what it was either.

There was just one cloud nin left, he leg was trapped between the cracked ground. He burst out laughing. Obviously the jutsu user.

"Serves that bitch right!"

I was fuming. I looked around, there were a hell a lot of bodies. I was barely able to recognise Naruto; he was beaten up like shit! I could see blood oozing out of his stomach. Freaking awesome.

I raced toward the cloud nin and pinned him to the ground. "What the did you do?" I growled. I pulled his collar harshly and repeated "what the did you do to her?"

My fist slammed into his nose. He grunted painfully.

"As if I'd tell you" he scoffed.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you pick" I said trying to keep my emotion in check. I failed miserably. I felt like a different person, one which contradicted my usually calm exterior.

"No point anyway, what's done is done, I don't think even _I _can undo it" he said quite enjoying himself.

"What happened?" said Ino panting from the quick running. Sai was already scouring the area and was killing all the barely alive cloud nins.

"Ino get to Naruto, he's dying!" I said quickly. She nodded and scurried off towards Naruto's limp form.

"I think I'll take you back to Konoha, let the Hokage deal with your lying ass, trust me, you're in for a treat" I said looking at the cloud nin.

He snickered.

I punched him again for the satisfaction of it and he passed out. The only thing that kept me from ripping him apart was the fact that he knew what happed to Sakura.

I rushed toward where Ino had her green glowing hands on Naruto.

"He doesn't look too good but he'll make it right?" I asked hopefully. I really don't have a frigging clue where Sakura is and now Naruto is half dead. Team 7 is falling apart… just like how the old team 7 did…

"Look sensei, I'm doing all I can but he's gotten himself into some deep shit." Said Ino not taking her eyes off Naruto. "He almost out of chakra, he's poisoned and he has a freaking gaping hole in his stomach!"

She inhaled deeply and concentrated on driving her chakra through him.

But he will make it; the Kyuubi's chakra is one big boon as of now. But I really couldn't bare the sight so I walked to where Sai was.

"I'm really impressed Kakashi, they're definitely the copy ninja's students" said Sai with out any expression. "They took on almost two dozen cloud nins."

If someone told me that on an ordinary day, I would have been quite happy, but right now I didn't give a shit.

I ignored his comment and said "Contact the others, we pulling out now, tell them to head back to Konoha, pronto."

Sai nodded. "Oh and make sure that cloud nin over there is brought back to Konoha. That bastard-"

"Kakashi!" Ino yelled.

Oh no. Her tone was kind of urgent.

I raced toward Naruto. I could vaguely see his eyes fluttering. It struggled like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon.

I felt a rush of relief when his eyelids opened to reveal serene ocean blue eyes.

* * *

SAKURA POV

The pulling force is just too strong!

After a blink of an eye, I landed on the ground with a thud. A split second later I could vaguely make out a shape slowly falling toward me, tall, and vertical and…. It looked kind of like a… A _tree!_ I had to move, I had to move _now_! But my body felt like it was chained to the ground. There was no way I could sit up, let alone _move_. The tree kept falling toward me, I was a goner.

I concentrated as much chakra as I dared and spread it all over my body in an attempt to cushion the impact which the tree was about to make. I then draped my arms around the wound on stomach and turned my head to avoid my nose getting broken for the impact. It wasn't as painful as I imagined it would be it was _worse_. The tree fell on me horizontally, so it was like the tree and I made a '+'. The weight of the trunk was unimaginable; I screamed out loud. My hands were trapped beneath the tree trunk.

The pain, oh my god. I couldn't move my hands, but it was a good thing I placed it there, god knows what would have happened if the tree had fallen directly on my gaping katana induced wound in my stomach. But of course, that meant my stomach was saved and my hands paid the price. I did chakra cushion them so they didn't break but that doesn't mean they're in good shape. I sent chakra to my wound keeping in mind I had to save some to get the tree off me.

I painfully turned my neck to inspect the surroundings. What the hell? I blinked and was surprised to see I was still in the forest.

So the bastard's so called "time travel jutsu" dint work. F**k you, I thought happily.

But wait. Then where the hell is Kakashi-sensei? He was just around the corner, right? Where're the bodies that Naruto and I took out? _Where the hell is Naruto?_

Okay maybe that jutsu just took me somewhere else in the forest, I mean, time travel is just crazy shit.

Yeah that must be it. Surely.

But my body… I don't think I have a chance unless someone comes along. Kakashi-sensei should be able to find me soon; I just have to hold on. My chakra's almost gone; I don't think I have any to get the tree off me, so all I can do is hold on.

Oh god, I feel so helpless. I remembered the poisoned kunais. I remembered having some antidote in my pouch. But there's no way I can reach it, at least not when I'm trapped under a tree.

My first priority is to stabilize my wound and stop the blood flow. So I just concentrated on sending chakra to my stomach. I coughed and that sent a pain-wave through my body.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain in my stomach seemed to have reduced.

I sighed. The situation I was in was not good. I have to regain some chakra in order to get the tree off me. I weighed my options. I'm not in the risk of dying from blood loss but that doesn't mean I'll live. I have the poison to worry about as well. For that I have some common antidote in my pouch, which I'm crushing presently because I'm being crushed by a tree. F**king fantastic.

I calmed myself. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I'll just have to wait until I regain some chakra to sucker punch the tree out of my way. And so I waited. It was a major struggle considering I had to fight the drowsy feeling and stay awake. I can't afford to pass out now; my chances are slim as it is.

Something like an hour seemed to pass. My body was sore from the constant pressure it was being subjected to. That's it, I decided. Show time.

I sucked in air into my lungs, flattened my stomach and quickly slipped out my hands from under the tree. Oh my god! My hands were never harassed so badly ever before. I took a moment to rest my hands.

I stayed still for a few minutes. Okay, this is it. I closed my eyes and summoned as much chakra I had regained and concentrated it all in my fist; I threw my clenched fist at the tree trunk and on impact released all my chakra at once. Bam! The tree broke into two.

The pressure of the tree was no longer there. Yes! I rock! I really, really rock! But this little stunt left me panting as though I just ran 10 miles. I remained completely still, which in my case was not hard at all.

After a few minutes I managed to crawl away from the broken tree. Antidote, antidote I reminded myself. I put my hand into my pouch and pulled a syringe filled with an antidote. Without thinking twice I rammed it into my thigh. I yelped. It surprised me actually, that I yelped for something like prick.

Crap, I don't even know if this is going to work. But by the symptoms of the poison, like the burn, the numbness, I can guess its some common poison. Thank god the cloud doesn't have good enough medics to prepare better poisons. Hopefully, my antidote will keep it at bay for sometime.

What should I do? I can't move, much. Actually I can't move _at all_.

I'm hungry. Really, why cant there be a jutsu that summons food or something? But I have solder pills. It should give me some strength and restore a little chakra, enough to heal myself.

But I really really don't want to move. But I really really need the solider pills. But the soldier pills are really really far away in my kunai pouch. And I really really don't want to move. My kunai pouch was just inches away from me! Just a few inches. It's so near and yet so far.

I'm not even able to think straight. Great. My eyes were feeling heavy. But I can't afford to fall asleep, there's no guarantee I'll wake up. But Kakashi-sensei and the others will find me. I hope. No, they will find me, I mean how hard can it be?

Oh f**k it, I don't care. I passed out.

FEW HOURS LATER

When I woke up, I was still on the forest floor. It was a lot darker. I could see the tree which I broke. It reminded me of why I was on the forest floor. The night was eerie. I didn't like it. I can't stay out here in the open, I'll be killed if any enemy ninja spot me.

Well, I'm not dead, as of now. I screamed out loud in frustration.

God, if you really exist please kill me, even if I go to hell. Just kill me and relieve me form this unbearable pain.

Where the hell are Kakashi-sensei and the others? I mean yeah, it's a pretty big forest and all, but how can they take so long? I just hope they're okay. I hope they didn't encounter even more ninjas. That would really be troublesome. Hah troublesome! I sound like Shikamaru.

I guess I'm on my own. I've been in similar situations before, and in much _much _more pain. But right now, I don't know why but I'm really loosing it.

Must be the stupid poison. The antidote only removed the burn and the numbness I guess. My movement is no longer constricted, I can manage to move with a bearable amount of pain. Well, at least it's more than I dared to hope for.

Solider pills, solider pills, I chanted in my head. I've got to move my beaten up ass if I want to live, I've got to find Naruto! He must be in much more pain than I am in! That idiot took the katana for me!

I swear Naruto after I save I your ass, I'm going to break every bone in your body. I took a deep breath. I can't afford to hyper-ventilate. I calmed myself and took another deep breath.

I wanted to move my hand and reach for the solider pills. But just thinking about it hurt. It hurt so bad that I just wanted to die.

Naruto. In pain, poisoned, almost dead. The images were so clear, I wondered if he was really there in front of me.

"Shannaro!" I yelled. I thrust my hand into the kunai pouch and pulled out a pack of solider pills.

I emptied it to the ground. I grabbed about a dozen pills and put them into my bloody mouth. Ugh! It tasted like horse shit and dog poop combined. I ignored it and chewed like a cow. Even the simple chewing hurt like f**k.

I could slowly feel my energy returning. Hah, solider pills are one good invention. I smiled. Within an hour or so I'll have enough chakra to heal myself.

I closed and my eyes and waited for someone, something, anything. But there was nothing I could do other than trying to keep myself alive. I felt like my useless twelve-year-old genin self. I frowned thinking back on how useless and helpless I used to be. Thank god the times have changed. My thoughts were just floating about randomly.

Before I knew it I was asleep again. Great.

When I woke up, it was morning. I slept the entire night. The sunlight warmed my beaten up body. It was a very happy feeling.

Snap! I've got to heal myself.

I pushed green chakra into the gash on my stomach which the cloud nin gave. It's deeper than I thought. At this rate, I won't have enough chakra to heal my other wounds. Awesome.

I guess, I'll take another round of solider pills. And so I did. The energy coursing through my veins was incredible. But I knew the after-effects. I've got to find Naruto and get back to Konoha before it starts.

Most of my wounds were fairly healed. I had to save some chakra for Naruto. I put on my ANBU mask and tied my leaf headband on my stomach to cover up my wound.

Soon I was jumping from branch to branch. _Come on Naruto, where the hell are you? _I was very soon panting.

Okay, searching for Naruto in my condition is not going to work. Kakashi-sensei would have definitely found him, he was just around the corner then and I was the only person who got sucked into the portal. F**k, I cant believe I forgot that! I'm losing my edge.

I popped some more solider pills in my mouth. The rush of energy was like a drug, it felt so good. But I don't have much time, I'll soon be out, these pills are temporary and when you fall, you fall hard.

"Shannaro!" I yelled. It was like my push. I quickly gained speed and made my way toward Konoha.

I should be there soon, the forest was familiar and yet a little different. I grumbled and ate another pill. I quickened my pace as much as I could.

A little over an hour, I stopped. I don't get it, I should have been there by now. I was panting heavily. I decided to take a break. I leaned against a tree trunk and fought the urge to fall asleep.

I put my hand over my stomach. It's so painful. I must have punctured my liver or something. I sent green chakra through it to soothe the pain. But in a matter of time it won't be enough, I need medical attention. Plus the poison has to be sucked out. Goodness how am I alive?

I scrambled to my feet again and made my way to Konoha. A little while later, I could faintly see the gates of Konoha.

I made it out alive! That's Sakura Haruno for you. They don't claim I've surpassed Tsunade-sama for nothing!

All I've got to do is get to the Hokage, tell her what happened, oh wait Kakashi-sensei would have done that. So I guess I'll just go the hospital straight. No biggie.

I slowed my pace, drastically, just savouring the sight of the gates. I felt weaker instantly knowing that my home was just there and there was no longer any need for me to strain myself. I could take my own sweet time. My eye-sight started getting blurry for some reason. I looked over to the Hokage Mountain and found only three faces.

Hmm… where are the fourth and fifth Hokages? Okay I must be tired, the pills are starting to speak their side effects. I'll be out any time soon.

I could vaguely see two figures approaching me. Thank god. I didn't recognize them but I didn't give a shit, help was help after all. It was just so blurry; I could make out ANBU masks. Suddenly my legs gave out and feel myself falling headfirst toward the ground. Oh no, not my nose. It'll hurt like shit even with my freaking ANBU mask. Please, please, please!

God, I guess, felt merciful right then, because I could feel strong arms envelope around my beat up half dead body. My nose was saved by a mere inch.

"Are you okay?" said the voice. I turned around to see a masked ANBU.

Of course I'm not okay, you scumbag! Are you f**king blind? Of course, I didn't say anything like that.

"All ANBU's are stationed in Konoha right now" he said. " you sure you're a leaf ninja?"

Okay, how the hell did this guy make to ANBU? Cant he see the see the headband on my waist? Dipshit.

Thankfully, the other ANBU wasn't blind. "Cant you see the headband on her waist, you idiot?!" It was female, the voice. Thank god, the male species are sometimes prone to dumbness.

"Huh, sorry, but all ANBU's are stationed in Konoha right now" he repeated.

What? Did I hear him right? But that's not possible, two ANBU teams left to escort the feudal lord. Unless they all made it back. Sheesh, was I gone that long?

"We should take her to the Hokage" he continued.

"Fine, let me heal her first, she looks like shit" said the female ANBU.

I guess God has taken a new liking to me. She's a pretty good medic, not great but okay for the moment. The ugly gash on my stomach was nearly healed. She also took care of my minor wounds. Thank you!

"It's amazing how you kept yourself in one piece" she said.

I snorted. Is she for real?

"Maybe because I'm a really good medic" I said softly. I mean, seriously, she didn't know who I was? Although I was wearing my ANBU mask my pink hair was in perfect sight. And people usually associated pink hair with me who was in turn associated with the fifth Hokage. So I can dare to say I'm pretty popular.

"Are you sure you don't know who I am?" I pressed. I know it's not the time to… you know... but my pride was being questioned here. And I worked pretty hard to convince myself I was worth being proud of.

The medic shook her head.

"Okay, I'm done, lets take her in" said the medic. The tone they were talking to me was like I was some missing nin who was in the bingo book. It was kind of irritating. First they don't recognize me, or at least they claim not to and next they talk to me as though I was some criminal. I hated them already.

Oh, you're in for a surprise, when Tsunade-sama sees me. I giggled to myself.

The dumb ANBU male picked me up bridal style. Thank god, for these masks, I really didn't want anyone to know I was turning red. Dumb or not he was a male. And I was female. It's just natural.

The three of us started making our way toward the gates. Might as well take a quick nap.

I started closing my eyes behind my mask.

"Please don't fall asleep, you've got some explaining to do to the Hokage" said the ANBU male.

How the hell did he know? I mean I was wearing an ANBU mask.

I grunted.

Yeah, wait until I tell you that when you've just been attacked my countless powerful ninjas, watch your best friend protect you by sacrificing himself, get sucked in by some weird portal, have a tree nearly crush you to death and... and...just go to hell.

I fell asleep.

* * *

KAKASHI POV

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know where she went?" screamed Tsunade at the top of her lungs.

In spite of my orders to stop the mission, Team Shikamaru called for backup and proceeded with the mission. "It'll be the same story every time, we've got to get this guy back at some point" I remembered Shikamaru telling. He had a point.

Ino, Sai and I returned back with the half dead Naruto. And a few hours after my arrival here I was being yelled at.

I flinched. Outside I was my usual calm self, but inside I was this screaming teenage girl who found out she broke her newly manicured nail.

"We've bought the cloud nin responsible for sending her to God knows where" I said as calm as I could.

"Then interrogate, the idiotic bastard!" she yelled to me. "I'm giving you 24 hours Kakashi, after that I'm coming over myself!"

I nodded knowing she was dead serious. Considering it was Sakura, obviously. Tsunade and Sakura had become pretty close in the time they spent together training. Seven years they worked together, considering Sakura was twenty now.

I left before she could yell at me more.

Sakura, I sighed sadly, _where are you? _Seriously I don't think I can take it if this team falls apart as well.

* * *

**_Posted On: 14/10/12_  
**


	3. Time: The Fourth Dimension

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 3: Time: The Fourth Dimension**

* * *

"The stupid bitch fell asleep" said the male ANBU. They were now making their way toward the Hokage's office. People stared curiously at the unconscious kunoichi in his arms.

"What do you expect Haru? She's been thought a lot, if you've not noticed" said the female ANBU impatiently.

"There you go again being all soft, she could be an enemy for god's sake Akira!" exclaimed Haru. The stares and whispers were getting irritating. Haru quickened his pace wanting to get away from all the stares and Akira followed suit.

"Yeah, she poses a _huge_ threat in the condition she's in and moreover you saw the leaf headband" said Akira irritated.

"Whatever!" grumbled Haru.

"Knowing the pervert that you are, you wouldn't call her anything nasty, if you pulled off her mask and she turned out to be really pretty," Akira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you're calling me a pervert, are you forgetting the time when you-" he was cut off.

"Shut the hell up, I swear I'll skin you alive if you ever even _think _of mentioning that again!"

"Fine" he said laughing. "But I love the way you get angry, it's so entertaining!"

Akira shot him a warning glance and Haru decided shut up for a while. He knew the full wrath of Akira and chose not to provoke her in the middle of the street. It could result in… something unpleasant.

The two of them finally made it to the Hokage's office. They knocked and heard a "come in."

Akira pushed through the door and Haru walked in with the sleeping female ANBU in his arms. The Hokage gave a surprised look. He wasn't expecting this.

"This is my office, not the hospital" said the Hokage looking back into his paperwork. There were bundles and bundles of mission reports to be read and tons of missions to be assigned.

"Why does she look as though she just battled a dozen ninja? I thought I stationed all ANBUs in the village for a while," he continued not looking up from his paperwork.

"Exactly!" said Haru, happy that someone got his point.

"But she's a leaf nin, see she has a headband" said Akira pointing at Sakura's waist.

"Where did you find her?" asked the Third.

"She was approaching the village's gates, but she was badly injured, really don't know how she made it, Akira healed her a little and we brought her straight here" said Haru.

"I see," murmured the Hokage "Please put her on the couch, I'll speak to her when she wakes up"

Haru gently placed the sleeping kunoichi on the couch and stood back in line with Akira. He kept looking at her hoping she would wake up.

"But don't we get to see who she is Hokage-sama?" asked Haru earnestly.

The Hokage laughed. "Fine, let's unmask the mystery woman then."

Just then there was a knock and before the Hokage could even think of saying 'enter', in came a bubbly group of genins. One had silver hair and an expressionless face that had nothing to do with his masked face. He just seemed like one of the prodigy-kids every clan produced. The other male had an appearance which screamed loud. His short black hair was sticking out in all directions and his eyes were goggled. Lastly, the only female in the group, had brown hair with purple streaks on her face.

"Hello Hokage-sama, we are now ready for our first A-ranked mission!" said Obito happily. The smile plastered on his face was so big that everyone wondered how his face could accommodate it.

"Obito, you know genins aren't going to get an A-rank." said Rin in a matter-of-fact voice. Rin tended to be the most realistic one in the group. But sometimes her realism tended to be mistaken for pessimism.

Kakashi just stood there utterly ignoring the other two.

The Hokage sighed. "Where's Minato?" he asked.

The genins didn't seem to hear the Hokage speak, their entire attention was focused on the the figure on the couch, who they just noticed.

"Who's _that _?" asked Obito pointed at the sleeping form. "And why's he sleeping in the Hokage's office?"

"She's not a he; she's a she" said Kakashi bluntly "can't you even make that out?"

Rin giggled.

Obito took another look at the sleeping figure and realization struck him. "Nonsense!" he said smirking "Of course I knew she's a she, I was just trying to test you!" he lied.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Liar."

"Who, me? I challenge you to a fight right now! I'll show you who's boss" shouted Obito pointing at Kakashi.

"Ob-ee-to!" said Rin, annoyed.

"Okay, just keep quite will you?" said Akira irritated. Childish rants was not something she wanted to deal with right now. Not ever, actually.

"Yeah, shut it, brats" agreed Haru. "Can I have the honours Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, yes, hurry up" said the Hokage.

Haru walked over to the sleeping ANBU and pulled out her mask. He stepped back in confusion. Never had he seen her before.

The sleeping nin had a beautiful pale complexion, bubblegum pink hair and an unnaturally big forehead. But even in the state she was, which was terrible, she could catch anyone's attention.

The room was silent. There was not even a hint of recognition on any of their faces. Every one were confused. No one seemed to have the slightest clue who she was.

Finally the sickening silence was broken. "She's pretty!" exclaimed Obito peeping over Haru.

Kakashi nodded. Seeing this Rin said, "Big forehead."

"Hokage-sama do you know her?" said Haru not taking his eyes off the pink haired kunoichi.

"I've never seen her around" said Akira trying hard to recognize her.

"I don't think I know the young lady, either," the Hokage scrutinized her face.

"You don't think she stole the headband, do you?" asked Haru.

"Chances are high, considering the number of ninjas we've lost recently, but I don't know how to explain the ANBU mask and-"

"Helloooo," said a voice entering, "Sorry I'm late, I ran into Jiraiya-sensei and started talking."

"Minato," said the Hokage acknowledging his presence "you wouldn't happen to know who this young lady is, would you?"

Minato raised his eyebrows and looked over to the sleeping nin. He then narrowed his eyes concentrating on her face. He stared for a moment longer and tore his eyes away hesitantly.

"Nope, sorry," said Minato shaking his head "no idea who the sleeping beauty is."

"I see." said the Hokage. "We'll interrogate her, see if we can find some useful information. But I hope she's cooperative, I'd hate to ask Ibiki to interrogate her."

"What's going on?" asked Minato. Interrogation with Ibiki meant some serious shit.

The Hokage quickly briefed him on everything, which was nothing much.

"Maybe we should just ask her nicely? She looks like the kind who gives in easily and moreover pretty girls don't punch hard, right?" said Minato scratching his chin in thought "I mean, judging from the state she's in, either she's taken on a lot and I repeat _a lot_ of ninja at once and not to mention survived or... she just got her ass kicked... and I'm betting on the latter."

"Are you saying women are weak, Minato-sensei?!" said Rin clenching her fists in anger. Akira too tensed slightly at the indirect insult.

"No!" Minato denied hurriedly, "I'm just saying, pretty girls don't punch hard."

"So you think she's pretty, Minato-sensei?" said Obito in a teasing voice.

"Not the point."

"Sensei, do you think I'm pretty?" asked Rin with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you are, Rin!" smiled Minato.

Her expression changed immediately. "SO YOU THINK I DON'T PUNCH HARD?!" she yelled ferociously.

"No!" said Minato tensed. "Of course you punch hard."

"SO YOU THINK I'M UGLY?!"

"Yeah! You think she's ugly?!" echoed Obito equally angry.

_Oh god, a trick question, me and my stupid mouth,_ thought Minato miserably.

"Team quarrels or misunderstandings can be taken _outside_" said the Hokage tiredly.

Luckily for Minato, Rin decided to let it slide for now.

"I'm surprised she slept through all that yelling," he continued looking at the sleeping rosette. She hadn't even moved an inch. If not for her steady breathing she would look as good as dead.

"Why don't we just wake her up?" asked Kakashi, looking bored as ever. The Hokage nodded.

"I'll wake her up," volunteered Haru stepping forward.

"No you don't, you perv, I'll do it." Akira pushed Haru out of her way and closed the distance between the kunoichi and herself.

Akira gently shook her shoulder. No use. She shook it harder. Akira heard a muffled, "Go away."

Akira shook her again. No use.

Akira then shook her a lot harder.

"F**k off!"

"Okay that does it!" said Akira fuming.

"GET UP!"

* * *

SAKURA POV

"GET UP!" someone screamed into my ear.

My eyes were wide open and I jolted into a sitting position. I regretted making the sudden move, my hand immediately went over to my stomach and I screamed "God, why the hell do you hate me?!" I closed my eyes shut in the pain. And bent over to my knees.

"Are you okay?" said a voice. I slightly tilted my head to find the voice belonged to the dumb male ANBU who had saved me from falling on my nose.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot! Are you f**king blind?" I screamed at him. Really how annoying can people get with their stupid questions? I could almost picture him fuming behind his ANBU mask. But I didn't give a shit. Not now, not ever.

I closed my eyes and turned my face toward my thighs again, my body was trembling. The poison, I remembered. But other than that my body still ached.

I thought the female medic, healed me up. Guess she's not as good as I thought. Or maybe I was just open to any kind of pain-relief at that time.

"She's crazy!" I heard a kid's voice say.

Yeah, that's what I need right now, to be called crazy, because the anger kind of reduced the pain.

"Just you wait kid; I'll show you what real crazy is if you don't shut the f**k up!" I threatened, my eyes still closed. Goodness, this is why I hate kids, they're annoying and loud. And just one of the reasons why I'm no good with kids. Not that I care. I'm never becoming a jounin-sensei. Never ever.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my trembling. It slightly reduced and that in turn calmed me down. A little.

"Have you calmed down or do we have to go through another round of being yelled at?" said a merry voice.

I slowly processed the merry voice.

That voice. No way. No f**king way. I slowly opened my eyes and started at my black pants. I looked up to where the voice came from and sure enough there was a golden god right before my eyes. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a down to earth smile.

My eyes filled up tears in a split second. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled happily pointing one hand at him.

"Well, you seem happier than my father about my existence and that's really good to know!" he grinned.

I barely processed what he said. Seeing him there alive and in one piece, my heart felt at ease. There's nothing more to worry about. Nothing. He's alive and I'm alive and that's the end of the story.

I was overwhelmed with happiness and relief. I didn't think twice, I crossed the room still holding my painful stomach with one hand and flung my other arm around his neck.

"Huh?" he seemed confused.

"You're alive!" I repeated crying.

"Yeah, I have been for the past 22 years," he said in a confused voice.

22? I thought the both of us were 20. Must have missed my ear… I still clung to him as the tears fell.

It was embarrassing actually, crying like this. It only certified me as weak, and there were kids in the room. Not like he's never seen me cry anyway. I pulled back and wiped my tears. He stood still, eyeing me like I was an alien. I don't blame him actually; god knows what I look like now. The last time I saw my reflection was when… I don't really remember.

I cleared my throat. I looked him straight in the eye and grinned. I saw him hesitate at first but slowly the corners of his mouth turned upward. I felt as though I could just stand there and you know… stare at his smile… I don't usually get mesmerized by his smiles but right now it felt different… I snapped into reality hastily. Goodness, when was the last time I stared? I don't remember.

"Well, now that I know you're in one piece and way healthier than I am, we'll get right down to business."

His smile disappeared and in it's place was confusion. When did he become such a good actor? Well, enough is enough, its show time.

BAM!

I bitch slapped him hard across his face. I heard a gasp behind me. I ignored it. He turned and now his face showed even more confusion and it had a tad bit of anger as well.

Good, I pissed him off.

"How dare you?" I screamed at him. I tackled him and the both of us fell on the floor. I recovered quickly and pinned him down. I boxed his face which seemed kind of handsome, suddenly. I guess the poison was making me perceive things differently.

"How dare you take that blow for me?" I screeched. "You could have killed yourself you stupid moron! Why do you have to be senseless?"

I felt strong arms trying to pull me back. And they did. I was no longer on top of him. I guess those ANBU idiots didn't know not to mess with me when I'm pissed off. I turned back and sent them flying. It didn't take much effort actually, since I had the element of surprise. The ANBUs hit the wall hard.

Good, that ought to shut them up until I take care of him.

I turned back to start punching his guts out again. But he wasn't there. I suddenly heard a throat clear behind me. Okay, when did Naruto get so quick? I didn't even see him move and I thought I had a sharp eye. Poison, I pathetically consoled myself.

I turned around to see him rubbing his face which was kind of bruised. I felt happy for a quick second, just one of the few bruises he'll be getting from me.

But something caught my attention. There was an oddly familiar figure behind Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" I said realising who he was. He completely fit the bill, he had silver hair, a masked face but... no sharingan… and he was kind of…

"Why are you so tiny?" I asked horrified. He returned an equally horrified look. The other two genins beside him were looking at me with googly eyes. Why is so small? I don't get it.

"You've got to calm down" said a stern voice. I slowly turned my head, as though I mightt set off a bomb if I turned any faster, and looked at the man who spoke those words. My heart was racing. I became numb when I vaguely recognised him as the Third Hokage.

"You're alive as well?" I asked softly. Utter confusion filled the entire room. "Naruto, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Naruto!" I urged shaking him.

"Yes I'm alive as well just like him," said the third Hokage gesturing toward Naruto. "Oh and there is no Naruto in this room."

I turned toward Naruto. He was pretty much there, whimpering in pain, but definitely there. I looked back to the Hokage and gave a are-you-blind? look.

"I think you've confused me with some one else, but it's hard considering I'm the hottest guy around here," Naruto grinned. For some reason his smile seemed so _perfect, _as though he _was_ the hottest guy around here. And the confidence he carried, _no way. D_efinitely not Naruto!

What the hell is going on?

Then it hit me like a 1000 kunais at once. _Time travel jutsu. _

The cloud bastard did send me back! No wonder no one recognised me. No wonder there were only three Hokage faces carved on the mountain. No wonder the Third Hokage was alive. No wonder Kakashi-sensei is so little.

I just couldn't let the reality of my situation sink in. I'm dreaming, right? But no, how can the pain feel so real then? I could feel my stomach gurgling.

From the expressions people gave me I could tell my face was turning green. The nausea was overpowering me, I felt my legs buckle and before I knew it I was kneeling down and puking my guts out.

Blood. Why am I puking blood? I felt tears involuntarily form, and in a split second they were rolling down my cheeks. The solider pills, I must have had around 100 of them. My body couldn't accept the sudden use of the energy pills.

"She needs medical attention right away," said the Third. Hell yeah, I need medical attention.

"Minato, would you be kind enough to escort her to the hospital?" said Hokage "I'll talk to her when she's not whatever she is now..."

"But what if she hits me again? It really hurts, trust me," said the so called "Minato".

So you're not Naruto, you're Minato. Naruto. Minato. Naruto. Minato. Goodness, it all rhymes.

Anyway, I don't think you'll have to worry about me hitting you right now Minato, because the next thing I knew I was losing consciousness and falling nose-first into my own pool of puked up blood.

But this time God didn't feel too merciful about my landing. Ouch.

* * *

MINATO POV

Sometimes life's just not fair. How on earth did I get into this mess? The day started normal enough. But that's the thing about ninja life, it unpredictable whether it's on the battle field or anywhere else.

I sighed. I could hear people approaching the Hokage office. This ruckus better remain in these walls.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito," I said looking at my three students "what happened in here, stays in here, got it?"

The three nodded. That Obito is so crazy and unpredictable; I just hope he keeps shut about this. The commoners would panic, if they knew there was bitchy ninja on the loose. Injured or not, she could land a sucker-punch.

I rubbed my cheek in pain.

"So you take it back sensei?" Rin asked me.

I grunted. "Yeah, I do, pretty girls don't punch hard, they punch insanely hard. Happy, Rin?"

"Thrilled. And not to mention she saved me the trouble of hitting you, sensei," she chirped.

I looked over to the woman who fainted in her own blood. And now I have the honour of taking her to the hospital. Fantastic.

I picked her up and put her on my back like a sack of potatoes. _Away from my face._ She maybe pretty, but that doesn't mean I want her puked up blood on my face.

"Get the mission and meet me in the training grounds." I instructed my pupils. In a yellow flash, I left.

* * *

TSUNADE POV

"Okay I'll be there right away," I said to Shizune. The cloud nin was refusing to speak, he wont refuse when I'm done with him.

Few minutes later, I stomped my way to the interrogation room. The cloud nin looked at me and smirked. I smirked back and made my way to him.

I gathered chakra in my fist and pounded him hard. He went flying and hit the wall making a crater. He gasped and puked some blood.

"I've broken two ribs, now if you don't want more broken, speak."

The man grinned and didn't give in. Three more broken ribs later, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you where she is, just stop breaking me for the love of god!"

That's better, you bastard.

"I sent her back in time" he said simply. I laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, just listen to yourself!"

"But I'm afraid I didn't, I'm telling you the truth, that's why you won't find her anywhere."

He definitely needs rougher treatment.

"How did you do it then?" I asked narrowing my eyes not quite understanding how he could send her back in time.

"My family's jutsu, it took over three centuries to evolve. Started off quite simple actually, just sending small objects through time rifts we created, we didn't even know they were time portals at first, but we've come far, we can send a human back, but to send him to a specific date is something which our clan has no mastery of, at least as of now."

"So you're basically telling me you don't have any freaking idea where you sent Sakura?" I wanted to rip him apart and feed him to the devil himself.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying; she's not coming back unless she's clever enough to find a way out. Moreover, I'd make it quick if I were her, I wouldn't want to make some big changes here in the present."

I froze. The idea of Sakura not coming back, it was scaring me. But she'll make it out, won't she?

Something else which he said was nagging me. "Changes in the present?" I asked curiously. Is that even possible? What if it is? I hope Sakura realizes that and she plays it to her advantage. Sakura's no dud.

"Anyway, she deserved it, considering she foul mouthed the Raikage."

"Stupid bastard!" I yelled and sucker punched him out of consciousness. The nerve he had, oh my god. He probably figured out he's going to be killed anyway. But I'll make sure I get every ounce of information about the stupid time travel jutsu.

I turned and stormed out of the room. I tried analysing the situation trying to find a loop hole. Time scrolls. Yes they exist, but I have no idea which time Sakura's been sent to, so there's no way I can send in a rescue team. And worse, even if I could send in a rescue team, I'll have to find two scrolls, the other for the return journey. One was hard enough to find, but two? A needle in a hay stack situation. But it's not impossible. I'm not giving up; I don't think Naruto will either.

Naruto. Oh my god, he doesn't know. From what Kakashi told me Naruto thinks Sakura is in the hospital along with him, possibly in some other room.

But it's just a matter of time before he figures out she's not there.

What the hell am I going to tell him when he does?

* * *

**A/N:-** I've noticed in some fanfictions they refer to Minato as 'Arashi'. I really don't know where it comes from. And it really pisses me off, I hate that name. Sounds stupid. Since I obviously hate that name, it'll be 'Minato' all the way in this story. :)

_**Posted On: 19/10/12**_


	4. Interrogation

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

* * *

SAKURA POV

I smiled. I couldn't feel anything. And that is the happiest feeling I've felt in days. Or in my case hours.

I want stay like this forever; I don't care about what's going to happen next, I mean they don't say "today is a gift" for nothing, right?

I could hear a soft voice humming to me. It was beautiful. But where is it coming from? Where am I?

I pondered over a lot of things. Numerous questions about my where-abouts plagued my thoughts.

Oh f**k it, I don't care as long as I'm happy. Which I am, for some weird reason.

I tried to grasp the tune and reproduce it. But I suck at music, definitely not my area of expertise. I stopped trying to hum the tune and just listened. It was so soothing. I smiled. I felt so happy.

My eyes are closed so I'm probably in between sleep and consciousness. I tried to absorb the tune as much as I could. It was like pulling me into reality. It felt very real. I wanted to get off my ass and find out where the hell it was coming from. But my body told me otherwise. I tried to shift. I did, a little. But the pain that came along with it was really not worth it. So I decided to stay put and just enjoy the moment.

Slowly the tune started fading away, I could barely hear it and then it was gone. Why is it that good things never last? I guess life's tricky and mean that way.

My eyes fluttered trying to open. But my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each. I just could not. Shannaro! I opened them.

The sudden brightness momentarily blinded me. After my eyes was used to the light I found myself starting at a white ceiling. The shade of white, it was familiar. Yes, it's the hospital, where I work when I'm not doing missions. But this time, I'm the one in the bed. I smiled. At least I woke up in a place which I'm familiar with.

I looked at myself. Thankfully, I did not look like shit. All the blood on my body had been washed off. Wiped off actually, because I don't remember taking a bath. Beneath the traditional hospital gown which I was wearing, I could feel my stomach bandaged. It didn't hurt so much, anymore. There was a tube inserted in my wrist. It seemed to have some kind of liquid inside. Drips, I guess. For the poison. I looked at the monitor beside me, my heart rate was steady. The zig zag lines which the monitor showed made me happy. I live to fight another day.

I just layed in silence.

I heard the click and the door opened. A woman in white entered. She was really pretty, I noticed. She had long brown hair and green eyes like mine. Her skin was really fair and she reminded me of snow white. She smiled, so I gave her one of my own.

"I know you feel like crap, but it's my job to ask you anyway." said the nurse happily.

I laughed. At least someone knows what to say, unlike some other idiots.

"I'm better, a lot better, but I vaguely remember puking blood, any idea why?" I scrunched my nose. "It's either the solider pills or the poison, I think" I tried to remember.

"It was the poison, but don't worry we extracted it out of your body and we've been constantly giving you an antidote through drips," she explained, "and any idiot knows too many solider pills aren't good for you" she said frowning.

I remembered consuming the pills like it was fresh tasty water...

"Yeah, I guess I had like a hundred of them," I muttered. "but without any choice, of course."

"A hundred? You're insane!" said the nurse shaking her head.

"Yeah, I've been told that often enough" I murmured to myself.

"I should remove the antidote needle from your wrist, I think you've had enough."

I nodded. True, I did feel better. She came to me and slowly pulled out the needle. She then bandaged my wrist.

"I'd better notify the Hokage you're awake, he wanted to speak to you as soon as you woke up, he's been waiting two days" she said backing toward the door.

I was out for two days? Time flies. "You're not from Konoha, are you?"

I didn't reply.

"I thought so." I felt insulted as soon as I heard her utter those words.

"He said he'd send someone to escort when you're awake."

As if I needed an escort. I knew Konoha inside out. Hell, I could walk around Konoha sleep walking and still not get lost. But I chose not to say anything.

I pursed my lips.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Kin." she replied without hesitation.

"Kin, was there anyone here? Did anyone come to visit me?" I asked. I think I sounded hopeful, which was pathetic on my part.

"The Hokage said you wouldn't be expecting any visitors, but in the unlikely event in which someone comes, he asked me not to let them visit you." said Kin looking thoughtful.

"Oh." I said blankly.

"I'm going to get you some food, _don't fall asleep_, you really really need some food in your system." she said. I grunted which caused hewr to smile. She slipped out of the room quietly.

As if I care, I'll let her wake me up again. I want to go back to dreamland and listen to the humming again. I want to be at peace. Even if it's for just a few minutes. It's worth it. Totally worth it. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking about what's going to happen next. I quickly gave up.

I closed my eyes smiling.

"Didn't she tell you not to fall asleep, sleeping beauty?" I heard a familiar voice say.

My eyes flew open instantly and I saw him. The blond hair and blue eyes were so comforting, he looked like an angel. An angel who unfortunately was not Naruto. And come to think of it, apart from the blonde hair and blue eyes, I have no freaking idea how I confused him with Naruto, I mean, he had completely different face cut, narrower eyes, fairer skin, no whisker marks, and bangs that framed each side of his face. Yeah, Naruto also had bangs but he just started growing them out. But on the whole this guy was just-in a simple three letter word-hot.

His lips slowly crept up into a smile and honestly it was one of the most beautiful things I've seen.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to kiss you awake."

I could feel a slight blush forming on my cheeks. Damn, I don't want to considered a-a-a- loser or any other appropriate word. But his voice was so… silky? And not to mention chocolaty (if it's even possible to consider a person's voice chocolaty). My slight blush turned into a full-fledged one and my heart pounding against my chest. It's not everyday you have a hot guy standing before you saying that he thought he should have kissed you.

He looked over to the monitor and grinned seeing my heart beat quicken by a fairly large amount. It just made it worse, my heart thudded even faster.

He laughed and said "Chill, forehead! I was just kidding."

His laugh, so musical like… what the hell did he say?

My blush disappeared, instantly. In fact, I bet my face had no sign of even _recent_ blushing. My heart rate did not slow down and instead it became even quicker, I gave the most menacing look I could manage and spat "Get out, you f**king idiot!"

I was fuming. Forehead? No one had the guts to call me that anymore, no one. And yet this complete ass of a person did, oh I'm going to punch him bad, real bad.

"You sure are rude, aren't you? I've never met any girl who curses so much," he chirped.

"Girl?" I asked fuming, "Do I look like a _girl?_ I'm a woman, you idiot!"

The curses were running through my mind like senseless 5-year old kids and really it took every ounce of my inhuman strength to keep it at bay. I really can't believe just a few seconds back, I was just lamely thinking how hot he was.

"And you punch pretty well for a_ girl._" He added emphasizing "girl" a little too much.

It hit home. I lost it. The nerve he had to insult me not once but twice. I could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself as well. Sexist pig.

"That's it, I'm ripping your face apart right now," I growled, getting up and removing all the wires stuck to my body.

I saw him panic. Good. I quickly went up to him gathered as much chakra as I could in my fist and took a swing. I missed! He disappeared! And not to mention in a yellow flash. Where the hell did he go? He was right before me not even a second ago.

I went numb. I could feel a presence right behind me, close enough to touch. I just had to move a mere few inches to touch him.

"You missed," he lulled softly. His warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel the Goosebumps on my skin. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. Not only did I miss, but I made a fool of myself along the way. Just kill me right now.

God answered my prayer. Wait! I'm not dead. Yeah, you wish. Kin entered the room with a tray of food.

Before I knew it, I couldn't feel a warm presence behind me. He was in front me folding his hands and studying me closely. It was sickening, the way he was looking at me.

Quit looking at me you high-time loser. I met his face with a menacing glare.

Kin sensing the tension cleared her throat. I reluctantly tore my glare and looked at the tray of food. I was hungry.

"Minato, I think you just got quicker," Kin walked toward me. "I _just_ sent word to the Hokage and here you are, seriously are you human?" She pushed the tray of food into my arms.

"Aa, well, we've been waiting as you know, is she healthy enough to leave the hospital for a few hours?" he asked doubtfully. What, do I look that unhealthy?

"Yeah she is, just let her eat before you take her, okay?" said Kin. "And you're clothes are no good," she continued looking at me, "I've set some of my clothes in the cupboard for you to wear for now."

"Thank you," I said taking a bite into my sandwich. I felt a whole lot hungrier as I started munching in again.

"Oh and Minato, please bring her back in one piece, emotionally, I mean," said Kin, turning to leave.

Emotionally? I didn't like the sound of that, whatever it meant.

"Kin," he called out to her in his silky chocolaty voice. She turned to look at him. He quickly crossed the room and kissed her on her cheek. She tuned beetroot red instantly.

"Buh-bye." he said winking. She hurriedly left, but I bet I saw her smiling to herself. Must be a fan girl.

"Pervert." I murmured to myself. Apparently he heard that.

"Can't I even kiss my _girlfriend_? And it was just some cheek action for god's sake," he defended, with a wide grin.

Girlfriend? I hit myself mentally. Asshole or not this guy was f**king hot. Figures now. I just shrugged to let him know I didn't care.

"So, care to tell me your name?" he asked, looking at me chomping down my food.

"Why?" I'm definitely not giving into his pleasantries. I don't think he deserves to see my nice side. Not after calling me forehead.

"You don't want me calling you 'forehead' do you? I can tell it drives you crazy," he stated simply. A point. A very good point. Stupid oaf.

"Sakura," I said trying to sound emotionless, which I think I pulled off, "now f**k off."

"Sakura…Hmm..." he said thoughtfully, "that could really get you into trouble during your interrogation."

"Interrogation?" I asked looking up from my food. I was confused. No one told me about any interrogation. But I guess it was impossible, considering I just woke up from a mini coma.

"Yeah, it's when people ask you questions and you have to-"

"I know what an interrogation means you idiot!" I yelled angrily. What, does he take me for, an illiterate? "What the hell am I being interrogated for?!"

"Aa, yes," he replied, "obviously because you're not from Konoha. It's a process all non-Konoha shinobi have to go through when they come into our village unwelcomed."

F**k you, of course I'm from Konoha. It's my home. The way he spoke of me, as though I was some S-class criminal, really pissed me off.

"And if I say I _am_ from Konoha?" Just not from this time, I mentally added.

"Very unlikely they'll believe you," he looked at me suspiciously, "I mean, no one's ever seen you before, no records, no nothing."

"But what about my headband? And my ANBU mask? You think I stole it?" I asked casually. No reply. I waited.

"Yeah, I do," he said after a sickening silence. I grumbled. Obviously they're not going to buy any of my time-travel shit. I've got to get myself a game plan.

I sighed at the mess I'd somehow gotten myself into.

I looked at my feet and thought how on earth I'm going to convince these people... they'll probably think I'm crazy and put me in a mental asylum with _actual_ mental people. I shuddered at the mere thought...

I think he sensed my discomfort.

"Don't worry, just stick to the truth and you'll be fine," he said in a delicate voice. It was hard to believe it was coming from the same guy who was just joking around a few minutes back. But it sounded kind of reassuring. And along with it was hope.

"Yeah, thanks for the big boost, spiky, I feel a lot better." I said keeping my empty food tray on the nearby table.

"It's Minato."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why'd you call me 'spiky'?" His face showed mixed emotions. Discomfort, slight anger, confusion? I really don't know.

To answer his dumb question, his hair was spiky. Hence, "spiky".

"Because I want to, and I can tell it drives you crazy." I grinned. In reality I had no idea if it drove him crazy, I just felt the stupid oaf needed a dose of his own stupid words.

He frowned. "Whatever, change and make it quick, you've got places to go and questions to answer."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out so I can change you pervert."

"Calling me a pervert huh? Wait till you bump into Jiraiya-sensei..." I heard him murmur . Pursing his lips, he turned and exited the room.

For your kindest information, I've already met him. And yeah, he's the biggest pervert I know.

* * *

"Name?" I was in a room, inside the interrogation centre. Seriously I didn't know Konoha took it's interrogation this seriously. They're probably thinking I'm a spy or something. Awesome.

"Name?" the voice urged impatiently.

I snapped out of it turned to face an unfamiliar nin. I had no idea who he was and neither did I care. But he was kind of cute. He had brown messy locks which covered his forehead like a fringe, and his eye colour matched his hair. But the way he looked at me, god it was sickening. Might as well get this over with quick.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno?"

"You deaf?" I said irritated. He maybe cute but that doesn't mean I want to be nice to him.

"Impossible." my interrogater concluded.

"Why? I have _pink_ hair, what more proof do you want?" I snapped, clutching a few strands of my hair. He barely asked me one question and yet I was pissed off. I had no reason to be questioned like this... like I'm some criminal.

"Where are you from?"

"The moon." I said sarcastically.

"This is not the place for games."

I sighed. "Konoha, where else?"

"Konoha, as in _this_ Konoha?"

"Are you _sure _you're not deaf?!" I yelled angrily. A lot of people in the past tend to be rather irritating. Goodness.

"Watch your tone."

"Sharpen your ears."

"Another smart-ass remark and I'll cuff you for the rest of the interrogation."

"Yeah, I'm trembling in fear," I mocked shaking my hands dramatically.

Uh oh. Really shouldn't have said that. Me and stupid mouth. A few minutes later I found myself hand cuffed and tied upside down from the ceiling. The sudden rush of blood to my brain made me a little dizzy. My long hair was dangling around helplessly.

"I can't believe Konoha used to use such orthodox ways" I murmured to myself. I should've just kicked his ass before he tied me up, but that unfortunately would guarantee me a one-way ticket to hell.

"Where are you from? Hidden cloud? Hidden sound?"

"I told you, I am from Konoha, K-O-N-O-H-A" I spelled out each letter.

"Where did you get the leaf head band from?" he snapped.

Just then the Hokage and Minato entered the room. They were confused I guess, seeing my hanging upside down, but it's really hard to read to expressions from my point of view. Great timing, though.

"I got it when I graduated from the academy, _he_ gave it me" I said pointing my cuffed hands toward the Hokage.

"Who, Minato?" he asked confused.

"Are you _deaf _as well as blind? Cant you see I'm pointing at the Hokage, you dumb ass!"

Minato chuckled. God, he's hot upside down as well. It was distracting having him stand there and look right into my eyes. He eventually tore his eyes from mine.

"Why is she tied up, Yasuo? Wait, let me guess, she said something really smart-ass, huh?" Minato grinned looking at my questioner.

So, Yasuo, huh? Fine, I'll remember to pay you back for this... just you wait.

Yasuo grumbled. The Hokage cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"So, did you learn anything?" asked the Hokage looking at Yasuo.

"Not much, except she's a hardcore liar and a thief." He said simply.

My blood boiled and the pressure cooker blew. "You f**king bastard!" I yelled swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "Everything I told you was nothing but the truth!"

"I suggest you mind your language in here Ms...?" the Hokage said frowning,

"Haruno." I completed. "Sakura Haruno. And let me make this clear, _I am a leaf-shinobi._"

The Hokage and Minato raised their eyebrows, atleast that's what I think they did, it's hard to say considering I'm hanging upside down.

What is so unbelievable, I don't understand, what is my clan extinct or something? But that's not possible since I am alive.

"And I'm an ANBU, see I have to tattoo," I said gesturing toward my left arm. And to their surprise they did find one when they rolled up my sleeve. Hah!

"An ANBU tattoo is not very hard to get, although yours looks genuine," said Yasuo inspecting my tattoo.

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll believe anything but the truth?" I muttered.

"We don't want any threat to our village, so we're being realistic," he replied in an even tone.

"It's not being called _realistic_, it's being called _sadistic!_" I said venomously.

"And now you know why you're hand-cuffed and hanging upside down," he matched my tone.

"Just give me a chance will you?" I yelled, "Care to hear my side of the story?"

"We'll be glad to hear the truth, but you're obviously not cooperating."

I grit my teeth. "Fine then, go ahead! Torture me, kill me, I don't care... I'll be born again in a few years anyway."

"What do you mean you'll be born again in a few years?" frowned Yasuo, "Are you off your mind?!"

"I'm not born _yet_, I have no family_ yet_, my friends don't exist _yet_, there are people who are not dead _yet_, my sensei doesn't have a sharingan _yet_, a certain clan hasn't been murdered _yet_, and I'm betting a certain someone is not a criminal _yet_, I could go on forever... or I can just say I time travelled and cut the crap."

Silence. I think they were processing what I just said. But I have a bad feeling I gave too much away... I studied all their faces earnestly praying at least one of them will believe me. I mean, they just have to, right?

Wrong.

"Okay, maybe she _is_ a liar," said Minato slowly. I glared a menacing glare at him. Stupid oaf. God, I hate everybody in the past, they're all such assholes. "Why don't we give her some truth serum?"

Correction, they're not just assholes but_ big_ assholes with evil minds. "I refuse." I stated simply, sounding emotionless.

"What do you mean you _refuse_?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I told you the truth and you chose not to believe it, so if you dare come within spitting distance of me with a truth serum, I _will_ bitch-slap you upside the head, _got it_?" I hissed.

"Kinda hard, from where you are, don't you think Sakura-_chan_?" he teased playfully.

"Minato-_kun_," I played along, "let me tell you that I'm not an ANBU for nothing, and it'll take me less than 5 seconds to get free _and_ break every bone in your body." I think my message was loud, clear and obvious. Like Naruto. I smirked.

"Sheesh 5? That's pretty slow, Sakura-chan, I might grow old and have grand kids by then..."

I opened my mouth to fling some curses, but the Hokage beat me to it, "Okay, Ms Haruno, we get your point, but unfortunately I think only Ibiki will be able to get the truth out."

I froze. Ibiki. That one word immediately wiped out the anger I felt. And it's place was pure fear. Ibiki Morino. NOOO! The last time I went into one of his torture chambers was when I was taking the ANBU exam and it was pure freaking _hell._ There's no way I'm going in there, again, just no way.

The panic was apparently very evident on my face. "So I see you've heard of him," the Hokage murmured, closing his eyes.

"I had to go through literal hell in his torture chamber when I was taking the ANBU exam..." I said quietly. I closed my eyes, simply giving up. It didn't look like there was a loophole.

There was no getting around this.

"I'll go get him, Hokage-sama," said Yasuo turning to leave. He closed the door quietly behind.

"Ms Haruno... if that's even your name... this is your last chance," murmured the Hokage.

"There was never a fair first chance Hokage-sama, and I've told you about my situation... so I've got nothing to add." I said simply. Actually it took all of will power to stop my voice from wavering.

"I see," he replied, obviously displeased with my answer. "Minato, I have to get back to my office, Hokage duties summon me, so I trust you to fill me in on the results of the interrogation."

Torture is the word, Hokage-sama, not interrogation, I mentally told myself.

Minato nodded and I watched the retreating figure of the Third Hokage. It was just the two of us in the room. I hate this. Why didn't I just die after the portal put me here? This is what I get for staying alive. Stupid me. Stupid everyone.

I just stared dumbly at the floor. My hands hurt from being cuffed, and my legs hurt from being tied up. And hanging upside down was not helping at all.

"So much for your stupid advice," I said suddenly.

"What?" His features contorted in confusion.

I threw him a nasty glare. "Stick to the truth and you'll be fine? Look where it got me!" I yelled taking out my fear/anger on him. It was unfair, really. He didn't deserve to be yelled at... but unfortunately for him, he was the only one within proximity.

Minato crossed his arms over his chest, and tilted his head. "If you had lied , you'd be as good as dead by now, so I'm thinking my advice was pretty good."

I didn't reply. He's right though. If I'd said I was from Sound or something, I'd be long dead. But I didn't miss what he'd said. Clearing my throat, I asked, "You said 'if you had lied' does that mean you believe me?" It was pathetic, but at the moment I was desperate.

"I really want to believe you, you know," said Minato in a serious tone.

"Oh... okay." I tore my eyes away from him.

Like I care, he's probably going to say something like, 'but I need proof'. And where the hell am I supposed to go for proof? I only have my headband, my ANBU mask and my tattoo. They refused to buy any of that.

I'm doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D.

I turned my attention back to Minato. It's a _way_ better view than the floor.

He returned my gaze. "My mind says you're dangerous, my heart says you're helpless," he said slowly.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"And..." he paused momentarily. "A suspicious man would believe his mind instead of his heart."

"What are you getting at?" I asked tiredly.

"I think I believe you... because it all adds up... kind of."

I smiled slowly. _Kind__ of? _Nevertheless, I was touched. Honestly, I was. In addition to that I was also speechless. I studied his face to see if he was pulling my leg. He returned my gaze with the utmost sincerity.

My smile grew wider.

"Thank you," I said softly. At least someone believes me.

Just then the door banged open and Ibiki Morino stormed in. Wow, he was like a thunder storm. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm freaking scared.

"Leave," he ordered.

Well I would be glad to. Too bad it wasn't directed toward me.

"Good luck, forehead." Minato foolishly grinned at me, for reasons unknown, and left.

"Let's get down to business," he said cutting me down. Thanks to my ninja reflexes, I didn't fall on my ass. Actually I should say I didn't fall on my head.

Ibiki did numerous hand signs and finally yelled "Summoming: Torture Chamber."

He summoned a torture chamber around the both of us. First, my arms and legs were captured by four chains, then the walls of the cage appeared flat on the ground and then it quickly folded together to box us in. Finally, a large statue fell atop the cage, which is then tightly bound in chains.

I gulped.

The floor of the cage was outfitted with a number of gears that can be turned to constrict the garrotte wire which is tightly wrapped around my body. He can control the force of the gears with his chakra. However he will feel the same pain as me, and that's the only advantage I have. But I don't think Ibiki is afraid of a little pain, not in the least.

"So I hear you claim to be a Haruno from the future." he said staring directly into my eyes.

"It's not just a claim, it's the truth." I replied meeting his gaze bravely.

* * *

Crack. Oh hell, I think that was one my ribs. I screamed as loud as I could. I bet the whole village could hear me.

"I'll ask you again, where did you get the head band? Who did you kill in order to get it?"he asked angrily.

He was feeling the pain too. Good.

"I told you, already!" I yelled equally angrily. He changed the pressure of the gears again, more harder. I screamed again. Louder than before, if that's even possible. I saw Ibiki flinch as well.

"What part of me coming from the f**king future is so unbelievable?!"

He made me answer my own question. I screamed yet again.

* * *

MINATO POV

Okay, that's the tenth time she's screamed till now. And each time it seems to be getting louder than ever. I just couldn't sit still. I started pacing back and forth, trying to think of something... anything. No one deserved to be tortured like this, friend or foe.

"Calm down, Minato" said Yasuo, but I could see was he breaking a sweat too.

I completely ignored him and continued walking back and forth. There's got to be some way to prove it... think, think, think. What if she carried something with her like a-a- anything to prove she's from the future.

The screaming was utterly agonizing to hear and I can't even begin to imagine the physical trauma.

I remember Kin saying something about her clothes... too tattered or something... and some stuff. Maybe she had something with her...to prove her innocence.

I heard Sakura howl again.

In a yellow flash, I disappeared.

* * *

SAKURA POV

"I believe you," said Ibiki finally.

I sighed. It was the worst half-hour of my life. I wonder how many ribs I've broken. My upper body felt like complete shit.

"Why do you believe me?" I asked not letting my guard.

"No one lasts more than 10 minutes in here, some of them just speak when they see the cage, but you, you were in here for the past 30 minutes and still haven't gone back on your word."

"Because it is the truth."

He got rid of the torture chamber and I fell painfully on the floor. I think I've broken at least 3 ribs. God, curse them all. Not my ribs, I mean, the people responsible for my broken ribs. Like the cloud bastard who threw me back in time.

Ibiki slowly helped me up and put me on a chair.

Just then the door banged open and in came Minato.

"Stop! I have proof!" he yelled.

Proof for what? He quickly realized that the torture chamber was no longer there. I think I saw a slight spark of relief on his face, but of course that could be just my imagination.

He then walked into the room and placed something in front Ibiki and I . It was a photo. A photo of Team 7 as genins.

I couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"He looks just like Konoha's white fang, Sakumo Hatake," said Ibiki looking at the photo.

"No, that's the white fang's son, _Kakashi _Hatake, namely my student." murmured Minato.

"And my sensei." I added looking at the photo.

"Is that you in the middle?" asked Ibiki pointing at my twelve-year-old smiling self.

"Yeah, that's me" I said placing a hand over my ribs to send green chakra in.

"So you are from the future..." trailed Ibiki.

"Minato, where did you get it from?" I questioned looking at him.

"The hospital, they found it in one of the pockets in your clothes," he replied.

Oh yeah, I always carry one. I forgot, I can't believe it. I'm so stupid.

"Thanks Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, you guys keep saving my ass no matter how far apart we are," I said quietly looking at the photo.

"I'll be needing this," said Ibiki taking the photo and pocketing it. "I'll speak to the Hokage and mean while, get her to the hospital Minato."

"Why I am always stuck doing this?" he complained.

"Well, it's because you are dead slow," I hissed, "if you were atleast a few minutes faster, can you _imagine _the amount of pain that you could have saved me from, you slow-poke!"

"Ms Haruno, I suggest you reconsider who you call a slowpoke," said Ibiki leaving the room. I was glad. I don't think I ever want to see him again.

"I guess, you now have the honour of taking your self to the hospital," Minato grinned. "You'll probably get there a whole lot faster."

"Tah-tah!" he waved and started backing up towards the door.

"What?!" I yelled angrily "Are you seriously planning on leaving me here?"

"Yes." He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This guy, he's unbelievable.

"Fine, have it that way!" I said through gritted teeth. "I can get myself there on my own, it's just a few broken ribs, I can still walk."

The door slammed shut. Yeah, like I care. I don't need help from an idiot like him.

I slowly got up. Oh shit, who am I kidding? I can't even move a few inches without causing pain, how am I going to get myself to the hospital?

I felt extremely angry. The nerve of that guy, to just... to just leave me here!

"Minato, you f**king bastard!" I yelled at the top of my voice "get your no good ass back in here!"

The door instantly opened and he came back in smirking like an idiot. One day, I will wipe it off his face.

"Yes, Sakura?" he gave me one of his breath-taking smiles. God, it was so amazing. I found myself unable to look away. I sighed dreamily, taking in his perfection.

He burst out laughing. "I didn't expect you to be such a drooler, forehead!"

"Shut up and get me to the hospital!" I glared at him.

"I thought you told me you could get there yourself?"

"Well, I can't."

"Happy realization."

"Thank you. Are you going to take me or not?"

"Ever heard of the word 'please' forehead?"

"Please?" I can't believe I'm doing this... When was the last time I ever sounded so... needy? Disgusting.

"Hmmm... let me think about it..."

"Please, Minato-_kun_?" I said putting on a puppy dog face. This bastard is going to hell for making me say all of this. I'll make sure of it.

"Okay," he agreed "but what's in it for me?"

My jaw dropped in disbelief. Is he for real? I guess so, I'm in his world right now.

I recovered from my shock. "The pleasure of helping a person in need."

"Nah, not good enough."

"I'll pay you."

"I spit on money. Besides it's not like you have any."

"You're right, I don't. How about for now we just say I owe you-"

"Owe me _big_ time." he interrupted.

"Owe you _big_ time," I grumbled in agreement. "I'll repay your kindness in some other way, I promise."

"How about you train one of my genin? She's a medic and so are you."

"Who told you I'm a medic?" I narrowed mny eyes.

"I saw you healing yourself a few minutes back and moreover you wouldn't have made it to Konoha alive in the condition that you were in, unless you knew medical ninjutsu."

I exhaled. "You're right, I am a medic and darn good one as well, keep that in mind."

"So you'll help her?"

"Because you can't? Sure!" I smiled.

"Okay, let's get cracking."

He came over to me picked me up. "Careful, I have broken ribs."

"And a broken heart."

"_Excuse me_? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

I grumbled. What does he think I am? A lovesick damsel? I'll deal with that later but for now I'm terribly tired.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep on Minato's chest, listening to his heartbeat. A tiny, very girly part of me hoped that it was my presence that caused his heart beat to quicken so drastically.

But what the hell, his heart wasn't the only one that was racing.

* * *

_**Posted On: 23/10/12**_


	5. Hospital Days

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 5: Hospital Days**

* * *

NARUTO POV

I woke up looking at a familiarly painted ceiling. The hospital. Good, that means Sakura-chan and I are alive.

Nothing hurt. I don't remember how I ended up here, though. I remember being vastly outnumbered by cloud nins. They just kept on coming and coming out of no where.

Sakura-chan. She was fighting with me. I remember taking the katana blow for her. And then... I blacked out... but woke up to see Ino, Kakashi-sensei and Sai for a few minutes... and then I blacked out again.

Oh no, she's going to eat my head off when we get out of the hospital. I don't care. As long as she's alive, I don't care one bit.

I slowly got up. I was alone in the hospital room. I slowly stretched my muscles. I felt fine. I guess the Kyuubi's chakra healed me quick, as usual.

I think I'll go visit Sakura, see how she's doing. I was heading to the door but just then grandma Tsunade entered with Kakashi-sensei. He quietly closed the door behind him.

"Naruto, good, you've woken up" said Kakashi-sensei.

"How do you feel?" grandma-Tsunade asked.

"Superb, just a little tired, but otherwise I'm fine." I replied. "How did the mission go sensei?"

"Team Shikamaru were able to take the feudal lord to his home with another back-up team." Said Kakashi.

"That's great." I was glad. "No casualities, I presume?"

"Most of us are alive and in one piece" confirmed Kakashi.

"That's good to hear, anyway, how's Sakura?" I asked. "I was just about to visit her, which room is she in?"

"We've got to discuss-" said Kakashi.

"Later sensei," I interrupted him "grandma room number please." I looked expectantly at her.

"She's not here, Naruto" she replied.

"Wow, she recovered even faster me?" I was surprised. Sakura was also in a pretty bad condition from what I remember.

"Naruto, I think I said _most_ of us are alive and in one piece..." trailed Kakashi-sensei.

_Most of us are alive and in one piece. _I blinked. No it's not possible.

"I don't believe it." my hands trembled.

"Sakura's M.I.A."

_Sakura-chan's M.I.A? M.I.A?! Missing...in...action?_

That's it. I pushed Kakashi-sensei out of the way and went for the door. I turned the handle but it was locked. Did Kakashi-sensei lock it when he entered? A good chance.

"Where do think you're going Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei questioned.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Where are going?" he repeated.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going? To eat ramen?" I yelled.

"You won't be able to find her."

"Did the search team find any leads?" I asked impatiently.

"There's no search team looking for her."

"What the hell?! Don't tell me you've abandoned her!"

"You don't understand-"

"I can't believe you're just sitting here!" I screamed. "We're Team 7! We've got to go look for her!"

"Calm down, Naruto" said grandma-Tsunade. Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Sakura-chan is missing?!

"That's goes for you too _grandma!_" I growled looking at her. "I thought she was your best student ever! She looked up to you and this is the way you repay her? Abandoning her like this?"

She was pissed off, high time.

"Naruto, just listen-" started Kakashi-sensei.

"No, sensei, you listen" I interrupted, "remember what you told us after we all passed the bell test?"

Silence. No one said a word.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." I quoted his exact words.

I felt Kakashi-sensei tense.

"Naruto, _I'm _the one who told you those words didn't I ? Just listen for a minute before you decide to storm out of here..."

"I don't have the time! Since you are all to lazy to move you asses, I've got to find her myself!"

"If you're not going to listen, we'll force you to." I broke the door open as though I never heard what he just said. Big mistake.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" I bellowed. "We've got to go find a time scroll!"

I started fidgeting in my chair. The both of them tied me up, to make me listen to what they had to say. Not good. But Sakura-chan sent back in time? Even worse.

"Naruto, we have no idea to which time she's been sent to and even if we did, finding a time scroll is not one of the most easiest things." grandma-Tsunade patiently explained.

"I'll find a time scroll, you don't worry about that, just worry about finding out to which time she's been sent to!"

"And untie me for god's sake!" I added.

"If we do have all the info and a time scroll and we do manage to go back in time-"

"We _will_ manage to go back in time." I corrected.

She ignored me and continued, "how are you going to get _back?_"

How am I going to get back? I froze. It was true. I'd have to find a time scroll again to get back... definitely not the easiest of tasks. And if I don't... the both of us will be stuck there...

"Glad you got our point." said Kakashi-sensei in a bored voice.

"I'll find some way or the other... I give you my word! I'll bring Sakura-chan back, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

SAKURA POV

It's been three days since the interrogation. And I have to say it felt annoyingly long. I can't wait to get out of this bed and... train or watch clouds or eat ramen or go guy watching-just anything that involved movement.

I healed my poor ribs whenever I wasn't asleep and was constantly told by the doctors not to do so. They it was their job to heal it. Like hell, the medical advancements were very poor. Their way of approach was terribly wrong and it was really irritating me. It just meant more time spent in this hell. And to put a cherry on top, they're monitoring my chakra level, so every time I start to heal myself, they come barging in. Really, get a life people...

I guess, I can't complain though, I am in the past. I stared at the ceiling since the window was closed and honestly I didn't want to risk moving around much. I shut my eyes but could still see the annoying ceiling. It's like the only thing I've been seeing the past few days. I sighed.

I slowly sat up on my bed slightly wincing because of the pain that came with it. I sent green chakra into my broken ribs and slowly started mending them. I frowned in concentration. I should be able to get out of here soon. My ribs just needed a little more work. I should be out in less than a week, if luck favours my side. But luck is not a word in my dictionary, because if it was I would never be here in the first place.

I continued to pour my chakra in. I heard foot steps coming toward my room. Ah, about time.

Kin pushed open the door and stomped her way to my bed. "I told you not to exert yourself! What are we here for then?"

I completely ignored her and continued to send green chakra in.

"You're just not going to listen are you?" she said shaking her back and forth. I just smirked in response. Although my eyes were closed I could feel her scrutinizing stare. I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

I opened my emerald green eyes to look at her, "Entertain me, I'm bored. And if I'm not bored I won't cause you any trouble."

"We're a hospital not a movie theater, a casino or a nightclub."

"Now you know the reason why I want to heal myself and get the hell out of here..." I muttered.

"But I have news," she began, comnpletely ignoring my previous comment. "Hokage-sama will be here to visit you in a bit."

I opened my eyes. "Okay." Wonder what he wants this time. I really hope he's convinced, I don't think I'll survive another round of interrogation.

"And look," she continued, looking at me uncertainly. "I'm sorry for questioning your ties to Konoha the other day."

I was surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, Hokage-sama revealed you were out on a long term mission, I didn't know that, I'm sorry again, I must have hurt your shinobi pride or something by saying you weren't from Konoha."

True, very true. A nice cover-up, Hokage-sama. Wouldn't want any unwanted drama.

"Nah, that's okay."

"Okay, don't fall asleep because you can expect the Hokage to be here pretty soon and I'd also like to ask you to quit healing yourself, but since you're not going to listen, I'll just save my breath."

"You're a very smart woman Kin." I smiled. She smiled back in response.

Knock-knock. The both of us looked at the door being pushed open to reveal a smiling Minato. And in his arms were a bouquet of flowers. They looked pretty, like really pretty. Different varieties of flowers were arranged in a bunch, their bright colours just yelled 'happy'. And not to mention, they smelled wonderful too.

"Hello to the both of you."

That's when I snapped my attention out of the flowers and looked at his face. I was just staring at his stupid, irritating smile. But still it was... quite a sight actually. I mean, it was like his smile could light up this whole village or something. On the other hand I had a bad feeling I was turning into a complete sucker for his smile. And that might turn out to be a big disadvantage.

"Hello, Minato" greeted Kin cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" was my greeting. A small part of me wished he was here to check up on me. Give me the bouquet of flowers and say "get well soon". But of course I'm not going to hint any this. Does it look like I have idiot plastered on my big forehead? No.

"Why are you so grumpy, forehead?" he asked looking at me with googly eyes.

"I have a name, spiky!"

"Whatever, don't the flowers look exceptional? And smell great too?" he sniffed the flowers.

"Yeah... I guess."

He started crossing the room making his way toward my bed. Oh my god... were the flowers actually for me? Yes, they were! I wanted to squeal in delight but smiled instead. Someone actually cares about me over here, I don't care even if he happens to a bastard.

"Here you go, I hope you like it, Kin!" he smiled stretching the bouquet toward her.

What the hell? Did he just say Kin? It took all my effort to stop the growl which was threatening to escape from my throat. My smiled faltered and it took every bit of my will power to keep it up.

"For me?!" Kin squeaked accepting the flowers "Thank you so much!"

I slapped my self mentally. And very hard too, for hoping the flowers were for me. I should have known.

She seemed awfully exited, as though it was the first time she received such special treatment. I thought she was already his girlfriend, from what Minato told me the other day. But whatever, like I care.

She inhaled the sweet smelling flowers with happiness. I wanted to sucker punch her face right then. Her annoyingly pretty face, which by no means had a big forehead... Life's not fair.

"Thanks again Minato," she said looking at him. He smiled in response. "I've got to get back to work, if you'll excuse me."

"No problem, my mission here is accomplished."

So he wasn't here to check up on me, either. Ouch, that hurt bad. Really bad.

"And I hope you remember what I said, Sakura..." Kin said looking hopeful. I put on a nice big fake smile. I was secretly proud of myself. My fake smiling had come a really long way, thanks to spending a lot to time with Sai.

And since I suddenly felt like annoying the shit out of her, I placed my hands over my body and started healing myself.

She sighed and left. I smiled smugly. I felt a whole lot happier without her presence. Goodness, how can a person become so annoying all of a sudden? I continued concentrating on healing myself. I want to get the hell out of here. The hospital and this annoying time.

The blonde idiot was still standing there lamely.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked not looking up from my green hands.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" he asked.

I shrugged ."I thought your mission here was accomplished, that's all."

"It is, and I think I've accomplished a lot more than I hoped for."

You bet. I feel like some out of place shit thanks to you. Wait... Did I actually think that? That stupid oaf's got me going crazy. Irritating. And more irritating was the scent of the flowers still lingering in the room. It pissed me off even more. I had to get rid of it.

"Make yourself useful and open the windows," I muttered, still refusing to look at him. I was afraid if I did, I'd feel like punching him all the way to Suna. And remembering my previous attempt which had an embarrassing result, I decided it was best to avoid eye contact.

"You ever heard of the word 'please' forehead?"

Not this again. "Please?" I asked without any emotion.

"Hmmm... let me think about it..."

I waited for him to say something. But he didn't. The silence was annoying and so was the smell of the stupid flowers, which I stupidly wished was for me.

After a few seconds he spoke, "But if I do open the window, the sweet scent of the flowers will be gone."

"My point exactly."

"What? I thought you told me you liked the way the flowers smelled."

"I can't stand the sight of things I can't smell and can't stand the smell of things I can't see."

"What, are you a dog or something?"

"Excuse me?! How is a dog even related to this?" I snapped. I paused my healing and looked at him with a scowl. When I saw his playful grin, I realized he was mocking me. Anger was building up inside me. I closed my eyes and tried to subside it.

Breathe in. breathe out. Breathe in. breathe out.

"Fine, I don't need your help, I'll do it myself," I said in a perfectly calm voice.

"I'd like to see you try."

"What, are you challenging me?" I asked my anger returning.

"I just said I'd like to see you try." His grin was wider than ever.

"Fine, I accept and _when I win_, _which I will,_ you have to buy me five boxes of chocolate, deal?"

"And _when you lose, which you will_, you have to accept that you were shit jealous when I handed the flowers to Kin."

"Hey, what the hell?!" I exploded. "I was never jealous!" Was I jealous? Hell no! Was I pissed off? Hell yes.

"Maybe you were, maybe you weren't, we'll both know soon enough."

"I hope you're full of cash because I have some imported chocolate in mind."

"I hope you have a loud voice because you'll be announcing you were jealous to the entire village. But I doubt that will be a problem."

I know, I have a pretty loud voice. I sure can scream and I made that crystal clear during the torture session with Ibiki Morino.

There's no way _in hell_ I'll lose to this big time asshole. I just have to walk a few yards and open the window. But with broken ribs of course. Piece of cake.

Minato walked to my bed and sat down smiling. I studied his smiling face which was... nice to see. I just felt I could stand there with broken ribs for the rest of my life and just... stare.

"You can stare at me anytime Sakura, now get going," he said impatiently.

"I _so_ was not staring!"

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Good."

I slowly landed my feet on the cold floor my hands clutching the bed spread. It's been days since I actually walked. I hope my balance is intact. I slowly let go of the bed sheet and my arms fell to my sides. I was standing perfectly straight.

I tuned and smiled at Minato. He is so going down. I could almost taste the chocolate in my mouth. So silky so...yummy.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch." he said reading my mind.

"Right back at you."

I started inching my way toward the window. But it seemed so far away. I continued inching forward and I was half way through. It took me something like ten minutes, and I wondered how Minato was so patient with me.

I looked left to right. I was definitely not in a safe zone, no where I could grab for safety, if my body decided to fall on it's ass. I don't know why but I slightly panicked. What if I fall and end up breaking my ribs even more? A very good possibility.

I gulped as I slowly felt my hands tremble.

Oh my god, what kind of a useless medic am I ? I know my condition pretty well and yet I'm goofing around to win some stupid chocolate.

I was scared. I didn't think I could handle any more pain if I let myself fall.

"Give up yet Sakura?" chuckled Minato from behind me. "Admitting the truth isn't so bad , you know, because it's just the truth."

When I heard him utter these words, I committed two of the biggest mistakes of my life. Number one, I lost my temper. And number two, to yell at him I turned swiftly to face him. A little too swiftly, I must add because I heard-and I'm pretty sure Minato did too- a loud sickening crack.

I'll tell you what happened next in slow motion. My arms very slowly travelled from my sides to wrap itself around my upper body. I swayed and at the very same instant I saw Minato get up from the bed and cross the distance between us before I could even think of saying 'f**k'. I felt his arms on my shoulders to steady me. And believe it or not, all this happened before my lips parted involuntarily to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Calm down" he whispered. Calm down? CALM DOWN?!

"I hope you die in hell you bastard!" I cried locking my eyes into his ocean blue ones. They reflected worry? Guilt? Annoyance? Kind of impossible to tell when your cracked ribs just cracked some more.

"Okay, I will" he replied steering me toward my bed.

Just then the door burst open and my doctor and Kin came in.

"What the hell happened?" my doctor yelled. He looked pretty worried. Okay, did I scream that loud? Apparently, I did.

Minato sighed. "Sakura here just lost a bet and hurt herself along the way."

"Hurt myself? You lying ass! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you-"

"Shut up and lie down." Kin said angrily. Why is she even angry? I was seriously beginning to hate her.

I was made to lie to down and I started pouring my chakra in.

"Minato, _get out_ before I curse you to death." I said through gritted teeth. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on anything except the pain.

"I'll be back, remember you did_ lose_." I could almost imagine his stupid grin plastered on his annoyingly handsome face. Oh god, save me.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER.

I was back to square one. I'm talking about my ribs. The other day I didn't do too much damage but it was enough to guarantee me another week in the hospital. I slightly shifted and winced in pain. Okay, more than a week.

But at least I didn't have too much trouble sleeping. Every night in my dreams, I heard a soft voice humming to me. The same tune which I heard when I was initially admitted in the hospital. It was really comforting and I almost grasped the tune. I don't recite of course but I've heard it enough to play it over and over again in my head when I want to.

My ninja moves must be down the drain. It's been ages since I trained. I miss training with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto... I don't even know if he's alive. I hope he is, because I've got a score to settle with him. But for that I need to get the f**k out of here. And I'm not talking about the hospital.

Will I ever make it back to my time? I pondered on it. My gut instinct told me my chances are lesser than 1%. But I could be wrong. And as much as I hate being wrong, this time I wish I was. I forced myself to think about something else and I was failing miserably. My mind came back to the very same question over and over again. Will I make it back to my time? I sighed. But what's the worst that could happen? I'll just be stuck here forever. I just won't be with the same people I knew, I'll probably watch them all grow up. No biggie.

Wrong. I could feel my eyes tearing up at the very thought. Before I knew it the tears were wetting my face. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. There's no one here but still, I hate crying. But I couldn't control it. I lamely tried to wipe them away to find fresh new ones.

I heard footsteps. Uh oh, not good. It must be Nanami my nurse, Kin was off duty and I was freaking glad. I truely despised her. I quickly wiped away as much tears as I could and got a traditional Sai fake smile plastered on my face just in time the door opened.

And sure enough it was Nanami but her face was hidden behind a bouquet a flowers. I frowned. Something was fishy.

"Hello Sakura-chan, a special delivery for you" she said cheerfully.

"Who is it from?" I asked suspiciously, slowly sitting up.

"It was delivered by a Yamanaka florist saying it was for a Sakura Haruno, but there's a note attached, see?" she pointed.

"Okay, thanks Nanami-chan" I said accepting the flowers. I sniffed them, they smelt wonderful. My mood kind of improved instantly. I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the kind soul that sent me this.

"Since the Hokage couldn't make the other day, he'll be here this afternoon, okay?"

After he heard of the little 'accident', that's what the hospital staff call it anyway, he decided it was best to let me rest for the day. So his visit was postponed.

"Got it."

"Okay, I'll come back later." I nodded smiling. I heard a small click as the door shut behind her.

I plucked out the note and tore it open.

_Dear Forehead,_

I scowled. Scratch that 'kind soul' part.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_You lost the bet,_

_So you've got something to do._

_See you this afternoon... __Minato._

Fuming, I tore the note to pieces. I wanted to throw the flowers out as well but they smelt nice. On the other hand I don't want him to think I'll forgive him so easily. I'll keep it for now, I decided.

I re-read the letter in my mind and sighed. I did lose the bet. But I wouldn't have if he'd just shut up. I growled in frustration. He's going to make me admit I was jealous. To the entire village too. But I can't get out of the hospital now. Hah! On the other hand, that doesn't mean I won't recover and be let out of the hospital. I sighed again. Someone up there must truly hate me.

* * *

I looked up from the book I was reading. And no, it's not the Icha Icha series if you're wondering. I heard the footsteps approaching. It's afternoon. About time. The door opened and in he came.

"Hello loser."

I instantly glared. Minato's reply was only a smile. I threw the book I was reading at his face. Predictably, he dodged.

"For once, please give me the satisfaction of getting to hit you." I bit out.

"You did hit me once before and I don't plan letting you do that again." He replied dryly.

"Did it hurt bad?"

"Why? Are you worried you hurt me?" he asked, smiling smugly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll take that as a yes too."

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease spiky, I'd have no problem beating the hell out of you any day."

"I don't believe you."

"Then you don't know me one bit."

"Fine then," he said sitting on a chair "I'll get to know you now."

"No, you should _get out_ now, I'm expecting the Hokage any time soon."

"Does it look like I care?"

I sighed. No getting rid of him. But surprisingly, I was kind of glad. At least I won't be alone for a while.

He studied me curiously while I just sat helplessly on my bed. I looked around the room bored. None of us said a word. His stare was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Quit staring at me, you jerk."

"Why does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, it does."

"Good."

"Idiot."

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes. "Now, I don't know why but I suddenly feel like a nice guy today, so I'll lighten your sentence."

"What sentence?" I was confused.

"For losing the bet," he said as if stating the obvious, "You don't have to admit you were jealous to the entire village, just to me."

I let out a low growl. "You are one sadistic bastard."

"Who you are unfortunately attracted to."

"_What_ did you say?!"

"You heard me loud and clear." He gave me a knowing look and then switched to grinning.

"I swear I'll wipe that idiotic grin off your face, even if it's the last thing I do."

"No you won't."

"And what makes you think I won't?" I countered.

"Because it's the thing which you _most_ love about me."

"Just f**k off!" I yelled throwing my pillow toward him.

"Guess I hit jackpot then." He caught the pillow with one hand.

"I hate you."

He laughed "Of course you do."

I grumbled. Annoying idiot.

His face turned serious. "Okay fine, fun's over, admit you were jealous."

"I was never-ever jealous! Now get that into your under-developed brain!" I was exasperated.

"Denial. Just so sad to see." he sighed shaking his head.

"What do you want from me?!" I found myself saying helplessly.

"I just want you to accept the truth, that's all."

"Fine, I accept it, happy now?"

"Accept what?" he asked pretending to be confused.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Do you have to be such an ass?"

"Do you have to beat around the bush?"

"Fine, I'll say this once so better listen up, you f**king _idiot_."

He grinned in triumph. "Shoot."

"I, Sakura Haruno claim that I was jealous. Happy now?" The two of us barely knew each other, I didn't know how he manged to push my buttons down.

"Of who? Of what? I need details."

Clenching my fists, I intensified my glare. "I hope you die a painful death."

"Get to the point."

I took a deep breath and went "I, Sakura Haruno was shit jealous when you handed the beautiful flowers over to Kin, your beautiful girlfriend and not me."

"Now that was not so hard, was it?"

I continued glaring.

"Now guess what, I have one big confession to make as well."

"You're gay?" I asked smirking. It was illogical, considering he had a girlfriend but ever you know...

"No, I'm not, but I'll get you back for even asking me such a question. Anyway the thing is-"

He never completed because the door opened and in came the third Hokage.

"Greetings Ms Haruno. And why am I not surprised to see you here Minato?" said the Hokage.

"Hello Hokage-sama." I greeted.

Minato just nodded. The Hokage crossed the room and took a seat next to him.

I looked at him expectantly. "I hoped I haven't interrupted... whatever it is you were doing" he said looking between Minato and I .

What the hell was that about? Is he really suggesting that something was happening in here? F**k, that's not really the first impression I want to make.

"Not at all Hokage-sama," protested Minato "In fact it's a good thing you came, Sakura here was beginning to bore me."

Bore him? I wanted to throw something at him but unfortunately there was nothing in vicinity. So I just stuck to folding my arms and glaring at him.

"Now the reason for my visit," started the Hokage interrupting my glaring session. "I give you my greatest apologies for what happened the other day in the interrogation, since it's responsible for your... present condition."

Oh, okay. I actually felt a little good. I do deserve an apology. And I wouldn't mind some chocolate along with it too.

"It's nothing Hokage-sama, I understand you had to do what you had to do in order to keep Konoha safe."

"Good thing you understand."

I smiled.

"And I also wanted to ask how you managed to time travel," he said folding his arms, "finding a time scroll is not one of the easiest tasks and even if you did come across one, it would be handled with care, so I don't understand how you ended up here."

"Oh yes," I said in a small voice. "It was a jutsu actually."

"A jutsu?" the both them echoed together.

"Yes, I really don't know how to explain, so you can go through my memories or something, it's a pretty recent incident obviously, so you won't have trouble finding it."

"Okay" replied the Hokage, walking toward me.

"And one more thing Hokage-sama, please respect my privacy and see only my most recent battle, because if you do take advantage of this it could essentially throw things off balance... if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I understand. Minato, please assist me, this jutsu needs two people."

What? Two people? Bullshit. Utter bullshit. But hell, I couldn't go against what the Hokage ordered. Maybe it was complex justu which actually did needed the involvement of two chakra's.

Minato smirked and walked toward me. I scowled. So not fair, I didn't want to let the asshole in my head. The Hokage noticing my scowl asked, "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head. The both of them performed some hand signs and placed one hand each on my head. I closed my eyes as I felt their chakra seep through my brain. I sat in silence as they rummaged through my head. After what seemed like ages I felt their chakra leave my brain. I opened my eyes and looked at them earnestly.

The Hokage slowly removed his hand from my head. "I see." I turned toward Minato who still had his hand on my head. His expression seemed kind of lost. A little confused too. He kept staring at me so I raised my eyebrows and gave him a 'are you okay?' look. He then hastily took his hand from my head and it returned to his side.

They returned to their seats.

"So I hope you got what you wanted... and nothing more."

Silence. Oh my god, please don't tell me they looked at stuff which they're not supposed to see. Horror spread over my face.

"It's okay Ms Haruno, we only saw what was needed and nothing more." the Hokage told me in a comforting voice.

Something told me he was lying. But what do I know?

"Okay..." I said quietly.

"Now is there anything I can do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Please find a way to send me home." I replied without hesitation. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"I can't promise you anything Ms Haruno but I will try my level best."

I nodded. "And come to my office once you have fully rested and recuperated, we'll discuss other necessary things then."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"I'll take my leave then," he said standing up "and the flowers are very beautiful, Minato, you've got nice taste in flower selecting."

We all looked at the bouquet of flowers sitting on my bed side table. Yeah, he does have good taste. I heard the door click behind the Hokage.

"You ever heard of the words 'thank you' forehead?" said Minato smiling his thousand watt smile. I simply stared like an idiot and he smiled more.

Finally I realized my stupidity and tore my eyes from his face.

I picked up the bouquet and held them in my arms. Their scent was still so fresh. "Thank you, spiky" I smiled.

"You're welcome."

I placed the flowers back and slowly lied down on my bed.

"Well, I guess I'd better go as well." Minato stood up.

"Yeah," I agreed, "go spend some quality time with your _girlfriend."_ I shifted slowly trying to get into a comfortable position.

"You sure are cute when you're jealous," he smirked.

"Puh-lease spiky, I barely know you." I muttered draping the blanket over me.

Minato crossed the room and stood near my bed. He bent down to my ear and whispered "I lied, she's not my _girlfriend, _that's what I was going to tell you earlier." He then softly placed his lips on my cheek.

I blushed like crazy. My heart was racing and my stomach was doing somersaults.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you, forehead," he said standing straight and smirking.

"Get out, you f**king bastard!" I yelled, my face getting redder by the second.

Seriously how can someone be so annoying? He's just like Naruto but in a completely different way.

"Fine, get well soon" he said still smirking. He walked toward the door and pulled it open. He softly closed the door behind him.

"Wait! Minato!" I yelled

The door opened half way "Yeah, forehead?" he asked popping his head in. "Do you want another kiss?"

"Shut up!" I said angrily. "Have you ever visited me in the past few nights?"

He frowned. I looked at him eagerly.

"No, I wasn't here" he said quietly. "Why?"

"No, it's just that there's this voice which hums me to sleep every night and I was wondering if it was you."

"No, I wasn't here" he repeated in an even quieter voice.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No." I smiled.

* * *

_**Posted On: 28/10/12**_


	6. Ditched!

**Dreams On Fire **

**Chapter 6: Ditched! **

* * *

SAKURA POV

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I slowly got up from my bed. A few days had passed since my unfortunate re-breaking but I'm fine now. That's what I told myself, at least. Convinced myself actually. Since I'm fine, I decided to sneak out for a midnight stroll. Just some fresh air to clear my head. With that thought in my head, my feet touched the ground. I shook my arms, turned my neck left to right and inhaled deeply in preparation for my mid night walk.

My hospital room would have been pitch dark if not for the moon light entering through the curtain-less window. But this light was enough for me to navigate around without tripping over something on the floor. Not that anything was there on the floor. Hopefully, the nurses were half asleep or at least too distracted to notice my absence. It would maximum be only for 30 minutes. I mean, I'm not crazy, it's not safe walking around injured with no one to catch you if you decide to fall on your ass. But since I'm fine, it's not actually risky, I reassured myself as I crept slowly toward the window. I opened it and was welcomed by a warm breeze which dramatically pushed my long hair back.

So how do I get out? The window's not so large but I can slip out easily if I could just bend my body, which I can't for obvious reasons. Or I could just break the window. Yeah, sounds better. My right arm focused chakra and swung toward the window and my left hand had it's fingers crossed hoping no one would hear the sound of breaking glass._ Crash_. Pretty loud. Guess they heard, when am I ever lucky?

Now I could get out. I'll think about the consequences later. Live for the moment. I quickly slipped out, hearing footsteps. It was a 10 feet fall. Death for a common man, or at least a lot of broken bones, a walk in the park for a ninja. I quietly landed on my feet and looked up to my shattered window. I saw Nanami looking down at me.

"Sakura-chan! Where do you think you're going?" she called out, "Get back here!"

"Don't worry Nanami, I'll be back before you know it!" I replied. It was the truth. Not wanting to hear anymore I walked away as quickly as my feet could afford to take me. I walked out of the hospital gates without a problem, mentally making a note to give the sleeping gaurds a good fright when I was leaving the hospital. Sleeping while on duty? Idiots.

I slowed my pace as the hospital faded out of view. I looked at the sky and kept walking around aimlessly savouring my temporary freedom. The next 15 or 20 minutes I spent doing just that.

My thoughts were wandering aimlessly. But, of course, in the end, it did come back to the same thing. Will I make it back? I sighed and tried to controlled my thoughts from going in that direction. I folded my arms and put my head down in shame as the tears began to flow. It's irritating. Every time I'm alone and bored this shit happens. I turned around deciding to go back to the hospital. I did not want to push my luck.

I cried way too often, the past few days. But every time I'm on the verge of tears or full on crying with my face buried in my pillow, Minato just magically appears out of no where. It happened way too many times to be called a coincidence but if it's not a coincidence, what is it? Does he have a Sakura-tear-alert device or something? I giggled at the mere thought of it. But that just lasted for a second, I was back to crying again.

Minato was not exactly a person who you could lean on and cry. No way. In fact, most of the times when he caught me crying or at least was _about_ to catch me crying, he'd behave all smart ass and comment on my forehead. Asshole, how I hated him. But as ironic as it may sound, I was actually glad he showed up every time. True, I'd have to hear 'forehead' only a gazillion times from his stupid mouth, but at least it distracts me enough to quit my crying and throw the nearest visible object at him in fury.

It became one hell of a cycle, I'd cry, he'd show up, insult me, I'd wipe away my tears, scowl, throw something at him, I'd miss, he'd laugh, I'd stare at his annoyingly amazing laugh, he'd laugh some more seeing me stare, I'd tell him he's a f**king bastard and in the end of the conversation, you'd be surprised at the change in my mood. Sometimes, I think I can dare say I was slightly happy.

And for that, I'm thankful. In fact, since I'm crying now, I wouldn't be even a teeny bit surprised if Minato decides to show up right now. My arms folded and my gaze constantly fixed my moving feet I could almost hear his silky voice say "Hey, forehead." I smiled. I continued walking. "Forehead." I heard him repeat with a little bit of emphasis. His voice actually seemed real, not like a voice in my head. I continued walking and bumped into a person. Minato. But I'm not a least bit surprised. Why should I be? Yeah, it's the middle of the night but I'm crying and that obviously means he's bound to show up.

I swiftly wiped my tears knowing he'd seen it anyway. I put some distance between us and looked at his face.

"Why is it that _every _time I decide to visit you, you're crying?"

I shrugged. "I don't get it either."

"What brought you out of the hospital at this late hour?"

"Boredom."

"Stupidity." He corrected. I scowled. He then came to me and picked up my right hand and examined it. Worn out knuckles. Moral of the lesson, don't ever break windows when you're not wearing gloves.

"Idiot. What are you five?" he grumbled folding my hand into his.

"No, I'm six." I replied sarcastically.

We started walking. Obviously toward the hospital.

"Are you getting out anytime soon?" asked Minato.

"I'm already out."

"I meant, when you don't have to sneak out."

"Just a few more days."

He softly sighed.

"You seem disappointed." I observed.

His brows knitted in concentration. I waited for him to say something but I got nothing but silence. I decided to let it slide.

I rolled my eyes at the sleeping guards as we passed through the gates. When Minato and I walked into the hospital we were greeted by a very angry Nanami. She looked murderous. I actually gulped at the sight of her. She looked me up and down to see if I was alright.

After completing her inspection, she giggled.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Now I know where you've been," she said pointing at our linked arms. Shit, I kind of forgot to let go. Hastily I unlocked my arm from Minato's grip and glared at her.

"Nanami, are you really suggesting I sneaked out to see _him _of all people?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't have to be a detective to figure it out, Sakura-chan," she replied shaking her head.

"Minato, tell her will you?" I said looking at him for help. Surely he can talk some sense into her.

"You should be more careful, Nanami," chuckled Minato, linking our arms again, "this the third time this week she's sneaked out _just to see me._"

Nanami's eyes widened.

"You lying ass!" I yelled trying to pull my hand out. His grip only tightened.

"There are patients sleeping, please keep your voice down!" Nanami whispered angrily.

"Nanami seriously you can not believe him! He's lying!"

"It's okay Sakura-chan," she said calming down a little "the entire hospital staff knows you two are in a relationship, no point keeping it a secret."

"What the f**k?!" I yelled panicking. The guy was a complete prick. So if people think I'm a prick's girlfriend, they undoubtly equate me to a prick. Moreover, I don't date guys who are nearly two decades older than I am.

"Our little secret's out Sakura-_chaaan_!" exclaimed Minato, smiling childishly. I put on a nice big frown and growled "You won't know what hit you when I'm out of the hospital, Minato, you are so f**king dead."

"You two are so made for each other..." giggled Nanami.

"Nanami, I swear, if you say something like that ever again I'll-" I paused. What ? What can I do to her? She's not a shinobi, so there's no way I would even think of attempting to hurt her. I can't fire her either, considering I'm not her superior in the hospital. Actually I'm not even working in the hospital. Talk about ironic. Conclusion, there's nothing I can do to her.

"You'll regret it." I said simply, not thinking of what else to say.

"Forehead's grumpy now, sorry about that," smiled Minato. "And since she's taken so much of trouble to sneak out and see me the least I can do is behave all gentle-manly and take her to back."

"Thank you, Minato-san," said Nanami returning his smile. He then started dragging me toward the lift.

I remained quiet and let him take me, deciding to save my energy for when I corner him in the lift. He's going to get it, big time.

"When I come to check on you, I better find you asleep," Nanami called out. "And it's way past visiting hours, Minato-san, so you shouldn't be here... come back in the morning or something."

"Or don't come back at all." I murmured under my breath as we entered the lift.

"You say something?" he asked. The lift door closed.

"Nothing. I'd like my hand back if you don't mind."

"I mind."

"What's your problem in life, you irritating low life, stupid, idiot, annoying, jerk, irritating bastard, liar, cocky, arrogant, irritating-"

"You already put irritating before your insults," he interrupted, "and thrice, is that the full extent of your vocabulary?"

"No. You're also a f**king bastard, a f**king asshole, a f**king-"

"There you go again, repeating the same words over and ov-"

"Just f**k off, I don't need an English lesson from you."

He sighed and shook his head. "Is it just you or are all women as uncivilized as you are in your time?"

"Is it just you or are all men as bastardic as you are in this time?" I shot back.

"What kind of a word is 'bastardic'?" he laughed angelically. Uh. Damn him and his beautiful laugh. "You're English is far worse than I thought."

I just glared.

"Seriously, why are you so pissed off, all of a sudden?" he frowned.

"Why am I pissed off?" I asked in disbelief, "you know _exactly_ why I'm pissed."

He just rolled his eyes. "Don't you know how to take a joke, forehead? I mean it's not like I told her, you're my girlfriend or anything."

"Well, you didn't deny it either."

"Again. Can't you take a joke? "

I grit my teeth. "It's not funny and let me remind you again that you are f**king dead when I'm out of here."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Is it my fault the entire hospital thinks you have a thing for me? Although I'm willing to bet it's true..."

"I _do not_ have a thing for you and you know it!"

"But that's not exactly the way people see it. Not the way I see it, either."

"What's your point?" I fumed.

"You have a thing for me." He was extremely blunt.

"Even if you're the last man on the earth, I'd never have a thing for you."

"Denial," he said shaking his head, "just so sad to see."

"I hate you." The lift door opened and we stepped out.

"You like me?"

"Are you deaf? I said I-"

"I heard you. Now answer my question."

"What question?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I did answer your question."

"That was before I actually asked you the question. And that's not exactly an answer."

"Does it make a difference? And of course 'I hate you' is an answer!"

" 'I hate you' is not an answer, it's a statement."

"A statement which clearly states my thoughts." I said bluntly.

I pushed open my door and successfully unwrapped my hand from his.

"Okay, I believe you."

"You believe me?" I asked raising my eyebrows and looking at him. Isn't he the same guy who was telling me I had a thing for him just a few minutes back?

"Yes, I do..." he smiled.

Wow, he actually believes me. That was kind of...unexpected.

"... after all hatred is the seed from which love grows."

_Excuse me?_

I laughed out loud. Seriously, what kind of a saying is that? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. Even worse than the shit you get in your fortune cookie but at least that shit makes sense even if it's not true.

Mid laughs I asked, "Says who?"

"Says me."

I confidently countered, "I'd never fall in love with you."

"Not now, eventually...you will."

"You're a tad bit overconfident." I remarked.

"And so are you."

"It would be a miracle if I _did_ fall in love with you."

"It would be a miracle if you _didn't_ fall in love with me."

"We'll see, spiky."

"We'll see, forehead."

I climbed into my bed and Minato put the blanket on me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"See you later, forehead." He bent down and kissed my forehead. My eyes flew open and I started blushing instantly. I know, just a goodnight kiss, I used to get one from my dad every night, when I was a kid. But this time it was different. Minato was not my dad. He was an extremely hot jerk. With that thought in mind, I just _knew_ my blush intensified.

Serene blue eyes met mine. "Sorry, that didn't turn out exactly how I wanted," he smiled, "you see, I was aiming for your lips but I got your forehead instead..."

F**k, did he just say what I think he just said? Yeah, he did. I felt like I was going go all Hinata and faint.

"...but that's not exactly a surprise considering the humongous size of your forehead..."

And that was the end of my blushing parade. Of course he'd never finish off a sentence before throwing in an insult. Never ever. "You'd better get out of here before I decide to turn you into minced Minato meat." I said acidly. "And you _will_ maintain a 10 inch gap from me, got it?"

He chuckled and I glared.

"Looks like you can't take any kind of jokes."

A small pause. "It was a joke?"

"Yes. Why? Are you disappointed?" he teased.

I snorted. "Relieved is more like it. I don't need a pervert hitting on me when I'm in the hospital for an extended stay _especially_ because of him."

"Me? A pervert?" his eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm one of the most decent guys you'll ever find around here!"

"God, you are so annoying."

"I'm serious. I bet you won't find anyone who'll be willing to put up with your crap like the way I do."

"Put up with my crap?" I yelled in disbelief. "F**k you! Get out of my sight! And permanently!" That hit a nerve. Real bad. I mean it's not like I'm asking him to come socialize with me.

"I would, but then you'd miss me like crazy and _actually_ start sneaking out of the hospital to see me." He gave me one of his heart-breakingly beautiful smiles.

"Jerk." I glared. "You _know_ I'd never do that in a million years."

"Okay, forehead, whatever you say," he yawned. "Good night and I know I'm asking for a lot but _try_ not dream about me, you need your beauty sleep."

I snorted. "As if."

"Buh-bye," he said turning.

"Wait!"

"What? Are you going to correct your statement?"

"You wish. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you were on your way to visit me? Before you found me loitering around that is."

"...No..."

I closed my eyes and recounted what he'd said. _"Why is it that every time I decide to visit you, you're crying?"_

I was about to remind him of that when I heard the door close. I opened my eyes to find him gone. Well, he sure was quiet. I hadn't even heard his footsteps. I sighed. Maybe next time.

* * *

One week later I was released from the hospital. I was freaking glad. I couldn't tolerate staying there.

Minato's visits kind of decreased after that night last week. I mean, he didn't avoid me exactly but he didn't visit so often either. The last time I saw him was like three days back. Maybe because I didn't cry as much as before. In the end, I concluded he had better work to do and decided not to dwell on it.

Occasionally, Kin would drop in to see how I was doing. So, I developed a kind of friendship with her. She reminded me of Ino, except she was not bitchy and didn't comment on how big my forehead was. I missed having some girl to girl talk, so I was glad I could that. The same with Nanami. But I had one hell of a time explaining to Nanami and Kin that I was not Minato's girlfriend. They didn't believe me at first, but in the end, thanks to my persuasive powers I convinced them.

Other than my talks with Kin and Nanami, I had absolutely _no_ entertainment. So that's why I'm freaking glad to be out of here.

I pushed the doors open and walked out feeling like nothing could stop me. I momentarily stopped after getting down the stairs. The soft breeze blew my hair away from my face, the sunlight warmed my cheeks, and it felt like home. I was at home, except I was a little less than two decades in the past.

Just awesome.

I started walking around feeling great, physically. My stomach grumbled so I decided to catch some breakfast before heading to the Hokage's office. Oh f**king great, I have no money, how am I going to eat? Now that food seemed at little farther away my hunger seemed to intensify. I frowned having no idea what to do. A few seconds passed and I lost my patience.

I'm desperate, I need food, someone please get me some food. Hmm… I scanned the street and caught sight of a handsome ninja in a jounin uniform. At least I think he was handsome, for he had his back toward me.

I guess I'll just hit on him and maybe he'll buy me some breakfast. Evil, I know. But all's fair when you are hungry or an inch from death. And in my case I'm hungry. Damn hungry. I picked up a newspaper from a stand nearby (actually I stole it, but who cares?) and drowned my head into it and started walking toward him. I bumped into him hard,(well I hope I bumped into him and not anyone else) and fell on my ass. I also made it a point to dramatically do so. And the newspaper bit made it more authentic.

"Ouch!" I said pretending to be in pain. I actually cushioned my fall. I looked up to him and both are eyes widened in recognition.

"It's you!" I pointed at him. He was the brown haired, hazel-nut eyed dude from the interrogation center. The f**king asshole who tied me upside down. What was his name? Yasuo or something.

"Yes it's me, Haruno-san," he said offering me his hand. Haruno-san? Yuck. Totally yuck. Especially for the guy who was a big time bitch, I mean a dog, to me back while he was interrogating me.

I looked at his hand, thinking of whether I should take it or not. Breakfast, I reminded myself. I hastily accepted his hand and said "Sakura will do and using my surname in public might lead to... unwanted attention." He nodded in understanding.

"I'm Yasuo by the way," he said smiling. "Fascinating, you know, bumping into some from the future." Okay, looks like some one drilled some sense into him. I smiled. And it wasn't fake. I genuinely wanted to smile.

"Looks like you believe me," I chuckled, "and about time too."

"Look, we started off on a bad note-" he started.

"A very bad note," I interrupted keeping up my smile. "Horrible might be an even better word."

"Uh-yeah, so... look I'm sorry okay?"

I was surprised but didn't show it. "It's okay, you were just doing your job," I said casually.

"Glad you understand."

"Sure."

"So we get to start fresh?"

"Absolutely." I suddenly found it extremely hard to believe he was the same guy from before. Right now he just seems so... nice and friendly. I guess they don't say, "don't judge a book by it's cover" for nothing.

I smiled my best smile and looked at our still entwined hands. He followed my graze and as realization hit him, he hastily let my hand go. "Sorry," he laughed sheepishly, his face turning a little red.

Okay, definitely not the guy from the interrogation center. No f**king way. But I decided to dwell on it later. For now, I had a mission to accomplish. And that was to get food into my stomach.

I grinned.

"So what are you doing all alone? Some one as hot as you should be having breakfast with his girlfriend!" I flirted shamelessly.

Hey, a girl has to take advantage every once in a while right?

I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulder and a voice that said, "That's because he doesn't have one."

"Minato?" Yasuo and I asked in surprise. Where the hell did he come from? This guy was sure sneaky.

"What are you doing hitting on my best friend right in the morning?" he asked me smiling mischievously. I felt like melting at the sight of his 1000 watt smile, which I hadn't seen in a while. I mentally hit myself feeling like a complete sucker.

"Excuse me, for you kind information I wasn't hitting on him," I said taking his hand off my shoulder. "I was simply making conversation."

"_Pervert,_" he sang lamely.

"You're calling _me_ a pervert?!" I asked in disbelief. "You insolent little prick!"

He shook his head. "Is that how you greet someone who you haven't seen in a while, forehead?"

"A very good point, spiky." I folded my arms. "Where were you?"

"I was on a mission and it looks like you missed me terribly."

"As if." I scoffed.

I turned my attention back to Yasuo. "Is Minato really your best friend or is he lying?"

"It's true." Yasuo confirmed. "We were on the same genin team."

I nodded. "Why won't you believe me, Sakura?" Minato questioned, pretending to be hurt.

I gave him a fake smile. "From first hand experience I learnt you're a lying ass. End of story."

Yasuo laughed. "I agree and Sakura, you hungry?"

"Yup!" I nodded. F**k yes! Looks like I won't stay hungry this morning.

"Thanks a lot for the invitation," smiled Minato.

"Minato, I think you didn't hear him right, he said 'Sakura, you hungry?' and there's no Minato in it. Isn't that right Yasuo?"

Yasuo smiled smugly.

"I can't believe I call you my best friend. Rude. Plain rude."

"It's okay, Minato, the truth hurts sometimes." I said patting his shoulder.

"I agree. But I'm sorry to inform you that the Hokage wishes your presence in his office immediately."

"What? Now?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you deaf?"

Crap, I'm hungry. Hokage or not my stomach comes first. Always. But life's never fair, is it? I guess, I am going to be hungry for a while.

I sighed in disappointment. "Looks like I'll be ditching, Yasuo, sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's okay, some other time I guess," he smiled.

Minato then started dragging me away. "Bye!" I yelled.

I turned back to Minato and said, "Quit dragging me, I can walk."

"So you can accidentally bump into someone?"

What the hell? How did he know? My eyes widened as realization hit me. "You were following me?"

"You _didn't_ know? What kind of a lame ninja are you?"

"You stalker! Go find some one else to bug."

He smiled and I momentarily got lost in it. Yeah, a very long time since I last saw that. In between my daze, I suddenly realized we weren't going to the Hokage's office. In fact he was leading me away from it.

"What the f**k? You told me the Hokage wanted to speak to me right away!" I hollered.

"I lied," he shrugged.

"You what?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

His answer was blunt. "Complete and utter boredom."

"You f**king bastard! You lost me a chance to eat breakfast with an _extremely _hot guy!" I spat removing my hand from his grasp. I swear I'm going to break his nose before I go back to the future.

"And your reward, you get to eat breakfast with an _even_ hotter guy." He smirked.

I hated his guts. "And what makes you think I want to eat breakfast with _you?_" I asked folding my arms and tapping one foot on the ground.

I heard my stomach growl. It was pretty loud. I felt myself blushing. F**k you stomach, I thought miserably.

"Do I even _have _to answer that?" Minato asked my tiredly.

"Fine." I said resigning. "But tell me this, are you always this cocky?"

We started walking again. "It's not called being cocky, it's called having an attitude."

Well you're attitude sucks, I wanted to tell him. But considering he was my only way to a hearty breakfast I shut up. Soon Ichiraku ramen came into view.

"Ramen for breakfast?" I asked disgusted. There's no way in hell, I can eat that unhealthy shit, that too right in the morning.

"Bingo."

Just for today I guess. I felt extremely nostalgic when we entered the ramen shop. Teichu and his daughter Ayame were there. Quite a sight actually, they're much much younger.

"Hello Teichu-san, Ayame-chan," I greeted. They looked confused. Oh yeah, I remembered, I'm not born yet. Just fantastic.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, are you a friend of Minato's?" he asked me smiling.

Before Minato could say anything I beat him to it, "Yes and well, I know you because Minato here has told me _so_ much about you, he absolutely adores your cooking," I paused, "but you know sometimes I wonder if it's just your cooking he loves..."

I clearly implied that Minato was gay. Serves that loser right.

Minato, I noticed was scowling. Good, that look was priceless. Teichu, I noticed was kind of blushing. Ayame, being so small, didn't understand what was going on. I smiled smugly at Minato. He was eyeing me like a python. My stomach growled again. Breakfast, no money, extremely hungry. I had to save the situation if I want breakfast, I thought glumly. Don't worry Minato; I'll get you some other way.

"I was just kidding, Teichu-san," I said smiling innocently. "I'm Sakura by the way."

Teichu seemed somewhat relieved. I can't believe he actually fell for it. But it was weird, he was blushing a few seconds back. Ew? Yuck? Yes.

"Okay, nice to meet you Sakura, what can I get you two this morning?" asked Teichu. Minato and I sat side by side on the stools.

"For me the usual please" said Minato smiling. He seemed unusually calm. If someone went around saying stuff like what I just said, I'd kick their ass without a second's hesitation. People from the past are mega weird.

"I'll take whatever he's having." I said pointing at Minato.

Teichu left to prepare our ramen.

Minato leaned into my ear and whispered "I'm getting you back for this big time." Okay, now we're talking.

"You're cute when you're trying to sound mean." I whispered back in his ear.

I saw a blush creep up his tan skin as I pulled back. "Wow, who thought the asshole could blush?" I grinned, directly meeting his startlingly blue eyes. Actually, it wasn't startling, I mean I've seen that shade in Naruto's eyes as well. So I think it should be phrased 'captivating' instead. Yes, captivating, ocean blue eyes.

"I liked you better when you were in the hospital," he said tearing his eyes away from mine.

"And I liked you better when you were—wait, I never did like you in the first place."

"Liar."

"Says the liar."

Teichu appeared with two bowls of ramen. I immediately started digging in. When you're hungry anything and everything tastes yummy.

"You eat like a pig," he said looking at me hog.

"I ate yucky hospital food for a like a month," I glared, "what do expect?"

"For you to have table manners."

"Who do you think you are? My dad?" I was annoyed. "But wait, you could pass for my dad, considering how _old_ you really are..."

"I'm twenty two."

I chuckled. "Not where I'm from, you're not."

He grumbled. "Maybe I should call you old man from now... or grandpa... yeah that sounds nice.."

"You're annoying."

"Good."

"Shut up and eat."

"Yes grandpa..." I snorted and continued eating.

We ate in silence for a while. "Where did you get your monster strength from?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked surprised. I don't remember telling him anything like that nor do I remember fighting him. Hell, I've never even met him in my life before being thrown back in time.

"As far as I know, Tsunade Senju is the only one who has monster strength."

"Aa," I said remembering that the Hokage and him had rummaged through my head. "well, I'm her apprentice... no I _was _her apprentice, now I'm her... successor?"

"Successor?"

"You heard me." I smirked.

"No way."

"Way. So I suggest you watch your tongue from now on or you'll regret it."

"I'll remember. So you're a good medic."

"Good? I'm f**king awesome! Second to none."

"Tell me this, are you always this cocky?" he asked me narrowing his eyes.

I smirked. "It's not called being cocky, it's called having an attitude." I repeated his words.

"Fair enough," he smirked back.

Soon, we completed our breakfast. I felt awesome. Nothing elevates my mood better than a good meal. Even if it's unhealthy food like ramen.

"Okay then Sakura, I'd better be going, duty calls," he said smiling brilliantly. I got caught up in his smile yet again. It was quite a sight. I felt warm and fuzzy, as though a big cuddly teddy was hugging me. Slowly, the corners of my mouth tilted as well as I continued staring at him as though I'd never get to see his smile, ever again.

He winked at me and left. I felt myself turning ten shades of red. I mean, it's not everyday an extremely hot guy winks at me. Even if he happens to be one of the biggest assholes I've ever met.

Suddenly I heard a throat clear behind me. It was Teichu.

"Yes, Teichu-san?" I asked turning back.

"Here's the bill," he said handing me a slip of paper.

That's when I concluded two things. Minato was not one of the biggest assholes I've ever met, he was _the _biggest asshole. And... I'd just turned into a complete number one sucker for his smile.

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Good to see you hale and hearty Sakura," said the Hokage giving me a kind smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" I said returning the gesture. I took a seat in front of him.

"So you're ANBU," he said scratching his chin.

"Yes, I made it just last year."

"That's impressive, achieving ANBU at such a young age, you don't look a day over 18," he said looking impressed.

I cleared my throat. "I'm twenty. Twenty one in a few months."

"My apologies."

"It's a compliment. At least I won't have to use a youth-jutsu like Tsunade-shishou does."

"Tsunade-shishou?" asked the Hokage "Aa, I see, so that's where you get your monster strength from."

What is it with people and the word 'monster strength'? I feel like I'm being stripped off my femininity.

"Tell me, do you want to continue working as an ANBU?" he asked me doubtfully. I couldn't understand why he sounded so doubtful.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'd like to go out on the field as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to settle down get acquainted with new people?"

"Quite the contrary, Hokage-sama. I want to stay away from people."

"Please explain."

"It's because I'm not supposed to be here. How can I go around making new friends when there's the risk of me changing their path in life?"

"But you don't seem very considerate of Minato's future..."

My fists clenched. It's true. I'm selfish. I frowned. No way. I'm not selfish. I didn't exactly ask Minato to talk to me. I didn't ask him to buy me flowers(even though it was just once), I didn't ask him to visit me in the hospital, I didn't ask him to become my so-called friend. I was going through a serious case of inner turmoil. On one hand, I felt like I was selfish, on the other, I was on full self-defense mode, claiming I did not make him do any of those things.

"Anyway that's not the point, Sakura" said the Hokage, interrupting my thoughts. "I hope you understand the full extent of your situation."

"I do."

"Then you should realize you're as good as stuck here for eternity unless with some sheer luck we come across a time-scroll."

"Luck is not a word in my dictionary. Never was, never will be. So I try to create my own favourable conditions, which is why I want to go out on the field."

"I admire your strong spirit. But you do realize I cannot just let you go around hunting for something which-"

"I understand, Hokage-sama" I interrupted. I did not want to hear it from his mouth. Why do people have to be so pessimistic?

"But even if I do let you out on the field, you first priority should be the mission, not searching for a time-scroll. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. We're on the brink of war, and we could use a good field medic."

"War?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, war."

"The third shinobi world war?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Y-Yes." What a fantastic time to get thrown into. Yeah, Konoha ends up on the winning side but definitely not without casualties. F**k shinobi life, it's insanely tough. And not to mention short. But I would choose it any day over being a civilian.

"Right now we don't have an opening for ANBU so I'll give you the rank of jounin."

I sighed. At least I get the next best thing. "Okay."

"Oh and here you go," said the Hokage pushing an envelope toward me. I frowned and opened it. It contained the photo of Team 7. The one which Ibiki Morino pocketed in the end of my interrogation.

"It's funny how I made one copy for every one of my pant pockets, so I didn't have to worry about losing it. But ironically I end up with just one which I have to guard with my life now."

"Why do you have to guard it with your life?"

"Because it's a part of my life which I miss and don't want to forget. Plus the scanner, printer, xerox machine and god knows what not, hasn't been invented yet, so it's not like I can go make myself a dozen more copies."

**(***those stuff are not even supposed to mentioned here. it's a ninja world but lets just go with it, okay?***)**

The Hokage looked amused. I wonder if he thinks I'm crazy. F**k it, I don't care.

"I've found a place for you to stay. A small apartment." He handed me a key.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" I said accepting the key.

"Actually you should thank Minato, he was the one kind enough to inform me that his neighbour vacated recently."

Oh great, now I have an asshole for a neighbour. I sighed.

"You look disappointed, Sakura" observed the Hokage.

"What? No, I'm good." I blurted hastily.

"Good. Now before you go, let me remind you that you owe two people an apology and a thank-you."

"What? Who?" I asked confused. I barely knew a handful of people here. Who the hell am I supposed to apologize to? And thank?

"The two ANBUs who found you outside the gates of Konoha."

I cringed. "Aa, yes. I owe them big time." I replayed the scene in my head. Yeah, I was one big bitch to them.

"Ask my assistant, he'll help you find them."

I nodded.

"And please be careful with your identity. Only a handful of people know the truth and I think it's better it stays that way."

"I absolutely agree."

"You're dismissed. I'll send for you when a mission comes up."

I nodded, getting up. Just then the door knocked.

"Come in" called out the Hokage. The door opened and an ANBU came in. I headed toward the door when I heard the ANBU say "It's been a while, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Yes, Orochimaru, it's been a while."

* * *

**A/N: **yes, Orochimaru was an ANBU but root. But i did not know that until now... what kind of a naruto fan am i?

_**Posted On: 10/11/12**_


	7. Revelation

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 7: Revelation**

* * *

SAKURA POV

"It's been a while, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Yes, Orochimaru, it's been a while."

I froze. Okay, I didn't literally freeze but I didn't move exactly either. My eyes never left his ANBU mask. Can it really be the snake bastard behind that mask? My fists clenched in... anger? Shock? Resentment? I studied his profile and he seemed a lot younger, for obvious reasons. I noticed that his skin was disgustingly pale, like it was supposed to be, but it showed no age or wrinkles or whatever... I bet he's even stronger than ever, after all he's not old, late thirties or early forties. And he got his sannin status in the last war. So basically, he's unstoppable. And I'll bet on anything because I'm damn sure he's started his evil schemes by now. He defected from Konoha a little after the third war, according to Tsunade-sama, sometime after the crowning of the Fourth Hokage. Stupid snake, I bet he's just started research on the soul-transfer-into-a-new-host crap. Not to mention, he used— or going to use- innocent people as guinea pigs.

When my fists clenched tighter, I was damn sure it was in anger. It took a lot of effort to restrain myself from pouncing on him. But it took an even greater effort to keep my facial expression in check. My eyebrows just wanted to knit together and-

"Your fascination for me is utterly unexpected and surprising, I must say" murmured Orochimaru, his voice sent shivers down my spine for it sounded like a snake hissing "especially when you can't see my face."

Fascination? The guy is crazier than I thought. The tension was thick. My eyes still did not leave him, and I'm pretty sure his is glued on me as well. The Hokage cleared his throat. That was when I tore my eyes away from Orochimaru and looked at the Hokage. He raised his eyebrows which clearly questioned what the hell I was doing.

Definitely one of the most hardest stuff I've been forced to utter from my mouth. I think confessing love will be a lot easier than this, but I clenched my fists tighter and went "I apologize for... if I have... offended you." Oh god, I've got to rinse my mouth with holy water for uttering those words.

He just silently nodded. I took that as my queue to leave and quickly made my way to the door. As I shut the door behind me, I took an oath. A promise.

I'll take him down. For all the innocent people he's kidnapped, hurt, murdered, used, manipulated. For all the blood that has been shed, for all the pain he's caused. For attacking Konoha, for taking the Third Hokage's life, for endangering Naruto's life(once upon a time) but most of all... for Sasuke.

* * *

I frowned, massaging my forehead at the same time, trying to remember the two ANBU names the Hokage had given me. The Hokage's assistant was staring at me in expectation. If it weren't for the Hokage's reminder, I never would have thought of apologizing to them. But in the end of the day, I owed them one. After all I did send them flying... I smiled wishing I could have seen the look of shock on their faces.

Snap. I got it. "One's name is Haru the other Akira."

"Aah." smiled the assistant. Although I'm pretty sure he smiled in relief, after having to wait a good 15 minutes for me to remember two names.

"So?" I asked raising my eyebrows to indicate my impatience. Is he going to tell me where they are or not?

"They have a guarding shift in the east entrance of Konoha," he said looking into some papers.

"Guarding? They're ANBU! This job is usually given to chunnins or jounins, right?"

"We're tightening security," he shrugged "in case you've been living under a rock, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you we're-"

"Heading toward war, yes thank you" I interrupted hastily, starting to walk away.

"Good luck!" he called out.

I snorted. Luck. As if it evens means anything to me.

I decided to check out my new apartment before going to the east gate. As I walked around, I was taking in the new Konoha. Actually, the old Konoha but... you know what I'm trying to say. I looked at the sheet of paper which the Hokage gave me. It contained my new address. After a few minutes I found the building. It was painted white. Nothing special. It looked as though it would have 10 or 15 apartments in there. The front yard had a small garden with flowers and a tiny fountain. As for the flowers they looked as though they were looked after with great care. Someone who lives here must have a thing for flowers.

Door 11. I inserted the key the pushed the door open. It wasn't much but it was welcoming. It had a single bedroom, a small living room, a study, a kitchen a bathroom and a small balcony which over looked the garden. More than enough for a single person.

I was surprised to see a note on the table in the kitchen.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I hope this__ cheque__ helps you start off your new life here. The very best of luck._

Again, luck. Sorry I have no idea what it means.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_Third Hokage._

I really love you Hiruzen Sarutobi. Thanks a lot! I completely forgot I was broke. Well not exactly broke but I had no money on me but I guess it all means the same. But now it's time to go blow it.

I showered, locked up my apartment and made my way to the bank to deposit my cheque. Yes! I'm a woman with cash in my pocket. I went straight to a restaurant to have a very hearty lunch which consisted of my all time favourite syrup coated anko dumplings.

I slowly walked toward the east entrance trying to pin point all the differences I could find. I didn't have to try all that much because a lot seems to have changed. The basic layout, the directions, everything is different. As much as I hate to admit, I can easily get lost in here.

Finally I made it to the east entrance. I looked around and found two ANBUs conversing. Well, I think they were talking, can't exactly say with the masks. I walked to them. They turned to me acknowledging my presence.

"Haru? Akira?" I asked uncertainly. I hadn't seen their faces before and couldn't see them now either. Not like I cared anyway.

"Yes, that would be us," said the male, presumably Haru.

"I don't know if you remember me," I started "I'm Sakura."

I hastily thrust my hand forward.

"How can we forget the woman who sent us flying in the Hokage's office?" said Akira in an even tone.

Seeing they made no move to shake it, I took it back. Talk about rude. I smiled weakly and went "That's why I'm here... to give you a sincere apology."

They were silent. I was silent. I waited. Still nothing. I was growing impatient.

Haru broke the silence. "Apology accepted." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "And you?" I looked at Akira.

"It's okay."

"Thanks. I hope I didn't... you know... hurt you or anything... physically."

"Just minor concussions. We hit the wall pretty hard" said Akira quietly. Ouch, that sounded really painful. But at least they look like they're in one piece now.

"Well sorry again. And also thanks for helping me out, when I was injured and all."

"No problem. Mind explaining why you were half-dead?" questioned Haru.

"I was ambushed."

"How many?"

"Many."

"Why haven't I seen you before? In Konoha?" asked Akira.

"I was on a mission. A long time mission. So that's why I guess."

"How long?"

"Long." This wasn't going well. I didn't have to see their faces to know they weren't buying my shit. Situations like this, best to keep my mouth shut and speak only when necessary.

"But still, we would have noticed you at least _once_, I mean you have pink hair."

Yeah, I have pink hair, as if I didn't notice. But actually I've got to admit it's pretty nice. I let it grow out on Naruto's request and it's approaching my elbows. Kind of reminds me that I am female despite having monster strength.

I smiled trying to hide my discomfort, "It's new, actually. I dyed it. I used to be a... blondie."

Blonde to pink? Oh god, that's one of the most lamest things I've ever said. Okay, I don't care if they buy it or not, I'm getting the hell out of here before they start questioning me again. I mean, I already went through an interrogation and it was f**king hell. So basically, I don't have to stand here lamely and answer their questions.

"But your roots are pink."

Just give up already. This is getting really annoying. I chose to just ignore the last statement and went "I thank and apologize to you guys again. Now I'll take my leave and let you get back to work."

I quickly turned and started walking away. "Wait!" called out Akira. Great, what now? I turned my head to look at her. "Yes?"

"You never gave me your last name." I resisted the urge to gulp. I can't tell them I'm a Haruno, they'd probably look at me with googly eyes.

"Yes, I didn't you give you one." With that I used a transportation jutsu and poofed away.

I spent the rest of the day shopping. Konoha had an extremely boring collection of clothes. Not surprising, considering I'm currently in the 20th century. I ended up buying almost 8 bags of stuff and that was apart from grocery. In essence, I blew up most of my money. Not all but most.

I squeezed in some running to build up my lost stamina, I mean I haven't trained in nearly a month. And that's an excessively long time. The sun had completely set by the time I was satisfied with my workout. I headed to my apartment (hopefully temporary) to soak in the tub.

I thought about everything that happened today. I was instantly annoyed as I remembered being pinned with the bill. Stupid oaf. But I guess, I have to go back there. Ichiraku's I mean. I still haven't paid the bill. Quite surprisingly, he let me off the hook. Well he didn't exactly let me off the hook but he said I could come back when I had money. Such a nice guy.

That's why I found myself making my way toward Ichiraku's. This time with some money in my pocket. When I made it there I found Teichu placing a bowl of ramen in front of a man with a familiar silhouette. One that had long spiky white hair. Jiraiya.

Teichu turned to me and smiled "Hello Sakura, you've returned already."

I returned his gesture trying my hardest to ignore Jiraiya's perverted eyes scanning me top to bottom. "How much do I owe you?" I asked rummaging through my pocket.

He named a price and I had about just enough. He took the money and went back into the kitchen. Then I turned toward the so-called legendary sannin, "You better get your perverted eyes off me, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked amused. He also looked disturbingly young.

"Good to know my popularity with the ladies hasn't died down."

I folded my arms and snorted in reply. He grinned foolishly and said "An exotic beauty like your self would be very hard to miss, so why haven't I seen you before?"

"A long time mission," I said extending my hand, "It's Sakura by the way and don't call me stuff like 'exotic beauty' it's highly disturbing."

"Jiraiya," he laughed shaking my hand, "but you obviously seem to know me anyway."

"Yes, perversity is difficult to miss."

I smiled, he smiled.

"Can I have the honour of buying you some ramen, Sakura?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said uninterested.

"Why not?"

I thought of whether to tell him or not. Doesn't make a difference anyway.

"Just this morning I was pinned with the bill by the biggest asshole in the world, so I'm not exactly too keen on sticking around here to see if you'd do the same to me."

"I'd never do that. But who is that guy anyway?"

"He's just a overconfident jerk who'll have his nose broken if he dares to enter my line of vision."

"One rotten fish spoils the pond, I guess."

I nodded silently.

"But I'm not from the same pond, so I think it's safe to eat with me."

I frowned. "What guarantee do I have that you won't leave me with the bill?"

"I swear it on the woman I love."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I said I swear-"

"Okay," I interrupted him, I heard him the first time. "I'll eat with you, happy?" He nodded. I slipped into the seat beside him and ordered some ramen. When my ramen arrived the both of us ate in a comfortable silence. Soon, the silence became weird.

"Hey, Jiraiya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really in love with Tsunade-shishou or did you just say that to get me to eat ramen with you?"

Jiraiya immediately spit out the ramen he was chewing and looked at me in shock. I stared at him in shock as well, I mean the man was spitting out ramen!

"What are you talking about? I never said anything about Tsunade" he mumbled refusing to meet my eyes.

"It's okay. Not like I'm going tell anyone." I said facing my bowl of ramen. The fact that Jiraiya was in love with my teacher was no big deal to me. I always knew, even though Jiraiya never ever showed it.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me through narrowed slits.

"Just an 'exotic beauty'" I grinned.

I was met with silence.

"Why did you call her your shishou? As far as I know, her only apprentice is Shizune and they just left Konoha a week ago."

Oops. I can't believe I slipped.

"Did I?" I asked nervously. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Obviously we need a change of topic." I said quietly. I could pretty much tell that the topic of my teacher caused some inner-turmoil inside him. And me.

"I agree."

We went back to eating ramen in silence. When we were done Jiraiya paid the bill as promised. Just when we were about to part ways he said "I need your opinion."

"On what?" I asked.

"I've got a small plot formed in my head and I hope to turn it into a novel."

"Okay..." I wonder if he's talking about the Icha Icha series. Pervert. And to think Kakashi-sensei actually enjoys it. Sickening.

"I finally came up with a name for the lead character. Right now, actually, when I was eating ramen with you."

"So what's his name?"

"Naruto."

Naruto? I closed my eyes in thought. If I remember correctly Jiraiya's first book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' was a mega flop. But if I also remember correctly, the lead character had the name 'Naruto'. I haven't read the book or anything but Naruto has mentioned it a couple of times.

I guess this is where Naruto's name originated from. On an innocent night eating ramen.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura. May I have your hand please?"

"What for?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He stepped forward took my right hand and kissed it. I just rolled my eyes and muttered "Pervert."

"Until we meet again Miss Exotic Beauty."

"Oh god, _please_ stop saying that, it's yucky."

He laughed. "Okay.. and one more thing Sakura."

"What?"

"The asshole you mentioned, the one who pinned you with the bill, is he Minato?"

Okay, that was pretty weird."Yes," I grumbled "how did you guess?"

"It explains a few things about Minato's whereabouts... but mostly it's your hair."

"My _hair?_" I touched my long silky pink hair. I don't understand how this relates to Minato in any way.

Jiraiya grinned foolishly and said, "Minato has a thing for women with long hair, especially the ones with weird colours."

I slowly digested the new information. "Oh," I said quietly running my fingers through the strands of my hair. That was a shocker. Minato and hair. Two completely different worlds yet coming together in a completely weird way.

"But don't tell him I said that... he'll strangle me."

"I won't," I giggled. "How do you two know each other anyway?"

"We're pretty close. I used to teach him," said Jiraiya "back in the good old days."

"Yeah, the days were good back then." I sighed.

"But you know what?" said Jiraiya smiling cheekily, "I think Minato really likes you."

"Yeah right," I snorted, "you're talking about the guy who-"

"Yes yes, I know," interrupted Jiraiya, "I said that because he never bothered to introduce me to you."

"Maybe he didn't because I was in the hospital for a month, just got out this morning actually." I'm not really getting how all this is connected. Just looks like a truckload of garbage piled up together.

"Hmm.." said Jiraiya scratching his chin, "then that explains all his unexplained frequent visits to the hospital."

"One more thing, Jiraiya," my voice dipped in volume.

"Yes?"

"If you see him, tell him to never cross paths with me ever again or his pretty face won't be pretty anymore."

* * *

Knock, knock knock. I woke up feeling extremely groggy. The series of knocks continued. I lifted my head and looked at my alarm clock, it was 6.15 am. A good 45 minutes before my actual wake up time. My head hit the soft pillow as I tried to shut out the sound of knocking. Whoever they are, they can wait. In a few seconds the knocking turned into banging.

I grumbled and sat up on my bed. I widened my drooping eyes to shake out the sleep. I got out of my bed and slowly walked toward the door, yawning the entire way. Can't go back to sleep now, I guess. I tied up my messy hair into a bun and then opened the door.

"Took you long enough, forehead" said Minato smiling his usual goofy smile. I looked at him through my still sleepy vision and yet he looked the same as ever. The same spiky blond hair, which I've grown to like in the past one month, the bright blue eyes which were as captivating as it was on Naruto, the same mesmerizing smile-

"You're staring," said Minato poking my forehead and interrupting my thoughts.

I instantly glared and slapped his hand away. With that I banged the door on his face.

"Hey!" I heard him protest. Like I care. I started walking toward my bedroom determined to get some more sleep. I heard him knock again. What is he stupid? Didn't he get I was in no mood right now for his games and childish acts. And moreover I don't understand how the hell he found me in my new apartment...

_"Actually you should thank Minato, he was the one kind enough to inform me that his neighbour vacated recently." _

Aah, yes. The idiot lives next door. Perfect. Just perfect.

The knocking became continuous with some occasional bangs in between. It was pissing me off. Badly. Might as well give him a piece of my mind. He does deserve it anyway.

"All right I'm coming, spiky" I yelled and walked to the door. I opened it. "This better be worth my time."

"_Please,_ don't call me spiky," he pleaded, "it's a name for a dog."

"I'll call you whatever I want and it's not _my_ fault you have such spiky hair," I said staring at his hair, which like I said earlier, have grown to like.

"But you like it, right?" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He kind of read my mind, there. Weird. But no way in hell am I telling him that.

"What did you come here for?" I asked ignoring his question.

He smirked confidentally. "Answer my question."

"Answer mine." I countered.

"I asked you first," he said not backing down.

"No, you didn't, when I opened the door I said 'This better be worth my time'."

"That's not a question forehead, it's a point blank statement" he said grinning poking my forehead.

I want to break his nose, I really, really do. But he's not worth my time. Or chakra. Not that I needed chakra to break his nose.

"Leave me alone," I said closing the door. He jammed his foot in.

"I will, if you answer my question," he said pushing the door open from his side.

"Minato. Leave. _Now_. I'm terribly sleepy and I hate waking up before my alarm clock."

"Sakura, stop beating around the bush and just answer my question." Minato sounded bored.

If I wasn't half asleep I would definitely punch him right now. "Fine! I will. Yes, that's my answer, now f**k off!" I said closing the door again.

His foot jammed in again and the door was pushed open again.

"Yes, what? I can't understand _a thing_ you're trying to say," said Minato trying to sound innocent.

"I'm going to kill you one day."

"Quit changing the topic and say it."

"Yes, I really, really like your spiky hair, happy?" I said glaring at him.

"Thanks Sakura! It really means a lot to me." He grinned childishly.

"_Now _will you f**k off?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, can I come in?" he asked.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll come in anyway."

I sighed, giving up. Something told me he's going to be one stubborn ass today. I opened the door to let him in. He scanned my apartment and then sat on the couch.

"What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes. What could he possibly want? Maybe he's here to apologize. He did leave me the bill knowing I was penniless. Asshole. I'll never forget that.

"It's really important," he said sounding serious.

Yes it's the moment, I thought happily. It's time to forget you stinking attitude and apologize. God, I wish I had a voice recorder right now; I could just listen to his apology over and over again and stay happy forever.

I smiled. "Yes?" I said encouragingly.

"I don't know how to say this," he said slightly smiling.

"You can do it." I encouraged more.

"Okay what I wanted to say is, could you be kind enough to lend me an egg?" he said fully smiling now.

"Of course Minato, you're forgiven," I returned the gesture.

Wait...what the _hell_ did he say?

He burst out laughing. I wanted to throw something at him. And since I had nothing near me except myself I pounced on him.

"You low-life jerk, I can't believe I thought you were actually going to apologize, I should've known!" I screamed angrily choking his neck. I couldn't stand the sight of him. He disgusted me. No one, I repeat, no one, has _ever_ pissed me off so bad.

"Chill, Sakura, I was going to," he laughed, unwrapping my hands off his neck and placing me beside him on the couch.

"Going to what?" I asked still angry.

"To do it," he said looking everywhere but at me.

"Do what?" I asked with a sly grin.

"It." He said a little nervous.

"It?" I asked trying my best to sound puzzled.

"Yes, _it_." He was clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry Minato, I can't understand _a thing _you're trying to say." I mimicked his tone from before.

"I think you can very well understand what I'm trying to say," he scowled.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why don't you just cut the crap and say it?"

Minato sighed. There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with the bill yesterday." He blurted. He looked relieved. As though some big weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"You don't do it often, do you?" I asked looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Of course, I do!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Not leaving people with the bill you numb skull," I glared, "of course you pin the bill on someone every chance you get, I meant_ apologizing_, you don't do it often do you?"

"Yeah, I don't actually." He replied.

"Then why start now?" I asked pushing my hair off my face which had come out of it's bun.

"Actually I don't owe you an apology, _at all_, I just did what I did because..."

"Because?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Because you're a naive idiot."

"Whatever," I shrugged, ignoring his insult. "seems out of character, though, you and apologizing, I mean."

He smiled, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. Slowly as in very very slowly his hand moved to push some the remaining pink strands of my hair away from my face. His hand lingered on my hair a second longer before he pulled it back.

"_Minato has a thing for women with long hair, especially the ones with weird colours."_

My heart started beating a whole lot faster as I remembered Jiraiya's words. I instantly felt hot and stuffy.

"Sakura?" he called out in his chocolaty voice.

"Huh?"

"You're staring... and blushing..." he murmured, looking very amused.

Snapping out of it, I quickly got up from the couch and put some good distance between us.

"I expect an apology for every crime you commit against me, remember I'm not one of those women who melt at the sight of your smiling face and forgive you on the spot."

The first half of the statement, so true, second half, bullshit. A sad, sad lie. Third part, on the dot.

"But you just did," he said smiling again. I just did not want to look away. It didn't seem possible.

"My point exactly," he continued.

I folded my hands and glared daggers at him, hoping to form a hole in his face.

"It's okay Sakura, just say it, just say you melt at the sight of my smile," he chuckled.

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Say it," he grinned.

"Answer my question."

"I already did, yesterday at breakfast. Now say it..."

I walked up to him, grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the door. I pushed him out.

"Say it, Sakura," he coaxed.

"Leave me alone!" I spat angrily. I started closing the door when he jammed his leg in like the last time.

"I will, if you just say it," he whispered.

"Minato, _get out_. I'd hate to hit you early in the morning."

"Quit beating around the bush and just say it. Then I'll go."

"Fine! I will, yes" I said trying to close the door.

"Yes what? I can't understand _a thing _you're trying to say," he said innocently.

"I hate you and your guts!"

"There you go, trying to change the topic again" he snickered.

"_Oh god!_" I exploded. What the f**k do you want from me?!"

"I just want you admit what you usually do around me, that is-"

"Fine, I admit it! Now f**k off!"

"Admit what? I can't understand a _thing_ you're trying to say."

"I hope you die in hell." I growled.

"Say it, Sakura... please."

"Yes, I melt at the sight of your smile, it's not my fault you look like an angel when you smile, I just can't help myself!" I confessed angrily.

Minato looked slightly surprised. I wanted to hit myself so hard. That did _not_ come out right, _at all_. A little too much details. It took a lot of effort to not blush. But I knew my face would start to shows signs of a pink tinge any second.

"_Now _will you f**k off?" I said slamming the door on his face.

He knocked. Oh god, what now? Does he want to rub it on my face? I opened and yelled "I thought I told you to-" I was cut off. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Sakura! It really means a lot to me," he grinned.

I froze. To say I was startstruck, would be an understand. I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"And one more thing, forehead," he said sounding lost in thought.

"What?" I asked taking as much effort as possible to keep my heart from hammering the way it was. At this rate, I could easily die of heart failure.

"Remember you owe me?"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"You promised to help out my student with her medical ninjutsu, in return for me taking you to the hospital."

I took a moment to recover. My fingers massaged my temples. "Yes, I believe I did."

"Well, you start today. So snap out of your daze, get ready and wait for me here, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said folding my hands.

He turned and started walking away.

"Minato?" I called out.

He turned around. "Why did you ask me wait _here_?"

"It would be easier to find you." he shrugged simply. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Gut instinct told me he was lying. He wouldn't have any problem trying to finding me. Definitely, not.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"To the front gates."

"Do you usually train near the front gates?"

"No, I'm going there to bid someone a goodbye."

"Okay... is he or she leaving for a long time?"

"Until the end of the war."

"That's a pretty long time. Anyway, you'd better go, she'll be waiting."

"I never told you, the person's a '_she_'" said Minato frowning.

So the person _is_ a she. Female.

"Minato, go bid her a farewell, 'she' whoever she is leaving for god knows what reason, and for god knows how long."

"You seem awfully considerate." He said as he began walking away.

I smiled to myself. Now I just want to know who the hell she is. I questioned my self why on earth I should care. A simple answer. Curiosity. Definitely, nothing to do with jealously. I mean, I certainly did not like Minato, not in the least. He's just an asshole with a pretty face and a nice smile and- err- back to the point. It's only curiosity. Just plain old curiosity which killed the cat.

* * *

I was sitting on a tree with my chakra masked and legs swinging back and forth in boredom. Minato and a girl who I did not recognize were sitting on a tree too. On a tree just outside the village gates. I was just a few trees away but I hid myself pretty well. Hopefully.

I couldn't see their faces for they had their backs turned toward me. So I can't make out if she's pretty. Not that I care or anything. But she did have long hair. Like really long. It was well below her waist. But her hair colour is what raised my eyebrows. She was a brunette. Nothing special. But now and then Minato touched her hair and even squeezed it. That gesture seemed gave off the impression that he was kind of pissed off at the sight of her hair. Which was weird.

In the ten minutes which I had been observing them, they were mostly talking. Minato occasionally said some stuff with hand gestures which cracked her up. They looked like one happy couple. And yes, I was jealous. Not because I liked Minato or anything but because they seemed to have a hearty relationship. Seriously why on earth can't I have a guy who makes me laugh? I mean I'm nice to everyone when they're nice to me, I'm kind and anything else, you name it. I'm not ugly either, although Sai keeps calling me that. But Sai is _Sai_.

Minato should really just kiss her and get it over with. I need some training. Hopefully he'll fight me and unlike Naruto, won't go easy on me. But for that he should kiss her goodbye and move on so I can train. Frustrated, I picked up a small stone and threw it toward Minato's head. And for once, unbelievably, it hit him square on the back of his head. I gasped and for the first time in a really long time I felt _lucky_. Imagine that.

But Minao was quick, so he instinctively turned around, but just in the nick of time I transported myself out of there. I was back in my apartment breathing heavily. Holy crap, I wish he didn't see me. But he must have, I mean, the transportation jutsu leaves behind smoke. Shit shit shit!

He's going to think I'm some no good nosy idiot. My palm hit my forehead in frustration. I was also irritated with myself for being so careless. Idiot idiot idiot. But I had no reason to be nervous. I mean, I'm in a free country so I can do whatever I want and go where ever I want, when ever I want.

With that thought in my head I walked out of my apartment with my head held high. I walked around town aimlessly. Few of the shops very opening up about now. I ate breakfast in a small eat out and continued roaming around. It was nearing 8 am, I was just crossing the Hokage's building when I noticed the Hokage opening up the curtains in his office. He seemed to be looking at the horizon blankly.

I contemplated my next move. Training grounds. Some one must be there. I'll challenge them. That should be fun. I am rusty due to lack of practise but-

"Forehead."

Aa. The inevitable encounter. I turned around with one big goofy smile. He returned the gesture.

"Let's go." He instructed.

I fell into step with him as we walked in the opposite direction of the Hokage's office. He was still standing there watching the sun.

"So how did it go?" I asked curiously.

"Well, don't you already know?" he asked dryly.

"Actually, I don't. I was there for only about 15 minutes and I didn't hear a thing."

"You didn't?" he asked raising his eyerows.

"I have my limits on spying, Minato. And moreover I don't have super hearing or anything."

"Why were you spying anyway?"

"I was curious," I shrugged.

He chuckled. "I always knew you were the jealous type."

"Dream on, spiky."

"But don't worry forehead," he said slinging his arm on my shoulder "you'll always be my number one."

"Well, good to know." I replied sarcastically, removing his hand from my shoulder. "And you really didn't know I was watching you?"

"Didn't have a clue."

"What kind of a lame ninja are you?" I asked playfully punching his shoulder.

"I was distracted," he replied shrugging.

"Yeah, _that_ much was obvious," I said glancing at him through narrowed slits. A pretty girl never fails to distract. "Anyway, is she going in as a spy or something?"

"I can't tell you where she's going," he said looking thoughtful. "Classified info. Even I'm not supposed to know actually."

"Okay..." I said uncertainly "But tell me this, was she in disguise or something?"

"Yeah," said Minato looking at me in surprise, "how did you know?"

"A wig?" I asked smiling.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and replied, "If you are smart enough, you can see through a henge easily, so a wig is a safer bet, as long as it doesn't fall off."

"Is her identity that important?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"What is the colour of her hair, anyway?"

"Red," said Minato smiling "striking bright red. Very hard to miss."

Striking bright red? Very hard to miss? Yes, Minato is _definitely_ a sucker for women with weird hair colours. I pursed my lips and looked back. The Hokage was still standing there. Did he freeze or something? I turned back and looked at Minato.

"Hey Minato?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, forehead?"

"I don't usually pry but you kissed her, right?"

"Aa," said Minato grinning "I kiss you too, don't I?"

"That's completely different. I'm talking about major lip lock." I said folding my hands.

"If you put it that way..." he said looking at the sky, "No, I didn't."

I instantly stopped walking and stared at him disbelief. "What the hell? What do you mean, you _didn't _kiss her?"

"Keep your voice down, Sakura." He frowned.

"Why on earth did you not kiss her?" I said reducing my volume a little.

"Why do _you_ care?"

"I don't, but she was asking for it, you dense idiot!"

"How do you know?" He glanced at me sideways.

"I saw the way she was looking at you... the way she laughed at your jokes, which I'm betting were horrible and... it was just the way she was around you... so tell me, why didn't you kiss her?"

He shrugged, "She never asked me to, not verbally."

"Minato, we're not in the nineteen hundreds!" I said irritated, "she wanted to kiss you, you wanted to kiss her so all you're supposed to do is go in for the kill!"

"First off, keep your voice down," he whispered, equally irritated. "Secondly, if you haven't noticed we _are_ in the nineteen hundreds and thirdly, who told you I wanted to kiss her?"

That shut me up, for a moment.

"You know what?" I said looking at Minato with resignation, "f**k it, I don't care. I give up."

I grumbled some inaudible curses and turned around to see the Hokage _still_ standing there. Maybe I should go check on him or something.

"What would you do if a guy kissed you?" Minato questioned. "With out you asking him to?"

"You mean me not asking him _verbally_?" I asked frowning. Verbally?! How dumb and old-fashioned is that?

He nodded.

"It's not a big deal actually," I said tucking some of the loose strands of my hair behind my ear, "back in my time, I would kiss him back if I liked him and if I didn't, I would punch his guts."

"What about now?"

"Right now, if anyone makes a move on me, I'll punch him all the way to Suna."

"But why?" asked Minato looking genuinely confused.

"What do you mean, why?" I asked, my voice raising again, "it's because I'm back in time, you idiot! No one's _supposed_ to kiss me! It's not supposed to happen!"

Minato sighed. "You know your logic is full of crap?"

"Actually my logic isn't a logic, it's the truth." I said simply.

"Fine. Tell me this," said Minato slowly smiling, "does your so called 'truth' apply to me as well?"

"Of course," I scoffed "you're a guy, aren't you? It applies to all the guys."

"Would you hit me if I kissed you right now?" he murmured in a very low seductive voice.

That tone which he used, I feel like it was driving me crazy, I mean it was some seriously sexy shit. I gulped and contemplated my answer very carefully. "I'd probably break a few bones as well, considering we're in the middle of the street." My heart was hammering, I felt like it would pop out of my body any second. Damn him.

Minato stopped walking. I continued moving forward, thinking he'd just catch up but when he didn't I turned around to face him. Okay the Hokage was _still there_! I think I really better go check on him, see if he isn't frozen or anything.

I turned my attention to Minato who was openly staring at me. Okay, that was weird. The guy never stares at me, it's usually me who does the staring. Embarresing but it is the truth.

"What?" I asked irritated.

There a short pause. I heard the leaves in the trees rustle as the wind blew. "I don't think so," he said finally.

"What don't you think?" I muttered confused.

"If I kissed you right now, right here, I'm willing to bet on anything that you won't hit me." He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes. "I already _told_ you, I'd break your bones as well."

Suddenly the distance between us was no more. He appeared in front of me in a flash. A _yellow_ flash. Freaky, because the only person-

"I don't think you'll hit me." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I will, Minato, I'm warning you," I said my voice visibly shaking now. One half of me was freaking out at our close proximity and the other was quite enjoying the warmth radiating off him.

His arm slowly snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer. "Will you really?" he asked lowering his face, which unfortunately just _had_ to look extra handsome up close. Just my luck.

"Will you really? I'm pretty sure you won't."

His eyes shut and mine did too, involuntarily. And then that was it, no more drama, just kissing. My lips were sealed. I refused to respond. Control, Sakura. Master control. I won't give in. I won't, no matter how good he is at kissing. This is not supposed to happen and I'll just hit him when it's over. I'll hit him _hard._

But slowly as the seconds ticked my resolve weakened. The guy was an amazing kisser. Just my luck. But if you put some thought into it, one kiss won't hurt either of us. I mean it's just _one_ and I'm going to sucker punch him all the way to Suna when it's over. Plus, I hadn't kissed anyone in a while now. To add a cherry on top, if Ino _somehow_ finds out that I refused to kiss a guy as hot as Minato, she would have my head.

With those thoughts in my mind, I just gave up and threw my arms around his neck to pull him closer. And then I kissed him back.

I really don't know how to describe this feeling... the feeling of kissing Minato... yeah, it was purely lust, _that _much I was certain. No feelings. Just hormones. As I responded with a little more energy, I had no clue why the hell I hesitated at first. I'd just wasted time in this once in a life-time, pleasureable activity. Oh boy... how irritated me. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Somehow the thought that we were in the middle of the street completely evaded me until we broke apart for the need of air. A few stared, few ignored and a few gave disgusted looks. And Minato just seemed oblivious to everyone around us.

We just started at each other. Him with a smile plastered on his face and mine with shock written all over it. Oh yeah... I'd done it alright. I _knew_ I wanted to hit him. But for god knows what reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So obviously, all I did do was stare at him with my face bright tomato red.

"I _knew_ it," he laughed angelically, "I knew you wouldn't hit me."

"Y-y-you," I stuttered like an idiot while blushing ten shades of red. I decided to shut up until I overcame the shock, embarrassment and the state of being extremely flushed. When I finally found my voice I said, "Just consider this your lucky day, Minato."

I slowly began removing my hand from his neck and but then his hand caught my wrist and put it back on his neck. "Is it really my lucky day, Sakura?"

I frowned. "Considering you're still in one piece after you did, just what you did, yes, I guess it _is_ your lucky day."

He grinned idiotically and said, "Well then, since it's my lucky day..."

As I picked up his intentions I growled, "Don't you _dare_-"

Oops, too little too late. The asshole was kissing me for the _second_ time in the middle of the street. All I _really_ wanted to do was kiss him. I won't lie, no point denying it, I mean what kind of a female would I be be if I refused a kiss from an unearthly sexy guy? Whether or not he was an asshole... So I once again found myself losing my determination. I was utterly disappointed when I began responding again. Well... might as make up for the time I had lost on the last kiss. There, now I have a justification.

This time, he broke apart way sooner than before. I was first disappointed and then was horrified for feeling disappointed.

He took one step back and scrutinized my expression. When I didn't say or do anything he turned around and started walking toward the training grounds. I shook my head and began to follow. I took a quick second to look back toward the Hokage's window. He wasn't there, but gut instinct told me he saw everything. Just my luck, again.

I began following Minato who slowed his pace for me to catch up to him.

"Minato?" I called quietly.

"We're getting late, forehead," he smiled, "but if you want to ki-"

BAM! I hit him square on his jaw.

"Ouuuuuuch!" he yelled, cupping his jaw in pain "what the _hell _was that for?!"

"I never said I won't hit you if you kissed me a second time, spiky," I smirked. "Now be a man and suck up to the pain!"

"You're a bitch," he grumbled massaging his jaw.

"And you're a bastard," I countered "But I'm amazed, you actually said the word 'bitch' from that holy mouth of yours."

"You're rubbing off on me," he replied as we began walking toward the training grounds. "Can't you heal me or something?"

"Yes, I can." I replied shrugging. We continued walking.

"Well what are you waiting for? Heal me already!"

"I said I _can_ heal not _will_ heal you."

"Forget it," he grumbled, "I'll ask Rin anyway."

I flexed my knuckles and asked "Is she your student? The one who you asked me to train?"

"Yes," muttered Minato, "and look there she is." Minato pointed toward a girl with brown hair. I recognized her from the Hokage's office. She was there when I woke up. Immediately, I stopped. Not at the sight of the girl but at the sight of the silver haired boy who she was looking at.

"Minato, you never told me Kakashi-sensei was your student." I murmured quietly.

"Yes I did," said Minato sounding bored. "That day in the interrogation centre."

_"He looks just like Konoha's white fang, Sakumo Hatake," said Ibiki looking at the photo._

_"No, that's the white fang's son, Kakashi Hatake, namely my student," murmured Minato._

My face paled as realization hit me. _O__h no. _If I remember correctly, Kakashi-sensei's sensei was... This was not good. Not at all good. This was bad. Very very bad. I felt like I could burst a vein and die. That would prove to be a whole lot better than face the inevitable truth.

"Are you okay?" asked Minato looking at me "you look like you've seen a ghost."

There had to be more than just one 'Minato' around here. There _had_ to be. Please, please, please! I'd better find out.

"Minato, you never told me your surname." I said crossing my fingers hoping to hear something unfamiliar.

"I didn't." He agreed.

Silence.

"Don't just stand there! Tell me!" I hollered.

"Why?" he asked confused "why is it so important all of a sudden?"

My hand involuntarily grabbed his collar and yanked him toward me.

"Tell me. NOW!"

"Okay, okay," he said slowly removing my hand away from his shirt's collar, "since you're so desperate to know, I'll tell you."

I just crossed everything I could from my fingers to my toes to my legs, hell I even tried to cross my tongue! If God Almighty really exists and doesn't hate me, I luckily won't hear what I don't want to hear.

Anything except-

"Namikaze."

-that.

Namikaze, I echoed the name in my head. Namikaze Minato.

When am I ever lucky? _Oh god._ My hand involuntarily slapped my forehead in frustration. This is terrible. No wonder he closed the gap between us in a flash before. And not to mention in a _yellow flash_. The guy who I was currently staring at with a pained expression was none other than _the_ Yellow Flash. The guy who took out squadrons single-handedly with his Hiraishin no jutsu. The Yellow Flash who later claimed the title of the Hokage. The Fourth Hokage.

All that I can learn to live with, but what I definitely _can't _live with is the fact that I just kissed my best friend's father.

* * *

_**Posted On: 25/11/12**_


	8. Meet The Parents

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 8: Meet The Parents**

* * *

I couldn't move a muscle. As I blankly stared at Minato, I was only reminded of that one day...That day... it was burning in the back of my mind. The day I found out about everything.

* * *

_Naruto and I knocked our teacher's door. Or well, now ex-teacher. I could literally feel the bright, happy energy radiating from the both of us, as we eagerly waited to share the fantastic news. _

_As the seconds ticked, there was no response._

_I curled my fingers and knocked again._

_Still nothing. Naruto and I looked at each in confusion. _

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto hollered, banging the door. "Come on! Do you have to be late to open the door as well?" _

_Guess he can. The both of us sighed, giving up. I leaned against the wall opposite to Kakashi's door, with one leg propped up against it. Naruto paced back and forth in annoyance, muttering something about how he had to stock up on instant ramen. _

"_I can't believe this guy," I grumbled, thinking of my perverted sensei. "He's doing this on purpose." The door opened and we came face to face or better put, face to orange book with Kakashi-sensei. _

"_Doing what on purpose?" he asked, from behind his book. _

"_Kakashi-sensei." The both of us said in unison. Naruto and I had the biggest grins ever on our faces as we stood before him. We knew we didn't have to explain any further, our faces said it all. _

_He lowered his orange book and crinkled his visible eye. "I'm guessing you made it then." _

"_Believe it !" Naruto screamed, pumping his fists in the air. "Sakura-chan and I are officially jonin!"_

_Yes, Naruto and I had been promoted. The first jonin exam after the war, was held in Suna. Naruto persuaded Tsunade-sama to let him take it, even though he wasn't officially chunin. But when you'd just saved the shinobi world, a few rules could be bent. _

"_No more "sensei" then," Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _

"_Sorry, it'll always be sensei," I said shaking my head. "It's like part of your name." True, not something that can be changed easily. _

_Kakashi sighed, giving up. _

_Naruto pushed past him and went into the apartment. "Hey Sensei! Do you have any instant ramen?" he called from behind. _

_Kakashi-sensei dropped his face into his book. That Naruto...goodness. _

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked smiling. _

"_Yes, yes, come in."_

_I followed him inside and found Naruto rummaging through the fridge. I still couldn't understand where his obsession for ramen came from. "You idiot! Get back here!" His obsession tended to blind his manners on countless occasions. _

"_Just a minute."_

"_You'll find it in the upper right, Naruto," instructed Kakashi. _

_I scanned his apartment. I'd been here a couple of times but his cleanliness surprised me every time. I mean, all he liked to do in his free time was read porn. Maybe that's why it's always clean. He spends all his time going on missions, training or reading porn that he doesn't find time to make a mess. That's the only theory I can come up with. And to top it off, the guy doesn't have a social life either._

_It just looked sad to me. I mean, the guy isn't getting any younger. He should make a move quickly. Not that he won't have girls fighting over him even at the age of 50 or something. But still, 32 and single is really lame._

"_Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you should get yourself a girlfriend?" I asked, sitting on his sofa. I figured I might as well voice my thoughts. And a tiny, nosy part of me was curious as well. _

"_Found it!" I heard Naruto yell._

"_Hmm... I already have one," he answered, sitting beside me. _

"_You do?" I asked sitting up straight. _

"_Yes."_

"_Who is it?" I pushed. "Who's the lucky girl?"_

"_What lucky girl?" asked Naruto while chewing ramen. Disgusting. _

"_Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend." I answered. _

"_Really? I didn't know."_

"_So?" I pushed, "Who is she?"_

_In response he lifted his Icha Icha book and smiled. _

_Oh you have_ got_ to be kidding me. I sighed in defeat. "For a minute I actually thought you were going to say someone's name..."_

"_No, I think he's right, Sakura-chan," said Naruto making his way to the sofa, "I mean, he's always all over that book. It's constantly in front of his face. I bet he even kisses it."_

_Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I'm just happy being single. Ever thought about it that way?"_

_The sofa creaked as Naruto sat on the other side of me. __The three of us sat in silence for sometime. Naruto munching his ramen, Kakashi-sensei reading his book and myself staring at the ceiling. _

"_Kakashi-sensei?" I called, breaking the silence. _

"_Hmm?" he replied, from behind his book._

"_Are you... are you gay?" I immediately held my breath. Beside me, Naruto started cracking up. _"_Naruto, this is serious," I snapped while trying my best to hide my own smile. But my theory seemed plausible. That could be the explanation for his lack of interest in women. _

"_Since when did you become so interested in my love life Sakura?" he questioned, folding his hands._

"_C'mon, it's only natural for me ask that question. I mean, I've never seen you even look at a girl twice. So I just began wondering..."_

"_Kakashi-sensei is gay! Kakashi-sensei is gay! Kakashi-sensei is gay!" Naruto started singing lamely._

_He instantly snapped his book shut. "Fine, let's clear this up, shall we?" __He got off the couch and stood right on front of us. With his hands on his hips he bent down to our level and said, "I am_ not_ gay. Got it?"_

"_I don't believe you." Naruto and I said in unison. _

"_Believe me."_

"_Prove it." I said smiling smugly. _

"_Fine, shall I kiss you now, Sakura?" he asked crinkling his eye. _

"_Ewww!" I instantly yelled and pushed him away from me. "Get away from me you pervert!" That was disturbing on so many levels, although I knew it was just a joke. _

"_Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto sternly, his ramen long forgotten. "I won't let you steal Sakura-chan's first kiss."_

"_Naruto, shut up." I glared. Kakashi-sensei definitely did not need to know anything about my love life. Or in this case, my kissing life. _

_Kakashi-sensei started laughing. "Are you serious? You really haven't kissed any one?"_

"_So what? I haven't kissed anyone either," said Naruto coming to my defense. Great. Just the perfect thing to say. Now he'll just rag us both. Naruto. The perfect definition of an idiot. _

"_Oh I see... how old are you two again?" he asked, scratching his chin._

"_Seventeen. Why?" I looked at him curiously. _

"_Seventeen and haven't kissed anyone. Shameful." _

"_Don't make this about us, sensei," warned Naruto._

"_Yeah," I agreed. "This is about you being gay."_

"_I already told you, I'm not."_

"_Fine," I grumbled. "I believe you." I certainly didn't want him making another move on me. _

"_Excellent."__  
_

"_But just tell me this, have you ever liked someone in your life?" I probed. "Just a little?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on!" yelled Naruto, "then how are we supposed to believe that you're not gay?"_

_"How is it possible that you've never liked anyone in your life? Fine, maybe not now, but at least when you were a teenager?" I asked desperately. I don't why but I felt like I needed to know... for whatever insane reason. _

"_But..." trailed Kakashi-sensei._

"_But?" Naruto and I leaned forward. _

"_There was this one girl... I didn't exactly like her... but I didn't hate her either. She's someone I would trust my life with."_

"_Now we're getting somewhere," said Naruto smiling smugly. _

"_Who is she? What is her name? Where is she? I need details." I said sounding all professional. It was was like one of the all-girl parties Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I have together. We'd spend a lot of time talking about boys and other stuff... and now here I am talking about girls with Naruto and my sensei. Weirdly funny._

"_She was my teammate," Kakashi-sensei said slowly. "A very long time back."_

"_Your team-mate?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes, "where is she?"_

_I remained quiet. Naruto was obviously too stupid to make out that he was talking in the past tense. I pursed my lips and tried to figure out Kakashi-sensei's expression. It showed a little of sorrow and... guilt. Guilty that he never confessed to her before she died? But wait, Kakashi-sensei never said he was in love with her. He just trusted her. But if you trust someone, you like them... right? _

_But by what I'm able to make out, it was a platonic relationship. Very platonic. _

"_She's in a happy place," said Kakashi-sensei smiling._

"_What?" asked Naruto in confusion. How typical. _

"_She's in heaven, Naruto" I murmured quietly. _

_There was silence as Naruto digested the information. "Oh."_

_Our teacher reclaimed his seat on the sofa. There was an awkward silence. _

"_So..." I said uncertainly. _

_The silence continued as I felt guilt wash over me. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I stole a glance at my teacher. He seemed lost in thought. I let him be. And weirdly so did Naruto. _

_After a good 10 minutes he spoke, "Congratulations, by the way. For making jonin."_

"_Yeah, you never did congratulate us did you?" I said smiling._

"_Hmm...I guess, I should give you something now."_

"_Like a gift?" asked Naruto hopefully._

"_You got us gifts?" I asked curiously. _

"_I feel it's customary. I got a gift from my sensei as well, when I was promoted to jonin."_

_Kakashi-sensei slipped into his room. Naruto and I waited patiently. Well, _I_ waited patiently. Naruto was barely sitting. I don't understand what he's so pumped up about. I mean it's just a congratulatory gift._

_But I think the best gift for Naruto would be a free trip to Ichirku's. Kakashi-sensei should just have offered to buy him ramen as a gift. It would have been as simple as that. I seriously wonder where on earth he got his ramen obsession from. _

_Five minutes later, Kakashi-sensei walked back in the living room. He sat on the floor in front of us._

"_For you Sakura," he said looking up, "I have a book."_

"_A book?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I accepted the book which had the title, 'The Book Of Poisons.' Okay... I had no idea if I should be happy because he got me a book on poisons or insulted because... well, hello! I'm already an established medic! Poisons are not my area of expertise but I knew enough about them._

_I think he read my mind. "Even if you're a good medic doesn't mean there's no room for improvement."_

_I laughed weakly and said, _"_Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, where did you get it form anyway?" _

"_Picked it up on my last mission," he replied, "I think you'll find it entertaining and useful."_

"_You deserve a thank-you hug," I giggled opening my arms._

_Kakashi-sensei waved it off and said, "I think I'll pass." _

"_You still hate hugs, huh?"_

"_Always have, always will."_

_My same old sensei. What a weirdo. I mean, who on earth doesn't like hugs? Many don't. But still... I find it absurd. _

"_What about me?" asked Naruto with impatience. _

"_And for you Naruto," said Kakashi looking at him, "I have a very special kunai. My sensei gave it to me when I turned jounin."_

_Naruto and I looked at the kunai which Kakashi-sensei had in his hand. It was different. It had three blades instead of one and on its handle was something which looked like a seal._

"_It's a little heavy, though... Right now I think it holds more significance to you than to me." Naruto accepted the kunai._

"_Who was your sensei anyway?" I asked peering curiously at Naruto's new kunai._

_I was met with silence. _

"_The Fourth Hokage," answered Naruto finally. But his voice was shaky with a mix of pride and sadness. _

"_The Fourth Hokage was your sensei?" I asked in surprise. "You mean Namikare Minato, the Yellow Flash?"_

_This was definitely news to me._

_"The one and only." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto a little worriedly. I could not exactly make out why Kakashi seemed a little weary while looking at Naruto. I decided to turn my attention back to the kunai._

"_That explains the seal on the kunai, then." I said observing the kunai. "It's for the Hiraishin no jutsu, right?"_

"_How do you know?" asked Kakashi narrowing his eye. _

"_I read about it. I stumbled across some notes when I was in the Hokage's library last month," I said, "It talked about how the jutsu was developed and shits. Very fascinating."_

"_I can't believe Minato-sensei just left his notes lying around like that," said Kakashi sighing._

"_I can't either! He's even written his name all over it." I said in disbelief. "It sounds like one of the things Naruto would do."_

_Kakashi-sensei laughed lightly, "Does this mean you completely figured how the jutsu works?"_

"_Not completely," I said scratching my chin, "I mean, the notes didn't have too much of info, but it had just about enough for me to grasp the basics."_

"_Are you confident enough to fight him alone then?" questioned Kakashi-sensei._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "He'll end up kicking my ass..."_

"_True."_

_I glared and locked our eyes. _

"_But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight." I said smirking. _

"_Such confidence." said Kakashi-sensei shaking his head._

_I laughed. _

_Naruto seemed unusually quiet. I looked him. He eyes never left the kunai. He was holding it was such care like it was some new-born baby. Talk about weird. But whatever, he's lucky. He got such a cool kunai. Although I'll never admit it out loud, I was secretly jealous. He gets this wickedly cool kunai and I get a book on poisons... wow. _

"_So," said Kakashi interrupting the comfortable silence, "when's your first mission?"_

"_Day after tomorrow, I guess" I said uncertainly. Both Naruto and I were pumped up. The both of us were hoping for something really important. Who wouldn't? I wanted to remember my first mission as a jounin for the rest of my life. _

_Kakashi got up and dusted himself off, "Good luck and don't mess up your first mission as jonins like your sensei did, okay?"_

_Finally Naruto spoke up. "We won't! Believe it!"_

_But I heard the full sentence through. "You messed up your first mission as a jonin?" _

"_Huh?" Naruto looked confused. Typical Naruto. _

_Kakashi-sensei immersed himself in Icha Icha Paradise, reclaiming his seat next to me. After a short pause he said, "I messed up big time. I got my best friend killed."_

_Naruto and I remained silent. It was really weird. Kakashi-sensei hardly talked about his past. But today seemed like an unlikely exception. For one, we found about a girl who he shared a platonic relationship with, next that his sensei was the Fourth Hokage and last of all, this... _

"_Sensei, is your best friend the person who gave you your sharingan?" I murmured quietly._

_ I held my breath, contemplating if I'd gone too far. Kakashi frowned a little._

"_Yes. It was Obito..."_

_Obito... Uchiha Obito. Uchiha, obviously. Who else would have the sharingan?_

"_He was the one who taught me the importance of team-work and trust," continued Kakashi-sensei, "...before his death I was all about following the rules..."_

_I saw Naruto's jaw drop. "No way. Aren't you the guy who taught us that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum and all that stuff?"_

"_Who do you think taught _me_ all that?"_

_Wow. The Obito guy must have been a very impacting and influencing person. Team 7 indirectly owed him, considering he was the one who taught our sensei about team-work. _

"_It's hard to believe... "Natuto said slowly. "I always thought your mantra was team-work form the very beginning."_

"_Well, Naruto, in your words: 'Believe it!'"_

_I let out a small giggle. _"_It's over now sensei, you're different. In fact, Naruto and I couldn't ask for a better teacher, right Naruto?" I said hitting him in the back of his head._

"_Ouch!" yelled Naruto, "Yes, yes, you're the best!"_

_Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course I'm the best. Who else could have turned an idiot and a fan girl into jonins?" _

_The both of us glared at him. "At least try to be modest about it." I scoffed. _

_After catching up on some things, and cherishing old memories, Naruto and I decided to make a move._

"_Congrats again," said Kakashi, as we stood before his door. __Naruto was beaming with happiness and I just smiled in response._

"_One last question, Sensei," I said as he started closing the door. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Best friend or sharingan?"_

_He paused. He crinkled his eye and said, "Don't you know me well enough to guess?"_

"_See you later." I smiled, before he shut the door._

_Naruto and I walked out his building. It was twilight. There were dark clouds everywhere. The air smelled of rain. It would just be a matter of time before it began pouring. _

"_I think Obito Uchiha's the reason he visits the memorial stone so often." I said kicking a stone. It rolled a few feet forward. _

_Naruto and I had frequently caught our sensei standing in front of the memorial stone. It had countless number of names on it. Each and every shinobi who were killed in action during the war._

"_Should be." agreed Naruto. _

_We switched to some lighter topics. _

"_I'm going to the Hokage Monument. Coming?" asked Naruto._

"_You know what, Naruto?" I said frowning. "I don't understand your obsession with the Hokage Monument for the past year."_

"_Oh come on, Sakura-chan," he said rolling his eyes._

"_Seriously, I used to check either your apartment, the traning grounds or Ichiraku's to find you, but now you seem to be spending a fair amount of time on top of the Hokage monument, as well."_

_After a short pause he said, "It's quiet there."_

_I sighed. Since when did Naruto like quiet? It didn't suit his bubbly and loud personality. I hastily agreed._

_Finally, we were at the top. "Pick a head, Sakura-chan." said Naruto looking at the sky. The wind blew his blonde locks away from his face. I smiled and ruffled his crazy and spiky hair. _

"_What was that for?" said Naruto confused. _

"_I don't know... your hair kind of looked pretty, suddenly."_

_Naruto beamed at the compliment. Seriously, the simplest of compliments I give him seems to make him smile. Weirdo. _

"_Anyway, let's sit on the First." I said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him. _

"_No," he said tugging my hand, "Let's sit on the Fourth."_

_I frowned. "Then why on earth did you ask me to pick?"_

_He gave me one of his foolish grins in response. I rolled my eyes and dragged him toward the Fourth's head. The two of us sat down comfortably, shoulders brushing. _

"_Shikamaru should come here for his cloud watching, don't you think?" asked Naruto looking at the sky._

_I turned my gaze to the sky as well. "Yeah." The sky had darkened considerably since we left Kakashi-sensei's apartment._

_Naruto pulled out his new kunai and showed it to the sky. He turned it in different direction and examined it. All the while smiling his head off. _

"_You seem ecstatic," I pointed out._

_Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrows. _

"_Okay..." I said uncertainly. Still laughing, he brought the kunai to chest and began hugging it. Something was wrong... people definitely don't go around hugging their weapons, now do they?_

"_Naruto... are you okay?" I asked a little worried._

_After a moment he stopped laughing and turned toward me. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Just really really happy."_

"_That you got a kunai?" I asked flatly._

"_Yes," he grinned. "But this isn't just any kunai you know..."_

"_I know," I said rolling my eyes, "it's the Fourth's special kunai."_

"_Yup, this guy's right here." he said patting the ground. _

"_Naruto, you don't go around calling our previous Hokage 'this guy', you know."_

_Naruto sighed and murmured, "I miss him, Sakura-chan. A lot."_

_I pursed my lips and faced the village. I knew who he was talking about. "Yeah, I miss Sasuke-kun as well."_

_Naruto shifted uncomfortably. _

"_What?" I asked in confusion. _

"_I wasn't talking about Sasuke."_

_Not Sasuke? Who the hell is he talking about then? _

"_I was talking about my... dad."_

"_Your dad?" I asked in disbelief. "But..."_

_He didn't even know who his dad was. Must be from the Uzumaki clan considering it's his surname and all..._

"_Oh I never told you about the time I met my dad, did I ?" asked Naruto smiling sheepishly. _

_My jaw dropped. "You met your dad? When? How? Where? Does that mean he's still alive? Who is he?"_

"_Yup, this guy right here," said Naruto patting the ground affectionately. _

_I looked down. The Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze._

"_I know a shocker isn't it?" smiled Naruto. I was staring at him open mouthed._

_I snapped my mouth shut and turned toward the village again. Naruto definitely had got it wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wouldn't he be Naruto Namikaze or something? The entire village would know, if he was the son of the former Hokage. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked trying my hardest to hide the doubt in my voice._

"_Believe it!"_

_It was delusional. Sure I'd never met the Fourth before, but all the history books say Minato Namikaze died protecting the village from the Kyubbi attack. __He died when he sealed the Kyuubi into a new born kid. But where did go for that kid? Who would have willingly sacrificed their baby? Unless... Naruto is..._

_My eyes widened. _"_Oh f**k!" I yelled, turning toward him. "You _are_ the Fourth's son!"_

_Naruto sighed. "I don't understand why you on earth you've begun cursing so much, Sakura-chan." Cursing. Yeah. It just felt liberating. Back to the point..._

"_And you've known this how long?" I asked slightly angry. I thought we were supposed to be close... good friends. No, _best_ friends._

"_A while..." said Naruto quietly. "Almost a year. Two actually..."_

"_Two years?!" I screeched. What the hell did he mean, he knew for two years? I mean, we've been together all this time... umm, together as in we were in each other's company. We were team mates._

_Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know I was supposed to tell."_

"_You idiot! And I go around telling people that you are my best friend!"_

"_Sakura-chan, don't be mad," whined Naruto. _

_I just glared._

"_Fine, I'll tell you now. My father is Minato Namikaze. Happy?"_

"_You're the son of the f**king genius," I said throwing my hands up in frustration and disbelief. "I. Don't. Believe. It."_

"_Believe it!" yelled Naruto happily._

"_But that doesn't explain how the hell you met him. I mean he's..."_

_Naruto's shoulders drooped. His body language now seemed completely different form what it was two minutes ago. _"_Yeah, dead," completed Naruto looking like a deflated balloon. "Long dead."_

_I don't get it. At all. _

"_Remember when Pein attacked then village?" said Naruto._

"_Yeah..." I replied uncertain where this was all going. _

_10 minutes later._

"_So basically you're telling me, you're Dad appeared when the seal was almost broken during your fight with Pein?" I asked feeling a little light headed. It was hard to grasp all the new information which was being thrown my way. _

"_Yes, before dying he put the last of his chakra into my seal so that he could appear... when I lost control the most."_

_I was shell-shocked by all the new information Naruto was giving me. I didn't even know all sorts of things were possible... _

"_I don't understand..." I said shaking my head. "Why on earth would a father seal the nine tails into his own son? I mean, didn't he have any idea what kind of a life you would have? And not to mention with no parents for moral support?"_

"_Good question," said Naruto grinning, "I punched him for that, you know."_

_My face broke into a smile. _"_I'm proud of you Naruto," I said gleefully, "saves me the trouble from wrecking his grave now."_

_Naruto gave me one of his infamous smiles in response. He turned his attention to the sky and continued smiling. _

_Then he kind of zoned out. He just stared and stared at the sky. __What kind of insane person would seal the nine-tails into their own son? It was insanity on a whole new level. It was... goodness...I had to find out why. _

"_Naruto!" I yelled snapped my fingers in front of his face. _

"_Tell me why he sealed the nine tails inside you. Tell me!" I demanded, "And if it's something stupid, his grave is getting ransacked, I'm telling you. And I don't give a damn if he's the former Hokage or the Yellow Flash or your dad. Now tell me."_

"_Calm down, Sakura-chan" said Naruto raising his hands in defense. "But I'm telling you, I fully support his actions."_

"_You do?" I asked in confusion. I don't understand who in their right mind would be in favour of being turned into a jinchuruuki. No one's that mad. But this is Naruto... expect the unexpected, I guess. Moreover, he comes from the Fourth's insane family, so... _

_"Well?" I prompted._

"_He told me he had faith that one day I would learn to control the nine tails," murmured Naruto, "so I could use to... you know, save the world from evil... or something like that."_

_I frowned, absorbing the information. _"_That's...noble. In a twisted way," I said quietly._

_Naruto smiled weakly. _

"_But it still doesn't change the fact that he did this to his own son!" I yelled._

"_It's okay Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "in the end I did it, didn't I?"_

_The wind caused my short pink locks to slap my face. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. _"_Yeah... I guess you did." I smiled. "I mean, you're not the Fourth Hokage's son for nothing."_

"_Exactly!" _

"_But he apologized didn't he?" I asked acidly, "If he didn't, I swear I'm heading over right now to give him a piece of my mind."_

"_He did. He did." Said Naruto quickly, panicking a little._

"_Then what did you say to that?" I asked curiously._

"_I told life him life was hell at first, then Iruka sensei was there for me, then I met you, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-teme and life was just so cool after that... cool in the sense, at least I wasn't treated like dirt anymore."_

"_So you forgave him..?"_

"_I told him since I was the Fourth's son I was able to endure it... and yeah I forgave him."_

_I pursed my lips and turned my attention to the village below. Naruto... he's become so mature. And this happened roughly two years back. That's a lot of growth... emotionally._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you sure you're his son?" I asked smiling a little, "I mean Hokages are usually patient, calm, level-headed rational thinkers and... you know, not so loud."_

"_Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto, "I turned out like my mom,you know! So you're hurting my feelings and my mom's."_

"_How do you know you turned like your mom Naruto?" I questioned, "I mean... you... you've never met her. Isn't she... dead?"_

_Naruto gave a mischievous smile. "I know that."_

"_Naruto," I groaned. "Please don't tell me some freaky thing happened and she too appeared in front of you." _

"_How else do you think I know who she is?" scoffed Naruto._

_I sighed. "She's an Uzumaki I presume?" _

"_Yup!" _

"_Spill."_

" _'Spill' ? You sound like such a girl..." _

_I smacked his head. "When you met your mother, she obviously didn't teach you to differentiate a guy from a girl."_

_Naruto rubbed his head. "Sorry, sorry. Just joking."_

_Then Naruto began a second tale._

"_Firstly, my mother was the nine tales' jinchuruuki, before me." _

"_No way," I said, my eyes widening. _

"_Did you think the nine tails just popped out of no where that night?"_

_Well yeah. Kind of. Honestly, I've never put in much of thought to it._

"_Anyway," continued Naruto, "when she was giving birth to me, the seal weakened and then __Madara Uchiha popped up, stole me to use as bait, and blah blah blah..."_

"_So in the end the nine tails was extracted from my mother and-"_

"_That's how she died," I interrupted, "a jinchuruuki dies when the beast is extracted from them."_

"_Yeah," said Naruto scratching his chin, "but my mom held out for a while... because she's an Uzumaki. It seems Uzumakis don't die as soon as the extraction takes place..."_

"_Okay..."_

"_So the nine tales attacks me, my parents protect me and well... in the end my dad had to seal the nine tails in me, but like I said earlier, he put some of his own chakra in the seal, and also my mother's."_

"_So that's how you met your mom," I said in awe, "She too appeared? When exactly?"_

"_When I was trying to gain control of the nine tails' chakra," said Naruto, "she was there to help me."_

_I remained silent not knowing what to say exactly. What am I supposed to say? So I just shut it. After a few minutes of silence I finally spoke, "She must have been wonderful."_

_Naruto grinned, "Duh! She was just like me."_

_"Just like you, huh?" I laughed._

_"Just like me." he repeated._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Kushina," smiled Naruto._

_I keenly observed Naruto. He was smiling like hell, but... I knew on the inside he was torn. He missed his mom... he missed his dad. He ached for some parental love. In spite of it all he smiled. Goodness. _

_I felt my hands wrap around his shoulders and I pulled him into a hug. _

"_S-sakura-chan?" gulped Naruto nervously._

"_You can hug me, Naruto," I whispered, "I won't hit you."_

_The idiot really needed it. "Promise?"_

"_I promise, Naruto." I sighed shaking my head. Slowly I felt him encircle his arms around me. His actions were quite slow and hesitant. Nervous as though I might just hit him any second. I wanted to roll my eyes, I mean, come on, how bad can my hits hurt?_

_We stayed like that for quite some time. It was a little uncomfortable, though. It's kind of hard hugging while sitting on the ground. Or well, in my case, sitting on Naruto's father's head. Naruto didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon. So I just decided to stay put._

"_You know why my mom fell in love with my dad?" asked Naruto, his chin resting on my shoulder. _

_How the hell was I supposed to know? Seriously. So I took a blind guess, "Because he was ramen obsessed just like her?"_

_Naruto laughed lightly. "Nope. My dad told my mom that her red hair was pretty. That's it. My mom went head-over-heels for him right then."_

"_Your mom was a red head?" I giggled ruffling Naruto's hair. So the Fourth was a blondie. _

"_Yeah," said Naruto, "and you won't believe how beautiful she was, Sakura-chan."_

"_Really?"_

"_She had beautiful ivory skin, bright red hair, it was really long by the way and her eyes were this deep blue..."_

"_Yeah, she is beautiful." I murmured, drawing a mental picture of a woman with the descriptions Naruto gave me. His descriptions were pretty blunt. But considering it was Naruto I just had to make do with it._

"_I miss her like hell Sakura-chan." said Naruto softly. His voice was the only thing soft. His hug was no more a hug, it was a death grip. But I didn't make any motion to move. I stayed put and returned the gesture._

"_Naruto..." I began, uncertain of what to say, "... I don't know much about motherhood, actually I don't know anything at all... but if you want, I can... you know, treat you as my son?"_

_I waited for him to say something. I didn't know what crazy part of me made me say that but there was no regret. All too suddenly, Naruto let go of me and pushed me back. _

"_What?!" he shrieked, his eyes widened. _

"_Don't yell like a retard, the Hokage's building is right below us."_

"_Sakura-chan, don't ever say stuff like that!" Naruto continued yelling. "I mean, I can never ever look at you as my mother !" _

"_Okay, fine. Just shut up now!" _

"_Promise me you won't talk crazy talk like that ever again."_

_I didn't understand what the big deal was anyway. I offered to be his mom and he didn't want that. What was all the yelling needed for? And the promise? I don't get it._

_"Why?"_

_"Promise me!" he growled._

"_Okay, Naruto. I won't. I promise. Happy?"_

_He took a moment to gather himself. _"_Yes," grinned Naruto. "You nearly gave me a heart attack there."_

"_What is so repulsive about me being your mom? I don't get it." I said shaking my head._

_I mean, I knew Naruto liked me and all. But that was when we were kids. I mean, surely he's grown out of a silly childhood crush, right? I surely did. Mention Sasuke's name. I'll be fine. I'll feel sad that I lost a team-mate. I'll hope one day by some miracle, Team 7 will reunite. That's it._

_As time passed, my so called 'love' for Sasuke died. It was only natural. So I'm betting Naruto's teensy little crush on me would have gone down the drain long ago. _

_So why did Naruto find the idea of me treating him like a son, disturbing? I'll admit, even I find it extremely odd... but if Naruto wanted that I would definitely give it to him. It's the least I could do after he constantly protected me, when I was a kid. _

_"It's just impossible..." he replied quietly. _

_I shrugged and simply gave up. _

"_Sakura-chan, I have one small request," murmured Naruto. _

"_No, I do not want to go on a ramen date." I said flatly. No. definitely no. I was really tired of his attempts to ask me out. Seriously, if he's grown out of his crush, why does he keep bugging me about this stuff?_

"_It's not that," said Naruto rolling his eyes._

"_Oh really?" I asked raising my eye brows. "Then what is it?"_

"_Please grow your hair," he requested, smiling sheepishly._

_I narrowed my eyes. I ran my fingers through my short pink locks. I always kept it short since that incident in the Forest Of Death. But... He wants me to grow my hair? Seriously? _

_I contemplated my answer very carefully. "Okay," I said finally with a smile on my face. I guess at some point life needs a change. "I'll grow it. Any particular reason?"_

"_I think it'll make you look even more beautiful... than you already are." said Naruto grinning. He scratched the back of his head, a slight blush forming on his cheeks._

_I sighed. I really really hope Naruto's over me. The way he's blushing right now, it looks like he's still got a crush on me. I just hope I'm wrong. I hate being wrong, but this time I'd give anything to be wrong. _

"_A__ ramen date please?" _

_Ah, the inevitable in each and every one of our conversations._

"_Naruto!" I growled. "I already said no!"_

"_But Sakura-chan..." he whined._

* * *

_I watched Ino bill two bouquets of flowers._

"_Who are they for? A secret boyfriend?" asked Ino smiling mischievously._

"_Ino," I said rolling my eyes, "girls don't give guys flowers. It's the other way around."_

"_True," said Ino giving a knowing look, "but maybe you can change that. Start a new trend."_

"_You're still as lame as ever, Ino-pig." I grumbled paying for the flowers. I picked up the bouquets and exited the shop. _

_My gaze shifted toward the sky. It was going to rain cats and dogs pretty soon. I scowled in irritation, for I finally ended up agreeing to go on a stupid ramen date with Naruto. His pathetic whining followed by some puppy dog eyes seemed to have magically cracked me today._

_Idiot. While asking a girl out didn't he have the common courtesy to at least find out what kind of food she liked?_

_After nearly 15 minutes of walking I finally reached my destination: the graveyard. Yes a creepy, weird place to visit when it's mostly dark. And not to mention, when it looks like it's going to rain any second. But whatever... _

_My eyes quickly scanned the graveyard, looking for the relatively bigger grave-stones. To the far left there was a fairly big grave-stone with Konoha's leaf symbol. I concluded that must be the one and took quick but noiseless steps toward it. _

_I pursed my lips, looking at the name engraved on the stone. Minato Namikaze. Right next to his stone was another with a name I just learned today. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Two surnames. Wow. _

_Before sitting, I used my feet to shove the dried leaves covering the floor. _

"_Greetings, Hokage-sama." I said, looking at his grave. "And to you too Mrs Hokage" I turned my attention to Kushina's grave. _

_I sighed and looked at the bouquets on my lap. I smiled, shifting my attention back to the graves. "Yeah, these are for you guys...I'll place them when we're done talking."_

_Apart from the noisy wind, the entire area was awkwardly silent. __Obviously awkward and obviously silent. I mean, I was talking to the graves of my best friend's parents. _

"_Anyway..." I said breaking the silence. "We've got some things to sort out."_

_I cleared my throat, "Firstly, I really want to know which one of the two of you have this big obsession for ramen. I mean, _come on_, do you have any idea how bad your son's got it for ramen?"_

_I'd be lying if I said I expected an answer. But it felt good to get it out of my chest. __I sighed while shaking my head. "Was it you, Hokage-sama?" I asked directing my gaze toward him. "Or was it you Mrs Hokage?"_

"_I'm not sure if you can pass down such stuff to your children, like ramen-obsession, but..." I clicked my tongue. _

"_I guess I'll never know..." I murmured quietly. Again there was this sickening silence. If anyone decides to pop up right now, they would probably classify me a complete nut-case. _

"_Moving on," I tried to sound all professional, "Are you _out_ of your mind Hokage-sama?" _

_It's show time. For the real reason I'm here. I felt my anger rise and I began yelling, "I mean, seriously, you just like that sealed the nine-tails in Naruto? And coincidentally he happens to be your _son!"

_"You're crazy... completely and utterly crazy... Do you have any idea how bad I want to hit you right now? And no, I don't give a damn about who you are and what you've done for the village... for better or for worse..."_

_I closed my eyes and massaged my forehead with one hand. The next minute I spent convincing myself that it was no use yelling at a grave. Dropping my hand from my forehead, I took a deep breath. _

"_I know you had your reasons and yes they're noble and kind... but still..." I exhaled. "Couldn't you have sealed it in near-by tree or something?"_

_I instantly slapped my forehead. That was stupid. Totally stupid. _

"_Naruto in the end doesn't mind but... do you have any idea what he's gone through? I remember when I was a kid, people—even my own parents- repeatedly warned me to stay away from him... and I was an idiot at that time, I didn't think twice and just blindly listened to them."_

"_All that time, Naruto was alone. He had no one. No family, no friends, no nothing... but he did have one thing... and that was people who hated him."_

_I cringed in disgust. At myself, for being so naive and oblivious._

"_He was just a kid," I continued softly, "He was alone. But in spite of it all, he always had a smile plastered on his face. He was forever trying to get people to acknowledge him."_

"_I honestly wish I did earlier. I was very late. Very very late. Even when we were put on the same gennin team I was indifferent... thankfully, I came to my senses soon. But better late than never right?" I smiled. _

"_So I think for that I owe you two an apology," I continued, "You two died protecting the village and hoped that Naruto would be treated as a hero who helped protect the village..."_

"_But sadly it did not turn out that way... so I'm sorry for that. I sincerely apologize for my actions, as well the entire village's."_

_The wind pushed my hair back and tickled my neck. _

"_Another thing which bothers me is that Naruto so easily forgave you... I mean, I know it's not in him to hold a grudge, but still he let you go with a just a punch!" _

"_You know what _I_ would have done in his place?" I asked smirking, "Firstly, I would have given you a big, fat, hug. Well, duh! I mean, you're my long lost father and all..."_

"_After that I'll pull out of the hug, and immediately bitch slap you hard across the face, then I would have pounced on you, pinned you to the ground and start beating the hell out of you, all the while calling you a f**king prick."_

_Suddenly I heard thunder rumble. And it was pretty darn loud. How dramatic._

"_Did I piss you off, Hokage-sama?" I asked laughing. I felt the first drops of rain falling. The tiny droplets felt very soothing. __I placed both hands on the ground and leaned back. I tilted my head back allowing the water droplets to fall on my neck. _

_I can't believe just some time back I scolded Naruto for calling the Fourth "this guy". Now here I am calling the Fourth a prick. How ironic. _

_As the thunder rumbled again, I grunted, "Are you asking me to apologize?"_

"_If that's what you mean by making thunder rumble, you can forget it... I'm not going to apologize... someone had to do it and unfortunately for you, it had to be me..."_

_I simply sat there letting the light rain soothe my skin. _

"_Anyway, Hokage-sama, you really shouldn't leave your jutsu notes just lying around in the Hokage's library... you haven't written a whole lot of stuff in there but still... what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?"_

"_I'll keep it safe, for now... but I've got to admit, you are one big genius... no wonder you became the Hokage. Seriously, how did just come up with such an idea?"_

_I shook my head and said, "You are the definition of greatness."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to Naruto," I warned. "Not that you care or anything... but still. I'm just speaking my mind."_

"_Also I think it's pretty cool that you guys managed to talk to Naruto. Putting your last amounts of chakra into Naruto's seal, good thinking, I've got to say."_

_The rain started falling a little harder. I quickly got up and placed the bouquets of flowers in front of each of their graves. _

"_And Naruto made it jounin, today." I said smiling. _

"_He was a gennin for quite a long time you know," I giggled. "But he made it through everything."_

"_Yeah, what else can I expect from the Fourth Hokage's son?" I snorted. _"_And just because he's your son, doesn't mean I'm going to treat him any different," I warned. "If he gets on my nerves, then that's that. He'll get punched."_

_Dramatically, the thunder rumbled. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? You think you can intimidate me with thunder?"_

_The rain started falling harder. _

"_Naruto tells me he turned out just like you, Mrs Hokage," I said, as I moved to stand directly in front of her grave. _

"_And a good thing he did, too," I snorted, folding my hands. "I mean, I certainly wouldn't want to see Naruto making a jinchuruuki out of his own son, someday..."_

_I took a second to glare at the Fourth's grave._

_I turned back to Kushina. "But anyway, it'll be a really long time before Naruto has a son of his own... a really long time. I mean, the guy hasn't even kissed anyone yet!"_

_I paused for a short while. "Not that I have either," I admitted, smiling sheepishly, "but what I'm trying to say is, he's going to find it hard to woo a girl when all he does is ask her out for ramen."_

"_I mean, come on, that stuff makes you fat and Naruto is completely oblivious to the fact that girls worry about their weight."_

"_And moreover girls these days don't fall in love when a guy compliments their hair. Nope, things like that just don't happen." I said shaking my head. "So it rules out all possibilities of a girl falling for Naruto if he merely compliments her hair..." _

_I turned toward the Hokage, "But it seems to have worked brilliantly for you." I said smiling smugly. "The hair complimenting, I mean." I winked at his grave. Seriously... what kind of a weirdo am I ? _

_I laughed lightly. "Good thing you fell in love instantly Mrs Hokage, I seriously can't imagine life without Naruto. It would have been such a bore."_

_True, very true. Where would we all be without him?_

"_But don't worry, in the end, Naruto will find some one to love, he'll win her over with his personality," I smiled. "And you'll have knuckle headed grandchildren."_

_It was pouring. I was now completely drenched. I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt._

"_But worst case scenario, if he doesn't find anyone before he turns thirty five, I'll marry him." I blindly promised. "That is if the both of us are alive." I quickly added. _

"_And I'll watch out for him. I'll constantly have his back. It's a promise." I muttered softly. "A promise of a lifetime." _

_I watched the rain ruin the two bouquets which I placed at their graves. So much for that nice gesture. _

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ramen date with that loud and obnoxious son of yours." I said sighing. It was pouring uncontrollably but I was willing to bet on anything that Naruto wouldn't spare me. He'd probably grab an umbrella and drag me all the way to Ichiraku's. _

"_And one last thing, Hokage-sama," I said looking at his grave, "You are one big f**king prick for sealing the nine-tails inside Naruto."_

"_See you in the afterlife." I waved to the both of them. _

_The thunder growled even louder as I made my way out of the cemetery. "The thundering is getting really old, Hokage-sama."_

* * *

**A/N:- ** okay.. yes, i know, a mega boring chapter, but please don't shoot me! i don't why but i felt this chapter was necessary.

and please excuse my late update. i've been feeling kinda down lately since i messed up my math exam. i messed it up so bad that i might end up failing... :'( oh well... i guess there's always a first time for everything. and merry christmas! :)

_**Posted On: 25/12/12**_


	9. A Deal With The Devil

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 9: A Deal With The Devil**

* * *

I stared. And stared. And stared. Just _stared._

"Are you going to finish your drooling session any time soon?" Minato asked raising his eyebrows, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil I'm going through and will go through for the rest of my life. My hand slowly dropped from my forehead but I still couldn't take my eyes off him. Minato Namikaze. Yellow flash. Fourth Hokage. Naruto's dad.

I pursed my lips and contemplated my next move. Nothing came to my mind. I opened my mouth but closed it immediately. I didn't know what to say. What am I supposed to say? _Hey, Minato you're an extraordinary kisser?!_ That would be nice. Knowing the egoistical manic that he is, I would just be stroking his ego.

And am I not supposed to feel disgusted? I mean I kissed a guy who is twice my age. And not to mention the father of my guy best friend. Talk about yuck. But no, 'yuck' was the last thing on my mind. How on earth am I supposed to look at him and say 'yuck' when he's so... so... so hot! Oh god, why didn't I just find blond hair and blue eyes attractive on Naruto? Why? Why? Why?! Life would have been so much easier then. I would have had a good boyfriend and wouldn't be gawking at my boyfriend's Dad right now.

"Come on, forehead" ushered Minato, "Kakashi and Rin are only like twenty feet away... can't you walk twenty feet? I promise I'll let you drool all over me over there too."

And _what _ kind of a personality is that? Cocky and arrogant. Aren't Hokages usually nice and kind and patient and caring and… whatever Minato is not? Good thing, Naruto turned out like his mother. Talking about mother, could that woman in the wig possibly be Naruto's mother..? Could she possibly be 'Kushina Uzumaki'? The red hair definitely fit the bill.

Oh God, what the _hell_ am I supposed to do now? The sun was shining nice and bright. It did not help one bit when it reflected on Minato's hair and made it look… golden. He just had to go make himself more beautiful now didn't he?

Minato sighed. Still, I couldn't bring myself to look away. I didn't know if I wasn't able to look away because of his apparent beauty or if the reality of my situation shocked me senseless.

"Are you going to walk or do I have to carry you?" said Minato irritated. I was clearly testing his patience. "_Please_ move, forehead. I'm really not looking forward to carrying you, you weigh a ton. And I'm telling that from nothing but personal experience."

My lips were still sealed. I still couldn't bring myself to do anything. The wave of shock was still flowing fresh through my body. And as for me weighing a ton, I really don't have any comeback.

Minato then dug into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai. A weird looking kunai. It was shaped differently than the regular kunai used by ninjas. It had three blades instead of one and on the handle there was something... it looked like a seal. That's when I realized it was no ordinary kunai. It was a Hiraishin kunai.

Minato threw the kunai toward Kakashi-sensei and Rin and it embedded itself on the tree behind them. Since it had the seal, Minato could transport to it immediately, in a blink of eye. This guy was a f**king genius. If he just 'marked' any surface with his seal, he could transport himself to the there.

But, stupidly he left his notes lying in the library for all eyes to see.

"Do you have motion sickness?"

I was confused. "Motion sickness….?" I echoed in a barely audible voice. "A little... I think."

"Too bad, then."

The next thing I knew Mr. Yellow Flash put one of his arms around my waist for god knows what reason. He hastily pulled me and I found myself being pressed against him, my nose ramming into his shoulder.

Right then, I took one big whiff of his smell. No wait- not smell- he was far from 'smelly' like some of the typical male shinobi. I should probably rephrase it as aroma. Yeah, aroma. And I can't believe I missed the way he smelled. I mean, I've been around the guy for long enough. It was quite distinct, though. You probably won't smell it unless you've got a nose of a dog or you're physically close... as in _really_ close. Like now. The last time we were physically close, was when my lips were doing _all_ the talking. No wonder I never caught his scent. On other encounters, I spend most of my time staring at his annoyingly perfect smile.

Back to his scent. I took another big whiff to try and describe it. It was indescribable, nothing I've ever smelt before. It was weirdly comforting though, I felt like I was home. As though his arms were specially created to cater the needs of one Sakura Haruno. I know, weird, but it's true. It's a well known fact that the way a person smelled could kindle some emotions in you. And in my case, unfortunately, it was kindling some raw attraction. But attraction was certainly not emotion, it was just something... physical.

"Why are you sniffing me?" asked Minato placing his lips very close to my ear. His warm breath gave me goose bumps. I immediately quit sniffing and stood still.

Well, Mr. Flash, I'm sniffing you because you smell incredibly good with absolutely no perfume. If a perfume is made out of your scent someday, I'd definitely go buy some.

But one thing I definitely did not understand was why the hell his arm was around me, I'm surely not complaining but still… I had to put an end to this, for the greater good.

"Minato, why are you hugging me?"

"I'm not hugging you," said Minato wrapping his other arm over my waist, "I'm groping you."

"What the f**k?!" I yelled, simultaneously trying to get out of his grasp. But he was holding me a little too tight.

"Well, looks like _that_ got you back to normal" chuckled Minato.

"Get you filthy, groping hands off me, you pervert!"

Minato laughed. "But you have motion sickness."

"How the hell am I supposed to have motion sickness, if I'm not even f**king moving?!"

"Okay then." He removed his hands from where they should not have been and never will be again, at least not on my watch.

He stood before me and smiled his usual over-the-top smile. "But..."

"But what?" I asked confused.

"Do _not_ tell me I didn't warn you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he grabbed one end of the sleeve of my shirt.

What happened next was one hell of a roller coaster. Or well, at least the part of the roller coaster in which you're going down the slope at full speed. I felt like my intestines would come out of my body and my heart might burst from shock. Shock from _severe_ motion sickness.

My eyesight was all blurry. My knees immediately buckled and I hit the ground panting. Oh my god... I was dizzy, felt like puking and almost every other bad feeling in the world.

And the urge to puke was greater than imaginable. I quickly scurried to the near-by bushes and indulged in my unbearable urge.

"I thought you said you had a _little_ motion sickness not _severe_ motion sickness," I heard Minato's voice chuckle. It was quite distant. My hearing seemed to have been disturbed as well.

I scrunched my nose in disgust as I saw the half-digested remains of my breakfast on the ground. A blurry version of it... but that made it even more disgusting.

I shut my eyes tightly and slowly and moved away from the...uh, vomit site. I leaned against on what I thought was a tree and sat down. I hugged my knees to my body. Next I softly growled—if it's even possible to _softly_ growl—"Minato, what the f**k did you do to me?"

"Nothing. But I did warn you."

"You complete idiot!" I yelled opening my eyes. That's when I realized we weren't standing where we were standing. Or rather groping. Him doing the groping.

Kakashi-sensei and Rin were in front of me eying my curiously. Minato was standing next to me, pulling out his kunai from the tree. Okay… I think I get it now.

"Did you just use Hiraishin?" I asked wearily. Rin offered me a bottle of water. I gladly accepted it.

"You figured it out quick," grumbled Minato pocketing his kunai.

He looked down and asked, "But how did you guess? I don't remember having many jutsu related chats with you."

There was a short pause as I gulped down the water to refresh my mouth.

"You are Minato _Namikaze_, are you not?" That and you're so stupid that you leave your jutsu notes in the Hokage's library. In the future.

Minato shrugged.

"Then there's nothing to guess. Minato, you're the Yellow Flash, the only person in Konoha who is said to move like the wind."

Actually 'move like the wind' is an understatement. It should be 'move like sunlight'. That's how fast he is. But no, I'm not telling him that. His ego is already too huge.

"Is that why you zoned out?" asked Minato raising his eyebrows. "Because you found out who am I?"

I contemplated my answer for a short time. "One of the many reasons," I said cautiously, breaking our eye contact.

"Does this mean I'll be receiving some special treatment from you?" Minato smiled smugly.

I returned the gesture. "If you can call me _not_ trying to beat you to death, some special treatment, then yes, you'll be getting a truckload of it."

"You were planning to kill me?" asked Minato rolling his eyes.

"I've thought about it." I admitted.

"Really?" his voice was dripping with heavy sarcasm.

"Really."

"But anyway, so what if I'm the Yellow Flash? Why am I getting your so called special treatment?" he asked looking at me keenly.

"Someone's getting curious," I scoffed, "but if you're desperate to know, all I can say is you have a purpose in life." Like giving birth (not literally) to my best friend.

"What's my purpose in life?" asked Minato knitting his eyebrows in concentration. Personally, I think it made him look unearthly hot. Looks of concentration or anger kind of doubled the hotness in some guys. Apparently Minato was one of those hot guys. I hastily pushed away those thoughts in irritation. Hot or not, he's Naruto's father. So he's completely off limits. Not that I had any plans for him anyway.

On the other hand, I'm definitely not ashamed to admit he's a looker. You would be blind not to notice how his lovely blonde hair looked golden in the sun, his elegant yet mischievous blue eyes and his smile. Oh yeah, his smile... his _perfect_ smile that could light up this whole village. I wanted to sigh dreamily at his perfection.

I realized my thoughts were extremely obsessive. More specifically very fan-girly. The f**king bastard was bringing out my twelve year old self. No! I refuse!

Very irritated with the fact that he riled me up so easily I yelled, "Your purpose in life as of now is to shut the f**k up before your students here start tackling me with questions which you and I both know I can't answer without disturbing the natural balance of things!" I said all that in one breath. And at the end of it I was stupidly proud.

"Please mind your language, there are children here."

"Minato-sensei, what is she doing here?" asked Rin. I turned toward her and found her in a confused state. What is she so confused about? I thought I'm supposed to teach her or something?

"Forehead's the one I was telling you about, Rin, the one who'll be teaching you medical stuff."

"I would appreciate it if you did not indulge in using my nickname in front of your students." I said trying to sound calm. But inside all I wanted to do was rip him to shreds. But if I did indulge in my strong desire, there wouldn't be a Naruto to go home to now, would there? Damn it all.

And how the hell am I supposed to treat him now? I'm definitely not letting him grope me again, although I have a feeling he just said that to snap me out of my daze. And it worked perfectly fine. So in conclusion, stay physically away, (which still would have been the case even if he wasn't Naruto's old man), try to tone down the insults (which he completely and utterly deserved but hey I really do not want to get on the future Hokage's bad side) and then avoid as much of unnecessary encounters with him as possible. I was here to teach his student as a favour, not socialize with him. I honestly can't risk changing his path in life, it might end up dooming Naruto for good. Yes, that should sum it all up.

"But she's scary," I heard Rin mumble softly. Hmm...Yeah, I guess I was scary that day in the Hokage's office.

I met her eyes and said, "My mood was f**ked up real bad that day, I'm actually not even quarter as scary as my shishou, so you're really lucky."

Minato sighed, and said "If it's not too much to ask, forehead, I would appreciate it if you did not use fowl language in front of my students."

"You stop calling me 'forehead' in front of them and I'll stop cursing in front of them. Deal?"

"Sorry, no can do. Just enough of the curses okay?"

"F**k, f**k, f**k," I chanted shamelessly.

"Their virgin ears, forehead! Please!" yelled Minato. "I agree to your stupid deal!"

"That's better."

"What's your name?" asked Kakashi-sensei out of no-where. I turned to him and smiled.

Kakashi-sensei was undeniably a very cute kid. Even with his mask. I could actually see both his eyes which were big and beautiful. Too bad he had go get himself a sharingan in one of it's sockets.

"It's Sakura, but y_ou_, can call me 'sensei' for a change, Kakashi-sensei!"

I cleared my throat and quickly corrected myself, "I mean, Kakashi."

One thing I did have to watch out for was what I called people here. Especially Kakashi-sensei. It's going to be very hard. I mean, I've been calling him sensei for almost eight years now. He's no longer my sensei but I just can't seem get it out of my tongue. That means I have to be on my toes every time I'm around him. Great. Just great.

"But you're not my teacher," Said Kakashi sensei bluntly. "And why on earth are you calling me 'sensei'? How do you even know who I am?"

Questions, questions. "You're very popular with the ladies, Kakashi." I said winking.

Kakashi-sensei seemed visibly uncomfortable after what I just said. I smiled. Seriously, who even knew my big, strong sensei could feel intimidated by stuff like this?

"I brought you here to teach Rin not hit on Kakashi, Sakura." Said Minato sighing.

"Yes, Sakura_-sensei,_ you're here to teach me," agreed Rin with a little venom in her voice.

I couldn't hold back the tiny giggle which escaped from my throat. Looks like someone's having a teensy crush on my sensei. I'm guessing Rin is the team-mate who Kakashi-sensei said he would trust with his life.

But Kakashi-sensei mentioned his relationship with Rin was platonic. I'm guessing _one-sided_ platonic.

But in the end she dies... no idea how, but she does. And so does Minato. I felt a pang of sorrow. And I can't forget about 'Obito Uchiha', the guy who gave Kakashi-sensei his sharingan. So basically Kakashi-sensei's entire team ends up dead with the exception of Kakashi-sensei himself. Ouch. That was just... rough.

I really want to do something about all that... but what will be the consequences? So if I do manage to somehow save Minato, Rin and Obito... then what? The future will undoubtedly change, by a large margin... will it be fit for me to go back? This needs thought, a _lot _of thought. And honestly, as of this second I don't have what it takes to figure those things out. For now I decided to clear my head.

"Where's the third gennin?" I asked looking around. "Obito, right?"

"We're not gennin," said Kakashi-sensei recovering from his discomfort.

I immediately locked my gaze with Minato's. I distinctly remember him telling me to train one of his gennins. Minato reading my mind said, "Last week they passed the chunnin exams. It's war, we need ninjas of higher rank."

I pursed my lips.

"And as for Obito, he's always late," said Minato sitting down beside me. Without a second's hesitation, I scooted away. Minato noticing my movement asked "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from _you._"

"What's wrong with sitting near me?"

"You'll probably grope me or something."

Minato rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez, Sakura, I just said that to snap you out of your daze. Think of it as a hug."

I narrowed my eyes and eyed him cautiously.

"Not that there's much to grope on you anyway…"

My jaw dropped. I heard a small whimper of laughter from Rin.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said that it is impossible to grope you because there's nothing to grope."

"You scoundrel!" I yelled standing up. A chuckle escaped from his throat. "You despicable donkey!"

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"I hate you!"

"You hate me for telling you the truth?"

It hit a nerve, real bad. Terribly actually.

Fine, I'll accept it too. So I wasn't so blessed in the curvy department. But still! I still had _something_ going for me. Sure, I wasn't as sexy as Ino, as curvy as Hinata or big-busted like my shishou but that doesn't mean I didn't have anything. I am pretty, many have told me that. And Naruto tells me I'm beautiful every other day. So what more do I need? Nothing. I definitely do _not_ give a shit if Minato thinks I'm grope worthy or not. Stupid oaf. He's got me going crazy!

I put on my signature glare and clenched my fists. I wanted to sucker punch him _so _bad that it hurt. But I knew I couldn't hurt him. Damn. I wanted to tell him he was a f**king bastard but I remembered our deal. Damn, again. So I did the next best thing. I showed him a very rude one-fingered or more specifically a middle -fingered gesture, quickly turned and started stomping away.

I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to land one on him for too long. So obviously I had to leave. To hell with training his student. Honestly, I don't a give a shit. She's not my student, so she's not my problem. I really don't even know why I should bother stepping out of my apartment. I should just stay in and stay drunk. I mean, none of what's happening around here has anything to do with me. None of my f**king problems.

"Where do you think you're taking that gigantic forehead of yours?" I heard Minato call out from behind. I froze. He just _had_ to say that didn't he? So much for our deal. And that too not just 'forehead' but 'gigantic forehead'. My urge to hit him doubled. No tripled. I let out a frustrated growl but kept walking.

"Sakura!" he called out, his voice a little pleading. I grimaced. Seriously did he think I was going to go back to him so easily? I'm stubborn and no amount of pleading is going to make me go back. Hell, I don't think I'm ever going back. There is _nothing_ he can do or say to make me change my mind. I repeat, nothing.

"Sensei, you lost me my only hope of ever getting better at medical jutsu!" I heard Rin holler. Damn right he did. Because of his tongue, his student suffers. Pity, pity. Anyway like I said before, none of my f**king problems.

"Sakura, you promised!" yelled Minato. Naïve idiot. I'm usually a woman who sticks to her promises but this was just pushing it. He crossed the line and not to mention in front Rin and Kakashi-sensei. So I guess this qualifies as a 'f**k-that-promise' situation. Yes, definitely.

And this is a perfect excuse for me to avoid him. I mean, I obviously do not want to change his path in life. I don't think my presence will influence him too much, but I'm not taking any risks. Not when Naruto's life is on the line. But if you put more thought into it, Naruto's life is not on the line... I mean, Naruto told me how his parents fell in love and all that crap... so right now, thankfully it means that Minato is already in love with Kushina Uzumaki. I hope.

Anyway, as long as Naruto is born in the end, I don't give a damn.

I was out of sight now. Good. I had no idea where I was heading. I was literally jobless. No mission, no work in the hospital, no nothing. What the hell am I supposed to do? I should probably go join the hospital again. Yeah, at least that way I could talk some sense into some of the doctors. They are so lame, I'm telling you. They're approach, analyzing the problem, their solution to the problem, everything is wrong. No wonder I spent a month in the hospital for a few broken ribs.

Looks like medical reform is going to take place today. And all thanks to me. Now all I have to do is convince the Hokage to give me the title of head medic. Things can start rolling into action immediately. So it's all sorted. I'm impressed with myself. I figured out what to do in less than a minute. With my head held high, I made my way toward the Hokage's office, feeling like nothing could stop me. Not even the blonde idiot who was oh-so-casually leaning on a near by tree.

He smiled. Bloody idiot. The nerve he had, to smile. I ignored him and continued walking. Crappy idiot's stalking me now. Great.

"You promised," he said falling into step with me.

"You pushed it," I replied refusing to look at him. Honestly, I shouldn't even be talking to him after he said what he just said. Silent treatment should work.

A few minutes later, the Hokage's building into view. Thank god.

"Where are you going?" asked Minato.

None of your damn business. That's what I wanted to say. I ignored him and continued walking.

"Are you going to meet the Hokage?" Silence.

"What do you want to talk to the Hokage about?" Silence.

"Are you ignoring me?" Silence.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" silence.

"The silent treatment. Okay…"

Glad you understand. Now f**k off.

"This is between you and me you shouldn't take it out on Rin. She could really use your help."

Not my f**king problem. I pushed open the door and walked in like I owned the place. Defense mechanism. From whatever I was defending myself from. Don't know, don't care.

I reached the receptionist. I smiled brightly and asked, "Is the Hokage there? Can I meet him?"

Well of course, he was there. He witnessed the lip lock between the asshole and I, didn't he? Just great. He's going to think I'm some slut. But honestly, I never initiated that kiss. Or rather kisses. But that doesn't matter if he chooses to ignore it. Why didn't he wait until he saw me land a hit on Minato? Then possibly I could have done something to save my reputation with the Hokage. But of course not, the God/Goddess of luck whoever he/she is, absolutely despises me. I'm luck's number one nemesis.

"Yes, he's there, giving out missions. You can go in next."

"Thanks."

I stood before the Hokage's door and folded my arms and waited. Minato was still beside me. He was observing me for god knows what reason.

"Why are you even mad at me for me something that's not my fault?" he asked quietly. "I mean I told you nothing but the truth."

I hope he gets trapped in hell for eternity. Over there, I hope he's used as demon food. If not, he should be fried in a large pot of hot oil.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Of course I am! What does he think? That I am deaf in addition to being… well, underdeveloped?

"Fine, I'm sorry."

Oh, wow. Perfect thing to say. I can't believe he realized it too. Too bad he was too late. He snapped his fingers right in front of my face. Finally I looked at him.

"You don't have to apologize, Minato," I said venomously, "after all you pointed out nothing but the truth."

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" he asked looking helpless. "Come on, I'll even give you a free shot right now. Go on, hit me! But please refrain from hitting my jaw, it still hurts from the previous hit."

"I do not need a _free_ hit from you! I can very well land one on you anyway. And what I want is for you to stop saying stuff you don't mean," I spat. "You're just apologizing to get me to train Rin."

Minato sighed. "You're right."

"And you don't even have the common sense to at least _try_ to deny what I just said."

"Why deny the truth?"

He was frustrating me to no ends. I had no clue Minato was such a believer and practiser of honesty. "You know what? You're right. Why deny the truth? Silly old me."

I turned my attention back to the Hokage's door wondering what the hell was taking so long. Stupid oaf. I meant Minato, not the Hokage.

"Sakura…" Die in hell.

I shut out his voice. I closed my eyes. Just the sight of him frustrated me and moreover discovering that I couldn't kill him was not at all helping. I felt him take my hand. I initially flinched at the contact and then I pulled it out from his grasp.

"Sakura..."

"Just f**k off," I said my voice visibly shaking. Why it was shaking I didn't know. My voice usually trembles and shakes only when I'm crying and I'm definitely not crying now.

Then I felt him grab my elbow and push backward. I hit the wall with a soft thud and I opened my eyes to find him caging me in with both his arms on either side of me. I hated our close proximity immediately. Actually my _mind_ hated our close proximity. My body, being an entirely different being, was quite enjoying his warmth. Yeah, definitely.

"Get out of my way." I said trying to remain as calm as possible. I failed miserably, there was nothing calm about my voice at all. I literally felt the fear radiating through my voice. And moreover, the Hokage's door could open at any second and then we'd be in plain view. I already had a slutty reputation with the Hokage. Don't need to prove it.

Minato removed his right hand and placed it on my cheek. Thud thud thud, went my heart. Stop, stop, stop, went my brain.

"If I knew I could break your heart so easily, I honestly wouldn't have said those things, you know…"

What? Excuse me? Did I hear him right?

"Break my heart?" I laughed. "Are you out of your mind? You can't _break_ _my heart!"_

Such stupidity. I mean, heart breaks only happen when people are in _love_. I'm damn sure I'm not in love. So he definitely cannot 'break my heart'.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"P-Positive." I confirmed, my voice shaking.

"Then why is my palm wet with your tears?" And sure enough when I looked at his palm, it was wet.

I found my own hand softly dabbing my cheek. I was horrified. I was crying like a baby. And that too because of one f**king bastard in front of me. Well that at least explained my shaky voice.

I quickly wiped away the embarrassing tears and said, "If you think you made me cry, you are sorely mistaken. I just had some dust in my eyes."

Minato sighed. "You lie just like Obito."

"It's up to you to believe me," I shrugged. Really, I had been crying. Unconsciously. Certainly didn't mean it, though.

"It's okay, Sakura, I've seen you cry," he said softly. I recognized a new gentleness in his voice and body language. It caught me slighly off-gaurd. "And trust me, I can tell the difference between tears caused by dust and tears caused by pain."

Okay, so now he wants to play the role of Mr. Know It All. It naturally irritated me.

"And _what_ is your point exactly?" I asked glaring.

"I broke your heart."

"What is wrong with you?!" I screeched. "Who do you think you are? My boyfriend?"

"Do I have to be your boyfriend to break your heart?" said Minato looking amused.

"Yes. Now get out of my way." I pushed him forward. But no, he wasn't prepared to let me go yet. I hit the wall with a thud again. He placed his mouth near my ear. This was not good. This was not at all good. This was bad, very very bad.

"No way," he hotly whispered. "If I can get your heart racing, I think I can break it quite easily too."

I knew I began to blush, I just knew it... who wouldn't when you a have an extremely hot guy whispering in your ear? Even if he's twice your age and potential father-in-law if you ended up marrying your best friend?

"My heart is not racing!" It was _definitely_ not racing. It was worse... it was _galloping_ like a horse.

"Really?" his warm breath tickled my ear.

I closed my eyes in frustration. God knows what I might end up doing if I keep looking at him. "Move it."

"Admit the truth and I'll move..." said Minato in very low voice. The only thought that was going through my head right then was the fact that Minato's low voice was some seriously sexy shit.

"Move! I am _not _playing that game again!"

"I can probably stand a mile away and still get you pumping..." he continued.

"Y-you're w-wrong." I stuttered. Oh my god, the asshole's got me stuttering!

"Am I really?" Yes, you are. You can stand a _hundred _miles away from me and _still_ getting me pumping. As much as I hated to admit that, it was the truth. But over my dead body was I telling him that.

"And _do not _talk in such low volume."

"Why? Is it turning you on?" he asked his voice dipping lower in volume. Yes, it is. And it's also making me forget that are positions are highly inappropriate.

"No. It's because I can barely hear you."

"You're a bad liar."

I didn't say anything. What's the point anyway? The guy can practically read my mind. I closed my eyes tight and tried to shut out his voice.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

Silence... "Tell me, why are they closed?" he repeated. "Tell me, _Sakura."_ He just had to do that didn't he? Say my name in a slurry, seductive way and get me going crazy.

"Why? Why _Sakura_?"

"Quit saying my name like that!"

"Tell me, why are your eyes closed?"

A pause. "Because I'm f**king scared."

"Scared?" his voice echoed with a little confusion.

Yes, my eyes are closed because I'm f**king scared I might end up doing something stupid. Like kissing you.

"Are you scared that you might never get to go home?"

I wanted to snort. Dude, when I'm like standing kissing close to you, it's like _the_ last thing on my mind. But good thing he reminded me though. Now I have an excuse.

"You're right..."

His hand was on my cheek again. I gulped a truckload of saliva which I had no idea I'd been holding.

"You're not a bad liar, Sakura. You're a _terrible_ liar."

_What? _My eyes instantly popped open. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes were closed in fear, it's true... but you were afraid of what I might or more importantly, _you_ might end up doing—" he cleared his throat, "-due to our close proximity."

My face paled. Was I that much of an open book? Seriously, I had to get the hell away from here. For my own good and for his own good. _Especially,_ for his good. What if Kushina Uzumaki decided to magically pop up? Then she might think Minato's cheating on her. Which he is, technically. Then in the end because of one small misunderstanding, no Naruto!

Who the hell am I supposed to go back home to then, if not Naruto? He's definitely the one freaking out the most right now. The guy _confessed _his love for me and here I am standing this close to the bastard who gave him life! F**k it all!

"Minato… please move." I was losing it, but I effectively hid it. At least, I think I did.

"Do you really want me to move?"

"Yes. Don't make me force you. Now move!"

"I will… but before I do, I think a kiss will put in everything in place."

"Minato, _do not _push your luck." I hissed. He's already kissed me today. And to mention, twice. And apparently that hit didn't teach him a lesson.

"You can take it as an apology. For my bad behavior."

"No need for apology," I said quickly. "you're already forgiven." No, he was definitely not forgiven. But I honestly can't risk him kissing me now. Dangerours. Life threatening.

"I've obviously hurt you badly," said Minato slowly, "so I have to insist on an apology of a higher level."

"I'll give you a _chakra-enhanced_ punch."

"For apologizing?"

Our foreheads were now touching. I'm freaking scared, I know if he does kiss me, I'll melt.. I'll give you a hundred percent guarantee. It was already proved. And that too twice. F**king hormones.

I started chanting in my head. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

"Somehow I think it'll be worth it." Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

"Don't." I warned. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

The last thing I saw before shutting my eyes was a handsome face making its way oh-so-slowly toward mine. This only increased my anticipation. Minato's going to be so chakra punched after. He is making the biggest mistake of his life. He's going to regret. But oh well, failure is the stepping stones to success.

"I'm sorry I said those things. Very sorry."

When I finally felt the pressure of his lips, I thought the world would end. It wasn't hasty, it wasn't demanding, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't hungry, it wasn't soft, it was nothing… just a plain kiss which said 'I'm sorry'. I could just feel it. There was no lust involved at all (for a particular reason). It was just like he promised, an apology. My heart went out to the guy. I mean, he f**ked his ego and was actually apologizing. I could really feel the emotion pouring out of him.

But you know what the best part was? ... I thought I would immediately melt in his embrace. I was wrong. I didn't flinch, I didn't move, I'd didn't do anything. But do you know why I didn't kiss him back? Well, all I can say is…

_How the hell am I supposed to kiss him back if he was f**king kissing me on the cheek?!_

Tell me! How? How? How?!

To say I was angry would definitely be an understatement. The f**king bastard riled me up so much for _this_? For some f**king _cheek action?! _I was under full panic mode for _this?_ I was freaking scared for _this?_ Oh my god, I am so butchering him… He is so dead.

Suddenly I heard a click. The click of a door. The Hokage's office door. Behind which the Hokage would be sitting and have a plain view of us kissing… Minato doing the kissing. But anyway I would end up looking like a slut.

As the door began opening, I mustered up some strength and hastily pushed him off me. I used a little too much strength I guess because Minato stumbled and started falling backwards. But having really good reflexes can come in handy. Just in the nick of time he grabbed my hand and tugged. It clearly meant 'If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.' How typical. Bastard.

The door opened. Minato hit the floor with a thud. I fell on him hard, my nose ramming into his muscular chest. Talk about painful. I put both my hands on the floor to support my weight. And then I looked up with my nose scrunching in pain, to find none other than the king of perverts. Jiraiya. Oh and I forgot to mention the part where he was looking at us gleefully.

And yeah, behind him was the Hokage, sitting behind his desk and looking at me with raised eyebrows. Then I looked down and found out that I was caging Minato to the floor. My hands were either side of his body. In addition to that, I was practically lying on him. Yes, that should explain the looks of glee and… whatever expression the Hokage was giving.

"Someone's getting naughty," chuckled Jiraiya.

"It-it-it's not what you think!" I said sounding helpless. Great. I might as well go tattoo 'slut' on my big forehead, now.

And I don't really understand why people just jump to conclusions. Natural human tendency, I guess.

"It's okay," continued Jiraiya, "But I'm kind of disappointed that Minato got to you first... I certainly had a lot of plans for you."

"Pervert!" I screeched.

"When on earth did you meet him, Sakura?" said Minato, irritated. "I certainly don't remember introducing the two of you."

Jiraiya snorted. "You never had the intention of introducing us, now did you Minato?"

"_Never._" agreed Minato without hesitation.

"I'm pretty sure I taught you that sharing is caring, didn't I?" said Jiraiya folding his hands.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "I am _not_ some piece of meat!"

"Jiraiya-sensei," said Minato calmly, completely ignoring my outburst. "She's off limits. End of story."

"I'm not going down that easily, Minato," countered Jiraiya looking determined. I knew it was all fake... his heart completely belonged to another woman. It was just that his perverted side gets the better of him... most of the time. Correction, _always_. It always gets the better of him.

But that does not mean that I'm going to put up with him and his crap. Minato was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Just f**k off, you old geezer!"

Beneath me, Minato chuckled. "Precisely."

"Okay, okay," he said laughing, "now you two kids have fun, I'll be on my way."

With that he performed a few hand signs and poofed out. Now that only leaves us with the Hokage. And he now had a full view of me practically lying on top of Minato, with no Jiraiya partially obscuring his line of sight. This day is undeniably one of the worst days of my life.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the Hokage. At least that's what I think he asked. His voice was already soft and it didn't help when he was on the other end of the room.

"Uh-nothing..." I said unevenly. There's no way in hell I can go ask him to make me head medic now. He'll probably think I'll jump every other patients' bones. I got up lighting speed. Dusted myself off in a micro-second and started taking hurried steps. I heard Minato following me.

He is so getting it. He is dead. So f**king dead, for innumerable reasons, but mostly because of the fact that he didn't kiss me after making me go into panic mode.

As soon as we were outside the Hokage building I grabbed him by the collar banged him on the building's high wall. I then placed my other hand on the wall beside him for support and pinned him to the wall. The bastard's not going anywhere until I'm done with him.

But to Minato, it was attempt of seduction, "Picking up where we left off, are we?" he smiled down at me.

"You f**king bastard," I growled. It clearly did not help that I was shorter than him. I mean, sure _I_ was the one pinning him and all but still height played a major part while threatening.

"You despicable moron," I continued but this time standing on my toes so that we were some what on the same eye-level. Not completely but that's all I could stretch... embarrassingly.

"How cute," grinned Minato noticing my attempts, "you can barely reach me."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Just shut up!"

"Care to tell me why you're angry _this_ time?" he asked tiredly.

I pushed him more against the wall. "Why? You're f**king kidding me right?"

"I'm serious. I have no clue."

"You naïve idiot! You are so stupid and dense!"

"Get to the point."

"I hate you and your guts!"

"The _point _Sakura, the _point... _get to it..."

"You and your stupid apology! You get me all riled up for what? So that you could kiss me on the _cheek_?" I yelled angrily.

"Oooh... _that.._" murmured Minato slowly.

"Do you know how worked up I got? I was in full panic mode! I could have died of a heart attack!"

He was fully smiling now. "I'm sorry, I clearly did not know I had _that _much of an effect on you."

"I hate you!"

"So you're mad that I _didn't_ kiss you?"

"Yes!" I shrieked. It took me a moment to realize that my answer held another meaning. "I mean no!" I quickly corrected.

"No?" Minato raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! I meant yes for your no!"

"Fine, I get it..." murmured Minato. "You're not mad, you're furious."

I let out a low growl. That stupid oaf. I had no idea what he was planning... but he was planning something. It was that twinkle in his eyes... it was just like Naruto's when he was planning something.

"Doesn't matter though," smiled Minato, "I can fix it. I'll kiss you right now."

My eyes widened as he dipped his head with one big smirk on his face. My hand instantly went to his throat and I pushed him back. His head hit the wall with an audible sound and he let out grunt. Bastard. Serves him right.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He placed his hand softly over mine and removed it from his throat. Then he spoke, "Trying to kiss you, obviously."

"Are you out of your mind?! You senseless pig!"

"Why are you mad now?" he sighed.

"Why shouldn't I be? You tried to kiss me!"

He pushed me back and got out my grasp. "So basically you're telling me you'll be mad when I _don't_ kiss you and still be mad when I _do_ try to kiss you?"

As demented as that sounded, true... I took a step back. And another. And another. Now there was considerable distance between us. Minato started walking forward, making his way to me.

"You seriously have _got_ to get your priorities sorted," he said brushing past me.

Fine. Maybe I do... I stared at the wall in thought.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal," I said turning to face him. "I'll train Rin if-"

"No deals and no 'if's'," he interrupted, "you've got to train her anyway because you owe me."

I frowned. "I can very well refuse after how you insulted me."

"I apologized didn't I?" said Minato folding his hands, "I can do it again if you want."

"You want me too?" he asked smiling smugly.

I glared. "Shut up. I don't want you within spitting distance of me."

"But that doesn't answer my question," he continued.

"No, you do not have to apologize again. Just shut up and listen."

"..."

"I'll train Rin, on one condition."

"Go on."

"You will _never ever_ kiss me again. Got it?"

"What kind of a deal is that?" said Minato throwing his hands up in the air. In frustration? Possibly.

"It's a very good deal which will ensure both of our survival," I stated.

"Survival?" he started laughing angelically. God he's so beautiful when he does that... Back to the point. Survival? Yes. For Naruto's. Wouldn't want to piss off one Kushina Uzumaki, now would we?

"Yes, survival. Anyway, Rin will be one of the best once I'm done with her. So do we have a deal?"

"I don't like your deal. It's doesn't have anything in it for me," said Minato plainly. "In fact, it takes away the freedom which I was _just_ beginning to enjoy."

"Who do you think I am? Your girlfriend? F**k no! You do not have any freedom over me!"

"Quit yelling like a retard."

"Quit being a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm just telling you I don't like your deal."

"It helps your student at the end of the day doesn't it?" I snapped. "Do not tell me you're selfish in addition to being a bastard."

"Does it hurt to be a little selfish once in a while?" he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it does!" I said exasperated. "Go find someone else to kiss if you're bored." Preferably Kushina Uzumaki.

He glared.

"Do we have a deal?"

He took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Good. But let me warn you, the moment I think you're going too far, I'll stop training Rin. You can go find someone else."

"_Now_ look who's being selfish!"

"It's not being called being selfish, it's called good bargaining." I stated simply.

"Whatever," shrugged Minato.

"Deal then." I thrust my hand forward. I gestured for him to shake it.

"You shake _hands_ to conclude a deal?" said Minato "Are you serious?"

"Just shake it and let's get going." People always shake hands to conclude a deal. How big of an idiot is he?

"No way. I do not conclude deals with a hand shake."

"Minato, quit testing my patience."

"Okay, okay" said Minato slowly smiling. Uh oh, he had that twinkle in his eye again. "Let's seal the deal with a kiss."

"You _kiss _to conclude a deal?" I asked helplessly. Unbelievable. "Are you serious?"

"Just kiss me and we can get going."

"_No way._ I do not seal deals with a kiss."

"Sakura, quit testing my patience."

It was the same exchange we just had. Except we had a role shift.

"No. No way."

"Goodness, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. Just a kiss, Sakura. Just a kiss."

"If it's _just_ a kiss, you can very well live a long healthy without it."

"I'm afraid not. No kiss, no deal."

I sighed. This was not going anywhere. "Why are being so stubborn, Minato?"

"It's not called being stubborn, it's called good bargaining."

"Dialogue stealer!" I yelled.

"Seriously, let's just get it over with."

"Fine." I had some ulterior motives anyway.

"Good."

"Shut up."

"Yes, _you're_ going to do that for me."

I glared, he smiled. If I'm never going back to the future to Naruto, I think my new life's ambition would be to kill this f**king bastard.

"Just get over here, you idiot."

He came and stood before me clearly enjoying himself. He's in for it, I'm telling you. I secretly high-fived my self in my head, to celebrate a definite win. He's getting it. He going to get it bad.

"Close your eyes." I instructed. I looked up just in case to see if the Hokage decided to pop up in his window. I really don't think I could tolerate it if he's me doing something crazy again.

I turned my attention back to Minato. Whoah. His face with his eyes closed was just... angelic. He looked so much at peace. Like an angel from above… literally. If Ino was here, I'm betting she would have knocked me out of the way and dove for his lips.

I stood there over-whelmed by his beauty. If never failed to amaze me. Even after seeing him regularly for a month. "Are you drooling all over me again, forehead?" he asked quietly.

I really don't know how such a handsome face got wasted on such a personality. Mother Nature is one big weirdo.

I took a step to close the distance. "Just one thing," I said softly.

"Hmm...?"

"I'm just going to kiss your cheek."

His eyes instantly opened. "What?!"

"You can either take it or leave it."

"That's not fair! I can get that from my grandma as well," he whined pathetically. But really, his whining was not pathetic. It was kind of cute. Anyway...

"You never specified anything. I repeat, take it or leave it."

"You're a little too smart for your own good," he sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

I smiled. I softly placed my hand on his cheek, it was kind of bruised from my previous hit. "Exited, Minato?"

"Hardly." he said dryly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really? Because I think you're heart rate significantly increased."

"You're getting a little too annoying for your good as well," he murmured.

"Guess I hit jackpot then."

"I don't have all day."

I removed my hand from his face and clenched my fingers. "Neither do I Minato, neither do I.."

With that, I kissed him. But no, not with my lips. With my fist.

"Oooouuuucchh!" he yelled his eyes flying open simultaneously. "What the _hell _was that for, you crazy woman?!"

I started laughing hysterically. Now another high-five for securing victory. "Minato, Minato... I never said (laughs) I'd be kissing you (laughs) with my lips, now did I?"

He gave one big glare while massaging his cheek.

"Plus, you were the one who offered me a free hit, _remember_?" I asked sweetly. The nerve of that guy to offer me a free hit. _A free hit_. Unbelievable. Any way it paid off, very well. And I'm a much happier person than I was half an hour back.

Minato sat on the floor in defeat. I repeat, _in defeat. _I had this incredible urge to do a victory dance... but I somehow restrained myself.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" I said kneeling down in front of him. He was still massaging his cheek.

"Crazy idiot..."

I giggled and tucked a few loose strands behind my ear.

"What?!"

"Your insults are pathetic."

"Yes, compared to your uncivilized, unladylike insults, they are."

I watched him whimper and massage his cheek.

I sighed. I guess I've got to fix this. "Now, be good and show me your face," I said softly. Two hits from me in the same place, on the same day. That outta hurt.

"Why?" he asked harshly, backing away a little, "So you can hit me again?"

Okay, now that was insulting. As much as deserved to get those hits, I feel kind of guilty. "I won't hit you again, I promise. Now show me your face so I can heal you."

He still eyed me cautiously. "Minato..." Seriously, my hits can't hurt _that_ bad, can they?

"No, I don't trust you."

"Did it hurt so bad?" I asked sheepishly, my guilt increasing by the second.

"Why don't you hit yourself and see?" he said glaring.

"Please Minato... I always heal Naruto after I hit him. So let me heal you."

"You always heal Naruto, huh?" asked Minato raising his eyebrows.

"Most of the times..." I replied nervously. Actually I don't heal him at all. Unless he's hurt in the field or by my teacher, I just don't bother.

"Liar."

"Fine, what do you want from me? Do you want me to apologize?"

"Forget it," he said removing his hand from his cheek, to give me access, "But I'm warning you, do not try anything funny."

In response, I just placed a green glowing hand on his face. He visibly relaxed after that. He placed both his hands on the ground and tilted his head back.

I never even put any chakra into those punches but the bruising was bad. Very bad. My guilt was sky-rocketing right now.

"You know, you broke two records today..." said Minato, his eyes closed. He kind of looked tired. Who wouldn't? After being beaten up by me? My guilt-o-meter is flashing red now. I gulped and tried to concentrate on anything but the guilt.

Records. He said something about records. "What records?" I asked curiously.

He frowned in thought. "Firstly, you're the _only_ person, who I've apologized to _twice_, and not to mention on the same day."

I giggled. "Why is apologizing so hard for you?"

A pause. "Because it means that I've screwed something up."

"No doubt, you did."

"Secondly," he began ignoring my comment, "you're the _only_ person who's hit me _thrice_, and not to mention after I became the Yellow Flash."

I instantly burst out laughing. "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm serious."

Yeah, I guess I did hit him thrice. First when I thought he was Naruto. Second, when he kissed me two times in a row, and lastly right now...

I'd better fix this now... or I'll literally die from all the guilt... as much as he deserved it anyway.

"If it's makes you feel any better, you've broken two records today as well," I said slowly.

"Really?" he asked, quite enjoying the chakra which I was constantly pouring into him.

"Yes. Firstly, you're the only person who's kissed me _twice_ in a row and not to mention gotten away with just one hit."

He was full on smiling now. Minato smiling with his eyes closed is like wow, I'm telling you... "Looks like I'm a special guy."

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

"It's okay, one of these days you'll admit it."

"Keep dreaming."

"So, what's the second record?"

I stopped sending in chakra but left my hand on his face. "Secondly, you're the only person-" I paused and moved in closer. I softly placed my lips on his. I felt him jerk in surprise. Why shouldn't he be? One moment I'm hitting him and the next I'm kissing him. After a few seconds- after getting over the shock/surprise, I presume-he kissed me back while smiling simultaneously. What a bastard.

Time stood still as our lips moved together, making me forget how annoying he is. I was in pure bliss, I won't deny it. I was determined to grasp this memory, one which I didn't want to forget.

It's going to be the last time, after all. The last time ever. I'm never doing this ever again. I lingered there for a moment longer and then pulled back, and connected our foreheads together. "- -who I have _ever _initiated a kiss with." I completed. Something just told me I stroked his ego big time. But whatever, I'll hit him if he gets too cocky.

He stared into my eyes and asked, "Am I _really_ the first guy you went up to and kissed?"

"Yeah," I admitted, my face slightly turning red. It's not my first kiss. Surely. Guys have kissed me before, and I've kissed them back as well. But this is the first time _I _have ever kissed a guy. The first time _I _went up to a guy, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"Looks like I'm a _very _special guy then."

I got up and looked down at him. "Don't let it get over your head, spiky. I just kissed you as an apology and to seal the deal. I hit two birds with one stone."

"I think you hit _three _birds with one stone," said Minato smiling smugly. "You apologized, sealed the deal _and_ indulged in your heart's deepest desire."

I felt my heart race a whole lot faster. "You should get your facts right, spiky" I said blushing even more. Why I blushed? It only hit me now that I kissed a f**king hot guy. Whether he was an asshole or not.

"My facts are perfectly right. Remember, I speak nothing but the truth." Asshole. Not 'whether he was an asshole or not'. Just plain asshole.

But the real question is, did he speak the truth? I don't know. Maybe, maybe not... Goodness, I'm not even denying it... I could feel my face heating up more and more as the seconds tickets.

"Is that a blush I see there?" I quickly averted my gaze and looked ahead.

"Come on, move it" I said still looking ahead, "you're aren't getting any younger in the future, trust me, I know."

Of course he doesn't get any younger. Obviously.

"I'm never letting you forget this," he said getting up and dusting himself off. "I'm going to remind you every single day."

I folded my arms.

"I hope you know that the deal is now _sealed_," I said a little irritated. "So don't you ever try anything."

"This deal is going to come back and bite you, and it'll bite you hard... I'll bet on anything," he smiled brightly.

"What the hell makes you say that?" I closed my eyes before I had the chance to do something stupid. Namely stare at his perfect smile. I was sick and tired of it. Enough was enough. But it was not like keeping my eyes closed helped a lot. I still saw his smiling face behind my closed eyelids.

"Ever heard people say, 'you always want what you can't have'?"

I snapped my eyes open. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You haven't?" he raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I have," I scoffed. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Basically, you've forbidden me from kissing you..."

"Right you are, Minato. Right you are." I smirked.

"But knowing that it's forbidden is going to make it _all_ the more tempting for you."

I narrowed my eyes skeptically. Am I that much of a birdbrain to want something which I know I can't have? Not that I want it, in the first place... anyway, I'm not that stupid.

But it does make sense,though... a lot of sense. But knowing he's Naruto's dad will shun everything out. I'm pretty sure of that much at least.

"Moreover," he started again, "you know what it's like to kiss me, so knowing you won't be doing it again is going to drive you _crazy._"

"Minato, quit trying to brainwash me," I said sighing, "It won't work, so you might as well save your energy."

"I'm just telling you what's going to happen sooner or later. Although I'm betting sooner..." his lips tilted upward.

"Overconfidence is nothing but danger," I warned. "Shall we get going?" I had enough of hearing his crap. I had a small fear that the guy might just end up brain-washing me.

"I just want to indulge in one last thing," his smile was still plastered on his face.

"What?"

"_I told you so."_

"Huh?" I was perplexed. Where the hell did that come from?

"I told you so," he repeated his face beaming, "Knowing you, you'll never admit the fact that I was right... so I'm just taking time out to rub it in your face, right now."

I glared. "Your over-confidence will be the death of you."

"I'm not being over-confident, I'm just telling you what's bound to happen."

"Shut up!" I hissed. "And I'm warning you again, if you dare even think kissing me again, I will skin you alive!"

There was a short pause.

"I won't." he firmly assured.

"Excellent."

To be relieved or disappointed, I had no clue. It was a slight mix of both. But because of his uncanny ability to get shit going through my head, it was slightly tilting more toward the disappointed side. Unfortunately.

Minato Namikaze. Yellow Flash. Fourth Hokage. Naruto's Dad.

The disappointment disappeared instantly and it's place was relief. The deal will keep me in one piece. I truly hope Kushina Uzumaki comes back quick from whatever mission she is on. After all, according to Naruto's tale, Minato is already supposed to be in love with her... so that would mean, he'll leave me alone, as soon as she comes back. But I vaguely remember Minato telling me she'll be gone for the entire duration of the war.

I face palmed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" asked Minato.

Everything. Everything is wrong. I started walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called.

I turned back. "To the training grounds, obviously."

"Come here, I know a short cut," he said holding out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you are planning to use Hiraishin to transport us, you can forget it. I'm not going through that hell hole again."

"It'll be fine, you should just hold on tighter."

Nuh-uh. Very tempting offer. But no, definitely not worth it. "What's wrong with walking?"

"You do know that you walk as slow as a turtle, don't you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"And like you said earlier," he continued, "I'm not getting any younger."

I started walking. "F**k off. I'm walking."

"Sakura..." he called out. "Please... Can't you just do this one thing for me? I was very cooperative with you in our deal-making session, wasn't I?"

I stopped. Stupid oaf.

I grumbled and walked back to him. "If I die from motion sickness, it'll be your fault, remember that."

"You won't," he smiled. "Now take this opportunity to hug me." He opened his arms.

"Don't you dare grope me again." I warned.

"I already _told _you there's nothing to-"

"Shut up before I hit you."

I then invaded his private space.

I placed both my hands on his torso. I slowly slid my hands over him until they reached his neck.

Talk about muscular. Well duh, all shinobi are supposed to be muscular. But as insane as this sounds, it was fun doing that. In a weird way I think I just groped him. If you can even call sliding your hands over a guy's chest groping. It was just... well... sliding. I didn't mean to, instincts just took over.

Well, as long as he didn't notice...I placed my chin on his shoulder-which I had to stand on my toes for, embarrassingly- and then turned my nose into his neck. I softly inhaled his pleasant scent. I still couldn't find the right words to describe it, it was that unique, but what I can definitely say is-

"Sakura...?" he interrupted.

-he smelt like everything nice. Plain and simple.

"Hmm..?"

"Did you just grope me?"

My face turned a little red. So he noticed. Damn. "Shut your hole and get going."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N:- **Thankfully, this didn't take a month. _i passed my math exam!_ yay! passing by 3 marks is not a big feat... but a pass is a pass. so my record stays clean. anyway i'm back to normal! :D sorry for the ranting and thanks for your continued support. have a rocking 2013 ahead! until next time.. :)

_**Posted On: 5/1/13**_


	10. His Promise

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 10: His Promise**

* * *

**'**_I told you so'._

Oh yes, he did. Big time.

'You always want what you can't have.' Never in the twenty years of my existence have I felt the weight of the meaning that sentence carried. But now I know. And it's damn heavy.

It's a special kind of irony that the thing you want the most is always what you can't have. Even if it's just the feel of someone's lips on yours. It had nothing to doing with feelings and emotions and all that gooey crap...

It's just plain old lust. And when you know you can't have it, the temptation is raised to the power infinity.

Two weeks had passed since Minato and I made our so called 'deal'. And the both of us stuck to our ends.

Thankfully.

It was just two weeks since I discovered Minato's obvious relation- no, obvious _blood_ relation- to Naruto and it was already driving me insane. And it did not help one bit when Minato—like he promised-kept reminding me about the times we kissed. The blasted idiot seemed to have a knack for getting under my skin.

I wanted to shut him up. But unfortunately, I wanted to do that with my mouth. And that was something I just couldn't afford to do.

It was plain and simple. What I wanted, I couldn't have. That's that. It was the blatantly obvious truth, right from the beginning. I realized it the very next day of our deal. And from then, began my brooding.

Actually, silent brooding. No ever suspected I was sulking. I hid it, pretty well. ANBU training, I suppose. Usually, ANBU's are trained to suppress their emotions... but I've just trained myself to effectively hide it. I have no interest in losing my self and my emotions.

Honestly, it was a complete pain, getting up every morning and thinking about the day ahead. I hated this. Living in fear of what I might do...or change, unnecessarily. The only solace I had was the time I slept. That and when I was fully focusing my attention to train Rin. Maybe you could add a few minutes in a day of childish bickering with Minato. That's about it.

Talking about Rin, she needed a lot of practice. She was not that bad but... she was not that good either. Since practice makes perfect, she needed people to practice on. And where better to find sick/injured people than in a hospital?

I knocked on the door Hokage's door. I was here to claim the title of head medic. Well, not exactly claim... demand, should be a better word.

I heard a soft 'come on'.

I pushed the door open and went in. The same old Hokage's office. At least some things don't change with time. The Hokage sat behind his desk, buried in paperwork. I really wonder if Naruto will still want to be the Hokage if he realizes just how much paperwork comes with the title of Hokage.

"How can I help you?" the Hokage murmured, not looking up from his paperwork. How will he know who I am if he isn't going to look at me?

I just stood there.

"How can I help you, Sakura?" asked the Hokage, still refusing to look at me. Oh well... I take that back. Must be my chakra signature then.

"I request you to make me head medic in the hospital." I said bluntly. I flat-out went to the point. No use of beating around the bush.

The Hokage looked up from his paper work with raised eyebrows.

"I'm afraid you're asking for a lot." Said the Hokage.

I'm asking for a lot? How am I asking for a lot? I'm offering help. Much needed help too.

The Hokage sensing my confusion explained, "How will you take it if your future Hokage strips off your head-medic title and hands it over to some other person who has hardly been sighted in Konoha?"

I sighed. Well... if you put it that way. To answer his question: There would be a lot of punches and kicks involved from my side. I'd make a fuss, I'd make a scene, I'd howl and yell and... much much more. I mean, it's _my _hospital after all.

But I was never head-medic to begin with. I was good, so I spent more time on the field. When I wasn't on a mission, then I'd be in the hospital. Though I wasn't head-medic, I did have high authority. Advantages of being the Godaime's apprentice.

In the end of the day, I'm not going to rub it in the head-medic's face or anything like that.

"I genuinely just want to help," I said weakly. "I am definitely capable."

"It is not that I doubt your abilities," started the Hokage, "in fact I have immense trust in your abilities that I would love to make you an exclusive field-medic."

"Then why am I not getting any missions?" I asked frustrated. This was not going anywhere. He refuses to make me head-medic, he refuses to give me missions... I mean, I just can't sit idly and daydream.

"Patience, Sakura," smiled the Hokage, "I only want to put you on a mission where your high level skills are required."

Okay, now this is just pointless flattery. But anyway I'm not complaining...

"Fine," I said giving up, "but I'll start working in the hospital anyway, whether I'm head-medic or not. It's not like Konoha has a large number of medics."

"Yes," agreed the Hokage. "And I hear you have an apprentice? Are you looking forward to taking anymore?"

I narrowed my eyes, how on earth does he know? It's been hardly two weeks since I began training Rin.

"I'm training Rin because I owe Minato," I explained casually. "He apparently doesn't offer help without making sure he gets something in return."

The Hokage looked at me with amusement. "That doesn't sound like the Minato I know."

"But that's unfortunately the Minato_ I know_," I said dryly. "And no, I'm not really looking forward to taking in any more apprentices."

"But didn't you mention Konoha was short of medics?" questioned the Hokage.

"Yes, I believe I did." I said scrunching my nose. "But I do intend to extend my knowledge to others. I just don't want to make too many promises I can't keep."

The Hokage placed his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're trying to say."

I took a moment to contemplate my answer. "In simple words, if I get the chance to go back home I'll take it without any hesitation... then that will leave my apprentices in a fix. So I don't want to make any promises I can't keep."

The Hokage nodded. "I see."

"Hokage-sama, I..." I wasn't sure if it was the right time to bring this up considering he had other more important things to deal with... but I went for it anyway. "...I want to know if you found a way to send me home."

The Hokage rested his chin on his entangled fingers. "As of now, I don't."

"Oh," I said in a small in a voice. The disappointment was quite evident in my voice.

"But I was under the impression that you were enjoying your stay here," the Hokage confessed, his eyes gleaming.

I felt my jaw drop.

I wanted to repeatedly bang my head against the wall. Obviously the Hokage hadn't forgotten about my little adventure with Minato just outside his door. Even if it was not what it looked like. And the kiss. No, the _kisses._ I can't forget that now, can I? He witnessed it all. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I must contradict, Hokage-sama." I said calmly.

"How so?" questioned the Hokage looking very interested.

"I'm sure you don't have the time to listen to my ranting." I smiled.

"No, no. I'm quite free. And I'm a good listener."

I guess, the Hokage wants to be my new psychiatrist. Oh well. He asked for it. "This experience is fascinating..." I started uncertainly. "It's nice to get a chance to see the old Konoha." I took a pause to purse my lips.

I looked at the ceiling for inspiration. "But that's the only good thing... other than that to be quite frank, it's just disturbing."

"Disturbing?" the Hokage echoed in confusion.

"Extremely disturbing," I continued. "I mean, I look around and see dead people walking..." I shifted my gaze to the floor. I noticed that the tiles were of a different colour. Maybe things do change with time.

"I assume I'm part of the 'dead people walking' ?" I heard the Hokage say in an amused tone. Yes. And Rin, and Obito and Minato and Kushina and heck, even Jiraiya.

Honestly, I was too timid to look him in the eye. I don't want to be the one to tell him, he's going to end up dead by the hands of his own student.

"Death is a natural part of life, Sakura," murmured the Hokage.

"And I don't exactly know what to do... I mean, I don't think I can just sit here and watch everyone die again... but on the other hand I'm scared... I mean, what if I end up entirely changing history?"

I looked up at the Hokage. "I'm confused. I don't know what to do." My voice was all shaky and desperate. The more and more I thought about it the more and more I felt like a lost puppy.

"I must say you are pretty good at hiding your emotions from the general public." said the Hokage scrutinizing my expression.

ANBU training I suppose... and moreover, Shinobi rule number something... A shinobi must never show emotion. It's the most dumbest thing I've ever come across. How do we distinguish between a human and a killing-machine, if we aren't allowed to show any emotions?

I smiled weakly. "To tell you the truth, Hokage-sama, emotionally: I'm done, mentally: I'm drained, spiritually: I'm dead, physically: I smile." I smile but it's always fake. It's been a while since I genuinely smiled.

There was a short silence.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to save what is not meant to be saved, Sakura. It is neither your responsibility nor your obligation."

I pursed my lips. But I can't just sit here and let...

"Remember, everything happens for a reason."

I wanted to snort. So what's my reason for coming here then? So that I could go about kissing all my friends' fathers?

I sighed.

"Whats more, I see future missing ninjas, murderers, criminals just... walking about." I did not have to pluralize it, actually. I had only one specific bastard in mind. But I didn't want to make anything obvious.

"Do not do anything reckless, Sakura," warned the Hokage.

That I definitely cannot promise. I already promised to take down the snake bastard. And I'm not going back on my word. I'll kill him, before I go back home. Definitely. But he's a sannin. It's going to be tougher considering he is a whole lot younger now. And he's not a criminal yet. Fantastic. That would mean if I _do_ kill him, _I'll _be the criminal. Superb.

This needed a lot more thought. It means I've got to wait for the right time to strike. Until he's officially a missing nin. And that's going to take a good few years. Until the crowning of the Fourth Hokage to be precise. Honestly, I don't think I can stay here that long.

But I can't leave without killing him either. But who on earth said I could ever leave this god forsaken time, in the first place?! I let out a frustrated growl.

"Sakura," said the Hokage calmly. "Don't keep troubling yourself with things which are not in your hands. Just take it easy. Live your life to the fullest."

I laughed out loud. "And how exactly am I supposed to that, Hokage-sama?"

"Make new friends," he shrugged, "meet new people, go out for a drink, get to know them..."

"You know the funniest part Hokage-sama?" I said still, trying to control my laughter.

The Hokage raised his eyebrows.

"All my future friends," I said calming down a little, "I see their parents! It's so..." I let my sentence hang. I scratched my chin in thought.

"Can you tell me who exactly you are talking about?" asked the Hokage keenly.

I wasn't sure if it was safe telling him... but whatever, as long as I don't reveal too much. "Yesterday, I saw Inoichi Yamanaka with Shikaku Nara, the previous week I saw Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga and the week before that..." I found out Minato was Naruto's dad.

I felt my shoulders drop. "Aren't you going to complete your sentence?" he said in an amused voice.

"All of them are my friends' parents." I said instead.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" the Hokage smiled.

I sighed. Great, don't tell me the Hokage knows. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Yes," I said giving up, "there's Minato as well..."

"Glad you figured it out." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked in surprise. It seemed as though he knew... "You knew all along?" my voice was filled with confusion and irritation. It irked me. How the hell did someone find out before I did? Of course the Hokage was intelligent and witty... but that just means I've been extremely oblivious to my surroundings. Damn.

"How did you find out?" I asked curiously, "I found out just two weeks ago."

"Just two weeks ago?" laughed the Hokage.

I frowned. Is he mocking me? "How did you find out, Hokage-sama?" I repeated.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "It all started when you mistook Minato for someone else. What's his name... something which starts with an 'N'" he said closing his eyes in thought.

"Naruto." I offered.

"Ah, yes," he opened his eyes, "Firstly you mistook Minato to be Naruto. At that time, I dismissed it from my mind, assuming the mix-up happened only because of physical resemblance with this 'Naruto' character." A short pause. "Am I correct?"

'Naruto' character? It took a lot of effort to suppress the growl which was threatening to escape from my throat.

I just nodded in response.

"My suspicions grew when I found out you were from the future," he continued. "And I confirmed my suspicions as soon as I took a look at your genin team's photo."

I folded my arms. It was extremely irritating to know that he figured it out so easily. But as for me... it took me a whole f**king month. I scowled.

"I assume you and Naruto are very close?" he quirked his eyebrows.

"Best friends." I tried my hardest to hide my irritation. I really cannot risk pissing off the Hokage.

"It's surprising it took you so long to find out then."

Okay, is he deliberately trying to rub it in my face? Fine, I admit it, I was an oblivious idiot. But still, I hadn't exactly met Minato in the future. I hadn't seen a photo of him either, except for the Hokage mountain. But you can't recognize a person by merely looking at a stone structure of their face. So how was I supposed to know? And him being dead didn't help a whole lot either.

I bit my lip. Minato. Dead. I closed my eyes and felt my shoulders droop. My chin also tilted downward.

"Is Minato also a part of the 'dead people walking'?" he asked calmly. It was honestly painful knowing his fate. Every time I thought about it, it was depressing. Yes, the guy was a number one annoying prick but... he was also my friend. My _only_ friend here. So he's got a high ranking in my priority list. And knowing he's going to end up dead is not very comforting.

"You never had the chance to meet him at all, did you?" he continued, "No wonder it took you so long to figure out he was Naruto's father."

I flickered my gaze to the Hokage and nodded.

But forget me. No one gives a damn if I got the chance to meet Minato or not... he's not my father. It's just so unfair. Naruto hardly knows anything about his dad. And his mom. I mean, just how much can you learn about your parents in one fleeting meeting? Damn that Uchiha.

I felt paralyzed.

"I see," murmured the Hokage. "Have you mentioned any of this to Minato?"

Due to my temporary paralysis, it took a moment for me process what he said. But when I did... "_What?!_" I cried in disbelief. "Of course, I haven't told him!"

"But it'll just be a matter of time before he finds out," he pointed out, "And I won't be the least bit surprised if he already knows."

I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Minato already knows...? Impossible. Just impossible. I mean, he hasn't shown the least bit of interest in the future, in all the time we've spent together. In fact, it's one of the topics we've hardly ever touched. And I liked it that way.

Minato may be a genius but that doesn't necessarily mean he figured out that Naruto is his son.

"I'm not going to tell him," I said firmly. "I don't want to freak him out. I mean, he doesn't exactly look like a person who'd jump in joy if he finds out he has a son."

"Aah.." said the Hokage scratching his chin. "Can't be too sure of that."

I narrowed my eyes. As far as I know, the present Minato is not at all a serious person. Sure, he's so f**king hot, that he could have any one he wanted but not many women (maybe with an exception of Kushina) are fond of goof balls who gain pleasure in teasing them about their apparent flaws (in my case, it's "forehead". Uh. Damn that f**king bastard).

Undeniably, he's incredibly handsome with those blond locks and captivating blue eyes and a down to earth smile and... back to the point.. yeah, he just doesn't seem like a person who'd get into a serious relationship. At least as of this moment... I mean, he may already be in love with Kushina but that doesn't necessarily mean he would want a junior Minato. So in conclusion, a person who's not interested in a serious relationship won't be too exited to find out he has a son.

Or I could be wrong.

I mean, I've known him only for a little over six weeks, so I can't judge his character. There's definitely a different side of him I haven't seen. I mean, they don't make a Hokage out of an idiot now do they?

After much thought, I said, "I think you're right. I can't be sure. But I'm not taking any risks. It's honestly not worth it."

"Hmm... I agree," the Hokage nodded. "And the mother?"

Ah yes. The mother. Kushina Uzumaki. I smiled sheepishly before saying, "No offense, Hokage-sama, but I think you're getting a little too curious. I mean, I'm not sure if it's safe just giving out information like that."

"Yes, you're right," laughed the Hokage, "but I'm a little curious to know if the mother is going to remain the mother or if..." he let his sentence hang.

My face turned grim. I was a tad bit ashamed of myself, as well. All those times, I let my hormones get the better of me. And unfortunately the Hokage witnessed it all. This question was inevitable.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama," I assured quietly, "I'll never endanger my best friend's life. I've drawn a line. So I guarantee you won't be witnessing any more..." I coughed uncomfortably and felt myself blushing a little.

This seemed to crack him up even more. The Hokage began laughing like there was no tomorrow. I sighed. This is just what I need... to be made fun of...

After a few seconds, he calmed down. "I apologize for my childish outburst."

I shrugged. No point in apologizing anyway. What's done is done.

"Now tell me this, are you happy being just Minato's friend?" the Hokage asked making direct eye-contact.

This seems more like a counseling session. Or boy-talking with Ino. Never imagined doing this with the Hokage...

I locked our gazes with determination. "Of course I am."

"Are you sure?" The skepticism was evident in his voice.

I gave him one of my confident, dazzling smiles. "I'm perfectly happy being his friend, in fact, _I love it..._ but sometimes, I just have this _incredible_ urge to kiss him senseless, while running my fingers through his hair and-" I abruptly stopped.

What. The. F**k. Did. I. Just. Say?

I began panicking. Well duh. You don't go around telling your Hokage that you want to kiss someone. And especially when you're from the future.

"I-uh-... uh-I- umm... I didn't-it just came out!" I stuttered, waving my arms in desperation. "I didn't mean it! It just sort of.. uh-I... it just-uh-... It kind of—uh..."

"Slipped out?" suggested the Hokage his eyes twinkling and voice teasing.

Oh _God_. This is so f**king embarrassing. I laughed sheepishly. "I think I'll just- uh... umm...go to the..." I started backing up. "...hospital... I'll—uh- go there and... heal and..."

My back hit the door.

The Hokage was looking at my antics with absolute amusement. He was quite enjoying the show. Damn him. Oh no. I just damned the Hokage. But I've already damned the Fourth Hokage... so what the hell?! I don't care.

"I think I'll just leave." I said hastily, opening the door. "Have a nice day." I quickly added.

I saw the Hokage smile and shake his head. Just as the door closed I heard him murmur something along the lines 'teenage hormones'.

I ran for it. As soon as I was out of the Hokage's building I heaved a big sigh of relief.

_Teenage_ hormones? Excuse me but I'm way past the age of teenage-hood. I'm _twenty_.

I replayed the entire conversation, in my head.

I felt my knees buckle and I sat on the floor helplessly. _'I just have this incredible urge to kiss him senseless' ?!_ I can't believe I just said that. I gripped my hair in frustration.

Minato is ruining my life. Damn him. He's ruining it completely. No! I refuse! I will not let that happen. _I _am the god of my life. _I _control it. And I'm definitely not going to let some no-good idiot come in and just turn it up side down. Definitely not happening.

My hands left my hair and placed itself over each of my eyes.

He is one big bastard. Who just coincidentally happens to get my heart racing wildly, especially when he flashes me one of his f**king beautiful smiles and... I stopped as I realized the direction of my thoughts.

"Minato, you f**king bastard!" I shrieked. "You're not _ruining _my life, you have _ruined_ it!" Past tense. He's done it. And he's done it bad.

He has successfully got me obsessing over his damn perfect looks. Thank the heavens he was an annoying prick and didn't have an angelic personality to go with his god like face. I would have no doubt fallen in love and doomed myself for eternity.

My breathing was uneven and came out in gasps.

I desperately need to distract myself from that annoying, infuriating asshole.

Distraction.

Distraction.

Now.

I laughed evilly. What better way to distract myself than with a little bit of pain?. I thrust my hand into my kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai. Without a second's hesitation I rammed the kunai into the part of my thigh just above my knee. I bit my tongue hard, to keep myself from screaming.

Blood immediately began oozing out. The pain... how heavenly. I pushed the kunai in deeper while twisting it simultaneously. My hair fell over my face as my body bent down in pain. I relished it. It hurt. It hurt like hell. There was nothing going in my head other than the fact that I was in pain. In serious pain.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, my mind chanted.

After a few seconds, I sat up straight and exhaled in content. I had calmed down. Yes, I was in pain but I was calm. I liked this. A lot. If I had known pain was the quickest most easiest distraction, I had would have resorted to this shit long ago. Yeah, it looks like something a crazy, f**ked-up mind would do but... the results are satisfactory. Very satisfactory.

I twisted the kunai a little bit more before I pulled it out. The kunai was dripping with my B(+)ve blood. What a crazy thing to do. Oh well, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Good thing I can heal myself whenever I want to.

I thrust the bloody kunai back into my pouch which was located on my left thigh. I took a deep breath in preparation to get up. I put my entire body weight on my uninjured left leg as I stood up. Phew. I can successfully stand.

I walked- I mean, I limped- through the village with a big smile on my face. I was attracting quite a bit of attention while I was at it. Apparently, a pink haired haired woman limping through the village was quite a sight. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I was _smiling _and limping. People don't usually smile when they are in pain. Neither do I, but... I guess, there's always a first time for everything.

I was aware of nothing but the pain... and possibly the beautiful weather coupled with the stares I was receiving.

After a few more minutes of limping, I still hadn't reached my destination. The training grounds still seemed far far away.

I sighed.

I quickly made a few hand signs and transported myself to the training grounds.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Kakashi-sensei and Obito in an intensive taijutsu spar with Minato. Obviously sensing my presence, he turned toward me and flashed me a quick yet brilliant smile. I wanted to sigh in pleasure. Annoying idiot. Just then, I saw Kakashi-sensei's hand fly toward Minato's face.

"Look out!" I screeched.

I needn't have warned him. At all. They don't call him the Yellow Flash for nothing. His hand shot up to block Kakashi-sensei's punch. The whole time his gaze never left mine, he rolled his eyes while giving me an expression which said 'hello!-I-am-the-Yellow-Flash-I-Don't-get-punched- that-easily!

I grumbled some inaudible curses and turned my attention toward Rin who sat quietly in a corner. Waiting for me, I presume.

"Rin!" I hollered. "Get over here!"

I propped myself against a tree and examined my leg. I scrunched my nose. It looked disgusting. Nothing a little healing chakra can't fix...

Rin sat down beside me and frowned, looking at my wound. "What happened, sensei?"

Oh yeah... what excuse do I give? I obviously can't tell her I stabbed my thigh so that I could distract myself from a certain bastard with hair like sunshine and eyes like-

I snapped my head up as I heard a kunai zoom toward me. I bent down to avoid it hitting me square on my head or more likely my forehead. It hit the trunk of the tree against which I was propped.

I slowly sat up again and turned to my right to face Minato who was crouching beside me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I glared.

He shrugged. "You deserve it. You're _late_. Even Obito got here before you did."

I saw Obito and Kakashi-sensei walking toward me.

"Well, I don't see you throwing a kunai at Obito's head every time he's late." I scoffed.

"Where were you?" he asked ignoring my previous comment.

"None of your business," I replied. "And I'm warning you, you're going to turn into an obese panda if you keep transporting yourself to places instead of walking."

He laughed angelically. Damn him and his stupid laugh. "Says the one who weighs a ton."

"I do not weigh a ton!" I shot back, angrily. He must really be a demon stuck in an angel's body.

"I think I should be the one to decide that. Am I not the one who carried you to the hospital? And _twice_?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Listen here, you-" I was interrupted.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Obito yelled right in my face. My eyes closed in reflex.

Obito was quite hostile to me when I met him two weeks back. But personally, I think it was just his defense mechanism because he was shit scared of me. It was hilarious. I didn't know I'd given such a scary first impression to everyone, that day in the Hokage's office.

After a few pleasant exchanges between the two of us which didn't involve anything even remotely scary or mean from my side, the kid absolutely couldn't resist me. It was miraculous. He trusted me so easily. To top it off, he refused to call me anything but 'Sakura-chan'.

The kid was just so loud and happy and kept 'Sakura-chan-ing' me that he reminded me of Naruto. But of course, Obito didn't indulge in asking me out on ramen-dates. Apparently he had this big crush on Rin which he did nothing to hide. Another one of Naruto's childhood traits.

It was very surprising to see a Naruto version of an Uchiha kid. Obito's just so pleasant and happy while all the Uchiha's are usually stoic and... well, socially retarded. At least, that's how the Uchiha _I_ knew was.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled shaking my shoulder. "What happened to your leg?"

"I just-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Who did this to you?" he yelled continuing to shake me vigorously. "Tell me his name! I'll kick his ass right now!"

It took a lot of effort to subside the giggle which was threatening to escape from my throat.

"Calm down. Obito," I said trying to keep a straight face. "I just... tripped."

"Huh?" he was confused.

"I tripped." I repeated calmly.

He removed his hands from my shoulders and backed up. "Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't know that."

Okay... do _not_ tell me he just bought that. What a dense idiot. Goodness.

"You tripped?" Kakashi-sensei asked skeptically.

"Nice to see that you're concerned about me, Kakashi-sensei..." I teased.

"_Kakashi._" he corrected frowning.

I mostly figured it didn't make a difference what I called him. I mean, he's already heard me call him 'sensei' a couple of times so it really doesn't matter if he hears me call him that a couple of times more.

"Yes, _Kakashi-sensei_." I said smiling smugly.

He shot me a glare.

Obito laughed pointing at him and saying, "You already have white hair! So you can easily pass for an old man and-"

"My hair is _silver_." He interrupted bluntly.

I ignored their bickering and turned toward Rin. "I want you to heal me. I want you to do it quickly and efficiently with using the minimum amount of chakra. It's time to see how much you've progressed."

Two weeks is not much time. At least not in medical standards. But... it should be enough.

"Okay." she said looking determined.

"Don't." said Minato.

I turned toward him in confusion. I kind of forgot he was there.

"What?" I asked. "First you try to kill me and now you refuse me first-aid?"

He frowned. "You make it seem as though I did that to you." He gestured toward my leg.

I snorted. You have _no_ idea, Minato. No idea, at all. "Just go away, Minato. I really don't have the time to deal with you now."

He completely ignored me and turned toward his students. "Take a break. Come back here in 15 minutes."

"Wait, _what?_" I said panicking. That would mean I'd have to be alone with the bastard. No. No way. I might turn into an hormonal junkie, if I'm alone with him.

"In other words, you want us get out of here, so you can talk to her." said Kakashi-sensei plainly. "_Alone."_

Minato scratched his chin. "Yes, _ alone._"

"Why?" prodded Obito.

Minato sighed._ "_We need privacy since I think today's _finally_ the day, forehead here," he gestured toward me, "is going to confess her undying love for me."

"_What?!_" Rin, Obito and I yelled in unison. Even the usually impassive Kakakshi, narrowed his eyes.

"Surprised I figured it out, Sakura-_chan_?" he teased patting my head.

"You!" I shrieked, slapping his hand away.

"Yes?" he asked smiling innocently.

"You. Are. F**king. Dead." I said through gritted teeth. I was pretty sure there was an extremely dark aura surrounding me.

"S-see you l-later, Sakura-chan!" Obito laughed nervously. He grabbed Rin and Kakashi-sensei and dragged them away. Good choice, Obito. You're not as dense as I thought you were. You can easily tell when destruction is going to take place.

I clenched my fists.

"It's okay, forehead, you can do it!" he encouraged. "Just three simple words!"

I grabbed his collar and yanked him toward me. "Apologize!" I demanded.

"For what?" he continued smiling innocently.

"For what you said! Now apologize!" I yelled into his face.

"But I didn't say anything..." he pouted childishly.

"No! I am sick and tired of you!" I hollered.

"Really? I thought you couldn't get enough of me." He said chuckling.

I puckered up some strength and used it to push him away. "Stay out of my f**king sight. I am through with you!"

"You really need to lighten up, you know." He said calmly, fixing his collar.

"And you really need to drill some sense into that fur ball head of yours!" I spat. "Now do us _both _a favour and stay the hell the away from me!"

"Hmm... let me think..." he said pretending to be lost in thought. After a (fake)pause he said,"Nope...sorry but it's just not going to happen."

I used the tree as support and stood up. I put all my weight on my uninjured side. I looked down at Minato one last menacing glare and started stomping-limping- away.

If he's not going to apologize, he doesn't deserve to be worthy of presence. Honestly. Confess my undying love for him? In his _dreams_! Sick bastard. How dare he use such a sensitive subject such as love to crack a joke which not even remotely funny?

"_Sakura!_" he called out in his honey voice. I clenched my fingers and continued limping away.

"_Sa-ku-ra..._" he drawled out in syllables. I scrunched my nose in irritation. He was using his sexy voice. Damn him.

"Come back, _Sakura_," he tried again. I let a low growl. "Please..."

His voice became more pleading as I continued to walk—uh, limp- away. "Come back... come back to me, Sakura..."

I snorted. Go back to him? What did he think I was? His long lost lover? Psshh.. yeah right.

Suddenly, out of no where I was cleanly swept off my feet.

"M-Minato!" I gasped, as found myself in his arms. "You f**king bastard!"

"Well, hello to you too, forehead!" he grinned, looking down at me.

"L-let me go!" I cried, my face turning red.

"Hmmm... let me think about it," he said walking back to the tree, "no... I don't think so..."

"You... you... you better let me go right this instant!" I hissed.

"Why? Not having fun? I'm definitely having the time of my life." He chuckled.

"I weigh a ton, _remember_?" I said, trying a different approach.

He smiled down at me. "Actually you weigh two tons. Eating too much junk food, now are we?"

"Gah...!" I yelled agitated. "I'm done with you! Let me go right now!"

When he just ignored me and continued walking forward, I decided to take things into my own hands. I began struggling in his grasp. He held on tight. I struggled again and he tightened his grasp.

I let out a scream of pain. "My leg you idiot! My leg!" I screeched into his ear.

"Whoops!" he said loosening his hold immediately, "I didn't notice I was pressing you so hard."

"You insufferable jerk!" I shouted. "I hate you!"

"I love you too," he replied dryly. "Now do me a favour and quit screeching in my ear."

We were now in the comfort of the shade which the trees provided.

"Minato! Now! Put me down now!"

"Jeez, fine," he said setting me down. "There you go."

He then sat on the ground with his back leaning on a tree. "Sit." He instructed, patting the ground beside him.

"You're a jerk." I said turning.

He didn't deserve to be worthy of my presence. Enough was enough. He was pushing it a little too far. And being here alone with him was risky... way too risky. After all, I still had an incredible urge to... well, yeah... and he wasn't helping my desperate situation. He was making it damn difficult, with all the close proximity and shits.

Just when I was beginning to take a step, I heard Minato get up. I felt his hand tug my collar harshly. I was pulled backward and my back crashed into Minato's chest. The momentum pushed us both to the ground. I immediately felt his arms encircle my waist in a tight vice-like grip. Looks like I'm not going anywhere. _Again._

"Just what the hell are you trying to do?" I asked helplessly.

In response he pulled me backward and I found myself practically sitting on his lap. I knew a small blush was forming on my cheeks. Thank god, he couldn't see my face. I wriggled. He tightened. I wriggled more, he tightened more. This was not going anywhere.

"Minato, I am not your lap dog," I said trying to sound calm. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go right now."

"Why are you so mad?" he breathed on my neck. His warm breath sent goosebumps through my body. My little blush, I bet became a heavier one. His chest was pressed hard against my back and I could hear his heart beating rhythmically. It was certainly not racing.

Just a couple of weeks back, he was flustered when I told him I was going to kiss his cheek. But now... nothing.

I was pissed. And insulted. I mean, I couldn't get his heart racing? At all? Even when we're practically on each other? F**king bastard. In simple words, I had no effect on him. None. Nil. Zipo. Nada.

On the other hand, all it took for me to get pumping was just his the mention of his name. Unfair idiot. I tried to pry his hands off my waist with no avail. I switched to wriggling again, and his grip just got tighter and tighter.

I grimaced at the pressure my poor little tummy was facing. I softly whimpered in the pain.

"You're hurting me." My voice now barely a hoarse whisper. His grip loosened by an extremely minute fraction. It was so small, that it didn't matter. I don't know why he even bothered.

"It's called the 'Minato Jail'," he started, "named obviously after me."

"Does it look like I give a shit?!" I wriggled again.

"The more you struggle," he continued, "the harder I'll hold you. If you calm down, my grip will loosen gradually and I'll let you go."

"I refuse to play your stupid game!" I tried to pry his hands off again, but I failed miserably and got myself into a harder grip.

"It's not a game. I just want to talk to you but you keep running away."

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. You. Ever. Again." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure you're just dramatizing a little too much..."

My instincts completely took over me and I shoved my head back, hoping to make contact with his nose. And hopefully break it. But no, nothing ever goes to plan. At least, not with Minato. My head hit the trunk of the tree. Hard. My hand instinctively shot up to my head and I cupped it in pain.

"You're boiling point seems lower than usual today. Can you give me _one _reason?" questioned Minato.

"_One?_!" I cried in disbelief, vigorously rubbing my head for pain-relief. "I can give you a hundred reasons! And guess what, each and every one has _something_ to do with you!"

"Wow, Sakura..." he murmured placing his chin on my shoulder. "I didn't know I was constantly on your mind... but oh well, it's understandable..."

"You-you-f**k you!" I stammered in anger.

"Tell me why you're mad... is it because I'm right?" he teased, "You're mad because I was right and you regret making that deal with me?"

Yes. On the dot. That included with a few other things. "No." I lied. I chose to remain still. Looks like I'll have to play his game...

After a few thoughtful seconds, he replied, "I don't believe you, but... okay, give me another reason why you're mad."

I closed my eyes in frustration. His annoyingly calm voice, his steady heart-beat and his chin on my shoulder was effectively distracting me like shit. His grip on my waist had slightly reduced.

"A confession of love." I said clenching my fists and remembering his words from earlier. "You told your students I was going to _confess my undying love for you_!"

After a short laugh, he smugly said, "Well, you were going to do that weren't you?"

"You f**king prick!" I began struggling in his grip again.

"Sakura," he whined, tightening his grip, "please calm down. I was just joking."

"It is not one bit funny!"

"Honestly, I don't understand what you don't get it. It was a pretty good joke."

"Love is not a joke-able matter!" I sunk my nails into his hands. "Love is this very sensitive and emotional thing... you don't go around announcing to people that a girl is in love with you when she's not! Love is something _big!_ Really, really big! Really really really big! Really, really-"

"Big." He said. "I get it."

"No, you don't!" I continued. "It's something special, can't you understand that?"

I began scratching his hands. It's soon going to look like a little kitty-cat scratched him up.

"Hmmm..." he said thoughtfully. "You're... right, I guess."

I stopped molesting his skin and widened my eyes. "I am?"

"Unfortunately... so, I'm... sorry."

My jaw dropped. Minato? Apologizing? To me? Un-f**king-believable. I twisted my body so as to face him (he still hadn't let me go). Emeral orbs locked with capitivating blue ones.

"Love is really something... isn't it?" he said softly.

I took me a while to process what he'd said. But when I did, I was very dazed. I softly nodded my head in agreement.

"When you're in love, it's like there's not a thing in the world that can bother you... right?" he looked at me expectantly.

I pursed my lips. I remember those days. The old times... when I was 12. And when there was Sasuke.

"Every time you look at that person, your heart skips a beat... you always feel over-whelmed by their presence..."

I couldn't help but smile. True, very true.

"It's like your life's ambition to make that person smile constantly..."

Yeah, too bad my efforts always went down the drain.

"You'd do anything for them, watch them sleep, cook food, even clean toilets-" he paused when I giggled. "...and in short, you'd do anything, give anything, be anything for their happiness and expect nothing in return."

I turned my head to face the training grounds again.

"You..." I started uncertainly, "...seem to know the feeling well."

His grip was no longer painful. He was just loosely holding me for the sake of it. I felt his chest rumble against my back as he laughed. After he was done he said, "Yeah, you can definitely say that again."

"Oh." This just confirms the fact he is head-over-heels for Kushina Uzumaki. Good god, am I thankful! Hopefully, this will ensure Naruto's birth.

"So?" He shook me.

"So what?" I was confused.

"Aren't you going to ask who made me feel that way?" he asked, as if stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes. Why ask a question to which I already know the answer? Waste of my time, energy, etc...

"No." I pushed my hair back.

"Why not?" he asked perplexed.

I sighed. "What would've been the point? You definitely would've refused to tell me." This too, in addition to me knowing the answer.

"Hmmm... yeah, I guess you're right."

"So I saved my breath. Thank god." I rolled my eyes.

"But you know what?" He tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I immediately stiffened. He placed his chin on my shoulder. I gulped. "I'll _definitely_ tell you one of these days...when the time is right."

"I promise." He breathed hotly in my ear.

He'll tell me when the time is right? That almost sounded like... like... as if... the love of his life was...

Me.

Sakura Haruno.

Pink hair, emerald eyes, big forehead and monster strength.

I giggled and face palmed. Officially_ the_ most lamest assumption I've ever made. My giggles slowly turned into small fits of laughter. When I couldn't take it anymore, I threw my head back and began laughing hysterically.

The air was filled with my noisy laughter. This was the first time in a while that I actually laughed my heart-out. The past two weeks have been really hard and this was liberating.

"Sakura?" Minato asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

I waved my arms in the air. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"You are so weird," he murmured, "you get mad when I crack a joke and when I'm serious about something you laugh your head off."

I continued laughing for the next 2 minutes or so. I took a few deep breaths to calm my self. "Okay, I'm done."

"What got you laughing?" Minato asked curiously.

"Nothing. Fun's over, now let me go." I patted his arms which were still wrapped around me.

"Nothing?" he asked doubtfully. "Tell me, what's so funny?"

"Let me go." I said calmly.

"Tell me."

"Let go."

"Tell me."

"Let go."

"Tell me."

"Let go!"

"Tell me."

"_Let me go!" _I shrieked.

"Tell me!"

"Goodness, Minato, stop being so f**king childish!"

"I'm not being childish, you are."

"_I'm_ being childish?!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Aren't you the one who's being fussy and refusing to let me go?"

"And you're being equally fussy," he countered, "just tell me what the hell is so funny. Don't make me force it out."

"_Force it out?_" I asked disbelief. "What? Are you planning to hold a kunai at my throat and threaten me?"

"Puh-lease," he said in a bored voice, "I've got some style. I'll probably just bribe you."

"You mean blackmail?" My eye brows quirked up.

"No. _Bribe._ There's a difference."

"Okay, _bribe_ me then. What do you think I want most?" I challenged.

"The things that you know you can't have." He replied bluntly.

"You're right." I agreed. "I just want to go home. Can you get me home?"

He didn't say anything. Of course, he didn't.

"Can you?" I prompted.

"Why don't you want to stay here?" he asked instead. "I mean, it's still the same old Konoha."

I frowned thinking of what to say. It's mainly because I don't want to endanger Naruto's very existence... but I can't tell him that. "It maybe Konoha but... it's not the same without the people I grew up with."

Silence.

"You won't understand." I shook my head.

"Try me."

Counselling session number two of the day. "It's scary." I shrugged. "It is a pain, getting up every morning and thinking about the day ahead. I hate this. Living in fear of what I might do...or change, unnecessarily."

"Things just don't happen randomly, Sakura," he reasoned, "If you change something, it's because it's meant to be changed."

"No Minato, you don't understand," I said plainly, "you don't understand at all... it's... it's much more complicated than that."

This is about life and death. Naruto's life and death.

"No. It's simple. You're the one who's complicating it."

I shook my head. "Even if it's simple, I can't do this. I just can't. I'm done for. The only solace I have is the time I sleep, train Rin or endlessly bicker and argue with you."

There was a heavy silence.

Minato sighed. "I'll make it a point to get on your nerves more often then."

"You're doing a splendid job already." I said dryly.

He chuckled. "Fantastic."

"Jerk."

"Brooding idiot."

"Annoying prick."

"Over-thinking fool."

"Selfish bastard."

"_Huge forehead."_

What am I supposed to say? Spiky hair? That's not even an insult. I pursed my lips.

"What no comeback?" he prompted. His arms were no longer around me. I could easily slip out of his reach. But no, I just felt like staying there. And so I did. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I shook my head left and right.

"Wow, you really are miserable, aren't you?" He casually started combing through my hair as if it's the most normal thing in the world. This gesture caused me to blush. Hell, any kind of physical contact with Minato will make me blush.

"You can say that again." I said, reluctantly relaxing into his touch.

"Do you really want to go back that bad?"

"You have _no_ f**king idea, Minato," I closed my eyes and fully leaned against Minato, "no idea at all."

He didn't say anything, he just continued stroking my hair. Maybe I was wrong... maybe he is capable of being nice once in a while. I think I'll just enjoy this for now. We sat like that for god knows how long. Every second seemed like an hour, and I liked it.

"I'll do anything. I'll even give up cursing, if I have to," I said weakly. I clenched my fists and willed myself not to cry. I might already have a cry baby reputation with Minato, so I don't want to keep justifying it. I sighed heavily. "Anything to just go back home." I pursed my lips and my shoulders drooped. My body language suggested that I just didn't want to live.

The silence was heavy after my confession. There was just the rustle of the leaves because of the warm breeze. And a few occasionals chirps from the birds.

The silence was broken when I heard Minato sigh. "I'll do it." His voice was soft and sincere.

My eyes opened in confusion. "You'll do what?"

He took a deep breath. "I'll get you home, Sakura. I'll do it."

My face paled and my heart-rate increased in a split second.

"Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

My eyes widened in shock.

"It's a promise."

The whole world seemed to stop. I clutched the grass on the ground tightly. I slowly twisted my body and I was met with his smiling face. I searched his face for any signs to prove he was joking. There weren't any. The f**king bastard was dead serious.

He right hand shot to the right side of his constantly smiling face to reveal a thumbs-up. "It's a promise of a life time."

That was when my jaw dropped and I felt a familiar wave a deja vu wash over me. It was just like all those years ago... when Naruto made that promise. And now, years later-or years, _prior_, considering I time-travelled- Minato's promising me something which I didn't even ask him for.

I softly gulped. No. I can't. I definitely can not let this shit happen _twice_. In a swift motion, I fully turned my body and straddled his waist. It sent shit loads of pain through my injured leg but I ignored it.

With a stern look on my face I said, "Take it back."

His smile dropped. "What?"

I grabbed his collar. "I said take the f**king promise back."

He frowned. "No."

I grit my teeth. "Do not test my patience. Take. It. Back. NOW."

"No." His voice was eerily calm.

"Why?" I yelled. "Just take it back! What's so hard in that?"

"No, I won't."

"Why?!" I shrieked exasperated.

He looked me squarely in the eyes. "I don't go back on my word. That's why."

My fists clenched in his jounin vest and an ugly scowl presented itself on my face. This guy. He's Naruto's dad alright. Although Naruto claims his personality is like his mother's, he's got a bit of his dad in him too, I mean, the two of them speak the same f**king dialogues for god's sake!

I sighed.

"Please, Minato," I was now begging. "Please."

"It's nothing big," he rolled his eyes, "I just promised to get you home."

"These promises... they don't end well," I whispered, "they _never_ end well. Trust me, I know."

He gripped my shaking shoulders, which I had no idea were shaking in the first place, and said, "You seriously need to calm down. Just breathe."

"Minato, I'm serious!" I hollered, "Promises are nothing but trouble!"

He sighed. "Do us both a favour and shut up."

"No!" I snarled. "Do not make promises you can't keep!"

"I don't," he said bluntly, "Anyway, keeping the promise is my problem, not yours. So why are you so bothered?"

"I'm not asking you to do any of this!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, "so why the hell are _you_ so bothered?"

He took a deep breath. "What's done is done. Let it go."

"Please... I have enough on my mind, I don't need you making my life anymore complicated than it is." I pleaded.

"How on earth am I making it more complicated?" he asked in confusion. "I'm just trying to help you."

I massaged my temples. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He shrugged. "I don't like being around miserable people."

"Oh, so your solution is to get rid of me, huh?" I pursed my lips. "Good to know I'm being such a pain in the ass."

Honestly, it's insulting. I mean, if I'm so intolerable to be around, he should stay the hell away from me. It would both of us a big favour. And undoubtedly ensure Naruto's existence.

"Sakura..." he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Then what?" I retorted sharply.

"I meant, I hate seeing you unhappy. Simple."

I slowly processed the new information. He doesn't like- I mean, he _hates-_ seeing me unhappy? I... don't know what to think. My expression gradually softened and the anger was kicked out the window. I wanted to say something... but I didn't know what.

We stared at each other.

I desperately searched his face, trying to think of something to say. When I finally found my voice, I softly asked, "You... you mean you're doing it to..." I gulped nervously. "...to make me happy?"

In reply, he gave me one of his heartbreaking-ly beautiful smiles.

Instincts took over, I found myself throwing my arms around his neck and enclosed him in a tight embrace. I pressed myself hard against him, as if it was the last time we'll be seeing each other.

"Thank you." I gushed into his ear.

"_Oh yeah..."_ he murmured, pulling me closer. "...I can definitely get used to this."

"You pervert." I mumbled. But honestly, I could get used to this too. In fact, I could stay like this for a very long time. Being really smart, I took this opportunity to inhale his pleasant scent. I closed my eyes and very softly sighed in content. Correction, I can stay like this for eternity.

"You're calling me a pervert? Aren't you the one who threw herself on me?"

"Shut up, Minato." I grumbled.

"You're the pervert."

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. At all. Instead of throwing insults at him, I said, "You've known me for only about six weeks... yet you make such big promises. I mean, it's not your responsibility."

"It is." He replied without hesitation.

"Why?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm your best friend."

"You're my _only _friend." I corrected.

"Which automatically gives me the number one spot in your important people list."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked again.

"I haven't done anything yet. But rest assured… I will. I gave you my word."

"But you—"

"Why don't you shut up and get over it?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. How the hell can his _spiky _hair be so soft? Softer than mine, in fact. Damn. It smells better than mine too, double damn.

"I won't hold you to this promise but… thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Do you want to repay me?" he whispered.

I grumbled. "Of course, nothing comes free from you, does it?"

"It's really simple, actually."

"I don't believe you." I narrowed my eyes.

"I just want you to..." he paused. "...I just want you to get off me."

I frowned. "Come again...?"

"Get. Off. Me."

_Oh._

I immediately threw my self of him. I slightly winced at the pain my sudden movement inflicted on my leg. I put a good few feet between us. An irrational part of me completely and thoroughly missed his warmth and… just his presence.

I frowned.

Misleading idiot. One moment he's like pulling me closer and saying stuff like 'I could get used to this' and the next he's telling me to get off of him. I don't understand how people can be so two-faced.

He sighed. "Don't do that again."

Okay... that hurt. My hugs can't be that bad can they? I sighed. It hurt a lot more than expected. But so what? It's not like I'm going to burst into tears because he said that. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I'll never invade your personal space again."

Minato laid flat on the ground and in a very amused tone he asked, "Are you as dumb as you look?" He turned his face to meet my gaze.

"I said I was sorry and won't do it again!" I snapped. "You don't have to insult me for that!"

He burst out laughing, "So you _are _as dumb as you look."

I pointed at him in fury, "Listen here you-"

"I asked you to get off me because," he interrupted, "you were sitting on me for way too long and restricting proper blood circulation in my legs. And you're heavy. So it got quite painful."

_Oh._

I processed the new information. Lamely, I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. So he didn't mean to push me off. Before letting myself go into la-la land I said, "I take back my apology then."

He shrugged and started massaging his thighs. Okay... that's really insulting. How much can I possibly weigh?

I scowled and folded my arms. "You deserve it. Every bit of it."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"I mean, _you're_ the one who was forcing me to sit on you. I tried to get out, but you didn't let me."

He smirked. "I stopped restraining you long, long back. You just didn't want stay away from me, now did you Sakura?"

My face turned slightly red. True. Very true. But no way in hell am I admitting it to him. "You didn't let me go." I insisted. "You were forcing me." I broke our eye-contact and focused my gaze on a tree behind him.

"Like I said before, I let you go, you didn't want to go," He propped himself on his elbows. "And even when I was _actually_ restraining you, you and I _both_ know that you could have just used your monster strength to get out of my grasp."

My little blush became a heavier one. Somehow the knowledge that I possessed monster strength never hit me back then.

"_But you didn't_..." he sang. "You were just fidgeting around for the sake of it. Am I _right_?"

"Quit making assumptions, you prick." I huffed meeting his gaze. He's right. As always. So what else is new?

"Pointless arguments," he shook his head. "Why don't you just accept the truth so we can move on and live happily ever after?"

I glared. "I have had enough of your stupidity."

"I'm just asking you to accept the truth," he said getting up and dusting his hands. "How's that even remotely stupid?"

"Quit it. I don't have what it takes to deal with you right now."

He looked down at me and sighed. "I guess I'll have to take that as a yes then."

"I'm going to poison you one of these days!" I snarled.

"Puh-lease," he rolled his eyes, "if I die after you poison me, you'll just drink some poison yourself to join me in the afterlife. So in the end, both of us drink poison and die. Very Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?"

"No. It's stupid. Plain stupid."

He gave me one of his breath-taking smiles.

I pursed my lips. As beautiful as always. I just want to get up, close the distance between us and crash my lips on his. I was longing for it, so bad. How stupid of me. Wanting what I can't have. I tore my eyes away from his so as to stop myself from losing my sanity. He told me so, big time.

"You know, Sakura," he said walking toward me, "you still haven't told me why you burst out laughing back then."

I scrunched my nose. "It's nothing."

"Don't make me bribe you."

"You can't bribe me." My expression was impassive.

He crouched before me. "Want a bet?"

"I don't have the time to play games." I immediately backed up. I couldn't risk my senses overpowering me because of the… inadequate space between us. It would no doubt end badly.

He smirked.

"What?" I glared.

He began crawling toward me. I panicked. "Stop right there!"

"No."

There was no more distance between us. He took a moment to softly entangle his fingers in my hair, before pulling my head forward. Our foreheads dashed. My breathed became very uneven.

"Getting a little jittery, now are we?" He chuckled.

I just wanted to close my eyes and pull him into a kiss. This bastard was right, this deal is biting my ass a way too hard. It's just so frustrating. I squinted and tried to focus my attention on anywhere but him. I'm definitely going to end up a lunatic.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Just tell me why you laughed."

"Do you have to keep your face so close to ask me that question?" My fists clenched the cool grass.

"I'm just bribing you." He reasoned.

"With what?" I cried exasperated.

"With what you want most." He chuckled.

"You cannot decide what I want and don't want!" I spat.

"I never did," he laughed. "_you_ did."

"Stop bribing me!" I yelled looking into his eyes.

"Oh, so it's working." His hand still hadn't left my hair.

"Minato, we have a deal. Respect it."

"Does it look like I'm kissing you?" He smirked.

"But you're kissing me in your head!"

"Maybe I am. But my thoughts are not your concern. I'm not acting on it, anyway."

"I'm begging you! Please just get away from me!" I pleaded. I felt disgusted with myself. I was actually begging to the devil himself. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures. And this was getting way more desperate than normal.

He sighed, moving his f**king handsome face away from mine. "Monster strength." He reminded bluntly. "Use it if someone else gets too close to you like that."

Phew. Close call. And what the hell? _Someone else?_ Who else gets way too close to me other than Minato? Prick.

"Thank you for the advice." I folded my arms. "I'll make sure to apply it in situations which involve you as well."

"Yeah right," he scoffed, getting up from the ground. "You'll probably end up using your monster strength to pull me closer rather than pushing me back."

I blushed like a little fan girl.

His lips turned upward. "So I'm right."

"Shut up," I hissed. "You and your stupid assumptions!"

He rolled his eyes. "Say that the next time we're having fun."

"There won't be a next time!"

"You can say _that _the next time too."

"You are so frustrating!"

"Yet you can't keep your hands off me."

"Okay enough is enough!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Fine." He sighed. "We'll wrap this up later." He looked down at me and offered me his hand. Pssh… how gentlemanly.

"Wait," I ordered. "Let me do something about my leg first."

I scrunched my nose and scrutinized the nasty wound. Courtesy of the biggest prick I've had the honour of meeting. I snuck a glance at him. He knelt down in front of me. I ignored him and began weaving medical chakra in my palm.

"Hold it." Minato grabbed my hand.

"Minato," I said tiredly, "it's really starting to hurt. How much longer do you want to postpone this?"

"How did this happen again?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"I thought I told you already," I flickered my gaze away from his face. "I tripped."

"And fell on what? Some really sharp grass?" His voice hinted a little of anger. For which I had no clue why. If anything, I should be the one angry. I mean, it's his f**king fault that I stabbed myself.

"Yes," I retorted sharply. "It was extremely sharp. Now if you're done with your interrogation, I'd like to proceed with the healing."

My left hand glowed green, as Minato refused to let my right go. I'd barely placed my hand on the wound but Minato grabbed this one as well.

"What the f**k is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"_Me?_ What is wrong with _you_?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one trying to stop an innocent injured person from healing herself!"

"You little liar," he bit out. "Why did you it?"

"Do _what_?" I yelled exasperated.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He matched my tone.

"Why don't you enlighten me please!"

"You are way, _way _dumber than you look." With that, he transferred both my hands into one of his, and used his other to roughly turn my head to the left bottom.

My kunai pouch. It had a red patch on it. Damn, I should have wiped the blood off the kunai before putting it back. Minato opened it; thrust his hand in and (dramatically and co-incidentally) pulled out the kunai with my dried blood on it.

"What is this?" He waved the kunai in front of my face.

"A kunai," I said bluntly.

He glared. "Don't play games."

"Says the one who constantly—"

"Why did you do it?" He interrupted. How rude. I pursed my lips and contemplated lying to him. Nah… he'd see through it anyway.

"I needed a distraction." I admitted quietly.

"You _idiot_. You didn't have to stab yourself for that!"

"It worked perfectly fine, thank you very much." I matched his tone. "And it's my business, so you're very welcome to stay out of it!"

He sighed. "Sakura… I'm worried about you. I think you need a psychiatrist."

"Oh, so you've classified me as mentally disturbed now have you?" I bit my tongue from flinging out curses at him.

He poked my forehead. "What guarantee do I have that the next time you need a distraction you won't shove a kunai up your throat?"

My jaw dropped. Suicide? I've honestly never thought about that. Never ever. Goodness, does he think I don't believe human life is precious? I'm a medic for god's sake! I have the utmost respect for anyone's life! Including mine!

I grit my teeth. "I'm not that crazy."

"If you ever do something like that," he gave me stern look. "I promise you, I'll find some way or the other and torture your soul for eternity. _Got it?_"

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"I'm trying to help you out here you dense idiot!"

"Well, thank you for your unwanted concern," I gave him a fake smile. I pulled my hands free. I glared at him while rubbing my wrists. "Manhandling idiot."

"Heal." He instructed, pulling of an expressionless face.

"You never let me." I retorted sharply.

"Sakura… stop being so difficult."

"Stop being an ass." I snapped.

Green chakra swept through my leg. Oh yeah… now I know why I became a medic. I sighed in relief.

"Looks like my dear little students are back," he said, looking past me. I twisted my head to see three familiar figures approaching. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Rin and I won't be training over here anymore," I informed Minato. Healing the guys after thier daily training was not much practice.

"Why?" His eyes reflected confusion.

"Hospital." I said as if stating the obvious. "She needs experience."

"Any other reason?" He asked folding his hands.

"Of course, being around you is driving me insane. I'm just using this as an excuse to stay the hell away from you. I mean, I don't want to go back to the future without my sanity." Is what I _wanted _to say.

But instead, I shrugged and said, "The hospital could use someone like me."

"But—"

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Obito. He was barely standing inches from me and yet he had to yell. Geez, talk about loud. I turned around and gave the three chunins a tired look. Obito mistook it for disappointment.

Obito sighed. "Don't be sad, Sakura-chan, it hurts when someone you like doesn't return your feelings but don't let it get to you."

I arched my eyebrows. Is this kid actually lecturing me? Where the hell did this crap from anyway? In a split second, I remembered I was supposed to be confessing my undying love to the blonde bastard next to me.

"I hope Minato-sensei at least turned you down politely," he continued, glancing at Minato. "And—"

"Stop jumping to conclusions," I said calmly. It was kind of insulting, though. I mean, why is it that the first thing that came to Obito's head was me being _rejected_? "Minato did not reject me," I explained. Primarily because I never did confess and give him the chance to.

"He _didn't_?!" Obito and Rin yelled simultaneously. Their expressions showcased utter shock and disbelief. Even Kakashi-sensei, who was always impassive, narrowed his eyes!

This is definitely one of _the most_ insulting moments of my life. I glared at Minato, who clearly seemed to be enjoying the show.

I switched to glaring at Obito. "He didn't reject me because—"

"I can't believe this!" he threw his hands in the air. I clenched my fists. It was just a matter of time before I blew my gasket. He was insulting me to no ends.

"Obito," Minato chuckled. "I—"

"But sensei!" he interrupted. "I really like Sakura-chan but what about Ku—"

Minato slammed his palm on Obito's mouth. "That's enough." He sighed, a little nervous.

Ku? Ku-who? Oh yeah… Kushina, that's who. Hmmm… yes, a point. "Well, whoever 'Ku' is, she can rest in peace," I said plainly. And no pun intended. She's pretty much alive right now. Just have no idea where she is. "I did not get rejected because I never did confess to this idiot."

I snuck a glance at Minato to see him frowning.

"I'm _not_ in love with him. Never was, never will be." I stated firmly. "End of story. Please don't bring it up again."

Minato's hand slid off Obito's mouth. "Got it?"

Good thing, Minato backed me up on this one. If he hadn't… no hesitations for a few punches from my side.

He raised one eyebrow elegantly. Damn how does he do that? I've spent ages practicing in front of the mirror and still haven't perfected it. Even if I did, I doubt it would be as perfect and effortless as Minato's was. Well… yeah. He is perfect. _Physically_. No wonder I just want to… forget about the world and… kiss him.

I scrunched my nose. He told me so, alright.

"Okay…" Obito said, looking lost. He grinned a split second later. "But if you ever decide to change your mind—"

"I won't." I reassured. Goodness. We've barely known each other for two weeks and yet here we are discussing my love life. Talk about lack of privacy.

"But _just in case,_" he continued. "You have full Team 7's full approval!"

"Thanks for that." I rolled my eyes. Anything to get him to shut up.

"You're welcome!" he pumped his fists in the air. "I already like you a whole lot better than Ku—"

Obito was smacked hard on his head. "Enough already!" cried Minato, exasperated.

I giggled. _Oh boy. _It's just really funny, Minato's trying so hard to conceal Kushina from me (for god knows what reason) but in reality, I know the entire story. Poor, poor, Minato. I wonder how far he'll go to keep her from me (again, for god knows what reason). It's something I'm willing to probe into soon… just to drive him nuts.

Revenge. Oh yeah. Now we're talking.

"Geez," muttered Obito, rubbing his head. "How rude can you get?"

I sighed. "You should really stay out of others' lives. Especially love lives."

"But—"

"Rin, let's go," I instructed. Fun's over. Time to get serious and get the hell out. I'm very much intent on going back to my time as a sane person.

"Where?" Rin and Obtio said simultaneously.

"Clear it out with them, will you?" I requested. "We'll be on our way."

Minato grabbed my hand, out of nowhere. Hmmm… he's really manhandling me a lot, today. Unbelievably, I've been putting up with it. Though, I definitely shouldn't make a habit out of it. Too dangerous.

"What?" I asked patiently.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me doubtfully.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He raised my hand up, for my eyes to see. Okay… so my fingers were clenched. Hard. And without me noticing. _Big deal._ "So what's it supposed to mean?" I prompted, looking at him expectantly. I didn't get how this is connected to me not being okay.

"You and I both know what it means." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But I have no clue!" I said trying to sound dumb. "Please do enlighten me."

"You're angry."

I laughed. "When am I not angry with you?"

"This is a different type of anger." He explained. I looked at him skeptically. "Tell me, then."

"That's the fun part," he replied. "you get to figure it out. When you do, tell me… you'll probably deny it and make a fuss, though…"

Okay, so what exactly is he talking about? Whatever, not like I care. I honestly have a lot of better work to do than to ponder about why the hell my fists were clenched. And I don't give a shit about the whole 'different type of anger' as well.

"Okay," I agreed. Anything to shut him up for now.

He gave me one of his jaw-dropping, head-turning, heart-stopping, saliva-inducing smiles. "Good." He softly placed his lips on my knuckles.

I instantly shrieked. "What the _hell _are you doing?!" My breathing instantly became ragged. I'm willing to shamelessly admit that I would have been so much happier if he'd just stopped thinking rationally and had actually kissed me. Oh boy...I wanted to sigh in disappointment. He told me so, alright.

I felt his lips leave my knuckles but still felt the warmth of the kiss.

"Basically, I accomplished two things, I just got you going crazy," he explained. No doubt, he did. "and I promised to keep my promise."

My shoulders dropped, instantly. Promise. Looks like it's something which is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. F**k promises.

"Look, Minato…" I began uncertainly. "You really don't have to do this. I'm not asking for anything. I know I've been bringing everyone down with my brooding but… I'll lighten up. Okay?"

"I'm glad to hear that, but unfortunately I don't go back on my word."

"Minato…" I pleaded desperately.

He laced our fingers together. "I want to see you genuienly smile."

My heart skipped a beat. "How can you see me smile if I'm gone?"

He shrugged. "I'll watch your kid-version smile, then. Hopefully, you smiled a lot when you were a kid."

I tightly held his hand.

"If not," he clicked his tongue. "I'll be waiting for a really long time."

No. No you won't, Minato. You'll be dead in a few years. And I have no clue about what I should do about it. My expression softened. "I'll never ever hold you to this insane promise but... thank you."

He smirked. "Why don't you throw yourself at me like you did some time ago?"

I snorted. "In your dreams."

"Just what are you two talking about again?" I turned my attention to Obito. I can't believe I completely forgot they were there. Guess, I was in my own world then. It's understandable though. When you have a hot guy assuring you that he'll give you the thing you want most, stuff like three chunnin as spectators tends to be side-lined.

"Nothing." I pulled my hand out of Minato's.

"Rin let's go." I took a quick moment to explain the plan to her. She was disappointed that she would be spending lesser time with her team, but she understood. Thankfully.

Rin and I began walking away. I was oddly happy. No more Minato. No more tension. For now, atleast. I think I'm officially half-mad anyway.

"Sakura!" Minato yelled, as Rin and I were walking away.

I turned my head, eyebrows raised.

"I told you so!"

Oh yes, he did.

* * *

_**Posted On: 20/1/13**_


	11. Guardian Angel

**Dreams on Fire**

**Chapter 11: Guardian Angel**

* * *

Sunday, December 22, 1985.

I ran my fingers over the calendar nailed on the wall.

1985… 1985… if I remember correctly, the war ended between 1986 December and 1987 January. And I came into existence in 1988. Naruto was born in the same year… in October. Which meant, 1988 October it'll be "bye-bye Minato!" and Kushina, of course.

I closed my eyes and my forehead hit the calendar. I'd been here for nearly two months and I longed for the calendar to read 2008, every single day.

2008. Where I should be right now.

I took one last look at the calendar before grumbling and making my way back to my desk. I lazily collapsed on my chair, tilting my head backward and yawning widely.

When my brain realizes it's a Sunday, I'm pretty sure it stimulates some hormone which tends to result in immense laziness. And this Sunday, was no exception. As a matter of fact, I felt slightly extra lazier than usual.

To put a cherry on top, I was sleepy as hell.

And sleepy was not something I was supposed to feel when I was in the hospital. My face contorted into a frown, as I checked my watch. It read eight-fifteen. Rin was late. Very unlike her since she's usually on the dot.

I sat up straight, shoved the medical reports aside and placed both my legs on the desk. I comfortably settled in my chair and yawned again. I closed my eyes and smiled. If I'm caught, I'd be as good as fired.

I'd become such a machine in the past month. I did nothing but work, train, eat, dodge beautiful blonde-headed jerks and fit in some sleep somewhere in between.

My day usually started at four in the morning. Yeah, I know... _early._ I'd wake up at four, rub the sleep out of my eyes and head over to the training grounds. I'd train all the way till six-thirty. Training alone was not one of the most entertaining things in the world, but at the end of the day, training was training. It's not something I could afford to compromise on, considering it's been saving my life all these years.

After my routine training session each morning, I'd head back to my apartment, take a quick shower, stuff a few slices of bread into my mouth and immediately head to the hospital. The staff always talked behind my back. It was something which I'd gotten used to back in my time too. It was the usual; "Is her hair naturally pink?", "Did you hear? She made a nurse cry last week!" "She's so scary." "Her temper is just like Tsunade-sama's." And what not's.

Back to my schedule. Yeah, I'd always be the first to arrive at the hospital; at nearly seven fifteen am, and the last to leave; whenever I felt like I was about to crash. I'd converted the usual eight hour shift into a twelve hour shift. I totally deserve to have a statue carved in my honour. And I'd been following this schedule for the past month, so make that two statues. Hell, make it two statues and an ice-cream shop, for I never used the door to get into my apartment, anymore. I didn't want to risk running into my annoying yet angel faced neighbour. So, I'd completely resorted to using only the windows.

"Sakura-sensei!"

My eyes snapped open.

Damn, I didn't even notice Rin's presence. "You're late." I yawned, as I removed my legs from atop the desk.

Rin folded her arms and glared. So what was she glaring about? "Listen here little missy," I said sternly, "show some respect to your superiors."

She huffed. "Well apparently my superior has amnesia."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed eyes. She's lucky I'm a little too sleepy to react... violently to her comment.

She sighed. "It's your day off from the hospital."

I scratched my chin in thought. "Is it really?"

"Yes. And mine too."

Oh yeah... it is my day off. Kind of slipped from my mind. No wonder she mentioned amnesia.

"You need to sleep more," she continued, "You look tired."

"What do you expect?" I huffed, "I work for twelve hours; I sleep for half that time and I squeeze in some training before heading to the hospital."

"It's your day off," Rin repeated, "please get some sleep."

"Yes m'am," I mock saluted. "Now leave if you're done with your instructions."

Hell, it may be my day off, but this schedule is like my new drug. And I'm planning to follow it with no breaks. Yeah, it's tiring but at least it keeps me sane and out of trouble. In the end of the day, it's all worth it.

"You're not going to go home, are you?" Rin guessed.

"Nope," I confirmed. "Don't you have any other work apart from bugging me right now?"

"Actually, I do. I'm training with my team today."

"Well, good for you," I smiled. "Now leave."

Rin frowned. "Someone's becoming anti-social lately. Anyway, Minato-sensei asked me to bring you as well."

I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

"Training, I suppose?" she shrugged. "He knows it's your day off, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Who does he think he is? My sensei?"

"So I take it, you're not going to come?" she guessed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you the one who said I should catch up on some sleep?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But that's not apparently what sensei thinks."

"I don't care what he thinks." I said calmly. "Now kindly leave and let me be in peace."

"So you're definitely not coming?" she pushed.

"Positive." I smiled.

She sighed and dug her pockets. She pulled out a piece of paper. I frowned in suspicion. She handed it over.

"What is it?" I raised my eyebrows, accepting it.

"Sensei asked me to hand it over to you, if you failed to co-operate." She said simply. The white sheet was neatly folded in two. Quickly unfolding the paper, I came face to face with Minato's neat and rather girly hand-writing.

_Dear Forehead,_

_Your forehead is huge. Just thought I'd remind you. _

_With love,_

_Minato. _

_PS: I realized something this morning. You're fat. _

My brows instantly came together in a frown and I found myself crushing the paper into a tiny ball.

Rin gulped nervously. "What happened?"

"Where the_ hell_ is that prick?"

* * *

I stomped all the way to the training grounds, sleep completely washed out of my system. I couldn't deny I was slightly disappointed with myself, I mean, I was breaking my routine. A routine which I dearly loved. Oh well... I guess I'll just take a quick minute to give him a piece of my mind and then leave.

In a few minutes, Rin and I made it to training ground 7. I flexed my knuckles, as I saw Obito, Kakashi-sensei and _him_, sitting under the shade the trees provided.

When Minato finally turned his gaze toward me, he greeted me with his usual over-the-top smile. I must be the _definition _of a sucker, because honestly, I had yet to get accustomed to the way he smiled. This fact naturally irked me even more. I just wanted to punch him square on his nose. Maybe I should too, I mean, broken noses and bruised faces are certainly not hereditary, so Naruto will no doubt be safe.

"Sakura-chan!" Obito greeted cheerfully. "Long time!" I took a quick second to flash him a smile and then got my angry face back on.

I accusingly pointed my index finger at Minato. "I f**king hate you."

He sighed and got up from the ground. "I'm touched. I love you too, forehead." He scratched his chin, in thought, "I'm guessing this means you read my note?"

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" I hissed.

"Is that the way you usually greet someone you haven't seen in a while?" He chuckled.

"I _saw you _on Friday!" I snapped. "And today is Sunday!"

Minato's smile instantly dropped. He folded his arms and intensely studied me. After a few seconds he said, "You're right. I saw you on Friday." Then his expression changed. He shot me a glare. "I saw you on that Friday two _weeks_ back!"

"So what?" I retorted sharply, throwing my hands in the air. "It was still a Friday!"

"I saw you for hardly two seconds before you slammed the door on my face!"

"I had a long day!" I countered, matching his tone. "I was tired. So _excuse me_ for trying to make it to my bed before letting myself fall nose-first on the ground!"

He knit his eyebrows together. "Quit lying and tell me what you're up to."

"_I _am not up to anything," I huffed. "And even if I was, it would certainly be none of your business."

He glared. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't make it my business?"

"Okay people!" Obito exclaimed waving his hands in the air. "Let's calm down. Let's all take one deep breath—"

"Shut up before I smack you." I interrupted. That instantly silenced him.

I turned my attention back to Minato. "_Because_," I said, placing both my hands on my hips. "It's _my_ life. _My_ choices. _My_ mistakes. _My_ lessons. And certainly none of it is _your _business."

Then we began our staring contest. We stared and glared actually. Neither of us wanted to back down.

"So...?" Obito said, nervously. "What—"

I raised my arm to silence him and continued staring at Minato. It wasn't a difficult task, considering the sight was quite beautiful. Moreover, since I hadn't seen him in quite some time, I could use this as an excuse to stare at him without being accused of drooling and ogling.

As the seconds ticked the silence seemed never-ending.

I was determined not to give up.

Another minute.

I sighed finally deciding to give up. I mean, how much longer am I supposed to stare at him? I could do it forever without a problem, but I had a hospital to get back to. It didn't matter if it was my day off. I most definitely don't want to lose this state of… peace, or whatever. His presence was just too intolerable. To make things worse, I still wanted to kiss him.

F**k human nature. Always wanting what it can't have.

I took a deep breath. "You're a jerk, Minato. That's all I wanted to convey." I paused. "I have work in the hospital, if you'll excuse me."

He took a step forward, still glaring. Didn't I forfeit from the staring/glaring contest? "It's your day off." He said bluntly.

I folded my arms. "People get to do whatever they want on their day off, right?" I raised my eyebrows. "So I want to spend my time in the hospital, helping people."

"Anything except working."

"Does it look like I care? I love the hospital, so I have the right to spend every waking hour in there if I wanted to."

"No you're just using it as an excuse to avoid me." He instantly accused.

True. But I'm sure as hell not telling him. "Are you seriously implying my life completely revolves around you?" I folded my arms over my chest. "Well, sorry Mister Flash but you're completely mistaken."

"No," he retorted sharply. "I'm right _as usual_ and you're too stubborn to accept the truth, _as usual._"

I clenched my fists. "And you are a jerk, _as usual_ and I hate you, _as usual_."

"You know what?" He waved his hands in the air. "I don't care. Now that you're here you might as well train with us."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Obito agreed excitedly. "Train with us!"

"Well, thank you for the tempting offer," I smiled. "But since it's my day off, I get to decide what I want to do. And what I want to do is go back to my lovely job in the hospital."

"But you're always in the hospital!" Obito whined.

I shrugged.

"You know Sakura, you're not just a doctor, you are a medical ninja," said Minato, finally dropping his glare. "You have apparently forgotten the _ninja_ half of the term 'medical ninja.' "

I opened my mouth to reply but he interrupted.

"And a ninja needs her training." He smiled. "Do you plan on getting yourself killed in the field?"

"You know Minato," I began calmly, "just because you don't see me training doesn't mean I don't train at all. You should get your facts right."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that why I never find you in your bed every morning?"

Wait, _what_? He doesn't find me in my bed? Every morning? But that's not possible unless… "Have you been breaking into my apartment?!" I cried in disbelief. "You—"

"You should set some traps if you don't want anyone entering your apartment." He interrupted bluntly.

"Maybe, I will." I snapped.

"Yes, you should."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good_bye._" I corrected, taking a step back.

I gave him one of Sai's infamous fake smiles. Creep. Breaking into my apartment. First thing I've got to do is set some traps. Such a troublesome ass.

"No, you're not leaving. Not yet." He said walking toward me.

"What are you going to do? Tie me to a tree?" I challenged, taking a step back, for every step he took forward.

"If I have to." He smirked. He quickly covered the distance between us and grabbed my wrist. Damn his and his stupid speed.

"Minato," I began calmly. "If you don't let me go right now, I _will _punch you all the way to Suna."

"Do it," he challenged. "Fight me right now."

"_What?_"

"Are you deaf? I said _fight me_."

_"What?"_

"I said, _fight me_, as in what all shinobi do."

My jaw slightly dropped.

I simply stared at him. Fight him? _Fight _him? Fight _him?_ I softly gulped. He is _the _Yellow Flash. The legendary Fourth Hokage. How the hell am I supposed to fight him and not make a fool of myself? He'll probably take me out in less than five seconds, as much as I hate to admit.

I placed my hand on his and tried to pry it off my wrist.

"Come on, forehead," he rolled his eyes, while tightening his grasp on my wrist. "Just one friendly spar."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Obito agreed. "You, Rin and I can easily take him out together!" Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes, while Rin studied me curiously.

"No." I successfully pulled my wrist out.

"Come on, Sakura," whined Minato. "Have some sportsmanship!"

"No." I refused stubbornly.

"I can make it more exciting." He smirked. "How about loser gives winner whatever they want?"

I felt my stomach churn. Oh hell, I'd better run. I laughed nervously. "Deal sounds good, but I really don't want to mess up your team-dynamics." I took a step back. "So, I'll be on my way. See you around."

"But…" Obito started uncertainly.

"Fine, I'll let you leave on one condition," said Minato folding his arms.

"I can leave whenever I want!" I instantly snapped. He'll _let _me leave? F**king prick. Naruto… if it weren't for him, I'd have killed this bastard a long time ago. Naruto owes me. He owes me big time.

"Just admit you're too scared to fight me." He smiled. "We both can go on with our day's activities then."

My jaw dropped instantly. I'm definitely killing him as soon as Kushina Uzumaki gets pregnant. No hesitations. "I am _not_ scared!" I defended. I'm definitely not scared; I just don't want to make a fool out myself. I mean, what if I end up doing something really embarrassing? Like kissing. Very unlikely during a spar but one can never tell when my senses decide to go on a vacation.

"Yeah, she is not scared!" Obito agreed with me.

"Admit it, Sakura. You're just too scared that you'll end up losing, aren't you?" He laughed. Damn him and his irritatingly beautiful laugh.

"I am _not _scared." I denied.

"Denial," he shook his head, "just so sad to see."

"Who do you think you are accusing of being scared?!" I yelled. "I am _the _Sakura Haruno! I am _the _Hokage's apprentice! I am—"

"You're the Hokage's apprentice?" Kakashi-sensei interjected.

Oopsy daisy. I grunted and went back to yelling. "I am part of _the_ legendary Team Kaka—" I abruptly stopped. This is honestly getting irritating. I can't even speak freely in this forsaken time. Kakashi-sensei eyed me suspiciously. I just seriously hope Kakashi-sensei figures it out. I mean, this is getting really hard to conceal.

"Anyway, I am _not _scared!" I insisted.

"Liar," Minato bit out. "You're many things, Sakura, but I never thought you'd be the 'scaredy-cat' type."

Scaredy cat? Scaredy cat?

My fists clenched and I shut my eyes. Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in. "Scaredy cat…" he repeated. Don't give in. "Scaredy cat…" Don't give in. "Scaredy cat..."

And_ then_ that was_ it_. I lost it. "Fine! I will f**king fight you!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open. "_In fact_, I'll take on _all_ four of you at once!"

"I'm glad to see you're pumped up, forehead," smiled Minato, "but four against one is a little too unfair, don't you think?"

"I've taken on much more than four at a time," I huffed. Of course, I never had to fight_ the_ Yellow Flash, before. That's one big minus. But there's no way in hell I'm going down without a fight.

"Don't bite more than you can chew," he warned.

"Are you scared I'll send you flying half way through Konoha?" I asked sweetly. Out of no-where, I felt a little confident. How hard can it be? In fact,_ he_ should be the one scared. I mean one chakra-enhanced punch from me and he'll be a goner. A _permanent _goner, if the punch connects with his skull. I mentally cringed at that thought. Can't afford killing him right now, as much I wanted to.

"You're on, forehead," he replied. "Remember, loser gives winner whatever they want."

Crap. Even though I was marginally more confident, something told me I was walking into dangerous waters. But in the end, by some miracle if I did win, I would get what I wanted form him. And that was a chance I was willing to take.

"Fine," I said clapping my hands together. "I think I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, Minato."

"Yours too, Kakashi-sensei!" I added, smiling smugly at him. "Yours too, I suppose, Obito."

"Bahhh... but I really wanted to be on your team!" whined Obito.

I shrugged.

"I think I'd better sit this one out," said Rin, "this is going to get messy and someone's got to fix you up."

Messy. Yes, definitely yes. I quickly put on my gloves and flexed my fingers. Whatever happens, no chakra-enhanced punches to anyone's head, I reminded myself. Especially Minato's. Maybe I should completely restrain from using my chakra-enhanced strength in terms of offence, just to be on the safer side. I'll let myself indulge in my strength strictly only to cause diversions.

I frowned. It almost sounded as though I was telling myself to go easy on him. No... I _am_ going easy on him since I won't be using my strength offensively. Although he won't have any problem dodging my hits, I'm not taking the risk. Besides, I still have my chakra-scalpels for offence.

"Good luck," grinned Minato.

"Yes, you're definitely going to need it." I replied confidently.

The four of us scattered.

* * *

My chakra was constantly masked. I looked down from the highest branch of the tree on which I stood. I scratched my chin trying to pick my first target. Minato? No way. I need my full attention to take him down, can't afford Obito or Kakashi-sensei distracting me then.

I scrunched my nose. To make matters worse, they'll all probably work together. That is if Kakashi-sensei ever practiced what he preached.

I could faintly make out Obito's chakra a few metres away. No sign of Kakashi-sensei or Minato near him. Oh well, the lesser the better. I stealthily jumped from branch to branch. When I was close enough to him, I softly landed on the ground.

"Obito..." I cooed, as I found him hiding behind the trunk of a tree. He stepped out and quickly threw a few shurikens toward me. I stood my ground and deflected the weapons with my kunai. Obito raced toward me continuously throwing kunais at me. Naturally, I dodged.

"Not bad, Sakura-chan," complimented Obito.

"Your aim needs some serious work, Obito," I replied.

As the two of us met mid-field, we switched to tai-jutsu.

He threw his fist toward my face, forcing me to duck. Just as I was straightening back up, he swerved his leg in a wide arc. I blocked his kick with my hands; cushioning them with chakra to soften the impact.

Obito continued to attack me with tai-jutsu moves and I effortlessly dodged/blocked them. He was clearly failing to understand that simple tai-jutsu moves wouldn't work on me. I grabbed his fist with both my hands. His feet left the ground as I swung him in a wide arc. I released my grip on him and consequently he flew. His back hit a tree with great force. He grunted, as he slid down the trunk of the tree, "That hurt!"

"Come on, Obito," I said, "I expected a lot more from you."

The two of us simultaneously threw kunais. They were nullified as they clashed mid-air.

"Okay, you asked for it!" he yelled, instantly pumped up.

I saw his fingers expertly go through some signs.

_Horse. Tiger. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger._

Uh oh. It was no-doubt the seals for a fire jutsu. And sure enough, I was right. Obito placed his index and middle fingers in front of his mouth and blew out. Angry hot flames escaped from his mouth. My jaw dropped as I found myself in the direct line of a huge fireball. Without any hesitation, I swiftly performed the signs required for a substitution justu. I safely landed on the branch of a tree.

I saw Obito's fireball burn the log of wood which I had left in my place. The burnt wood noiselessly fell on the ground.

"No!" I heard Obito shriek, as he ran toward it. "Please don't tell me I killed you!"

I instantly face-palmed. Goodness. This kid… did he seriously assume he killed me? From the branch on which I stood, I threw a kunai in his direction. Hearing the swish sound it caused; Obito turned his to his left.

"Ahh!" he screamed, bringing his own kunai in front of his face to deflect mine.

Fun's over. About time I end this, I mean, I definitely need all the chakra I can get to take on Minato. I quickly landed on the ground and immediately raced toward Obito. With a determined look, he too raced toward me. My hands moved with great agility through familiar hand signs.

_Tiger. Horse. Rabbit. Rat. Dog._

Both my palms glowed green with scalpels. Obito's brow creased in confusion. Never seen a scalpel in combat, I presume. Or better put, never seen a scalpel at all.

His hands quickly moved through the hand seals which I just saw a few minutes ago. Fire jutsu? _Again?_ How can he possibly pull off two fire-jutsu back to back? I growled, as flames escaped from his mouth yet again. I quickly got rid of the scalpels, as the flames danced its way toward me. Without a moment's thought, I gathered chakra in my fist and brought it to the ground. As soon as the ground split, I leapt into the cracks. The flames barely swept a few inches above my head. The searing heat which radiated from the fireball made my head feel like it was on fire.

Moral of the lesson: always stick to substitution justsus while dodging fireballs.

I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand.

Okay, those two fire-jutsus should obviously have considerably drained him. I sent chakra to my feet and pushed myself out of the earth. And sure enough, I was met with a panting Obito.

"Back to back fire jutsus," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm going to beat you today!" he grinned, as he began racing toward me. Both his hands went to his kunai holster. He produced three kunais in each hand and flung them toward me. I too raced toward him, simultaneously deflecting his kunais. As the both of us neared the other, I dropped my kunai and quickly performed the hand signs needed for chakra-scalpels.

He performed a round house kick.

Tch, tch. He was giving the stick and getting the beating. I reached out and my scalpel effectively tore his calf muscle. He instantly screamed in pain, "Ouch!" I took his one moment of weakness to my advantage. My hands went to his shoulders and I pushed him back. He stumbled and fell flat on his back. Still refusing to give up, he reached for a kunai and threw it toward me. I softly smiled while tilting my head left. The kunai sailed harmlessly past me and hit a tree.

I walked to Obito and knelt before him.

"Do you accept defeat or you want me to knock you out?" I asked, smiling.

He abruptly sat up. "I will never give up!" He announced and threw his fist to my face. I effortlessly caught it in my palm. I clicked my tongue. This was kind of easy. His other hand sailed toward my face. I caught this one too and transferred both his hands to one of mine.

He grunted and struggled in my grasp. I used some chakra to hold him. My other hand went up to the pressure point behind his neck. Obito's eyes widened. "H-hey! Wha—"

I knocked him out. "Better luck next time." I pursed my lips as I made him lie flat on his back. Knocking out people like that brought back old memories. I sighed, pushing those thoughts out of my head.

Now, I had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

I frowned in concentration while rubbing both my palms together. I couldn't detect Kakashi-sensei's chakra at all. He's masked it pretty well. What else can I expect from my great sensei?

In a distance, I could see Rin healing Obito's leg. He slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. As soon as he saw Rin healing him, his face broke into a smile. I smirked. Looks like I did him a favour.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I looked around. Kakashi-sensei... where are you? To answer my question, a kunai flew straight to my face. I gasped and instantly deflected it with one of mine. Great timing combined with deadly precision. Immediately, Kakashi-sensei dropped from the branch above me.

Damn he's been up there all the time and I never noticed.

He drew out a tanto and thrust it forward. I turned sideways to avoid it. His other hand flew toward my face. I sent chakra to my feet and took a big leap back. He raced toward me, tanto at the ready. I frowned. Kakashi-sensei never used a tanto...

We settled into fast-paced tai-jutsu, the both of us throwing in kicks and punches. Our weapons clashed frequently.

In spite of it all, neither of us managed to get a hit on the other.

Our weapons clashed. We stood head to head, my kunai and his tanto in contact, both of us holding our ground. Both weapons shook with the pressure they were being subjected to, the high pitched sound of metal scrapping on metal echoed loudly.

"Hey sensei…?" I said uncertainly.

He pushed me back. "I am not your sensei!" he growled. He performed a high-kick. I used chakra as a fuel and jumped into the air. Kakashi immediately threw a number of shurikens. Mid-air, I substituted myself with a log of wood.

As soon as I safely landed on the branch of a tree, I heard a soft click. In a split second, nearly a dozen kunai whizzed toward me. Crap, it was a trap. And I'd set it off.

I brought out another kunai for my other hand and began dodging and deflecting the weapons. The stupid weapons continuously pushed me back. He must have set the trap while I was fighting Obito. I was forced to retreat. Kakashi-sensei soon appeared in front of me and greeted me with another shower of kunais. I threw out equal number of kunais. They clashed mid-air and cancelled out each other.

He disappeared.

"I never expected you to be this aggressive as a kid, sensei," I softly muttered, jumping back to the ground.

Out of no-where he appeared behind me. I turned just in time to block his punch. He raised his leg to a kick and I was forced backward. He pursued me aggressively. I caught one of his kicks, used chakra as fuel and pushed him back. He flew backward and his back hit the branch of a tree. He immediately burst into a cloud of smoke.

I grunted. A freaking shadow clone.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled. "Come out!"

From behind a tree, he came out and quickly formed two shadow clones. Three Kakashis raced toward me showcasing feral expressions. Well... who would've guessed my sensei was highly...competitive in his younger days? Plus, I didn't know he had a thing for shadow-clones.

The three of them surrounded me. "You're done for," one of them said, presumably the real Kakashi.

"You know, sensei," I smirked, flexing my fingers. "When I've trained for years with Naruto, two shadow-clones is like a piece of cake."

"We'll see about that!" The three of them chorused, breaking into a run.

I shrugged.

I kneaded the apt amount of chakra in my body and a second later, gathered it in my fist. My chakra-enhanced fist reached the ground with full force. The earth shattered and the clones turned into smoke on impact. As for Kakashi-sensei, he stumbled and fell flat on the ground.

I was surprised when he didn't get up. "Don't tell me that's it!" I complained. "Even Obito was harder to defeat!"

He glared. He disappeared leaving a log of wood in his place.

I sighed. I'd better get this over with. There's still Minato I have to deal with. But honestly, I don't understand why the three of them just didn't work together and take me out. Team Minato obviously lacked team work. Either that or they spilt up so as to go easy on me. My gut instinct told me it was the latter.

I grunted and jogged deeper into the grounds. I looked around, trying to spot Kakashi-sensei.

I felt a flare of chakra behind me. I crouched barely in time to avoid Kakashi-sensei's roundhouse kick. Still crouching, I swung my leg in an arc, attempting to sweep him off his feet. He figured out my intentions and in a split second propelled himself into the air. Mid-air, he produced three kunais in each hand and flung them toward me.

I scrunched my nose. This is getting annoying. As I deflected them, he threw a few more.

The new kunais were tagged. F**king great. I barely leaped out of the way, when they exploded. Dense smoke covered the area and it obscured Kakashi-sensei from my view. Not good. I flew up to the branch of a tree and tried to pin point his location.

Left? No. Right? No. Down? No. So I'm only left with… he dropped from the branch above me, tanto at the ready. He swung his tanto, which resulted in it giving off a white streak of light. What the…? As I blocked his weapon with my kunai, I asked, "What kind of a tanto is that?"

The two of us separated and retreated. "My father's." He replied, impassively.

I narrowed my eyes. Kakashi-sensei was the son of the White Fang... that much I knew. And the White Fang got the title of 'White Fang' because of his weapon. The tanto he used produced a streak of white light when swung. Looks likes his dad passed it on to him... after he died.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Let's wrap this up, sensei," I smiled. "Today is the day I finally beat you."

He grunted. "Finally?"

I blinked. "...Never mind."

Okay. Really, I've got to finish this.

_Tiger. Horse. Rabbit. Rat. Dog._

My hands glowed green with scalpels. Then I completely switched to offence. I continuously thrust my hand forward in strikes hoping to come in contact with Kakashi-sensei. Man, sharingan or not, he's brilliant. He avoided all my strikes. Most of them were narrowly dodged, but in the end it didn't matter. A dodge was a dodge.

As he swung his tanto again, I used my scalpel to knock it out of the way. After all, scalpels did act like a chakra blade. But nevertheless, my hand slightly began to bleed. He looked annoyed when his tanto hit the ground with a clang. He began retreating but I pursued him.

He pulled out nearly six tagged kunais and flung them toward me. I grunted and launched myself into the air. The kunais sailed harmlessly past me and embedded themselves on the tree behind me. Kakashi-sensei then began retreating rapidly.

As soon as I landed on the ground, I began pursuing him. The tagged kunais finally exploded. I snuck a glance back—and thank god I did too—to find the tree falling vertically. Uh...Kakashi-sensei! He was totally destroying the field.

I got out of the way, as the tree crashed to the ground. On impact, it produced a lot of dust. I waved my arms in front of my face, coughing slightly. By the time the dust cleared, Kakashi-sensei had disappeared.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned around and looked up to find Minato standing on a branch. F**k, I can't deal with him now. I still have to take out Kakashi-sensei.

"Watch out," he warned, "he's going to use the chidori next."

"What?" I slightly panicked. "He's barely thirteen! He invented the chidori so quick?"

"It's not perfect, but still deadly," he explained.

"Uh...thanks for the warning."

"No problem," he grinned, "I'd hate to see your pretty little head blown off."

A small part of me wanted to smile. Who wouldn't want to when a hot guy calls your head pretty? But obviously I couldn't act on that. Naturally and predictably, I went into aggressive mode. I glared. "Prick! Fight me or get out of here."

He laughed. "No, I think I'll wait and watch until you're done with Kakashi."

"Scaredy—"

I was cut off when I heard the faint sound of the something crackling... no doubt a chidori. I turned around to find Kakashi-sensei standing at the other end of the clearing, with a chidori in his right hand.

Man, it looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Umm... Sakura?" Minato called. I ignored him and focused on his chidori. Minato was right, it was imperfect. It didn't have the apt amount of chakra. It had way too much of it. When he began charging toward me, I also noticed it slowed him down considerably.

After seeing the fully perfected chidori on numerous occasions, this version seemed kind of...pathetic. But still, it was deadly. Not something I could afford to get hit with.

"Get out of the way," Minato's voice commanded.

Definitely didn't need to be told twice. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I punched the ground with my chakra-enhanced fist. The earthquake made him stumble and fall flat on his face. I disappeared, leaving a log of wood in my place.

When Kakashi-sensei fell, his chidori came in contact with the ground. In simple words, the ground was obliterated. Just as he was getting up, I quickly used a Shunshin to transport myself to him. He'd barely stood up, but I pushed him back. He fell flat on the ground. Without any hesitation, I knelt down and pinned his arms. When he struggled, I used a little chakra to hold him.

"Do you accept defeat?" I smirked.

He glared. "You didn't even land one hit one me."

"Neither did _you_," I sharply retorted. "I still beat you though."

He glared even more. "No, you didn't."

"Really? You're completely immobile." I laughed in triumph. "Do you accept defeat or should I knock you out, sensei?"

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "I demand a re-match a few days from now."

"My pleasure." I smiled, getting myself off him.

I wiped my sweaty (and large) forehead with my forearm. When I turned around, I saw Minato slowly walking toward me, his special kunai in hand. I scrunched my nose. He had a really unfair and big advantage.

"Get back to the others Kakashi," Minato instructed.

I inhaled deeply. It was finally time to take out the queen bee.

* * *

I studied his form intently. My mind went blank. I didn't know how to proceed. I weighed my options carefully. It would definitely be reckless to blindly race in and attack head on. It was obvious that he couldn't be taken down, unless I found his weakness.

I sighed.

As much as I hate to admit, physically, I'm no match for him. The confidence I felt earlier vanished into thin air. I even felt a little silly for feeling confident in the first place.

I sighed again.

It's not at all like me to feel inferior and incapable—at least not from when I began training under the Fifth—but at this instant, I was being realistic. My gaze shifted to my feet as I remembered him saying something about loser giving winner anything they wanted.

I groaned and transferred my gaze back to Minato.

Standing a few feet away, Minato was making his own inspection of me. When he heard me let out a frustrated groan, he chuckled.

"Calm down forehead, I promise I won't demand anything too big, when you lose," he assured smoothly.

I shot him a glare and his lips quirked upward in response. "I can tell you one way to beat me," he continued.

I narrowed my eyes. His body language suggested that he definitely wasn't pulling my leg. But I'd learnt from experience that nothing comes free from him. "So what's in it for you then?" I questioned, rather cautiously.

"The pleasure of helping you," he answered without hesitation.

I snorted. "I'm not falling for that Mister Flash."

If you put more thought into it, it was actually an insult in disguise. If he was so willing to reveal his weakness, it only meant he thought it wouldn't make a difference in the end result. It meant, he thought I would be unable to exploit his weakness, even if I did know what it was.

He scratched his chin. "Okay, then...if you don't want to know, I won't tell you."

I pursed my lips. I imagined how it would feel to sink my fist into his cheek. Fantastic. It would feel fantastic. But hitting him would prove to be very difficult. His uncanny speed was his biggest asset and my biggest obstacle.

"I could go easy on you," he offered.

"_Excuse me?_" My fingers clenched with such strength that my knuckles undoubtedly turned white.

"I'll go easy on you," he repeated, nonchalantly.

I pulled out kunai and glowered. "I'm going to f**king obliterate you." Drawing from the limited knowledge I had on his jutsu, fragments of a small idea were lacing together in the back of my mind. It was too early to confirm if it was fool proof, but it just might do the job.

He twitched. "I see your language is as vulgar as it was since the last time I saw you."

I pulled out as many kunais as my hand could hold. I raced forward throwing them toward Minato. He pulled out his own share of kunais— which were all Hiraishin kunais- and threw them to deflect mine. The kunais clanged on impact and scattered across the field.

When we met mid field, it was tai-jutsu.

I punched, he ducked. As he was getting back up, I performed a round-house kick. It _would_ have connected with his head, if he hadn't disappeared.

I turned around to see him a few feet away, picking up one of his special kunai from the ground. That's when I realized I was at a massive disadvantage. His kunais were scattered all around the field, meaning he could quickly move around without breaking a sweat.

"You and your stupid jutsu," I growled menacingly.

"Stupid?" he raised his eyebrows. He immediately threw his kunai. I blocked it with one of my own. His kunai landed next to my feet with a clang.

"Yes, stupid!" I hissed. "Totally stu-"

He was behind me. I felt the cool metal of his kunai against my throat. "Game over," he sighed. "And I'm pretty sure you won't call my jutsu stupid when it saves your life one of these days."

I looked down at the kunai on the ground, next to my feet. The one which he'd obviously used to transport himself behind me.

Careless old me.

I inhaled deeply. "If anyone's going to be doing any saving, it'll be me saving you, Minato."

"Excuse me?"

I clicked my tongue. Not the right time to go down that road. I steered the conversation in a different direction. "And for you info, did you _actually _think that if you put a kunai at my throat, it's '_game_ _over_'?"

"Just accept defeat, Sakura," he said in a bored voice, thankfully forgetting my earlier comment. "I already promised I won't demand anything too big from you."

I clenched my fists. Without any hesitation, I drove my elbow forcefully into his stomach and slammed my right foot on his. He grunted but through all of it his kunai never left my throat.

"I'm so sorry, Minato-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said, trying to act like a five-year old.

He exhaled loudly. "I think I like the 'kun' behind my name. Anyway, _yield_."

In response, my hands went to the kunai at my throat. I began pulling it away. I sent chakra into my hands and successfully pulled out the kunai from his grasp. I safely held on to his kunai, simultaneously launching myself forward.

I'd barely gotten out of his reach, when he grabbed my collar from behind. He tugged harshly and I stumbled. My back hit the ground with a thud and a soft groan escaped from my throat.

He seemed insanely tall from my position. Duh, I was lying flat on the ground. He smiled. I, being the number one sucker stared/drooled. "Yield," he commanded. Yet the friendly, heart-warming smile never left his face.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from him. I inspected his special kunai which I'd grabbed just now. I placed both my hands on it. My eyes snapped shut and my brows creased in concentration. Chakra accumulated in my palms.

"Umm… are you planning on falling asleep?"

Silence.

"If you do, I'm definitely not carrying you back to your apartment."

Silence.

"If you're wondering why, it's because you are kind of heavy."

I twitched and kept my attention in check.

It was all about timing. It had to be released with precise, pinpoint timing.

"Hellooooo?"

Come on. Come on. Come on. _Yes._

When my eyes flashed open, there was a noise. The noise of something... breaking. I smirked and looked up at Minato. "I think I just broke your little toy, Minato." My palms opened to reveal his kunai. It was split in half. Not accurately, but it was in two. Permanently out of function.

He instantly knelt down beside me and pulled his kunai—or rather _kunais_—from of my grasp.

"You...you...you broke my kunai," he said horrified. "_You_ broke my kunai! You _broke_ my kunai! You broke _my _kunai! You broke my _kunai_! _You broke my special kunai!_"

Taking his momentary distraction to an advantage, I quickly got up and put some good distance between us. I made a fleeting glance at my palms to find them bleeding. That's what I get for destroying a sharp object with my bare hands. I quickly wiped the blood on my pants and sent healing chakra to the tortured skin. I turned my focus back to Minato.

"You broke my kunai, you idiot!" he repeated.

"Yes, Minato, I did. Now get over it and try saving the rest of your kunai before I destroy them too."

I felt eerily happy when his eyes flashed with anger. "You wouldn't _dare_."

I bent down and picked another one. "Watch me," I chuckled. Just as I was pumping chakra into my hands, he appeared behind me. Oops...I kind of forgot he could transport to the location of his special kunai in an instant.

Quickly recovering from my surprise, I spun and thrust his kunai toward him. He turned sideways to avoid my strike. Without a second's lag, he grabbed my outstretched wrist and pulled me harshly. Simultaneously, his other hand flew toward my face.

I immediately crouched and tore my wrist from his grasp.

With lightning speed, I substituted myself with a log of wood. I safely landed on the branch of a tree a good distance from him. Quickly and effectively masking my chakra, I leaned my back against the tree trunk and sighed heavily. A quick second later, I seated myself on the branch and placed Minato's special kunai on my lap. I dug my pouch and brought out one of my own kunai. Taking on last look at Minato's special kunai, I placed a subtle genjutsu on my kunai; creating an illusion to make my weapon identical to his in appearance. I placed my kunai next to his on my lap and tried to pin-point the differences. I was satisfied with the results; the illusion was not perfect but it might just do the trick. I immediately pocketed my kunai.

I was up on my feet again, holding Minato's kunai in my left hand. Using the tree's wide trunk as cover, I jutted my head out to pin point Minato's location. I scanned the entire field. It was empty.

A throat cleared behind me.

"You know Sakura, you can't hide from me when you're holding on to my kunai," Minato said in an amused tone.

I turned around to face him. I held up his kunai, "You can get to it even when it's out of sight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just because I can't _see_ the kunai doesn't mean I can't get to it."

"Oh... But doesn't it mean you'll be unaware of the area to which you're transporting yourself to? Won't it be a like a surprise every time?"

He clicked his tongue. "Yes. It's a surprise whenever I can't see the kunai."

"What if I wasn't standing on solid ground right now? What if I was drowning in a lake while holding on to your kunai? Won't it be risky to activate your justsu and suddenly find yourself in water?"

He scratched his chin. "You're right. It would be a _huge_ risk. I would probably be drowning along with you, considering the fact that I can't swim."

I gaped at him. "You can't—"

"Do me a favour and keep that information to yourself." He requested. "And the secrets of the Hiraishin jutsu too, if you don't mind."

"No problem," I replied casually, making a mental note to tease him about his lack of swimming skills.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"And what happens if I destroy the rest of your kunais?" I prodded. "Does it mean it's the end of your Hiraishin jutsu?"

He scratched his chin. "I don't intend on letting you do that, in case that's your mastermind plan to beat me."

"It's not," I rolled my eyes, "so tell me, will it be the end of your jutsu if the kunais are gone?"

He sighed. "You don't get it do you?"

"…"

"Watch," he said. He performed hand signs in a sequence I've never seen before and placed his palm on the branch on which we stood. A seal appeared on the surface.

"All my kunais have this seal on it. If all my kunais are destroyed, I would just put this seal on you," he explained. "And I could get to you no matter where you run."

"Hey!" I immediately retorted. "I'm not a scaredy-cat! I would never _run_!" I mentally made a note to never let him touch me. Who knows when he might put that wretched seal on me? I'd no doubt be doomed.

He quirked his eyebrows. "Really? Because it definitely looks like running to me."

"It's called being on the defensive! Not _running_!" I yelled angrily.

"You _know_ that's not what I'm talking about." He pursed his lips.

A pause.

"...it's not?" my eyebrows arched.

"I'm talking about life in general. You're just... you're just running away from—"

"Look Minato, I'm not running away from you or anything," I quickly interjected. I didn't like the new direction this conversation was taking, it had to be averted. "I'm not avoiding you either, I'm just busy. And like I said before, my life doesn't revolve around you. Got it?"

I decided to ponder on when I'd become such a brilliant liar in my spare time.

"You can't lie to my face and expect me to fall for it," he replied bluntly.

I sighed. Some _brilliant liar_ I was. Pathetic. I decided it was best not to react to his statement.

"Let's fight," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"_See?_ You're running again!" he accused.

"Oh my god! Just _shut up_!" I cried, exasperated.

I pulled a Naruto and blindly charged in. The branch creaked under my continuously shifting my weight. My left hand tightly held Minato's kunai and my right got ready to deliver a punch.

He just stood his ground and observed me. A frown marred my face. It didn't look like he was about to budge. I tightened my grasp on his kunai, _knowing_ he'll be using it to transport himself.

He came from behind the last two times, so he would likely assume I was expecting another rear strike and attack from the front instead. _No_. He would expect me to think that and go for the back again—

Without waiting for a sign, I spun. Minato flickered into sight in the same second. His expression sharpened as he realized I'd anticipated his move, just before I caught him with a hard uppercut to the chin.

My lips curved upward as I relished the feel of my knuckles on his chin.

I laughed like a manic when he retreated and began rubbing his chin vigorously. "I got you didn't I?" I clutched my stomach and bent down laughing. "So much for people calling you _the_ Yellow Flash!"

I felt insanely happy for such a petty reason.

"You couldn't even dodge a simple punch!" I continued, still laughing.

"I wasn't expecting it!" he defended. "I definitely would have!"

"So this increases the count to four, doesn't it?" I smirked. "I've hit you a total of four times, now."

"I'm going to get you back for this," he smiled, as he finished rubbing his chin. "Remember if you lose_, whatever_ I say goes." He paused. "Make it _when_ you lose, not if."

I was neither prone to taunting nor was I easily provoked during a battle, (Naruto handled that department flawlessly), but with Minato it was extremely difficult not to rise to the bait. Maybe it attributed to the fact that I despised everything about his demeanour. In addition, I couldn't indulge in my heart's deepest desire and rip him to shreds. Having a strong urge to kiss him now and then didn't help my situation either.

Naturally I took the bait, and as a result I could literally feel the killing aura emanating off of me. "I hate you."

It had been quite a while since I discovered that staying perfectly calm while letting out your killing aura scared people shitless. Apparently Minato didn't fall under that category for it evoked a completely different reaction from him.

He was simply _amused. _

"I _hate _you," I growled, "with a passion."

He chuckled. "Aww, I love you too, forehead."

His sarcasm was really infuriating. I wanted to end this madness and just curl up in my bed and sleep. The two of us abandoned the branches and silently landed on the ground. I scratched my chin in thought and tried to work out my next move.

I settled into a defensive stance, holding Minato's kunai in my left hand.

"You'll be at a massive disadvantage if you continue holding on to my kunai," he pointed out. "It's a really dumb move."

"_I'll _be the judge of that," I said haughtily, tightening my grip on his kunai.

"If you're so fixated on losing," He shrugged. "And why wasn't your punch from earlier chakra-powered? Are you going easy on me?"

"I'd hate to see your pretty little head blown off, Minato," I smirked, repeating his words from before.

He glared. "So you _are_ going easy on me!"

"I've got to say the same thing about _you_!" I sharply retorted. "At least I punched you! You didn't even scratch me!"

He folded his arms over his chest and huffed, "I'm perfectly capable of winning without having to hurt you."

"_You._" My index finger raised and pointed him. "Did you just imply that I'm weak?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I was just telling you what I was capable of."

"Fun's over." I said icily. It was time to set my plan to action. I kneaded the apt amount of chakra in my body and a second later, gathered it in my fist. My chakra-enhanced fist reached the ground with full force, pulverising it. Minato rapidly retreated to avoid the quake. Effectively masking my chakra, I took advantage of his distraction and slipped into the cracks. I prayed he didn't see me do that.

Speed was of eminence. My index and middle fingers of both my hands came together in a cross. A clone poofed into existence. I dug my pockets and pulled out the kunai on which I'd put the genjutsu on. I was glad to see that the genjutsu was very much intact and my kunai resembled Minato's.

"Listen carefully, Sakura," I told my clone. She nodded attentively. "Don't get too close to Minato, be on the defensive but make sure he's sees you holding this," I waved my kunai in front of her face. "I'll take care of the rest."

She nodded as I shoved the kunai in her hands.

"And don't stay silent; keep throwing in random insults."

"Understood." She smirked.

"Now go."

The Sakura clone leapt out of the cracks and headed north. Without a moment's hesitation, I used a Shunshin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I landed in a deeper part of the forest.

I drove Minato's kunai into the trunk of a tree and whistled in a low volume.

It was time to see if my plan was fool proof. I instructed my clone to be on the defensive while making sure Minato saw her holding on to the fake Hiraishin kunai. He would think my clone was _actually_ holding on to his kunai and activate his jutsu. If my judgement was right,_ he_ would come to me. After all, I was the one holding on the _original _Hiraishin kunai. To make things all the more better, Minato himself confirmed the fact that he could transport to his kunai even if it was out of sight, just that it'd be a surprise where he'd end up. So all Minato had to do was activate his justu and he would be finding himself in an unexpected place which coincidentally happened to be right under my nose. I would use his momentary confusion to my advantage. _Game over._

I smirked evilly. Patience and alertness. That's all I needed to wrap this up.

He flickered into sight a moment later, his face showcasing surprise and bewilderment. _Bingo._ With lightning speed—and without so much as a warning-I slammed him onto the ground, straddled him and pinned his arms at the side. I was pinning him down, infusing chakra all over my limbs to lend me strength. It rendered him completely immobile.

He struggled for a second before concluding it was useless. I smirked in triumph.

He grunted. "What the hell did you do?"

"You were fighting my clone, Minato," I replied smugly.

"Clone or not, you had my kunai in your hand."

I blew some adamant strands of my hair from my sweaty face. "No. That wasn't your kunai. It was mine."

"I clearly saw it! It was _mine!_" he insisted.

"Have you _ever_ heard of the term genjutsu, Minato?" I remained silent and let him figure it out. In the meantime, I threw my head back and shook it vigorously, trying to get a few sticky, annoying strands out of my face.

"Oh." He said bluntly, as realization struck him.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a gruff, man-like voice, _"I'm perfectly capable of winning without having to hurt you._ F**k you, Minato! That was such a direct insult!"

"Cunning idiot." He grumbled.

"I'd prefer clever to cunning," I confessed, "but if it's a compliment, I don't mind."

He glared at me and I smiled back sweetly.

After a few seconds his features eventually relaxed and he laughed softly, "So what now? Ever plan on getting off of me?"

"No problem," I replied casually. "Just accept defeat."

"No problem," he mimicked my tone, "I'll accept defeat the day you _actually_ beat me."

A frown marred my face. "You are _done_, Minato. I don't see you ever getting out of my hold unless I let you."

He intently observed me through narrowed slits.

My eyebrows arched. "Well?"

"Your hair," he murmured quietly.

"My hair?" I echoed in confusion, narrowing my eyes.

"Your hair." He confirmed, looking at me-or rather my _hair_- intently.

His sudden shift of attention to my hair startled me. It must probably look like a mess if it attracted his attention in the middle of a training exercise. But on the other hand, I distinctly remember Jiraiya confessing that Minato took a liking to women with long hair. Especially the ones with unusual colours, I recollected. I liked the former theory to explain his shift of attention to my hair, rather than the latter.

"Your hair," he repeated, smiling slowly. "It's beautiful."

Slowly a rosy, scarlet colour spread over my cheeks. Damn, did he have to say that _now_? But I couldn't deny, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. My lips involuntarily tilted up. When he returned the gesture, I couldn't help but smile even more and _hell_ I wanted to kiss him.

F**k human nature. Always wanting what it can't have.

But maybe it won't hurt. I mean, I've already kissed him a couple of times, so just _once_ more isn't going to hurt anyone. And Kushina isn't here to witness it either. So Minato can just run back to her, as if nothing happened. So in the end, I would get what I want without f**king anything up. Yeah, no one's going to get hurt, I assured myself, as I leaned in.

"Are you going to kiss me now, forehead?" he murmured silkily.

"W-w-what makes y-you say that?" My eyes slightly widened as I stuttered, embarrassed at my intentions being discovered.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the fact that you're constantly bringing your face closer to mine?" he chuckled.

I abruptly stopped myself from leaning in any further. "I-I-"

"Please stop stuttering and go for it." He encouraged. "I might burst a vein and die, from all the anticipation."

His blatant approval only fueled my desire more. By now, our noses were touching. Just another inch and... "We have a deal, Minato." I reminded, pursing my lips in utter disappointment, "And I want to respect that."

"The deal says nothing about _you_ not having the right to kiss me," he pointed out.

I gulped nervously. "But—"

"Besides," he interjected, "I'm different from you. I definitely won't punch you square on the face if you kiss me."

"I-"

"I know you want to," he cooed.

His piercing blue eyes gazed into my own. The fact that another person possessed the exact same orbs, proved to be the _only_ reason I found myself pulling back. And rather gloomily, I must add.

We stared at each other in silence.

"I knew I wasn't _that_ lucky," Minato sighed. "I mean, how many times can I expect to get kissed by a girl with hair like that?"

"Are you _obsessed_ with my hair or what?" I asked in honest disbelief.

He chuckled. "Well, it _is_ beautiful."

"Shut up and _stop_ distracting me!" I instantly yelled, frantically trying to subdue the annoying blush.

Goosebumps involuntarily developed on my skin when I heard his soft laughter. "I wasn't distracting you; I was merely complimenting you."

"At a time like _this_?" I cried, exasperated.

He frowned. "Well, if not now, when then?" he questioned. "You're very 'busy' the rest of the time."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm flattered that you think my hair is beautiful. Now quit wasting my time and accept defeat."

He chuckled. "You still haven't beaten me. So tell me, how have you been doing lately?"

"Minato..." the frustration was clearly evident in my voice. Under normal circumstances I could have just got up and gotten the hell out, but right now, it proved to be impossible. I was currently pinning him down and if I gave him even the tiniest chance to escape; he wouldn't hesitate to grab it. And then it would truly be _game over_. To make things worse, winner gets whatever they want. I'd no doubt be securing a one way ticket to hell.

It was ironic. I was the one immobilizing him but I was similarly affected. Neither of us could move. Minato: literally and myself: figuratively.

"It's a simple question, Sakura. Answer it, please."

I sighed in resignation. "I'm fine but I've been better. A _lot_ better."

"I see. And you're not stabbing yourself with kunais I hope?"

"No." I assured smoothly.

"Fantastic. And health wise?"

"I'm perfectly healthy." I replied.

"Are you emotionally stable?"

Not when I'm around _you_, I mused mentally. "Kind of." I answered. "What's with all the questions?"

Minato frowned in response. "Well?" I prompted.

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. "I'm just..." he paused, squinting in thought. "...doing what I have to do, I guess."

I cleared my throat. "So you're basically enquiring about my well-being because you _have_ to?" I questioned. "You make it sound like some obligation." I added, rather bitterly. My back was beginning to feel numb, considering I had to bend forward from my position to keep his arms in place.

"It's not obligation, Sakura," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Why?"

"You tell me."

"Because you're nosy and bored. That's why."

"Wrong. It's because I care about you."

"You care about _everybody_," I corrected. I honestly didn't know if he cared about _everybody_ but it had to be presumed. He was going to be crowned Hokage at the end of the war, after all. So naturally, he should possess that quality.

"You're right. I care about everybody," he agreed, confirming my theory. "That's why I'm doing this for the blonde kid in your genin team photo. Naruto. Correct?"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What does all this have to do with _Naruto_?"

He pursed his lips. "Hmm… so how do I put this? It's like…" he squinted, trying to form the right words.

"Like what?" I prodded.

After a short pause, he spoke, "Naruto will have my head if something bad happened to you. Yup, that's sounds right."

"_Excuse me_?" I yelled in disbelief. "You don't even _know_ Naruto!"

"I don't _know_ him, Sakura, I just feel bad for him." He muttered quietly.

"Why on earth do _you_ feel bad for _him_? _Explain._" I demanded. By now my back really began hurting.

"I'm just putting myself in his shoes," he began, "And right now, if I were him, I'd be pretty much in a mess."

"Naruto is fine!" I snapped instantly.

"I don't think so," he opposed, "I mean, if the girl _I'm_ in love with were to be pushed back in time, I'd certainly be a train wreck. Or something worse."

For the next one few seconds my mouth repeatedly opened and closed. His statement could mean so many things but I zeroed in on one. When I finally found my voice, it was rather small and squeaky, "Naruto is not in love with me, if that's what you're implying."

"Denying it is a complete insult to his feelings," his voice was laced with annoyance. "You should respect it, since what he feels for you is something really deep."

"What the hell even gave you that absurd idea?" I questioned harshly, regaining my voice. My back ache was long forgotten.

"Add blind, stupid and forgetful to the list of things that you are. But most of all you are one big, fat denier. You're a denier of realities which are sometimes harsh but most of the times not."

"That _still_ doesn't answer my question and—" I abruptly halted. When I'd initially landed in this forsaken time, I distinctly remembered the Hokage and Minato probing into my mind, going through my memories. That _had_ to be it.

My arms which were pinning his instantaneously went to his throat. I yanked him up by the throat. "You f**king bastard!" I strangled him. "You had no right to do that!" His head wobbled back and forth.

"Stop it!" his muffled voice demanded, his hands trying to pry mine off. My chakra flared and flowed dangerously through my hands. His face was turning really pale but my anger blinded me. To say I was pissed would be an understatement; to say I was furious would be just skimming the surface of water, to say-

"Insane idiot!" his muffled voice cried, "stop it!"

He'd taken advantage of me, even after I _specifically_ told him not to.

My eyes roamed over Minato's pale face. I concluded I might end up choking him to death if I continued. I hastily released the death grip I had on his throat. His head hit the ground and his arms fell limp beside him. They were soon pinned by my own.

All I could hear was heavy breathing, like the sound of an asthmatic bulldog who couldn't find his inhaler. "Crazy...idiot..."

"It wasn't on purpose," he said, his breath still ragged. "Your memories were like..."

"Like what?" I barked.

He took a moment to compose himself.

"They were attached in some weird way. We saw some stuff that we didn't want to see but had to," he paused and inhaled softly, "it was like a string of random events. That's when we stumbled upon the memory of Naruto's—"

"_Shut up._" My voice was low and dangerous. My eyes closed and my shoulders dropped in dejection. "What else did you see?" I questioned, rather bitterly.

"We didn't understand why most of the things were taking place..." he replied, "For instance; you were fighting a lot of puppets..."

"A hundred..." I supplied, my eyes still closed.

"We saw that for about thirty seconds... you bonked Naruto's head quite a few times and-"

"Enough." I interjected, as my eyes snapped open. "I don't care what else you saw."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"What's the point? It'll just make me hate you more than I already do."

"Of course you hate me." He chuckled.

"This brings us back to you 'looking out' for me for Naruto's sake," I scrunched my nose, "You're confusing me like hell! Stop being so f**king cryptic!"

"It's so obvious, forehead! Don't you get it?" he looked at me puzzled.

I glared, he sighed.

"It goes like this," he began, "if the girl _I'm_ in love with was to be pushed back in time, I would really appreciate it if someone looked out for her... you get what I'm saying?"

I blinked. "What falls under looking out for her?"

He shrugged, "Make sure she's fine... keep her safe... make her smile... keep her as happy as she can be in such a situation... stuff like that."

I swallowed a truck load of saliva I had no idea I'd been holding. "That's a _lot _of responsibility, Minato. Are you seriously going burden yourself with such a huge task for _me_?"

"_And_ for Naruto," he said. "Don't forget him."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I want to do the job right but if I don't," he clicked his tongue, "Naruto will be angry. Probably try to kill me or something."

I chuckled. "You're wrong. Naruto would never even _think_ of killing you. For a lot more reasons than you can ever imagine."

"Well, that's good news," he dramatically sighed in relief. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it personal?"

"Yes."

"Then don't."

"Do you love him?"

I glared. "That falls under _personal_."

"I guess that means 'no'," he pursed his lips. "It's a little obvious, though."

"I never said that!" I immediately retorted.

"You're not denying it either."

"It doesn't matter," I replied hotly, "because when I get back home the first thing I'm going to do is ask him out! For ramen! His favourite!"

"_You_ are going to ask _him_ out?" Minato asked in confusion.

"Are you deaf?"

"No... it's just..." he said confusedly, "Isn't it the guy who's always supposed to do the asking?"

"Mi-na-toooo," I groaned. "I'm from the twenty first century! It's completely normal for the girl to do the asking. Goodness, you are _so_ old fashioned!"

Minato blinked as he processed the new information I'd given him. "I guess things change with time..." he said slowly. "What about proposing? Do girls get down on one knee with a ring?"

I burst out laughing. "No f**king way! That job is eternally for guys."

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I too think you should ask him out. He seems to be a good kid..."

I rolled my eyes. He's _your_ kid, I wanted to say.

"And quite handsome too, I should add."

I snorted. "You're just saying that because he looks like you."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it personal?"

"Probably."

"Ask away."

"Hmmm… I thought you'd say no."

"Would you have obliged?"

"Chanceless."

"So quit being a pig and ask me the f**king question already."

"Are you usually attracted to people with blonde hair?"

I blinked. "Not really... I don't really have a type if that's what you're asking." I smiled hesitantly at Minato, who was still pinned beneath me. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Fine, Minato, I think it's about time you accept defeat. I've been restricting you for all this time, from a very uncomfortable position and my back is really killing me so... please?"

After a short pause, he laughed softly. "Sakura, you haven't beaten me, I already told you."

"Are you stupid? You can't move!"

"Oh really? You really think I'm incapable of moving?" he challenged.

I tightened my grip on his arms and pushed an extra amount of chakra, to keep him place. He wasn't going anywhere and I was damn positive. Nothing beats chakra-enhanced strength.

"You're grip is really tight you know..." he complained. "So I think it's high time I get out."

"Good luck with that," I snorted.

"I don't need it," he smirked. "Just turn around and take a look at that tree."

"I'm not falling for that," I glared. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Sakura, honestly, I'm not going anywhere, I _can't_ go anywhere, so just turn your head and look."

He did have a point. I hesitantly turned. "What do you see on that tree?" he asked.

I squinted. "A kunai's sticking in its trunk."

"Who's kunai?"

"Your kunai. I put it there."

"What have you learned about my jutsu in this training exercise?"

My face paled. "That you can transport yourself to the kunai in the blink of an eye."

"Correct. So what's going to happen to you, considering the fact that you're hanging on to me?" His voice was smug.

A pause.

"Oh f**k no..."

The next thing I knew, my right cheek was rubbing against the rough tree trunk, and both my hands were trapped behind my back. To make things worse, I felt dizzy and very nauseated. I felt Minato push my hair aside and place a kunai at the back of my neck. "Game over, forehead. You lose. And like I said, I beat you without having to hurt you."

"You're so... you're so... annoying!" I yelled, agitated. "If you could have done this so easily why the hell did you put it off? My back hurts like shit and it's all your f**king fault!"

"Excuse me, but I was completely at your mercy, you could have knocked me out just as easily and ended this. But you didn't. Conclusion: you just like me a little too much to hurt me."

"Hey! I never said that!" I snapped.

"But you're not denying either." His voice was laced with smug satisfaction.

I inhaled deeply and my eyes slid shut. "You're confusing me, Minato," I muttered through gritted teeth. "One moment you're so f**king annoying that I would have no problem killing you, but then the next moment you bring out this really sensitive, caring side of you, that I would have no problem—"

"-falling in love with me?" he interjected.

"_See?!_ That's you being annoying!"

"I was just completing your sentence and—"

"Just shut up and let me go." I demanded icily.

When Minato sighed, his hot breath tickled my neck. I frowned, trying to keep myself focused.

"Do you accept defeat?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think 'let me go' means?"

"Fine."

As soon as I was released from his hold, I rubbed my cheek which was in contact with the rough tree trunk for so long. "Your students will be wondering where you are. Let's get going." I instructed. With that being said, I began walking.

Minato fell into step beside me. "Can I ask you something?" his voice was laced with uncertainty.

I tilted my head and gave him an impassive look. "How many times do you want to go through this?"

"Do you want me to change?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you want I can be _permanently_ annoying or I can be _permanently_ nice. You pick."

I smiled slowly. "You would change for me? How touching. But you'd be doing me a huge favour by staying the same."

"Are you saying you like me just the way I am?" he teased.

I squinted and rubbed the back of my head. "It's like this. When you're being annoying, I try to remember the nice things you've said/done for me and naturally it keeps me from killing you. And when you're being a nice guy, I remember all the times you've gotten on my nerves, and that naturally keeps me from..." I paused and sighed in annoyance. "...falling in love with you, or something like that."

"Oh my god, I actually completed your sentence correctly, didn't I?" he teased, giving me one of his over-the-top smiles.

"Well, don't flatter yourself, Mister Flash," I scoffed, folding my arms to my chest. "I'll never fall for you, please keep that in mind." I tore my gaze from him and looked ahead.

He draped his arm over my shoulder. "Well, good luck with that, forehead."

"And now you know why I _won't_." I shot back, pushing his arm off my shoulder.

But goodness, I wanted to kiss him. And I almost did it too, some time back. I mentally made a note to improve my self-control and train myself to not succumb to the temptations.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands, "Loser gives winner whatever they want."

I literally felt the colour drain from my face. My shoulders drooped in dejection, and I turned to face him. I gave him a small smile, secretly pleading him to let me off the hook. Who knows what he's going to make me do? Gut instinct told me he would make me his slave. But he can't be _that_ childish right?

"You can relax for now," he smiled, patting my shoulder. "I need to think about it. I'll let you know when I've decided."

He's only prolonging the agony. I turned my gaze to the sky. Someone up there must really hate me. We walked in silence after that, just listening to the soft rustling of leaves. In the distance, I saw Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Kakashi was patiently sharpening his father's tanto, Rin was staring at him, and Obito was pacing back and forth, desperately trying to catch Rin's attention. And failing miserably.

"Can I ask you something?" I broke the silence.

"_Is it personal_?" he asked, in a girly high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that!" I instantly defended.

"Ask away, forehead."

I decided to ignore his mocking. "You said you were going to look out for me, right?"

"What about it?"

"You don't have to. I don't need a babysitter or a bodyguard." I glanced at him, sideways.

"If it's not for you, it's for Naruto then, I already told you that," he said, reaching out and tucking a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear. "Besides, baby-sitting and body guarding are _jobs_, I'm not exactly getting paid for this, you know. I'm doing it because it's just the way I am."

My lips pursed. "You'll make a great Hokage," I said quietly.

Minato rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. That gesture reminded me so much of Naruto. "Thanks." He muttered, still quite embarrassed.

"I'm just pointing out facts, Mister Free-of-cost-social-service," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. I'm more like your..."

A pause.

"...guardian angel."

* * *

**A/N**: aaaaaaaand I'm back!

I know the action scenes were not that great but unfortunately that's all I'm capable of. Writing action is (obviously) not my forte… but I tried... I just hope it was passable. I used the years 1985, 2008 because well… doesn't stuff like 1387 seem scary to you? It does to me. and besides naruto is set in the modern world. i picked sakura's birth year as 1988 on a completely random note. not becoz im born in 88' or anything. (i'm young :P)

and you might find a lot of errors in this chap. i didn't bother proof reading it becoz im a lazy ass and it's extremely late. it's actually wednesday morning over here. o.O

Well, as for my long absence, I apologize. Life was busy and full of exams… I think you can relate. and I know my updates are becoming erratic with each chapter but I hope it isn't making you lose interest in the story. sadly i do have a life outside fanfiction… i really hope you understand. If you don't… well… -_- anyway i'm 100% committed to this story so all I ask in return is your patience.

thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter, they really made me smile.

until next time... :)

_**Posted On: 13/3/13**_


	12. Cookie Therapy

**Dreams On Fire**

**Chapter 12: Cookie Therapy**

* * *

The panic was evident on Haruno Kizashi's face. My father. A thin layer of sweat coated his forehead, and his breathing was ragged. "Please make sure the both of them make it through this."

"Don't worry," I comforted, patting his shoulder, "She's just giving birth, not dying."

He nodded, but his facial features still didn't relax. "Mebuki said not to give her the chloroform if it would harm Sakura-chan," the to-be father informed me, "She's awful set upon this child. And so am I..."

I gave him a small smile. And am I _glad._

"The anaesthetic won't do any harm," I assured.

"But—"

"I'm very experienced in this field. Do you doubt me?" I asked sharply.

I found his panic understandable but amusing too. His behaviour was as though _he _was the one giving birth. With that, I left my father's side and entered the operating room. He followed me closely. The nurses were on the either side of my mother, their hands on her bulged stomach. When my mother's eyes flickered to my father's tense form entering the room, she looked bewildered. The very next second, her face contorted in pain.

"Please leave." I quickly requested my father. Refusing to comply, he took his place in the corner of the room.

It was time. My mother was going to give birth. To _me_. A tiny part of me was elated. Just how many people get the opportunity to witness their birth? No one I've ever met.

I raced to her side and instantly began pouring chakra into her system, to give her the strength to continue pushing. An hour elapsed. It was a long, harsh struggle. I honestly didn't know I'd been such a pain in the ass—in a very literal sense - while my mother was giving birth to me.

I gently handed over the baby (my tiny self) to one of the nurses and commanded the other to get my dad out of the room. He'd been in for the birth; he didn't have to see my mother's desperate condition after that.

My face was heated with my own exertions. I quickly scrutinised Haruno Mebuki's still form. My mother lay collapsed, almost pulseless. My haste was frantic, I couldn't afford to fail. She was my mother, after all. It took me only a second to inject the anaesthetic.

"S-s-sakura-san," the nurse stuttered nervously, from behind me. "The baby—"

"I've got to stabilise her first," I interjected, knowing the baby was more than fine. I was after all the living, breathing evidence, after all.

For the next ten minutes, I worked unsparingly to restore my flaccid mother, transferring my chakra into her system to steady her heart beat. After a few more minutes of feverish efforts, her heart beat strengthened. Panting, I used my forehand to wipe the layer of sweat covering my forehead. My lips quirked into a small smile and I deemed it safe to leave her side.

"_Sakura-san!_" The nurse enunciated my name with frustration.

I instinctively spun. The umbilical cord which was hastily slashed lay like a broken stem, on the floor.

The nurses' were facing away from me, huddling over a table. Their shoulders were tense and rigid. I didn't need a genius's IQ to figure out something wasn't right. My eyes flickered to the small form wrapped in a towel, over which they were huddled. One of them slowly turned toward me. "T-the b-baby," she whispered, in a heartbroken voice.

My eyes widened. "What the hell is wrong it?" I shrieked, as I scurried toward the tiny form. The two of them parted, giving me full access to the new born.

My breath hitched and I nearly choked at the sight of my tiny self. A girl, perfectly formed. The limp, warm body was white and soft. But...It wasn't... I wasn't... gulping, I felt dread wash over me. I hesitantly placed my hand over the baby's chest and confirmed the worst.

There was no heart-beat.

The child was..._lifeless_.

My knees felt weak and I desperately tried to compose myself. Rationally thinking, it wasn't possible. The baby was undoubtedly me and...If I was born _dead_, how on earth am I alive right now?

My breathing became ragged. As I gazed at the still form, a shiver of horror passed over me. On one hand, I wanted to run for it, away from the craziness... on the other I _had _to help the child. I had to help _myself_. The dilemma was so urgent that I didn't solve it consciously. Blindly and instinctively, my hands went to the child's chest. I sent in a jolt of chakra, hoping to revive the heart.

The baby fidgeted due to the shock, but its heart showed no sign of pumping blood. Again, I sent in a jolt of chakra; this time of a larger magnitude.

I continued sending in jolts of chakra, but to no avail. I was panting heavily, but no breath came from the still body of my younger self. A desperate sense of defeat pressed over me, a raging hopelessness.

"For god's sake, Sakura-san," whimpered one of the nurses. "It's _still born_."

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upright, in a sitting position. My eyes scanned the room in confusion as I panted heavily. I wasn't in the hospital. There were no nurses, my mother wasn't lying half dead and most importantly there was no baby. No _dead_ baby.

I sighed heavily. It was just a dream.

Slowly gulping, I used my forearm to wipe off the thin layer of sweat coating my forehead. Nightmare. A bad, bad nightmare, in which I was born lifeless.

I glanced at the digital clock on my bed side table. It read 1.15 a.m. My eyes slid shut and I took a moment to collect myself.

Just. A. Nightmare.

Does it have any other significance? I've never put any thought into my birth. Can two Sakuras exist at the same time? Nothing seemed to be wrong with that. But what if...what if it isn't possible? And the nightmare doesn't seem to be helping the situation a whole lot either.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as my feet touched the ground. The ground seemed uncharacteristically cold, as my bare feet dragged me toward the bathroom.

Again, my mind flashed the images of the still-born child. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Deciding to give it a rest, I pushed open the bathroom door and came face to face with my sleepy and haggard reflection. My feet lazily carried me to the basin. I cupped my hands, filled it with water and brought it to my face. I sighed in content, relishing the water's cool temperature.

After wiping my hands on my pyjamas, I ironed my hair with my hands, trying to bring it to a more orderly state.

When I made it to the living room, my thoughts had yet again drifted to the still-born child. I lazily collapsed on the sofa and consoled myself that it was just a dream. Something told me no amount of consolation would work. Who wouldn't freak out if they'd just witnessed their own death?

Gut instinct told me that there was a good chance that I might be born dead too. What do I know about time-travel and its consequences? _Nothing_. Although the idea of two Sakuras existing at the same time didn't seem impossible, the nightmare caused me to second guess that theory.

I suddenly stopped my train of thought and began sniffing the air. There was the distinct smell of...cookies.

Unconsciously, I felt my body move and make its way to the front door. Slowly opening the door, I jutted my head out. The scent of the cookies intensified. Why on earth was _he_ baking _cookies_ at 1 in the morning?

I paused momentarily, biting my lip. Well...I always loved playing food-critic.

With that though in mind, I slowly walked to the door which read '12'. Quickly, I ironed my clothes with my hands and fixed my hair. It didn't hurt to look presentable before any male.

As I was on the verge of knocking, I hesitated, and pulled my hand back. Clicking my tongue, I contemplated if it was a good idea, barging in at 1 in the morning. Closing my eyes, I sighed. But...he was awake anyway, and moreover the smell of cookies proved to be too good for me to just walk away. I curled my fingers and softly knocked the door.

There was no response.

I frowned, knowing he was awake and..._baking..._for whatever reason.

I knocked again, harder.

No response.

I scowled. "Minato! Open the door! _Now_!"

The door opened in one swift gesture and I came face to face with an annoyed looking Minato. Over his clothes, he wore an apron with chocolate and flour stains all over it.

"What took you so long?" I asked, irritated.

He frowned. "Why are you awake?"

"I'm awake because I woke up," I huffed, crossing my hands over my chest. "Why are _you_ awake?"

His features relaxed and his face broke into a lovely smile. "The same reason. Anyway, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I stated the obvious. "I want some."

He sighed. "Figured as much." He opened the door wider and shifted to stand beside it. "Co-"

I entered before he could finish the sentence.

"That desperate huh?" he chuckled, as he closed the door.

I sighed, and my shoulders drooped. "It's 1 in the morning, Minato; I don't want to argue now. So can you please just give me the damn cookies?"

"Same old moody you." He muttered, brushing past me.

Ignoring his comment, I followed him, my eyes scanning the apartment along the way. It was a mirror image of my own apartment except in terms of cleanliness. It was rather surprising that his apartment was better maintained in comparison to mine. Especially considering that he was a man and I was a neat freak.

I walked to the bar-stool which over looked the open kitchen. I seated myself and placed my elbows on the counter. My eyes flickered to the big oval-shaped bowl in front me. It was filled with liquid chocolate. The smile which graced my face was inevitable. The urge to just drop my head into the bowl and lick off its contents was very strong. Stupid table manners. Instead, I dipped my index finger into the bowl scarped some of the brown liquid.

My eyes shut when I placed my index finger on my tongue. I savoured the chocolaty goodness for a few long seconds. When I couldn't taste anymore chocolate on my finger, I removed it and opened my eyes. Minato stood on the other side of the counter, arms folded and an impassive look on his face.

"So you bake," I dipped my finger in the chocolate again.

Glowering, he removed the bowl from my reach. "Yes, I do."

"Give it back." I demanded.

"No." He turned away, and walked to the fridge. He placed the bowl atop the fridge and faced me with a smirk. "Let's see you reach that, shorty."

A scowl marred my face. "I'm 5'4''. It's a respectable height."

"Well, I'm 5'8"," he said sweetly. "Beat that."

I sighed in annoyance. I lacked the energy to go down that road again. "Please. Not now."

Shrugging, he walked to the oven. He put on his gloves, and opened it. White smoke escaped, as he pulled out a tray. He began transferring the contents of the tray to a nearby plate.

"Put your stupid speed to use and make it fast!" I huffed.

He grunted. "Patience is a virtue, Sakura."

With both hands on either side of the plate, he carefully carried it to me. He placed the plate on the counter in front of me. "Try it." He gestured toward the cookie. Well, he didn't even have to tell me once. Without hesitation, I grabbed a cookie and took a bite. I chewed slowly, trying to identify the different flavours. It was rich and sweet, the buttery goodness with the delicious feel of chocolate slowly melting, becoming one with the cookie.

I used my forearm to wipe my mouth. "It's good," I admitted grudgingly. "Where'd you learn to bake cookies like this?"

Scratching his chin, he replied, "Out of a cook book."

"I didn't know you fancied baking. Any particular reason?" I asked, before stuffing my face with another cookie.

His body language suggested he wasn't overly comfortable being questioned on the said topic. I came to a decision that it was finally time to get him back for... all the times he'd turned me into a flustered hormonal teenager. "So is this supposed to be a secret?" I probed, eyes gleaming.

"Umm...not exactly."

"But you'd prefer to keep it that way?" I smiled sweetly.

"Wipe your mouth," he ordered, slightly irritated.

"So it _is_ a secret," I concluded, clapping my hands together.

"I'm just practicing," he said rubbing his hands over his apron. "One of my friend's birthday is coming up in a week and he likes cookies."

"What an amazing present cookies will make," I commented dryly.

"Of course it will." He untied his apron from behind his neck and waist before casually tugging it off. "I'll be right back." He went into his room.

I was observing my nails, when he re-entered the kitchen. They were surprisingly dirtier than usual, with cookie crumbs sticking under them. I made a mental note to get a manicure in my spare time. It wouldn't hurt to have beautifully shaped and painted nails.

Pursing my lips, I looked up when Minato pushed a glass of water toward me. "Drink."

Sighing, I said, "I'm going to die."

"Yes, you are." He agreed, taking my hand and wrapping it around the glass of water.

"I said, I'm going to _die_," I pulled my hand out of his. His lack of concern annoyed me. "As in, I'm going to leave the face of earth for good."

"I can't stop that from happening," he shrugged.

I shook my head. "Minato, I think I'm going to die before I'm even born."

He sighed tiredly. "That doesn't make any sense. You can't die if you're never born in the first place," he reached out from the other side of the counter and placed his palm on my forehead. "You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"What I'm trying to say is," I removed his hand from my forehead, "what if I'm still-born? As in, my mother gives birth to a dead Sakura?"

"Just look at yourself, Sakura, you're _alive_." He insisted, both his hands gesturing toward me.

"No you _idiot._" I growled in frustration. "What happens when it's time for my mother to give birth to me? On March 28, 1988? How will she give birth to me if I'm already _here_? I mean, is it possible for two of me to exist at the same time? Isn't it...I don't know... kind of impossible?"

Silence followed in which I eagerly waited for him to provide any insight. He observed me through narrowed slits, contemplating his answer. After dragging the silence for a bit longer, he breathed out audibly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well?" I prompted.

"You're over-thinking things. You'll be born a healthy baby girl, I'm sure."

"You're _sure_?" I laughed sarcastically. "What are you? A freaking fortune teller?"

"It's called intuition," his voice was laced with annoyance. "Besides, you said 1988 right? That's a good two years from now. But if you're _so_ paranoid, I'll work with a deadline and get you out of here before your actual birthday. _Happy?_"

Not _this_ again. "Minatooooo..." I groaned, my shoulders drooping. "I just... I mean...you don't have to-"

"End of discussion," he interjected, raising his hand. "But just tell me this; what gave you the absurd idea that you might be born lifeless?"

Sighing, I replied, "Nothing... I just had a nightmare, that's it."

He placed his palms flat on the counter separating us and leaned forward. "A nightmare." His tone was dry. "You got so worked up over a _nightmare_?"

I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. "Easy to say when you're not the one who had to witness your mother give birth to a still-born version of yourself."

He clicked his tongue, "I've experienced something similar in reality..."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A story for another time," he said shrugging it off. I concluded the said topic wasn't something he wanted to discuss, so I restrained myself from pushing him. It didn't pipe my curiosity anyway.

Scratching the back of my neck, I slowly leaned back and turned my head right to look at the clock. It was nearing a quarter to two. I felt it was rather rude on my part, but quickly changed my mind remembering all the nasty things I'd called him. Barging in, in the middle of the night was nothing compared to that.

I glanced in his direction to find him blankly looking at me.

"In the future..." he began uncertainly. I looked at him curiously for it was the first time he was going to ask me something related to the future. "...your parents. Are they still-"

"No, they died," I interjected as I figured out the question.

"I'm sorry."

Shrugging, I clicked my tongue. "Well, that's what happens when you go back to the field after nearly a decade of retirement."

"Why did they go back to the field all of a sudden?" he asked in confusion.

"Well...I mean..." I struggled to find the right words. "We needed all the extra hands we could get considering it was the time of war and all, so..."

"There's _another_ war?" he asked incredulously.

I cringed at my slip-up. "Well, yeah. But things worked out in the end, so no need to worry."

"How can you say "things worked out in the end", if your parents died?"

I frowned. "There were many casualties, Minato, not just my parents... you're a shinobi, aren't you? I don't have to give you a lesson on this."

Minato narrowed his eyes.

Leaning back on the bar-stool, I said, "But talking about my parents, a funny thing happened two weeks back..."

"Really?" he tilted his head, sounding interested.

* * *

_The clock read 8 p.m sharp. Sighing, I removed the white coat - which I always wore while working in the hospital - and carelessly tossed it aside. The fabric touched the ground with a barely audible noise. _

_Not having any intention of picking up the coat, I grabbed my bag from my desk and exited the room. I tried to recollect what I'd seen in the fridge earlier in the same morning, while walking through the hallways. Shaking my head, I realized it was long overdue for my trip to the grocery store. That is, if I wanted any food in my stomach before I slept. _

"_Good night!" I called out to the receptionist, just as I was exiting the hospital's main doors. _

_Overcome with boredom, I picked a stone and began kicking it. Days seemed to pass by in a blur. I did in fact celebrate my three-month anniversary of being thrown back in time just last week. I rolled my eyes at the memory of helping myself to a full bottle of sake. Predictably, I did wake up with a splitting head-ache._

_Finally reaching the super-mart, I pushed the door open. Consequently, the bells hanging above the door tingled, alerting the arrival of a new customer. _

_I picked up a basket and walked through the sections. Apples. Check. Milk. Check. Eggs. Check. _

_I abruptly stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes. _

_Someone was humming. I squinted, straining my ears. The distinct male voice was humming a tune which I learned when I first landed in this time. It was no doubt coming from the person who used to visit me in the hospital at night, nearly three months ago. I never did figure out who it was..._

_Softly gulping, I realized the person had a very familiar chakra signature. I pulled out a loaf of bread from the rack and peered through the tiny gap._

_The instant I confirmed my suspicion, I had no clue on how I should react. Every cell in my body froze; my dad stood there, alive and happy, separated from me only by a rack stacked with bread. _

_My heart-rate quickened. Not wanting to be caught, I left the section and quickly made my way to the billing counter. A thousand questions swirled in my mind. The most prominent being, why the hell my father visited me in the hospital when he didn't know me? _

_Something didn't fit._

_I watched the cashier bill the grocery items in an agonizingly slow pace. All the while, I kept track of my father's chakra signature. Cringing, I realized he was heading straight toward me. _

_I literally stopped breathing, when he stood in line behind me. Goodness, of every other counter, why this one? _

_And to make things worse, he just had to talk to me, didn't he? _

"_Hello." He greeted with his warm, honey voice. _

_Trying to play it cool, I turned slowly and faced him. "Hello."_

_It had been four years, but it still hurt. I could remember the times he stood real and warm beside me, and looking at him now, standing beside me in reality, the temptation to jump into arms was uncontrollable. _

"_I haven't seen you around before," he said. _Lie._ The way his right eye twitched was the proof. It was my father's habit from his younger days. My mother and I found it rather useful back then. _

"_I haven't seen you around either," I replied smoothly. _

_He scratched his chin, "Well, I never imagined I'd live to see the day I met another person with hair like mine."_

"_Likewise," I shrugged. _

_Smiling, he outstretched his hand. "I'm Ki—"_

"_Kizashi Haruno. I know. You can stop pretending now."_

_His smile slowly dropped and his brows creased in confusion. "But-" _

"_Outside." I instructed. _

_The cashier had finished billing as well as transferring the grocery items into a carry bag. I paid the required amount and picked up the bag. _"_I'm waiting." I informed him._

_A few minutes later, my father walked out of the grocery store, with a bag of his own. Frowning, I noticed his form was tense. I began walking, gesturing him to join me. _

_When he fell into step beside me, I asked, "What do you know about me?"_

"_I know that you're not from here." His response was immediate; he must have known there was no point in beating around the bush. _

"_How did you find out?" I glanced at him sideways. _

_Pursing his lips, he replied, "That doesn't matter, it's a long story."_

"_Okay." Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to care either, there was only one major question, the rest were all details. Shifting my gaze to my feet, I asked, "Do you know who I am exactly?"_

_There was a prolonged silence between the two of us. In all honesty, I didn't know what to expect. My father just blankly stared ahead, biting his lips. As I observed him silently, I couldn't help notice the aura of...youth which seemed to be emanating from him. It was obvious though, since he looked like he was in his mid twenties. _

_"Well?" I prompted, my patience getting the better of me. _

_He sighed. "Yes, I know who you are."_

_"Are you absolutely sure?"_

_"If my sources are right, then yes...I'm positive."_

_Standing my ground, I turned to face him. "Have you come to accept our...relationship?"_

_He offered me a small smile. "Yes."_

"_How long did it take for that to happen?" I asked curiously. _

"_Not long," he shrugged, "a day or two."_

_There was a momentary pause in which my jaw slightly dropped. Shaking my head in disbelief, I asked, "Why then?" My tone was unquestionably bitter. _

_Confusion spread over my father's features. _

"_Why didn't you find me? Try talking to me... something! Anything!" I yelled, desperately searched his eyes for an answer. "I could have used your support! You knew who I was and you even came to accept it...so why? Why didn't you do anything?" _

"_I was unsure..." he mumbled_

"_Of what?" I stomped my foot on the ground like an adamant five-year old. _

"_I'm sorry." He tried consoling me. _

"_But it was you... wasn't it?" I out-right ignored his apology. "When I was re-covering in the hospital... you came to me at night didn't you?" _

_He pursed his lips. _"_I couldn't bring myself to directly approach you," he confessed, "I was scared..."_

_I laughed in disbelief. Some things were down-right unexplainable, and this was apparently one of them. "Just...just forget it," I shook my head, "And I'm sorry for losing my cool. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."_

_I threw in an apologetic look and then, _"_It's fine...Sakura."_

_Grinning widely, I corrected him, "It's _Haruno _Sakura." Carelessly dropping my grocery bags, I flew into his out-stretched arms._

* * *

When I'd finished narrating my run-in with my dad, I felt oddly light-hearted. It felt liberating to share it with someone. Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned widely.

"Shall I let you in on a secret?" Minato suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"Do I look like I'm five?" I asked dryly. "Just tell me already."

"Who do you think told your dad about you, hmm?"

I rubbed my palms together, "The Hokage?"

"Wrong." He instantly replied.

"You're talking as though you were the one who told him," I rolled my eyes.

Placing his palms on the counter, he leaned forward smirking, "Actually, I did."

I observed him momentarily. Folding my arms, I scoffed, "Of course you did."

"No, I'm serious," he said, straightening back up from his position.

I narrowed my eyes. "_No way._"

"Yes way."

"You don't even know who my dad is." I pointed out.

"The hair, Sakura, the _hair_," he sounded slightly exasperated, "both you and Kizashi have the same pink hair. What more evidence do I need?"

I pursed my lips. "I see. And with who's permission, may I ask, did you tell my father about me?"

"Don't worry, the Hokage's well informed on everything." He replied smoothly.

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "How often do you talk to my dad?" My parents did mention being acquaintances with the Fourth.

"Every now and then."

I nodded. A thousand questions swirled in my head. The most prominent being... "So...why did you... why did you do it? Why did you tell my dad about me?"

Minato shrugged casually, "Wouldn't you want to know, if you were in his place?"

That's a funny way to put it. "Umm..." I started uncertainly, "No... I wouldn't want to." Having someone come up to me and tell me my future kid's walking about in Konoha? Not something I look forward to. "Definitely not." I confirmed, shivering at the mere idea.

"You're weird," he chuckled.

Folding my arms, I huffed, "As if you're any different from me."

"I am," he confessed, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if someone told me _my_ future daughter was in town."

My eye brows arched, "Really? I didn't even know you wanted kids like _right now_."

"Not _right now_," he denied quickly, "but... you know, a couple of years from now...after the war probably."

"Excellent." I smiled. And I meant it, genuinely. Leaning back on the bar-stool, I snuck a glance at the wall clock. It was 2.30 a.m. Turning back to Minato, I said, "I never thanked you."

He blinked.

"Thank you for listening to all my ranting," I smiled gratefully, "_especially_ when you could be soundly sleeping instead."

He replied with one of his jaw-dropping smiles. There were just a few things in life I simply couldn't get used to. At all. I chuckled at my stupidity and started untangling the knotted ends of my hair. It didn't escape my notice that Minato's gaze followed the movements of my fingers. Or rather the object of my fingers' attention.

I smiled to myself. Although I'll never admit it out loud, I quite enjoy it when I manage to catch his attention on rare occasions like this. It's not every day I could get a guy to stare at me. Or least my _hair_, for the matter.

Instantly, I decided it might be the right time to strike. I snapped my fingers, in my front of Minato's dazed face. "Drool-er." I accused, a bright smile plastered on my face.

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You were staring. At me." I said in a singsong voice.

Minato shook his head, sighing. He then placed his elbows on the counter and rested his chin atop his entangled fingers. There was a momentary pause in which the two of us quietly observed the other. Scrunching his nose, Minato spoke in a bitter tone, "Jiraiya-sensei was right."

I raised my eyebrows in question. That was sudden deviation. I expected he would deny my accusation and we would go down the frequently travelled road of arguing. Except with a role switch, of course. On countless occasions, I was the one caught in the act of staring. So it would be a new experience for me, being the teaser rather than the victim. But for god knows what reason, I found myself deviating and saying, "Jiraiya was right about what?"

I prepared myself to hear something perverted.

Minato cleared his throat before he spoke. "He said, _'Don't try to understand a girl completely, you'll either start going crazy or you'll start falling for her._' "

My first thought was that, it wasn't in the least bit perverted.

I slowly took in his words and tried to figure out its significance. He was trying to understand me? If I think about it now, it's kind of obvious. Why would he readily listen to my ranting and bother putting up with me otherwise?

Although, it wasn't a wise saying in my perspective, I figured Minato found it logical.

I shifted in my stool and leaned forward, the pink hair that framed my face swaying as I leaned over the counter.

"So I'm making you go crazy?" Truth be told, I shouldn't have put it as a question. It was crystal clear. The former part of Jiraiya's theory was the one Minato was relating me to.

"Is that what you think you're doing?" He looked into my eyes with such intensity that it momentarily startled me. His gaze was unnerving but I couldn't bring myself to look away. There was something to it that had me glued and in its grasp.

I was puzzled. "Umm..."

"It's rather obvious if you ask me." He said, smiling slightly. I heard the sound of myself softly gulping saliva, which I had no idea I'd been holding.

Silence followed, in which our eyes left the other's only when one pair of them blinked. I didn't know what game he was playing. It was as though every word he uttered - not just now, but on many occasions - could be perceived in any way I chose.

I could understand his words of '_It's rather obvious if you ask me.'_ in two possible ways. One, I was truly driving him crazy, or two, he was falling for me.

I inhaled deeply. "It _is_ obvious," I agreed, my confident voice ringing through the silence. Of course, it was obvious. Though Minato's way with words was misleading, my brain was thankfully capable of rational thought.

The two of us were just acquainted for three and a half months. It was too short a period for either of us to develop emotions of a higher level. The mere idea seemed absurd, taking into account that Minato is potentially in love with another person, namely _Uzumaki Kushina_. That left me with the most obvious option from the start. Wasting no time, I cleared my throat and voiced my thoughts. "I'm making you go crazy." It was more of a self-confirmation for the matter.

In the silence that followed, I could hear the clock's second hand tick clearly. The two of us eyed each other intensely. Knitting his eyebrows, he broke the silence. "Listen, I—"

"I get it," I quickly interjected, "You don't have to explain."

I pursed my lips. So I was driving him crazy. The information had now fully sunk in. Was I supposed to feel satisfied? It was, after all, a sort of revenge for all the times he'd been an ass to me. So maybe satisfied was the way to go.

_But no._

It felt like a huge blow. As though I'd been chakra punched right through the wall. It was enough for the time-being, I decided. With lightning speed, I got off the bar stool and rubbed my hands on my pants. "Your cookies sucked. But thanks anyway."

Behind the counter which separated us, Minato looked flabbergasted. "But you said they tasted good."

"I changed my mind after some re-evaluation." I threw in a fake smile for the sake of it and swiftly turned on my heels, my hair dramatically sweeping through the air. I marched forward, my eyes never leaving the front door.

"But you said they tasted good." He insisted, magically appearing beside me.

Abruptly stopping in my tracks, I turned to him and countered, "But then I changed my mind." Gritting my teeth, I tried to rein in my aggressive instincts from spilling out. But it proved to be useless, when I remembered what he'd just implied a minute ago. I was supposedly driving him crazy. Taking a sharp breath, I prepared to yell, "You—"

He instinctively slammed his palm over my mouth. "If you start howling, you'll wake the neighbours."

Slapping his hand away, I snarled, "So what? I'll just add them to the list of people that I'm apparently driving crazy!"

"Will you just stop assuming things for _once_?" The frustration in his voice was evident. "I never said that you were driving me crazy."

"Well, you didn't deny it either!" I pushed him back, causing him to stumble.

"But—"

"If not that, then what the hell am I supposed to think, huh? That you're falling in love with me?"

"I—"

"You know what? Don't even answer that!"

"Just let me—"

"_No._ Shut up. That'll do."

Surprisingly, he complied.

I took a moment to catch my breath after all that yelling. To be honest, _he_ was the one driving _me_ crazy. It was as though he had full control over my life, and I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all. To make things worse, my blood pressure hits a high a majority of the time we converse.

Bringing my fingers to my head, I massaged my temples. Meditation, I decided. Every morning.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and shook my shoulders. Much more relaxed and calm than I was a minute ago, I opened my eyes. "Good night," I muttered, "it's about time I got back to bed."

He narrowed his eyes, clearly refusing to say anything.

"Fine," I shrugged, walking past him, "be that way. Night' "

Sighing, he caught up to me. "I'll walk you to the door."

As if I couldn't walk ten feet alone. I snickered but didn't object. In silence, we walked to the door at a snail's pace. Just as we were nearing the door, something to the right caught my eye. Stopping in my tracks, I squinted.

There was a lone table made of wood pushed against the wall. But no, it wasn't the table which captured my interest but the object atop it. There stood a picture frame, about the same size as that of Team 7's genin photo. The blonde look-alikes in the photo stood side by side.

Wanting to get a closer view and make out the faces, I made my way to the table. I picked up the frame and brought it closer to my face. The older one was laughing, apparently at the younger, who was in turn grinning brightly with his right hand in a thumbs-up gesture.

The duo was obviously that of a father and son. Minato and his father. Naruto's father and grandfather.

Minato stepped into place beside me. "You look so much like him," I murmured quietly, intensely looking at the photo.

"I'm his son. What do you expect?" he chuckled.

I glanced at him side-ways. "I wasn't talking about your dad, Minato."

"Who were you talking about then?" he asked.

Naruto, I answered mentally."The Namikaze genes run really strong." I said instead.

"Yeah," he agreed. "My dad tells me I inherited nothing from my mom. Appearance wise at least."

"Talking about her, why isn't she there in the photo?" I questioned, placing the picture frame carefully back in its place.

"Ahhh..." he scratched his chin in uncertainty.

"Oh." I softly muttered as realization dawned on me. She died prior to when the photo was taken. Looking back at the photo, I noticed Minato looked barely nine or ten years old. "Sorry to hear that," I quietly added.

Minato pursed his lips and shrugged. Retracing his steps, he took a seat on the sofa. His silent invitation was blatant.

Taking a seat beside him, I asked, "What was she like?"

"Why are _you_ so curious?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Honestly, I didn't have a clue as to why I was asking Minato about _his_ mother. After a moment's pause, I decided. Naruto. If he didn't get the chance to get to know his grand-parents, at least I could do it _for _him.

Turning my body left to face Minato, I brought both my knees toward my chest and encircled them with my hands. "I just want to..." I replied casually.

"Well if you're so keen to get to know your," he momentarily paused to clear his throat, "future mother-in-law, I shouldn't stand in your way then."

I snorted. "Sorry Minato, I'm way out of your league."

He cringed. "That hurt."

"Excellent." I smirked.

"So what do you suppose I do with the diamond-ring in my pocket, hmm?" he asked, grinning widely.

Tilting my head, I smiled slightly at his blatant lie. But regardless, I found myself playing along. "Give it to '_the one_' I suppose."

"As if I didn't know that already," he replied dryly.

"Then you shouldn't have asked," I countered coolly. "And I thought I asked you tell me about your mother."

"Fine," he said running his fingers through his hair. "To be honest, I don't know her at all; I've never even met her.

I blinked.

Looking at my confused state, he sighed. "She died during child-birth. For some reason, things with my mother went haywire after I was born and...the doctors were unable to save her."

I cringed. That was harsh.

Tucking a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, I softly gulped. In the few minutes of silence which followed, Minato just blankly looked at me, his eyes completely devoid of any emotion.

"You're blaming yourself for her death, aren't you?" I asked finally. In reality, it was just a blind guess.

He blinked, confused. "What?"

"I asked you if you're blaming yourself for her death," I slowly enunciated each word.

He scratched the back of his head, "When my dad told me what happened to her, I did blame myself, I mean... it's natural to do that, isn't it?"

I nodded. "What about now?"

"Well...at one point, my father told me that she wouldn't be too thrilled if I continued to torment myself...so I let it go." He finished, shrugging.

"Good, you just saved me the trouble of having to hammer some sense into you," I smirked.

In response, he rolled his eyes.

"So tell me," I scooted closer, "what was the shade of her hair? Green? Blue?" It had to be presumed that Minato's dad, like Minato himself, had an obsession for unusual hair colours.

"Wrong and wrong. She had orange hair," he said, poking my forehead.

"Like carrot orange? Or...orange orange?"

"You can decide." He quickly left the living room and reappeared a moment later with a mahogany coloured box.

"What's in it?" I asked, as he took a seat beside me.

He smiled, "Photo album."

As he said, he produced a photo album from inside the box and handed it to me.

For reasons unknown, I eagerly accepted the album. Not wasting any time, I opened it. The first photo which greeted me was that of Minato's parents - they fit the descriptions perfectly. It was unarguably their wedding day. The woman had orange hair, just like Minato claimed, and she wore a white kimono. She had a small bouquet in her left hand; the other was wrapped in a man's arm, who eerily resembled Minato. And Naruto for the matter.

Closing the album, I shifted my gaze to Minato, "Why is it that all of you look the same?"

He shrugged. "I know. But it's been like that for generations."

"Really?"

"Yes. Every Namikaze's son looks just like his father. The blonde hair and blue eyes are completely inevitable."

To prove his point, he reopened the album and showed me several pictures of his ancestors. But a majority of them were black-and-white, so I had to take his word without any arguments.

"Your clan's genes are _really strong_, I'm telling you." No wonder, Naruto turned out like... well, like all the other Namikazes.

Tossing the album aside, he agreed, "Exactly. It's one of the reasons I want a daughter and not a son."

For a moment, I was startled. He wanted a _daughter?_ Meaning, he wanted Naruto to be a_ girl?_ An image of Naruto with long blonde hair and breasts and... oh god, I couldn't go further. Shuddering, I asked, "Why a daughter?"

Minato could cross his fingers and hope all he wanted, but it was going to be in vain. He might as well save his energy.

"I've heard people say that they're easier to raise," he said, shrugging, "and besides, you've seen that album. The Namikazes could use some change, you know. Enough of the blonde headed sons, it's time for some variation."

"So you'll be disappointed if you end up with a son? A son who looks like you?" I asked dryly. I began rubbing my hands, preparing myself to hit him, in case I didn't like his response. And I doubt Naruto will be very pleased, in case he ever came across this information.

He took a moment to contemplate his answer. Sighing he said, "There's no _if_ Sakura, I _know_ I'm bound to have son who looks like me."

I could feel the goose-bumps travelling around my body. Gulping, I asked, "How can you say?"

He shrugged. "You've seen the album. Do you recall seeing any baby girls? _No_. There were only baby boys. That's another funny thing about my family."

I relaxed a fraction. "That's just a coincidence. It might not happen with you kid, I mean, who knows what the future holds?"

"You do," he said slyly.

Ignoring his comment, I pinched my nose in annoyance. "So tell me, will you be disappointed if you end up with a son?"

"No," he instantly raised his arms in defense. "I'd be equally happy. In fact, I'd be thrilled. But there's no harm in wishing your future son was actually a daughter, right?"

At that second, the urge to clobber him was so bad that I didn't know how I managed to rein it in. Naruto. _A girl_. He wanted Naruto to be _a girl_. Unbelievable. Most might find that rather amusing but to me it was plain irritating. For reasons unknown, it just annoyed me to no ends. I mean, Naruto was Naruto. No one had the right to change him - or his gender - for the matter. And that applies to the one who figuratively gave birth to him.

And I took it upon myself to make him regret what he'd just said. Again, an image of Naruto as a girl popped up in my mind. Correction, I was going to make him suffer for that comment.

"You're crazy," I informed him.

He laughed. "I'm not. I mean, why don't you close your eyes and imagine it yourself... a baby girl with blue eyes, not blue like mine, a deeper shade, possibly closer to violet... and striking, bright, red hair and-"

"Why red?" I cut in smoothly.

He blinked.

Slowly, a small smile graced my face. I had a very good idea as to why he said red hair—in fact, I was damn positive - I just wanted to hear it from him.

"You said red hair," I informed.

"Really?" he asked in (fake) surprise. "I don't think so."

It was really beyond me to figure out why he was playing innocent. Lightly slapping his face, I smirked, "Already making babies with a red-head in your dream world, huh?"

Sighing, he pushed my hand away, "Look, just forget what I said. Okay?"

"I don't think I want to," I said, laughing lightly. Well, at least Minato was on the right track. One Kushina Uzumaki had him wrapped around her finger alright.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted, "just forget about it."

Blankly, I kept looking at him, trying to figure his intentions.

"Besides, I don't want you getting jealous over nothing." He added, patting my head.

Slapping his hand away, I growled, "You're really _unbelievable_ at times, you know that right?"

He shook his head, laughing, "I just don't want you to pick a fight with every red head you come across."

"You are such a _liar._ You would _love_ to see me pick a fight with a girl over you, wouldn't you?" I growled, clenching my fists. As if his ego was not big enough as it was, it did not need the chance to grow, if you asked me.

He sighed. "No, Sakura, I'm afraid one of these days it's bound to happen, regardless of whether I would like it or not."

"How can you be so sure?" I grunted angrily.

"Because I can see the future," he said simply.

"_Excuse me? _I think _I'm_ the time-traveller here!"

"I know but... I'm just pointing out something that's sure to happen."

Shutting my eyes, I massaged my temples. Taking short, deep breaths, I tried calming myself. It wasn't worth losing it. I did know the truth, after all. I was perfectly aware that I would under _no_ circumstances stand between Minato and Kushina. And even if my life depended on it, I was positive I would never pick a fight with her, _especially _over Minato. Never _ever_.

That being sorted out, giving in to his provoking would be rather pointless. Opening my eyes, I spoke clearly, "_Fine_. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Minato blinked; obviously surprised I didn't lose my cool like I usually do.

But even though I knew I wouldn't stand between them, I honestly couldn't deny the growing attraction between the two of us. Well, at least the growing _one-sided_ attraction by the looks of things. Pulling my knees together, I rested my chin on them. I was more than aware that he was completely off limits, but unfortunately things like this were terribly hard to ignore.

Sighing, I stupidly wished I was somehow Naruto's twin sister or something. Life would have honestly been easier then and the person sitting a few inches from me would have been my father. Yes, a lot less complex.

I shifted my gaze to him. "Hey Minato?" I slowly called, breaking the short and unnoticed silence.

"Yes?"

"You said you wanted a daughter, right?"

He frowned. "I told you to forget I said that, didn't I?"

Now, I was full on grinning. Shifting closer to him, I said, "Listen, I know I don't have the red hair you're looking for, but I was wondering if... you know...you wanted to by chance adopt me or something?"

There was a prolonged silence in which he blankly stared at me with absolutely no expression on his face. His gaze was unmoving, completely fixated on me.

"I mean, if you ask me, it's what we're both looking for," I continued, my confident voice rang through the air, "You want a daughter with pretty hair, and I distinctly remember you complimenting my hair, so no issues there, and from my side, I would have no problem looking at you like you're my dad and-"

Putting his infamous quick reflexes to use, he covered his palm with my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "You're joking." He managed to choke out.

Removing his hand, I shook my head. "Just think about it," I insisted, casually wrapping my hand over his shoulder. "I'll even change my surname if you want. It'll be just you and me against the world, Minato Namikaze and Sakura Namikaze, father and daughter. Sound good?"

He was still baffled, but he found his voice, "Kizashi would kill me if I even thought about it."

"Forget my dad, Minato, forget he exists for the time being."

He visibly blanched at my insensitive statement. Swallowing thickly, he spoke, "You're an adult; I can't...adopt you." The last part was spoken in a rather bitter tone.

_Oh. _I hadn't thought about _that_.

"You seem to be forgetting that this is a free country," I smiled, "and if the both of us comply, I don't see why it isn't possible."

"You are completely and utterly _crazy_." He yelled, springing up from the couch. "And I know _exactly_ why you even proposed this non-sense." He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke in an exasperated voice, "Seriously, Sakura, just...just stop trying to _not_ want the things you actually want."

Clenching my fists, I met his glare, "You have _no_ clue what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But I'm perfectly aware of what you don't want to want which is _precisely _why you asked me to _adopt_ you."

I grit my teeth. "You're not making any sense."

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're trying to make things platonic between us because you're afraid if you don't it'll lead to something else. Correct?"

Spot on. "Wrong."

"You can't lie to my face and expect me to believe it. Stop over-thinking things and just... just go with the flow."

I laughed bitterly. "Go with the flow, huh?" Go with the flow and what? Risk killing my best friend? Chanceless.

He spoke slowly, clearly enunciating each word. "If things happen...let it happen. If it doesn't...then that's fine too."

_Oh God._ I groaned inwardly._ Please _don't tell me he just said that. Shifting in my seat, I bent forward and dropped my face into my hands. I spoke in a muffled voice, "You have a knack for making my life a living hell."

The couch creaked when Minato reclaimed his seat beside me, this time sitting way too close to my liking. "But you like me anyway, right?"

"I hate you." I softly snorted.

Patting my back lightly, he said, "I love you too, Forehead."

Sarcasm. How much I hated the person who invented it.

Straightening back up, I muttered, "Let's just forget this, okay?" And I'll happily go back to trying to avoid you like the plague. At least for my own sake... It amazed me sometimes, how he had this uncanny ability to control my life.

"Hey Sakura?" He cooed.

I twitched, "What?"

"You actually said that you would change your surname, didn't you?" he laughed lightly. "Minato Namikaze and Sakura Namikaze, _goodness, _I can't believe you actually said that!"

I snorted, refusing to reply.

"But if you're so desperate to become a Namikaze, you could just marry me," he nudged playfully.

Hoping he didn't notice the tint of red surfacing on my cheeks, I smacked his head, "I already told you, I'm way out of your league."

With that, I got up from the couch and said, "I think it's really about time I got back to bed."

"Me too," he agreed. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll be grumpy later."

"Aren't you going to walk me to the door?" I huffed.

"Can't you walk five feet alone?"

"Then why did you offer to do that before?"

"Fine, fine," he got up and led the way.

At the door, I realized it was one of the cliché scenes in romance novels, in which the couple lovingly look into each other's eyes before sharing a nice, long goodnight kiss. Grumbling, I pushed past Minato, avoiding eye-contact.

As if on cue, he reminded, "Don't forget to go with the flow."

Scrunching my nose, I ignored him.

"Good night." He muttered, before softly closing the door.

I stood in the hallway, blankly staring at my own door.

A minute passed.

'_Stop over-thinking things and just... just go with the flow.'_ His voice echoed. '_If things happen... let it happen. If it doesn't... then that's fine too.'_

Clenching my fist, I realized he was brain washing me. And the worst part? It was working. Stamping my foot on the ground like an adamant five year old, I cursed. "Damn you, Minato." Once again, letting out a frustrated growl, I turned 360 degrees and went back to Minato's door.

Without hesitation, I curled my fingers and knocked/banged. "Open the door!" I hollered.

A few seconds later, the door opened. "Can't it wait until—"

"I forgot something," I interrupted, "it'll take only a second."

With that, I closed the distance between us, and softly tangled my right hand in his hair. His seemingly confused expression was adorable.

"What are you doing?"

"Going with the flow... and letting things happen." I whispered.

For a second he looked lost. Upon realizing I had repeated his words, he chuckled, "You're actually taking my advice?"

"Just this once." Smiling, I tugged him forward... and _then _rammed his head on the wall beside him.

Minato cried in pain, completely caught off guard by the sudden impact. He hand went to the side of head and he began rubbing it vigorously. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

I smirked. _That _was for wishing Naruto turned out a girl.

"Good night, Minato."

* * *

**A ridiculously long A/N**:

I _know_ cookies aren't Japanese, but please let's just go with it.

Aaaaannd, although i'm a girl (in case you haven't figured it out) i don't know if the birth scene made any sense. i don't really have any personal experience (duh) nor do I have a ton of knowledge on the topic. Maybe it's because i didn't opt for biology after 10th grade. i find it _way_ too boring. And now, a year later, i still don't regret my decision...kind of..

And the last, most important thing to be addressed… yes, I'm very sorry for the lateness! I feel I like a complete donkey…I spent my summer catching up with the manga... I had nearly 150 chapters pending, (and I still have 50 left) so naturally, I spent very less time on this site and on writing DOF... so yeah. And bad news is, school starts on Monday...oh god... the end of summer is here and I still have a ton of homework left! :(

**On a much happier note, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, your support, putting up with my increasingly long a/n's and of course, your patience! You guys are amazing and I just love you all. Seriously, thank you.**

_**Posted On: 2/6/13**_


End file.
